Absence makes the heart grow fonder
by StichedupBertie
Summary: Blaine re-thinks his and Kurt's relationship due to doubts Sebastian has given him. However what happens when Kurt gets threatened and needs Blaine most of all?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Absence makes the heart grow fonder**

**Summary: Blaine re-thinks his and Kurt's relationship due to doubts Sebastian has given him. However what happens when Kurt gets threatened and needs Blaine most of all?**

**Genre: err.. Love? May have some violence as I go along, don't worry there will be a warning, of course it depends on reviews as well :)**

**Rating: T to start off with, of course it depends on what reviews I get etc if I get any.**

**Pairings: Klaine haha**

**Spoilers: set after Glee 03x5 so whether or not spoilers are there *shrugs* its possible I guess.**

**A/N: Hey this is my first fan fic so don't hate me if it's bad. This is totally made up. It's possible that I'll include spoilers maybe not it just depends really. This will be losely based on what happens so you know. Anyway thanks and review if you want :)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee obviously, If I did disaster would ensue, trust me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Now Kurt you're being completely unreasonable! The Warblers are my friends, and I miss them! You can't just tell me I have to stop seeing them, it's not fair!" Blaine exclaimed, throwing a hand behind him while the other gripped his coffee cup.<p>

Kurt just crossed his arms defiantly, his stubbornness as strong as ever.

"Listen Blaine, I'm not telling you to stop seeing the Warblers, I'm telling you to stay away from Sebastian!" Kurt snapped back.

"Not that again Kurt, I already told you, he's just a friend, just like you're friends with Rachel or Mercedes I have Sebastian." Blaine explained.

"Yeah but you're _also_ friends with Rachel and Mercedes and for me there's no chance of falling in love with them!" Kurt argued, leaning forward angrily in his seat.

"What makes you think I'll fall in love with Sebastian?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're so in love with love you fall for a guy after going out for one drink, or you instantly think you're attracted to someone after a drunk kiss! Not that a drunk kiss from you is anything special." Kurt sat back again looking away from an exasperated Blaine.

"God Kurt, really, do you want this sort of conversation?"

"Plus Sebastian isn't exactly, you know, bad to look at and compared to me... it took ages for you to even think about me in that way and it always feels like I'm the one chasing you." Kurt's voice became quieter, his anger falling to sounding worried.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine's hazel eyes softened as he reached across the table to gently take Kurt's hand in his. "Us being best friends from the start makes this a strong relationship. Besides, I wouldn't have transferred to be with you if I didn't love you. You're my first boyfriend Kurt, and likewise I'm yours, why would I throw that away so soon?"

Kurt nodded pulling his hand from Blaine's. "I don't know, I'm just scared that I may lose you too. There's the whole presidential campaign which I was certain I had in the bag but, now I'm not so sure. I doubt I can get to New York either, I mean I thought I was talented and then seeing all those other people well..."

Blaine tilted his head to one side, staring at his boyfriend who had his eyes cast down sorrowfully. "Now you listen to me Kurt," Blaine stood up, walking to the other side of the table and placing his hands on either side of Kurt's shoulders. "It was your talent, among other things, that I fell in love with. Kurt, when you sing it's like the whole world just fades away, it's beautiful and everything you say or do is just so god damn adorable I want to tell you I love you constantly, you are _you _Kurt, and I wouldn't have you any other way." Blaine smiled at the shocked expression on Kurt's face as he leant down to kiss his forehead affectionately.

"Why do I feel like the one whose younger here?" Kurt blushed, turning his head away.

"Because," Blaine lightly pulled Kurt's face towards him so that his crystal like eyes were looking at his. "You act so much like a child."

"Say's you." Kurt laughed playfully pushing Blaine away. "Come on, our coffees getting cold."

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." Blaine finished looking over at Sebastian. "I just don't know what to do I mean, I love Kurt and he made it seem like he believed me but, you can see it in his eyes, he really doesn't think that I was being serious."<p>

Sebastian looked thoughtful, sipping his coffee before he answered. "I'm guessing he feels he doesn't trust you." Sebastian said, matter of fact.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Blaine sighed, leaning back.

Both Sebastian and Blaine were in the Warblers' common room. Despite Blaine no longer being a part of the school, the Warblers had told him he can come and visit anytime he wanted to. It was on one such visit that Blaine had met Sebastian whilst the Warblers put on a spectacular performance for Blaine. Sebastian had put on quite a show himself adding to 'Up town Girl' something a little more special. It was after a conversation the two had afterwards that Blaine had made friends with Sebastian. Since then Blaine had found himself coming to Sebastian, the only other gay teen he knew, whenever he was having 'Kurt' problems.

"I guess me being also gay has left Kurt feeling a little territorial. I mean, maybe you chose to be with Kurt because you thought he was the only other option?" Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly.

"If that were true I'd have been with him from the start. He's my best friend and I grew to love him, isn't that what happens with most relationships?" Blaine frowned.

"Yes but what if you preferred being friends. I'm not trying to make you doubt your relationship but sometimes it can be confusing. Didn't you say he was the one that loved you first? What if deep down you felt guilty about both of you being around each other constantly and how hard that must of been for Kurt? I'm just saying."

"I don't know, I transferred because I felt I couldn't stand being away from the person I love and I can see me being there is making Kurt happy, I mean, I'm happy right?"

"I guess you are." Sebastian smiled.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Thanks." Blaine stood up. "It's good that I have you to talk to you know?"

"I'm glad." Sebastian seemed to glance at something before smiling again and standing up. He leant forward and gave Blaine a 'friend hug' which Blaine returned, Sebastian heartily patting him on the back. Sebastian then looked over at the door and smirked.

Blaine let go oblivious to Sebastian's real intention. Grinning and turning towards the door he noticed for the first time the figure leaning against the frame, their bag slung over one shoulder.

"Oh I, err, sorry to interrupt I was just here to talk to Nick and seeing as he's not here..." Kurt shifted awkwardly. "I'll just be going." Kurt then turned shakily and began to walk briskly down the hallway.

Blaine looked at Sebastian who had a face that showed he was just as shocked as he was that Kurt had been there. Blaine gave Sebastian an apologetic look before dashing out after Kurt shouting his name.

Sebastian grinned to himself. He grabbed an apple off one of the coffee tables and threw it in the air, nimbly catching it and biting down.

"Step one complete." He said smugly.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt! Wait up! Please just slow down!" Blaine finally caught up with Kurt in the parking lot, grabbing his wrist and pulling him so that he had to stop. "Kurt." Blaine breathed, allowing oxygen to quickly fill his lungs. "What's wrong with you?"<p>

Kurt was silent for a bit his free hand balled into a fist at his side, his nails digging into the palm of his hand. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" He snapped, yanking his hand away from Blaine's grip and turning around to glare at him. "You told me you wouldn't fall in love with Sebastian and then I walk in to see you glued to him!"

"We were only hugging Kurt! Friends do hug you know!" Blaine found himself becoming just as angry as Kurt was.

"I can't believe you're being so stupid! Sebastian doesn't see you as a friend Blaine, he likes you!"

"We've only just met! Remember you and me? I didn't instantly decide that I'll date you and you were probably the same!"

"You didn't see his face, he's planning something and you're too naive to notice it. Before I know it you won't love me anymore." Kurt looked as if he were about to cry, but Blaine was still too agitated to care.

"Don't you trust me Kurt is that it? Don't you believe me when I say I love you? Do you think I only chose you because you were the only gay person I knew? Is that what you think?" Blaine threw his hands in the air, Kurt flinching as if every word were a piece of glass flying towards him.

"Is that what _you _think." Kurt trembled, more scared now than anything else. "That you're only with me because I'm the only option?"

"What? No, Kurt no, why would I even think that? You're my friend." Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand pulling him towards a bench and sitting them both down. "Maybe that's all we were meant to be."

"W-what?" Kurt stammered.

"I don't know, maybe we need to re-think this whole, going out thing. Maybe we were better off as just friends, you know?" Blaine looked at his feet, running one hand through his hair.

"Blaine, I don't understand." Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"I think we need a break that's all, just to think this through, maybe this relationship was just too fast." Blaine looked up at Kurt. Kurt just sat there in silence looking extremely hurt and confused. Finally he swallowed.

"If that's what you want," Kurt choked, "Then I'll respect that."

"Kurt." Blaine said softly. He reached out to touch Kurt's knee but he stood up before he could.

"Just... Just leave me alone for a bit, okay?"

Blaine nodded, "I understand."

Kurt composed himself just long enough to look at Blaine and smile, "I think you're making the wrong decision but, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Blaine smiled back.

Kurt nodded a goodbye, walking away before Blaine could see a small tear escape and roll slowly down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, I've got all this planned out heh heh. Don't be too fire and brimstone I bruise easily haha. Positive criticism please or bad, just more advice then scaring me by telling me theres something wrong with me :\ kidding :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay chapter two guys. It's up rather quick but I still get like tons of work so this will probably be a one off. I apologise to some of my readers because I use the british spelling XD Anyway I hope you like it. Also, depicting character personalities is hard for me so if anyone can give me any tips if you want that would be great haha Also I wrote the beginning before I saw pot 'o' gold and Kurt is slightly showing his territorial side. I'm not very good with insults so sorry about how lame they are.  
><strong>

**Warning: If I have to put a warning I'll have to say there is a miniscule amount of violence, I mean tiny, so tiny I don't know why I put a warning, so anyway enjoy. Or not, that's up to you really :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt lay on his bed, his face buried into his pillow so far his head almost disappeared. Kurt had finished feeling sorry for himself hours ago, now he just felt annoyed, annoyed at Blaine for being so honest and dumping him in a rather tactful way so that Kurt couldn't hate him, annoyed at the way his sweater didn't hang right, annoyed that Finn had had complete control of the T.V for the past two hours, annoyed that there was no Ben &amp; Jerry's ice cream in the house, but mainly he was annoyed at himself.<p>

Why couldn't he have left it alone? Maybe if he hadn't reacted the way he had Blaine wouldn't have had second thoughts... Then again there was Sebastian. That's it, Sebastian! He _had _to have something to do with this! No way would Blaine have thought all those things on his own, Blaine wasn't naturally suspicious of anyone hence why he hadn't believed Kurt when he had told him Sebastian liked him. Oh Sebastian must be clever to plant such obvious thoughts into Blaine's head. How else would Blaine start doubting whether Kurt trusted him or not? That's it, Kurt wasn't annoyed, Kurt was angry, no, he was more than that he was apoplectic.

Growling, Kurt ripped his pillow from beneath him and launched it straight at the door where a squeal of surprise brought him out of his fuming state.

"Rachel? What are _you _doing here?" Kurt frowned, making it obvious he didn't want her there. "Finn's upstairs you know, it was kind of obvious since he's become part of the couch." Kurt indicated that Rachel should leave.

Ignoring the almost demonic expression on Kurt's face, Rachel shuffled forward. "Actually, I... err, came to see you."

"Why?" Kurt snapped.

"I thought you might need a friend." Rachel walked over to Kurt's bed, resting her hand lightly on the mattress leaning forward and smiling uncertainly. "Finn told me about what happened and well... I know after me joining the presidential campaign we haven't been the best of friends, but seeing as Mercedes is still in the middle of her diva tantrum, which is totally unprofessional by the way, and since she was probably the only other person you could talk to about this..." Rachel trailed off.

Kurt's expression softened. It was true, he did need a friend right now and Rachel and him had been close, even planned to go to New York together. Kurt gave a shaky smile and sniffed, noticing for the first time the big bag Rachel had managed to hide behind her which surprised Kurt seeing as she was so small.

"I don't suppose you've got a giant dart board with Sebastian's face on it in that bag?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Rachel grinned. "Even better then that!" She exclaimed confidently, diving into her bag. "I always have this on me." She said bringing out something black and pointy. "It's my good luck charm."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "You walk around with _that_ on you all day?"

Rachel beamed, twirling the witch's hat round her hand. "You know when we went to check out the competition in that hall..."

Kurt groaned leaning back into his bed. "Don't remind me."

"And how we felt absolutely awful, well after your pep talk I got to thinking. 'Where did my dreams of New York and Broadway truly start?' And there was only one answer to that, being on the Wicked stage, with you."

"And this is going to help me... how?" Kurt raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Well think about it, this hat tells me my dreams are alive, soooo why don't you think about what keeps yours and Blaine's relationship alive. Did Blaine say that you weren't meant for each other?"

Kurt thought back for a moment. "Nooo..." He said slowly. "He said that maybe it was too fast and that all we needed was a break... He thought I didn't trust him." Kurt felt hurt as the realisation hit. He closed his eyes and hit his head back against the wall. "How could I have been so stupid? No wonder he wanted to think things through, how can you know someone truly loves you if they don't trust you?"

"Kurt it's not your fault! I mean, I would've been exactly the same with Finn if I ever saw him look at Quinn again."

"Or Santana, or Brittany, or that girl who runs the library, or...sorry. Just saying, you do over react sometimes." Kurt stopped himself after seeing the glare Rachel gave him.

"My point is, it's not hopeless. Okay, what was the thing that really got your relationship going?" Rachel insisted.

"... Singing a break up song as our first duet as a couple?" Kurt all but squeaked.

"Erm... okay think _before_ that."

"Having a meaningful chat whilst I was Bedazzling a tiny coffin?"

"..._Before _that."

"Well... Blaine told me after I sang Blackbird was the moment for him."

"Then the answer is simple. What you need is a mascot. Preferably a blackbird. Oh I know! There's this perfect little shop near where one of my Dads work and..."

Kurt held up a hand to silence Rachel's babbling. "Rachel, I am not walking around with a blackbird, I get enough comments as it is."

"I meant like maybe a ceramic one, or a feather or something."

"Okay, definitely not. Let's stop thinking about blackbirds shall we?"

"Well I meant to go with the blackbird as an inspirational tool. You know, it symbolises not to give up and to keep moving forward even when all the odds are against you."

"Rachel, I think I already have that and it's permanently glued to the inside of my locker."

"You mean you've already got a blackbird stuck to the inside of your locker?"

"Yes Rachel, I glued a blackbird to the inside of my locker." Kurt replied sarcastically. "What's your new name, Brittany?"

"You know what I mean."

"The only real problem I have is Sebastian." Kurt sighed. "Blaine's getting closer to him by the day and it's not like he isn't a good catch..."

Rachel stood up dramatically, her hands on hips and staring intently at Kurt. "Now there will be none of that! Where's the fighting Kurt I knew huh? You're twice as amazing as this Sebastian person and besides me, no one can match your talent at singing! So get back out there and win back your man!"

"Yeah! I do have the upper hand; Blaine _is_ my best friend... All I have to do is make him believe I trust him. Besides I'm with him most of the time at school. Thanks, for once you were right Rachel, I can do this!"

"Exactly." Rachel beamed as Kurt finally got out of bed a genuine smile on his face as he ran into his bathroom. Then Rachel frowned. "Right for _once_?"

* * *

><p>The first thing that caught Kurt's attention as he entered the halls of McKinley, was Blaine, standing at his locker wearing that ridiculous (but cute) bow tie, and those ridiculous (but cute) blue three quarter length pants, and those boat shoes and that sweater and that hat oh God, Kurt thought, why me? Okay, think winning him over, think friendship, I can't show him that I feel bothered about the whole thing.<p>

Kurt took a deep breath. He made his way over to Blaine, head held high. He was about to say a greeting only someone else managed to get there first.

"Eat Slushie nerd!"

Blaine was showered in blue ice, staining his jumper and making his hat slide back slightly. Blaine screwed up his eyes in shock.

Kurt saw red, and before he knew what he was doing he had pulled out the heaviest text book he owned from his bag and lobbed it at the back of the hockey captain's head.

"Hey, mullet! Try wearing a hairstyle that doesn't scream 'I'll never be able to get laid!" The words were out of his mouth before he had time to think.

The hockey captain stopped, frozen to the spot. Kurt swallowed and before the captain could react, he had grabbed Blaine's wrist and ran, disappearing into the crowd of students.

Kurt finally stopped when he reached the boys toilets at the far end of the school and pushed Blaine inside. Kurt then went into one of the stalls, returning with a roll of paper. He turned on the faucet at the sink and drenched the paper, squeezing it lightly to get rid of any excess water.

"It was only a matter of time before you got slushied." Kurt said, making conversation.

"Where did _that _come from?" Blaine asked, staring at Kurt, his eyes wide.

"Oh come on Blaine, You know I've always had a forked tongue, don't act too surprised. Come here." Kurt dragged Blaine over to the sink, wiping at the blue slushie on his face tenderly.

"No, not that, I mean, when did you stand up to the Bullies Kurt? That was... something." Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling it away from his face, unintentionally moving Kurt closer. Kurt blushed.

"I don't know it just, happened." Kurt shrugged. He pulled away. "Here, put these on." Kurt handed Blaine some clean clothes he took from out his bag. "They may be a little bit big but I can assure you, it's better than walking around all day feeling like you wet yourself."

"Thanks Kurt." Blaine touched Kurt's shoulder affectionately. He went into one of the free stalls but before he closed the door fully he poked his head round grinning wildly. "Just when I thought I had you sussed, you manage to amaze me even more."

As the bolt went across the door, Kurt couldn't help but smile to himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the rest of the day avoiding the hockey team. Although the outcome had been rather good in that he had impressed Blaine, he had realized he had all but buried himself when he had acted out against the <em>captain.<em> Kurt groaned. Hopefully this day will carry on getting better rather than getting worse.

Kurt sat at the back of French class writing. Although near enough fluent in the language, his writing did need some sort of improving. It was at that point that what kind of day he would have was revealed to him in the form of an opening classroom door and a voice that made Kurt stop. No, it can't be!

"Pardon Madame, J'étais perdu." Even with a French accent Kurt instantly knew that voice

"De rien, you must be the new student, Sebastian is it?" the teacher asked.

Kurt's blood turned cold as Sebastian caught his eye and winked at him, smirking in a way that said, hey, you're playing by my rules now.

* * *

><p>Kurt stormed into the toilets staring at his face in the mirror. "Calm down Kurt, all is not lost, you can do this, I know you can." Why did every dramatic event have to lead him to the toilets?<p>

For the second time that day the opening of a door brought Kurt feeling even more distressed.

"Hey Kurtsie, can I call you that? _Kurtsie._" Sebastian purred, walking round Kurt to lean against the sink next to him.

"How the hell do you Dalton guys transfer so quickly?" Kurt snapped in disbelief.

"Feeling threatened are you?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"Don't think just because you're here you can get in between me and Blaine, because there's no way I'll let you, you hear? He's one of the only things that make me happy in life and I'm not going to let you ruin it!" Kurt poked Sebastian in the chest, his fighting spirit revealing itself.

"Oh I'm getting in the way all right." Sebastian took a step forward, pushing Kurt back slightly. "And I'm here to stay." He took another step forward so that Kurt now had his back against the wall. "And there's nothing you can do about it, because I _always _get my way. I promise you, I'm going to make your life _hell._" Sebastian pinned Kurt against the wall with his arm, leaning in close.

"Don't think you can threaten me Sebastian, because when it comes to Blaine nothing will scare me." Kurt glared at him.

"Not even if I have a little chat with your Hockey player friends, hmmm?"

Kurt frowned, fear momentarily flashing in his eyes.

Just then the sound of flushing could be heard. Sebastian instantly freed Kurt, Kurt gasping only realising how hard Sebastian had been pressing against his chest after he had been released.

Karofsky came out of the stall. He lifted his chin at Kurt acknowledging his presence.

"Hummel." He then turned to Sebastian, giving him a look that scared even most adults. "Fresh meat."

Sebastian knew it was time for him to leave, but before he did he had just enough time to whisper in Kurt's ear, 'Watch your back Kurtsie, I have friends in _very _high places."

* * *

><p><strong>My god I hate Sebastian. And don't worry, as it say's in the title, 'Ansence makes the heart grow fonder' you know Blaine will come to his senses. Once I destroy Sebastian heh heh. If you'd like me to include anything then go ahead and ask and I'll see what I can do.<strong>

**Thanks to my first reviewers, a lot of you made my heart swell :'), I'm sorry if I made Blaine seem like a jerk, I didn't want that to be the case at all so yeah thanks to:**

ringette19 Lynn, tenten93, fightsilence, TooGoodForThisTown, ColferFan1217, IM2GRAND4YA, Gleeharrypotterislove, StarShinobi, Tasha BabelLeef, Paula, Khemikle Disaster, Violethillbeautiful. I'm sure there's more of you but I think Fanfic is hiding you from me, that and I still have no idea how this site works XD 3

**And yes I wanted to hug Kurt too haha. Review, just no flames please, constructive criticism only.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guy's chapter 3 is up. haha. I was looking up some stuff and (spoiler?) Karofsky has actually transferred out of McKinley, so I was like, maybe Karofsky was only at McKinley to collect some of the things he left behind. So that was why he was in the toilets. Oh and ignore Sebastian, I'll let you all slap him later. I'm not entirely sure about this chapter :\ I don't know how to write speech for Santana which is why she has one line**.

**Warning: Once again, small piece of violence. I mean very small. **(not as small as the last chapter tho)

* * *

><p>"Dude, what <em>are <em>you doing?" Finn's eyes were wide as he returned home from football practice to find the kitchen was completely covered in the contents of the fridge and cupboards, the side was drenched in flour and on the table as well as filling up the kitchen floor, was an array of different cakes and pastries all intricately made and rather professional looking.

Kurt turned round from the cooker where he was stirring the contents of a large saucepan. He was wearing an apron although it looked like it hadn't had much effect for Kurt was still covered from head to foot in flour. His expression said 'go on, make my day.'

"Problem?" Kurt asked. Finn was pretty sure Kurt was the only person he knew who could make a wooden spoon look like a weapon.

"Dude, how are we going to eat all this?" For once Finn was finding it hard to think about eating such a great amount of food. "Are you all right?"

"Am I alright?" Kurt cried, flicking the spoon and getting melted chocolate everywhere. "I'm fine, just great, you know, I haven't cooked in a while and thought, well I might as well get it out of my system."

"I think you may have got..." Finn stepped over a rather impressive looking five tier cake. "A little carried away."

"What makes you say that? There isn't _that _much... oh." For the first time Kurt took in the enormity of what he had produced. Kurt wrapped one arm around his stomach, his other reaching up to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Finn, I think I may have a problem."

"I'll say."

* * *

><p>"Sooo, have you made up your mind yet?" Sebastian asked Blaine.<p>

"Yeah, I have." Blaine nodded. "I made a terrible mistake, I mean, _what was I thinking?_ I just... doubting for a moment whether he loved me was so stupid, I can't believe I thought for a second that... and after he still helped me out when I got that slushy thrown in my face, even after I said those things to him, he still treated me the same, and when I reached out for him... I so desperately wanted to kiss him there and then... I..."

Sebastian thought it was the perfect time to cut in. "Did he seem upset about the breakup at all?"

"...Well yeah at first..." Blaine began.

"How about when he saw you in the morning?" Sebastian knew Kurt wouldn't want to show the breakup had affected him, Kurt was too strong for that and loved Blaine too much to try and make him feel guilty. It was this part of Kurt Sebastian had to use to his advantage.

"No, but..."

"Then maybe Kurt had decided that you two should just stay friends." Sebastian suggested, hoping this would end it.

Blaine just laughed. "No, not Kurt. Kurt spent the most of his school life not crying when he was slammed into lockers, thrown into dumpsters or being called names, he'd prefer to come in and show me what I've been missing rather than breaking down in front of me." Blaine knew his boyfriend, and after seeing him blush once he had grabbed Kurt's wrist was all the proof he needed that Kurt still loved him.

Sebastian had to think quickly, he had to keep Blaine from going back to Kurt as best he could.

"Even so, I don't think you should get back together just yet."

"Why not?"

"It'll seem like you're just messing him about and that could hurt him, besides, maybe you'd prefer it if he were closer to me, I mean, I'm becoming a good friend of yours and Kurt won't like that and him not trusting you with me is what started all this."

"Maybe." Blaine looked solemn.

"You know, I'm always available." Sebastian grinned.

Blaine laughed, thinking Sebastian was joking. "It would be nice if you guys were friends... I don't know, I need to think about it a little more."

Just then Blaine's phone began to ring. Blaine pulled it out his pocket and smiled warmly at the caller ID. "Sorry, I have to take this." He said, standing up and walking out the small café he and Sebastian were in.

Sebastian watched Blaine go before saying to himself. "If I can't get Blaine to see sense, maybe I'll just have to try breaking Kurt."

What Sebastian didn't notice was the person sat behind him.

Karofsky had been listening to Blaine and Sebastian's conversation from the moment they had sat down together. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't like the sound of it. Not one bit.

* * *

><p>Kurt had to give Finn credit, he knew that he didn't think much of Blaine but Finn had still advised Kurt that he shouldn't let Sebastian get to him, he should just phone Blaine and arrange a meet up; Sebastian couldn't stop them from being with each other, just the two of them, outside school.<p>

Kurt swallowed. He dialled Blaine's number and waited.

"Kurt!" Came the peppy answer on the other line.

"Hi Blaine, sorry if I caught you at the wrong time." Kurt said, noticing the background noise.

"No, not at all, I was just getting coffee with Sebastian."

Kurt went silent for a while, frowning and mentally thinking of fifty different ways in which to disembowel Sebastian.

"Kurt? Kurt? Are you there?"

"Oh, erm yeah... have a nice err coffee?"

Blaine knew that tone. He sighed. "Kurt, I know you don't like Sebastian, but please, if you just get to know him, I mean, you seemed alright when he invited us out that time..."

"Yeah, and we both know how great _that _night turned out."

"Kurt please don't do this."

"I know, I know, fine. If it's for you then, I guess I can..." Kurt swallowed, forcing out the words his mouth didn't want to say. "Make friends with him. But you and I have to do something together."

"Okay, how about we go see that new movie that's coming out? You know the one you've been waiting for, for like, six months."

Kurt brightened up considerably."Deal."

"Wednesday evening? My treat."

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Then it's a date."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked McKinley's halls the next day with a noticeable spring in his step and humming to himself. He had done it; he had made a date with Blaine which was going to be tomorrow night and not only that he had wiped that smug grin off of Sebastian's face...<p>

* * *

><p>Naturally, Sebastian had to have joined glee club. They were down three girls anyway and even though Damian had joined they were still short on members. What Kurt hadn't anticipated was how well everyone had taken to Sebastian. Sebastian had just entered the room dripping with sleaze and auditioned with a piece that nobody could say no to. Not only that but he had kissed up to <em>everyone<em> and now they were asking Kurt what he had against him. Great.

But Kurt had a plan. As soon as he had walked into Glee club that day he had went straight over to where Blaine and Sebastian were sitting and placed himself next to Sebastian instantly joining in the conversation not even batting an eyelid when Sebastian said suggestively to Blaine 'sex on a stick'. Even as they all left the club Kurt said goodbye to Sebastian and _smiled_. Ha didn't expect that did you Sebastian?

Kurt felt even better when Blaine ran up to Kurt in the hall and gripped his arm, beaming at him.

"Thanks Kurt, I knew you'd get along fine. So excited about tomorrow, I can't _wait_ to see that movie!"

"Well, you best bring lots of money because I'm in the mood for the large popcorn."

Blaine laughed loudly as Kurt noticed Sebastian glaring at them. Kurt just smiled and waved. Kurt: 10, Sebastian: 0.

* * *

><p>Kurt was so happy with himself that he had forgotten all about the Hockey team. He had gone to the locker room to wait for Finn seeing as Kurt was the one driving him home. Noticing that Finn was taking such a long time, he went to check the showers.<p>

"Finn?" He shouted, his voice echoing back to him. The showers were completely empty.

"What're you doing here? Hoping you'd see something?"

Kurt froze slowly turning round to see all the hockey guys standing there, blocking his only exit.

"Maybe we should help you cool off." The hockey captain smirked.

Two of the hockey players grabbed Kurt's arm on either side, dragging him to one of the showers where they pushed him down. Kurt landed painfully on his side as the hockey captain turned on the cold setting, drenching Kurt with what felt like shards of ice. Then they left him, laughing as they went.

Kurt sighed, standing up to shake the water from himself and then turned the shower off. His outfit was soaked through, his hair stuck to his face. He had definitely chosen the wrong day to wear a thick jumper and he shivered uncontrollably.

"Well that was fun." Kurt muttered angrily to himself.

* * *

><p>There was only one other club Kurt knew was running today and luckily some of his friends were a part of it.<p>

"Kurt! What happened!" Mercedes asked, taking in Kurt's new drowned rat look.

"Well you know, I was just walking around the school and a giant cloud randomly opened up above my head." Kurt shrugged.

"That happened to you too?" Brittany asked.

Kurt sneezed, shivering uncontrollably.

"Either you've become more colourless then usual or you've just caught some rare disease." Santana observed unhelpfully.

"Come on Kurt, we need to get you warm before you get hypothermia." Mercedes looked worried.

"Hey Kurt I just saw you and... _what _happened to _you._"

Great, just great, trust Sebastian to show up _now._

Kurt sent Sebastian daggers, don't tell me, _he _had something to do with this.

"Oh yeah, Finn told me to tell you football is cancelled tonight so don't bother waiting for him. I'm really sorry, I meant to tell you earlier but I couldn't find you."

Kurt sneezed again, groaning as his head began to pound.

"You're not coming down with something are you?" Sebastian looked concerned. He leant forward pretending to check Kurt's temperature when really he was whispering so only Kurt could hear him. "You wouldn't want to be sick for your _date_ tomorrow night." Kurt stiffened.

Sebastian pulled away, smirking, an expression saved specially for Kurt. "Well I best be off, my clubs finished so. See you around, I'm sorry I wasn't able to talk to you girls properly, maybe you can get Kurt to introduce me next time." Sebastian smiled before leaving for the exit.

Mercedes looked at Kurt. "What was that all about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Poor kurt :'( But don't think anything of it, Sebastian's plan is about to back fire, as if a cold will stop Blaine from coming to see Kurt ;). Anyway, from what I've heard Sebastian isn't at all like how I've written him and is a <em>lot <em>like Santan haha. Oh well. **

**Anyway, thank you to my chapter two reviewers, I really like your comments and it's nice to know you like what I'm writing as I still doubt myself haha:**

Irama, fightsilence, ColferFan1217, TooGoodForThisTown, NikiGrace, ExotikaHollow1379, Azrael Blood, StarShinobi, Khemikle Disaster, tenten93, BlackVeilBridesLoverX3, theAkuRokuFaNaTiC.

**And yes, I too want to stab Sebastian with a picth fork or have Kurt give him a swirly but he is the villain after all ;) Thanks guys. Review? Costructive crtiticism no flames plweeeeez.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay this chapter is shorter (I think) than the others, and probably not as good but it is relevant to what is going to happen next so.. and (spoiler) to anyone who saw the clip of Sebastian hitting on Blaine, my thoughts are grrrrrrrr :( and, Blaine don't you dare fall for this jerk and wooo go territorial Kurt! Cough. anyway, I noticed I wrote Damian last chapter instead of Rory, so, oops.**

**Warning: same as the other chapters really.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt..." Mr Schue's voice sounded faint, and muffled, Kurt's head going dizzy and thumping. "Are you feeling all right?"<p>

Kurt's own voice sounded as if it were far away as he spoke. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt didn't want to get sent home, he needed to prevent Sebastian from spending anymore one on one time with Blaine whatever it takes.

Kurt had been the first to arrive at Glee club, instantly collapsing into a chair while Mr Schue sorted through his sheet music. He looked up from what he was doing as he noticed Kurt, smiling, but it fell instantly as he saw Kurt's condition.

"Are you sure Kurt? You don't look too good."

"Mr Schue, I'm fine, seriously." Kurt massaged his temples making it look like he was just annoyed rather than the headache he had was killing him.

"Well if you're sure..." Mr Schue was cut off as the other Glee members entered the room.

Finn arrived with Rory following behind him, constantly talking at Finn excitedly. Finn looked at Kurt frowning. He knew Kurt was ill. He had been sat up coughing all night and in the morning took God knows how many vitamins and pain killers as well as adding an extra half hour to his skin care routine just to create the illusion he wasn't ill.

Finn went over to Kurt, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay dude?" Finn didn't usually talk to Kurt at school, but he was genuinely concerned that Kurt wasn't being himself.

Kurt just pinched Finn's sleeve and lifted his hand off his shoulder. "Finn, you keep asking me that, and for the umpteenth million time, I'm _fine!"_

Finn didn't look convinced but went to sit down anyway. Puck came sauntering in afterwards followed by Quinn and Artie. Tina and Mike were as inseparable as ever, picking their usual chairs next to each other. Rachel as always had to announce herself as she entered the room by filling it up with her ego and beaming as she suggested another 'perfect' song for sectionals.

To Kurt's dismay Blaine arrived with Sebastian in tow, both of them talking and smiling.

"You know you're so sexy." Sebastian drooled at Blaine.

Blaine just laughed. "Riiight."

"You know if you ever get lonely..."

"America is so much different from Ireland, but I still love everything about it..."

"Oh mike, I just love your abs..."

"This song would go perfectly with my voice..."

"Please, who wouldn't want all this badass?"

Everyone's voices blended into one as they reached a crescendo making Kurt feel as if his skull were about to crack. The pain killers were slowly wearing off and his temperature was rising rapidly. Everything became blurry and warped so much that Kurt couldn't hear Blaine when he called out to him.

Blaine noticed Kurt hadn't heard him so on a whim decided to crawl along behind his chair and try and make him jump.

Blaine clamped two rough hands on Kurt's shoulders yelling "Kurt!" and pushing him slightly.

Kurt barely responded, his eyes flickering up weakly to look at him. "Hey Blaine."

Blaine's brow furrowed as he moved round to face Kurt, gripping his forearms as Kurt's head began to lull forward, the fever taking an effect. "Kurt, hey, are you feeling alright?"

Kurt fought the fever as best he could. "Blaine, just, go sit down, I'm fine."

The entire Glee club went silent as Blaine leant forward. Kurt tried to move his head out of Blaine's reach, but Blaine was fast, firmly placing a palm against Kurt's forehead.

"Kurt! You're burning up!" Blaine cried.

"'m fine." Kurt mumbled, aiming to push Blaine away but falling against him instead.

Blaine held Kurt steady as he looked over at Mr Schue. "I think I should take Kurt to the nurse."

* * *

><p>Kurt felt sore all over. His nose was blocked, his throat closed up and head spinning. He groaned rolling over in bed. Wait, when did he end up in bed? All Kurt remembered was waking up for school, the Glee club and then Blaine and then the rest just faded out.<p>

The door to Kurt's bedroom opened and Blaine poked his head round. "Kurt! You're awake!"

"Blaine... why are you here?" Kurt croaked. "What about school?"

"It finished ages ago, so I thought I'd come see you." Blaine explained moving into Kurt's room still smiling.

"And Finn let you in?"

"Actually, no your dad did, he picked you up from school and as soon as Finn came to take over from him at the shop he came home to look after you. It was good catching up with your dad; I haven't had a proper conversation with him since prom."

"Blaine, you don't have to be here you know."

"Kurt, I _want _to be here. Besides, today we were supposed to go see the film..."

"Oh Blaine, I am so sorry!" Kurt was so disappointed, tonight was going to be the night he made Blaine fall so madly in love with him that Blaine wouldn't want to stay away from Kurt. He had planned the perfect outfit, the perfect hairstyle, the cologne and now he looked like death had decided to come over for dinner and brought the plague with him.

"Forget the film Kurt; I've brought something _much_ better." Blaine revealed from behind his back Kurt's favourite musical and a giant bag of popcorn, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows the way Kurt always thought was cute.

Kurt clapped his hands delighted, scooting over as Blaine put the movie on and came to join him on his bed.

There's something about eating popcorn and singing along to the songs of your favourite musical of all time with the person you love that makes you feel instantly better. Kurt looked over at Blaine, thinking, how could Blaine be anymore perfect then he is right now?

Noticing Kurt had stopped singing, Blaine turned his head to look at him, blue, slightly green eyes meeting his. Without thinking, Blaine reached across, cupping one of Kurt's cheeks slowly moving closer.

Kurt gripped his arm, "Blaine, you'll get sick."

"I don't care." Blaine breathed, but before he was able to connect with Kurt, Sebastian's words began to swim around his head. 'It'll seem like you're just messing him about and that could hurt him'. Maybe being worried about Blaine getting sick was just a way of telling him Kurt didn't want it. What if Blaine did hurt Kurt? What if Kurt had decided he wanted to think about their relationship as well? Blaine began to doubt himself. Maybe Sebastian was right. Sighing Blaine stopped, turning back to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know what to do. He knew Blaine had wanted to kiss him, and it was Kurt who had stopped him, but Blaine had carried on, saying he didn't care. Why then, did he stop? Maybe Blaine didn't want him anymore. Maybe Blaine stopping to think about their relationship meant that he had become more confused.<p>

Kurt sighed. He opened his locker to look at the picture of Blaine and the cut out letters below. He loved Blaine. He loved him so much it hurt. Either that or his cold was still giving him hell.

Kurt took out his books for the day ignoring the people walking by as he closed his locker and made his way to calculus.

"Kurt! Hey Kurt! Wait up!" Blaine came running up beside him. "Feeling better?"

"Marginally." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, you're good at French right?" Blaine asked getting straight to the point.

"Do you even need to ask that?"

Blaine laughed. "I'm failing terribly."

"Shouldn't you ask the teacher for help, that's kinda what they're there for." Kurt retorted.

"Why do I need a teacher when I have a number one French genius right next to me." Blaine bumped shoulders with Kurt playfully.

"True." Kurt nodded his approval. "Okay, how about we go to the library after school and we'll go over what you're struggling with."

"Sure." Just then the bell rang signalling the start of first period. Blaine smiled warmly. "See you then."

"Yeah." Kurt grinned.

Kurt's attention was fixed on Blaine so he didn't notice Sebastian come up behind him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Kurt!" Sebastian cried.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Kurt sighed.

"Your man."

"Well, you're not having him."

"We shall see."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the library waiting for Kurt. He was going to tell him, no matter what the consequences.<p>

Blaine waited.

Kurt never showed up.

Kurt cried out as he was slammed against the lockers, the dial digging painfully into his back. The hockey captain held him there by the collar, cutting off his air supply slightly, the rest of the hockey team surrounding him menacingly.

"Hey there fairy, how's it going?" The captain smiled. "We heard you were sick."

Kurt tried to throw back an insult but his chest felt too tight. Just when he thought he had got rid of the football team it turned out he now had the hockey team to deal with. That's just brilliant.

Kurt was dragged down the empty hallways, fighting all the way, before the hockey team stopped outside the janitor's closet and Kurt was thrown in. The door was slammed shut leaving Kurt in complete darkness.

Kurt stood up to try and open the door. Realising there was no handle on the inside he started to hit the wood, yelling for someone to let him out.

After half an hour Kurt gave up, sitting down on a box and resting his chin on his hands.

'Now I'm bored." Kurt muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>An hour went by before Kurt heard footsteps going past. Thinking this was the perfect opportunity, Kurt began hammering on the door again. It was to his surprise that it was flung open and Kurt landed face first onto the white tiled floor of McKinley's corridor.<p>

Kurt felt hands grab his arms as he was lifted up and back on his feet. Kurt dusted himself down before looking up at his rescuer.

"Karofsky?" Kurt was taken aback. "You know for someone who transferred you sure are here a lot."

Karofsky looked just as shocked as Kurt was after seeing the small boy falling out a cupboard. "I came to see Azimio." Karofsky shrugged. "Actually," Karofsky changed his mind. "I came to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY KAROFSKY! and BOO SEBASTIAN and THE HOCKEY TEAM! Next up jealous Blaine ^.^ <strong>

**And a note to my recent reviewers, there are so many of you who really hate Sebastian! I'm thinking of creating a tally, what do you think? XD anyway, love you guys: **

theAkuRokuFaNaTiC

Irama

Asmodeus of the Seven Hell

Violethillbeautiful

ringette19

R5Fanatic

ColferFan1217

Azrael Blood

**I apologise if this chapter was disappointing but I promise the next one will be better :) Review? Constructive criticism no flames please. Love Bertie xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: there's less happening in this chapter but I guess it's sort of something I'd like to see happen in Glee, hate me for it or not it's up to you. **

**Warning: no miniscule violence in this chapter yays! But it will frustrate you, like soooo much. Or will it? Who knows, read on and find out...**

* * *

><p>Kurt knew Blaine would have given up and left already. He had tried to contact him but janitor's closets weren't particularly known for their good reception. As soon as he could, Kurt had phoned Blaine apologising a thousand times that he wasn't there. Karofsky had just stood beside him, watching intently, his arms crossed and frowning at Kurt's distress.<p>

"Why didn't you tell him the real reason you were late?" Karofsky asked Kurt. Karofsky had decided the best thing to do was to take Kurt to the Lima Bean and find out what on earth was going on. "In fact, why did I find you in the closet?"

Kurt sighed. He didn't have anyone to talk about his situation with and maybe Karofsky was his opportunity to let it all out. "Not that I wanted to jump back in the closet, because I think I'm _way _past that," Kurt laughed weakly. "It was the hockey team, I may or may not have commented on the captain's hair and ever since then they've been after me."

Karofsky looked slightly guilty. "I'm sorry Kurt; I mean after the football team and what I did to you, it just doesn't seem fair."

"It doesn't matter, besides, that's not what's bothering me the most at the moment." Kurt admitted.

"Has this got something to do with Blaine's new friend?" Karofsky looked as if he were ready to kill.

Kurt's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"I listened into what Blaine and that guy were talking about the other time I was here, and that guy is incredibly shifty Kurt, I'd watch out if I were you." Karofsky warned.

"I know, but no matter what I say to Blaine he won't listen to me! And now we're not even together anymore."

Karofsky almost choked on his coffee. "You what?"

"Blaine thought I didn't trust him and said maybe we need to think about our relationship. But then when I was sick he came over and we almost kissed but he suddenly stopped as if he had made a mistake." Kurt put his head in his hands instantly depressed. "Dave, what do I do?"

Karofsky shook his head. "There isn't much you can do. As long as Sebastian is still on the scene he's going to keep manipulating Blaine. But it seems he still loves you Kurt and you just have to push through the brick wall."

"I'm trying, I've made friends with Sebastian just like Blaine wanted me to, and that got a good reaction. I was supposed to help him with his French after school and ask him about that almost kiss, but then those Neanderthals got in the way!"

Karofsky smiled. "You know that was my nickname, you can't go giving that to someone else now I've left."

Kurt blinked, and then returned the smile picking up his coffee. "You've changed, Dave, in a good way."

"How so?" Karofsky raised an eyebrow.

"You're a lot calmer, a lot more open, more... mellow ever since you've transferred."

"Well, I guess I'm finally realising who I am, and I have you to thank for that. But seriously Kurt, why don't you tell the others the hockey team are after you, and about Sebastian?"

Kurt turned to look out the window. "Because they also have the hockey team to deal with, me more than them obviously. Plus, I don't want Blaine to find out. He'll feel so guilty and blame himself seeing as I was standing up for him when I threw my text book at that jerks head. As for Sebastian, the entire Glee club thinks the sun shines out his bum."

Karofsky put his hands up. "Whoa, slow down Kurt! You threw a text book at his head?"

Kurt blushed. "I may have done."

Karofsky smirked. "If only you can throw something at that pompous upper class, head up my own ass, kid."

"Oh, I can think of more than just throwing text books at him."

Both boys laughed together, once enemies, now becoming friends.

"So what about you, how's life been treating you?"

"A whole lot better. I'm doing okay at school my grades have improved, and I've got some new friends maybe even, a lover?" Karofsky became shy, looking down at his hands.

"Oh Dave! That's so sweet! I'm so happy for you! Is he in the same form as you or..."

"No, they're in my English class. We've partnered quite a few times and well... maybe there's something more behind it, I don't know."

Kurt could see Karofsky's slight discomfort so, smiling, reached across the table and took his hand. Karofsky looked at him in shock.

"Don't worry Karofsky, keep going I'm sure you guys will be fine."

"Yeah." Karofsky nodded.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up in surprise only to see Blaine standing over him.

Not good. Kurt thought as he took his hand away from Karofsky's.

"So this is the reason why you couldn't help me huh?" Blaine frowned looking really hurt.

"No Blaine, it isn't... I..."

But Blaine was already heading for the door.

"Go, now!" Karofsky told Kurt.

Kurt didn't have to be told twice, he rushed out the Lima Bean catching Blaine by the wrist and turning the smaller boy round to face him. The feeling of déjà vu couldn't be shaken off, despite the switched roles.

"Blaine, listen to me!" Kurt sounded exasperated. "We were just talking, I mean, it was after I told you I couldn't be there, I mean, I would've called earlier but I was... stuck." Kurt's voice faltered.

"You mean stuck in your secret meeting with Karofsky?" Blaine all but shouted.

"No Blaine, he just helped me out after..." Kurt trailed off.

"After what Kurt?" Blaine insisted.

Kurt looked at his feet, his voice becoming a whisper. "I can't tell you."

"Honestly Kurt, I don't know what's going on with you anymore!" Blaine cried, slapping his arms down at his sides.

Kurt started to become angry. "Well maybe you would know if you didn't spend all your time with Sebastian!"

"Kurt! We've had this conversation before. I don't like Sebastian!"

"Could've fooled me, what with your laughing and flirting every time he called you sexy! You know what? The thing that was going on with me and Karofsky is exactly what is going on with you and Sebastian. Happy? And besides it doesn't matter because me and you aren't going out anyway!"

Blaine suddenly grabbed Kurt by his arms and pulling him in roughly, crashing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as he deepened the kiss, momentarily sucking on his bottom lip. Kurt placed his arms around Blaine's neck, accepting the kiss for all its desperation. But then Blaine stopped and pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that. Kurt, I don't want to hurt you... I... need to think about this."

Kurt went to make a grab for Blaine but his fingers just closed on empty air. Before he knew what was going on, Blaine was gone.

* * *

><p>Stupid, stupid, stupid! Blaine said to himself as he face palmed several times. I am so <em>stupid! <em>How could I do that to Kurt? I forced that kiss on him and now he probably hates me. And Karofsky... first kisses were always special to people, maybe Kurt had realised that now Karofsky had changed... now that they were able to meet up as friends...

Blaine growled in frustration. How could he so stupidly put their friendship on the line without even telling Kurt that he loved him, and that he had made a mistake? Kurt had even said they weren't going out as a way to say that Blaine shouldn't be upset about Kurt being with Karofsky. What if that was Kurt's way of telling Blaine he had gotten over him? But Kurt had kissed him back hadn't he? But what if he had done so in the heat of the moment? Blaine was so confused.

"You know no matter how hard you try to kill off your brain cells you'd still have that sex god bod of yours." Sebastian came and sat down next to Blaine commenting on the way Blaine was sat hitting his forehead with his fist.

"Oh, Sebastian, it's you." Blaine barely registered his presence.

"What's up? Finally realised you should be with me?" Sebastian said, making it sound like a joke.

"I kissed Kurt." Blaine said bluntly.

Sebastian's face fell. "What was his reaction?"

"I don't know, I was too scared to stick around."

Good, Sebastian thought, I can get this to go in my favour. "Do you think he took it well?"

"He was with Karofsky at the time and then I caught him and then we were shouting at each other and I just grabbed him and then kissed him. He probably hate's me!" Blaine was extremely agitated.

"Maybe you should let the heat die down before you talk to him. Try and avoid him at school for awhile, just in case."

Blaine nodded. "Just in case." He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, not much happened in this chapter but I know we can all safely say we hate Sebastian and really want to shout at Blaine to stop doubting himself and stop being a total spak. Yep I meant to put spak. I'm debating on whether to have Kurt sing soon but I'm not sure if I should put lyrics in. I've found the perfect song so... What do you guys think?<strong>

**And too all of my reviewers who flatter me too much, I have found a poem for you:**

**I wish to be a glow worm, for a glow worm's never glum. How can you be gloomy when the sun shines out your bum?**

**Thank you to my recent reviewers:**

Mcpakemeg

Violethillbeautiful

gleefan263

TooGoodForThisTown

XxRavenclawPridexx

NoAlibi

deesse-de-lamour

sharion69

StarShinobi

ColferFan1217

Azrael Blood

acciochriscriss

**Review? Constructive criticisms no flames please :) Love Bertie xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I actually have Kurt singing in this chapter haha. Pay attention to the lyrics I think they're somewhat relevant. Also Santana is the hardest person to write for, her and Puck and Rory(who we haven't seen much of) Glee's on in the states tommorow but being in the UK I'm going to have to wait till wednesday so sigh so excited tho, my family already want to kill me haha. Anyway, ****enough about me, onto the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Kurt had his arms folded on the table in front of him; his chin resting lightly upon them as he rolled a silver bolt back and forth across the table, his blue eyes tracing it's every movement. He sang quietly to himself <em>'Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back...'<em>

Burt and Mr Schue sat in front of him, talking campaign strategies. They were in Burt's workshop and Mr Schue had decided to pay Burt a visit having just come up with the perfect idea that just couldn't wait.

Burt wiped his hands free of grease as he talked excitedly with Kurt's teacher. They were going to crush Sue and keep the arts going, the very thing that had kept Kurt happy through his hard times. Kurt smiled at the thought of this. He loved his dad more than anything and after that heart attack he had been worried about Burt taking up the stress of this campaign because without Burt, Kurt would be alone. Yet seeing his dad smiling and really getting into this, Kurt just felt warm and good inside.

"Kurt? What's wrong kiddo you haven't said a word. Usually you're up and telling us we're not doing something right." Burt stopped talking to look at his son, Mr Schue also noticing Kurt's lack of involvement.

"Maybe it's because there's nothing wrong with it." Kurt shrugged half heartedly.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Nothing."

Burt wasn't buying any of it. "Look Kurt, I know there's something wrong, you haven't mentioned what suit I should wear, or the colour scheme or speeches."

Mr Schue nodded. "You're dad's right Kurt, you haven't been yourself all week, sorry if you don't want me getting involved." Mr Schue said the last bit to Burt.

"On one occasion I would say you're prying into my territory but since you've just said he's been like this all week..."

"Look, dad, Mr Schue, I'm fine, really." Kurt sat up, annoyed.

"You're on the defensive Kurt, there's definitely something wrong." Burt insisted.

Kurt sighed. "What does it mean when someone breaks up with you, then kisses you after seeing you with another guy then ignores you the next day at school?"

Burt and Mr Schue exchanged glances. "Has Blaine done something?"

"No dad, it's equally my fault but... he's just so... I don't know what's going on anymore." Kurt ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Has this anything to do with Sebastian?" Mr Schue hit the nail on the head as per usual.

"Who's Sebastian?" Burt frowned.

"Just this guy who got between me and Blaine and then completely confused him into breaking up with me. Then he sits there and flirts with Blaine in front of me." Kurt explained.

"Does Blaine like him back?" Burt knew that Kurt had split from Blaine; there wasn't much that got past Burt in the way of Kurt's life.

"As a friend? I don't know, he just lets Sebastian do it, and it hurts dad. That time I was sick and he came round, he almost kissed me but just stopped mid way. Then he got angry when I was with Dave," Kurt ignored the narrowed eyes from his dad at the mention of Karofsky's name. "And then he really _did_ kiss me and after that he said it was a mistake and he didn't want to hurt me. He's been ignoring me ever since. I can't help but feel that last kiss had told him he no longer loves me."

Burt looked at Kurt thoughtfully. "If he's playing you around like that Kurt you need to tell him stop. I liked Blaine, he's a good kid and I know he has some attachment to you but you need to tell him where you stand with him."

"Wise words Burt." Mr Schue agreed. "Kurt, it's up to you to sort this out. Maybe through song?"

Kurt laughed, "Why is everything with you 'through song'?"

"Because, when you can't find the right words it's possible someone else has, and Blaine will have to listen to you." Mr Schue reasoned.

"You've always expressed yourself through the Glee club Kurt." Burt nodded.

Kurt stood up, hugging himself lightly. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>Finn was on his way to football practice, Rory insisting he came along to watch real Americans practicing an American sport. Finn had tried to tell Rory no, but frankly Finn wasn't very good when it came to tactfully getting rid of people.<p>

As they turned the corner Finn noticed Sebastian and Blaine talking to each other and was just about to call out when he was grabbed from behind.

Rory twirled around on the spot for a while, calling out Finn's name until he too was dragged backwards and round the corner.

"Shut it Irish before I spin your head round so fast you actually turn leprechaun green." Santana hissed as Rory was about to start talking.

"Mercedes, Brittany, Santana? What's going on I thought you guys didn't want anything to do with us New Directions guys." Finn frowned.

"This is about something bigger than competition Finn, this is about Kurt." Mercedes explained.

"Why what's going on?" Finn said confused.

"Sebastian is a spy for the elves and is trying to recruit Kurt into his evil elf army." Brittany offered.

"Okaaaay, what's the real reason?" Finn turned back to Mercedes.

"There's something up with that guy and I don't like it at all, he's doing something to Kurt and we need to find out what it is. Well me and Brittany do, Santana couldn't care less." Mercedes jerked a thumb at Santana.

"Hey, he's part of group dork, and who says I don't want to? I'm game if it means following hobbit hotness and sexy back prep school over there." Santana crossed her arms lifting her chin up aggressively.

"Listen guys, Sebastian is an alright guy, Kurt told me he didn't like him before but when you see them together they seem to act fine around each other. I think you're just overreacting. The guys solid, trust me." Finn said.

"Shhh, they're coming." Mercedes pulled Finn and Rory back as they all went into hiding, trying to listen into Blaine's and Sebastian's conversation.

"So, what will it take to get your sexy self in my personal space?" Sebastian winked at Blaine.

"I'm guessing you want to go get a coffee later, because whenever you ask me something along those lines it always ends with, 'let's go get coffee later.'" Blaine said opening his locker and placing his books inside.

Sebastian leant against the lockers beside him, his arms crossed and a smile plastered on his face. "You know me so well."

"Listen Sebastian, I'm flattered, really, but I'm not really in the mood for coffee today." Blaine shut his locker and both he and Sebastian began walking away again.

Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and now a slightly more interested Finn and totally clueless Rory followed, trying to keep the perfect distance to stay as hidden as possible.

"Is this still about Kurt?" Sebastian frowned. "C'mon, you've got to move on; his idea of sexy was a slapping routine over the phone! You're not together anymore and even _he_ said it didn't matter if he was with Karofsky and that you weren't together anymore anyway. That's his invitation for you to date other people."

Blaine's next words were drowned out as a group of girls walked past the mixed group of the Trouble Tones and New Directions. Santana said something in Spanish and Brittany mentioned something about evil elf magic.

When the group finally caught up, Blaine had walked off and Sebastian seemed to have spotted someone he knew and chased after them. The group of his own personal stalkers followed him all the way to the boy's toilets before stopping outside.

"Don't look at us; do we look like boys to you?" Mercedes motioned to Finn and Rory for them to follow Sebastian in.

Finn hesitated.

"What's wrong with you? Sudden realisation you weren't the sexuality you thought you were?" Santana snapped.

"I've been through that once." Brittany admitted.

"I don't know dude, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Finn rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Rory, on the other hand, was more than happy to walk straight into the toilets. Anything to gain acknowledgment from Brittany. Finn looked a bit shocked, 'Rory, wait' falling out of his mouth as he came in after him.

As they entered the toilets they found Kurt and Sebastian talking to each other. They seemed to be friendly enough and Sebastian smiled, saying goodbye pretending to just about notice Rory and Finn.

"Hey guys." He said before exiting the room.

Finn looked at Kurt and for a split second he saw anger, maybe fear, flash across Kurt's face but then as quickly as it had been there, the emotion had vanished and Kurt was back to smiling. He said goodbye to Finn, mentioning he was cooking dinner that night so Finn better be home in time before he left.

Mercedes was right, something was wrong here.

* * *

><p>"Expressing yourself." Mr Schue scribbled the words across the white board, underlining it three times.<p>

"Mr Schue, I for one think that we've probably done something similar to this before and that this will just be another way for Rachel to make her head even larger than it already is." Quinn said instantly, getting a few mumbled agreements from the others.

"Listen guys, I've noticed that a few of you aren't saying what's really on your minds right now and through song you can get all the lost words out in the open." Mr Schue argued.

Kurt shakily put up a hand. "Mr Schue, I believe I've found something I'd like to... express." Kurt had been thinking about what Mr Schue had said all night and, though Kurt didn't want to admit it, Mr Schue was right.

"Okay Kurt, go ahead, the floor's all yours."

Blaine watched as Kurt walked into the middle of the choir room. He saw Kurt briefly glance his way. Was it Blaine or did Kurt seem slightly more nervous than usual?

Kurt nodded at Puck, who stood up and picked up one of the acoustic guitars and began to play, the band that seemed to be permanently attached to the choir room, filling in the gaps.

Kurt took a deep breath in, and began to sing.

_You're not sure that you love me  
>But you're not sure enough to let me go<br>Baby it ain't fair you know  
>To just keep me hangin' 'round<em>

Kurt looked at Blaine, his expression soft but sad. It didn't take the rest of the Glee club long to realise who the song was aimed at.

You say you don't wanna hurt me  
>Don't want to see my tears<br>So why are you still standing here  
>Just watching me drown<p>

Finn stood up, taking his place at the drums and beginning a soft beat to accompany the background.

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
>Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine<br>Just take your love and hit the road  
>There's nothing you can do or say<br>You're gonna break my heart anyway  
>So just leave the pieces when you go<em>

Puck instantly swapped his acoustic guitar for a base as Kurt began to move freely around the room and Finn added more drum to the background.

_You can drag out the heartache  
>Baby you can make it quick<br>Really get it over with  
>And just let me move on<em>

Kurt took a place beside Tina and Rachel as they began to harmonise with him, their voices blending into the background, layering Kurt's words.

_Don't concern yourself  
>With this mess you've left for me<br>I can clean it up, you see  
>Just as long as you're gone<em>

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
>Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine<br>Just take your love and hit the road  
>There's nothing you can do or say<br>You're gonna break my heart anyway  
>So just leave the pieces when you go<em>

Kurt stood up and positioned himself in front of Blaine, staring deeply into his eyes as he sung the words he had so desperately wanted to tell him for such a long time, reaching out a hand to him as he did so.

_You not making up your mind  
>Is killing me and wasting time<br>I need so much more than that_

Kurt pulled his hand away, walking backwards but never taking his eyes from Blaine's.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

The music faded out leaving only the acoustic guitar playing and Kurt's voice filling up the room, and still his eyes never left Blaine's.

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
>Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine<br>Just take your love and hit the road_

Kurt finally broke eye contact as the music kicked in again.

_There's nothing you can do or say  
>You're gonna break my heart anyway<br>So just leave the pieces when you go_

_Leave the pieces when you go  
>Oh, yeah<br>Leave the pieces when you go  
>yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Leave the pieces when you go<em>

Kurt's voice trailed off, the music slowly dying down as everyone applauded. Blaine just stared at Kurt. He found he couldn't take his eyes off him as Kurt's own eyes seemed to fill with tears which were short lived as Kurt blinked them away.

"Thank you." Kurt bowed slightly before taking his seat again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finn now knows, sort of... the song is 'leave the pieces' by the Wreckers. I heard this ages ago and was like hmmm I might just write it in. What will be Blaine's reaction now he realises how Kurt feels? What was Sebastian talking about to Kurt in the toilets? What was Blaine's reply to Sebastian :O so many questions.<strong>

**And to my recent reviewers, I thank you all, didn't know this would go down so well haha thank you so so much XD**

RawR

TakeABow9

Violethillbeautiful

Bella-you-are-utterly-absurd

20eKUraN11

NoAlibi

TooGoodForThisTown

StarShinobi

gleelover

Brunette Chic

ColferFan1217

JuliaBell

theAkuRokuFaNaTiC

R5Fanatic

Azrael Blood

tenten93

**Thank you so much you guys. And I may have an angry 'must avenge Kurt' Blaine coming up later. Who knows, I'm just wing'ing it ;) Or am I? Mayeb not. XD Review? Positive criticisms please, no flames! Love Bertie xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG you guy's, the first time episode literally had me in tears it was so beautiful! I forgot Glee was a PG so no wonder all the 'heated' scenes that were filmed weren't put in haha. Anyway, I didn't want to write this next chapter until I had seen the episode so I can get better bearings on the story line I guess? By the way guys (spoiler) Sebastian isn't supposed to return until episode 8 if you wanted to know. ****I know we'll all be screaming at the screen if Sebastian makes a move and Blaine lets him. I'd like the middle of this chapter where Blaine sings to be on Glee only the outcome the opposite of what I've put, speaking of which, you klainers are going to be totally frustrated with me after this XD**

* * *

><p>"You wanted to talk?" Kurt frowned, crossing his arms and looking slightly worried. From what Sebastian had said in the boys' toilets... well it had really shaken Kurt. The talk had ended with Sebastian organising for them to meet up and talk properly without the interruption from Finn and Rory.<p>

"You already know what this is about." Sebastian sipped his coffee. It seemed everything surrounding Dalton boys ended up at the coffee house.

"No, I really don't. Sebastian... is it true?" Kurt looked up through his eyelashes, his facial expression lost and confused.

"Why wouldn't it be? You and I both know that Blaine wouldn't have told you anyway." Sebastian said. "And it was good of you to choose that song Kurt..."

"I know, I had to tell him I was over him I mean, Sebastian, I don't trust you any further then I can throw you, but I've always known Blaine had been hiding a lot from me and... I guess it makes sense. I don't want him to sacrifice anything for me." Kurt so badly wanted to cry but he wouldn't dare do so in front of Sebastian. On another occasion Kurt would have laughed in his face at what Sebastian had told him about Blaine, but Kurt wasn't stupid, he had done his research by talking to the Warblers and, even though it hurt, Sebastian was right.

For a second Sebastian let some sympathy towards Kurt slip out. "Kurt..."

"Just shut up, okay? You win, happy? You can go after Blaine as much as you want I'm not stopping you anymore. I may love him..." Kurt choked. "But sometimes if you love something enough, you're going to have to let it go."

"Kurt, you're a good looking guy, almost as sexy as Blaine. Maybe I can hook you up with someone, just to help you get over him." Sebastian offered.

"No... I'm fine really." Kurt refused.

Sebastian stood up. "You're going to have to live a little sometime Kurt. Don't let your feelings for one person get in the way." He downed the rest of his coffee. "See you at school."

Sebastian didn't like the way he had won. It had been his last option, using the truth, but he guessed it all worked out in the end. But what was this feeling. Guilt? Sebastian shook his head, pushing this strange feeling aside. 'Not today Smithe.' He said to himself.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry dude, Kurt's not home." Finn said roughly, about to shut the door on Blaine.<p>

"Look Finn, hear me out." Blaine pleaded. "I've talked to the rest if the New Directions guy's and even the Trouble Tones have agreed to help me, although it took some persuading to get Santana on board. I know I've hurt your brother but I've just been so confused lately. _Please _Finn."

Finn hesitated at the door, frowning, contemplating the smaller boy in front of him. Reluctantly, he gave in. "You have ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Kurt was surprised when he entered the Glee club to find only Blaine there, playing the piano quietly. Kurt stopped to listen, leaning against the door frame. Blaine finished, softly playing out the last notes before he acknowledged Kurt's presence.<p>

"It's called Nuvole Bianche." Blaine said, not taking his eyes off the keys on the piano. Blaine was wearing a straw hat, the one he had worn when singing last Friday night along with a red jumper and black jeans. Kurt loved the way Blaine dressed. 'Stop it!' Kurt reprimanded himself.

"Sounds kind of sad, don't you think? I mean parts are happy, but underlying the tune, there's still that sad element." Kurt tilted his head to one side.

"Maybe I feel sad." Blaine looked at Kurt, then smiled. He walked over to him, and taking his hand, led Kurt to one of the chairs at the back of the room pushing Kurt down by his shoulders. "I've got a surprise for you."

Kurt looked around the room. "Where is everybody, I'm pretty sure I was the only one running late." Kurt was evidently nervous. He couldn't stay in the same room for fear of letting himself go.

"Just..." Blaine put his hands up, motioning downwards like he had done when singing one time. "Relax."

Blaine nodded and Finn suddenly entered the room sitting down at the drums beginning a beat. Kurt could hear a ukulele playing while Blaine began to whistle light heartedly. The sound came closer as Mr Schue walked into the room strumming on the miniature guitar, a big grin on his face as per usual. Then Blaine started singing.

_When you walked in the room, I thought I'd forgotten you  
>Turns out it isn't true after all<br>And now I do regret all the things I said  
>I can't take this anymore<em>

The rest of the Glee club began filing in, oooing and aahing in the background with as big a grin as Mr Schue had, Puck with a base guitar slung over his shoulder. To Kurt's surprise Mercedes, Brittany and Santana were also present.

_I want you  
>I'm telling you<br>Oh, oh_

The members behind Blaine spun round beginning to clap and step to the side and back then to the other side in a spontaneous dance routine.

_C'mon c'mon, I know I was wrong  
>Throw my hands up and take the blame<br>I still believe in you and me  
>Do you feel the same<br>I'm sitting there waitin' for ya, and baby I can't ignore ya  
>I just adore ya, and I can't get ya outta my head<br>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
>Ooooooo<em>

Everyone dispersed, Rachel standing by Finn, Mike spinning Tina on the spot, Santana mucking about with Brittany and Mercedes pulling Kurt off his chair to get him to join in while Damian sat on the piano swinging his legs and Blaine carried on mixing in with the rest of the group, Quinn and Puck standing behind the choir chairs Artie wheeling himself around happily.

_I'll do overtime, just to make you mine  
>I can't remember why I left you behind<br>Things that I shoulda done, I was having too much fun  
>Why did I let you go?<em>

_I want you, and I'm telling you  
>Oh, oh<em>

_C'mon c'mon, I know I was wrong  
>Throw my hands up and take the blame<br>I still believe in you and me  
>Do you feel the same<br>I'm sitting there waitin' for ya, and baby I can't ignore ya  
>I just adore ya, and I can't get ya outta my head<br>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
>Ooooooo<em>

The music died down slightly, the Glee club moving to the background as Kurt was pushed forward to stand in front of Blaine who took his hand in his.

_I was such a fool  
>Oh, I was so damn cruel<br>But I'm willing to change_

Blaine pulled Kurt in so that their chests were pressed close together. One hand was placed in Kurt's hand the other on his waist._  
><em>

_I wanna be your man again_

The music kicked in again as Blaine leant Kurt to the side, dancing like he had done with Kurt at the prom, only a slightly wilder version, spinning him round and round, making Kurt laugh in that sing song way of his.

_C'mon c'mon, I know I was wrong  
>Throw my hands up and take the blame<br>I still believe in you and me  
>Do you feel the same<br>I'm sitting there waitin' for ya, and baby I can't ignore ya  
>I just adore ya, and I can't get ya outta my head<br>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
>Ooooooo<em>

The music died down as Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, their hearts beating fast but in rhythm with each others.

"So, can I be your man again Kurt?" Blaine breathed. Secretly every Glee member had their fingers crossed behind their backs, including Finn.

Kurt was speechless and was about to say yes when he remembered the reason why he couldn't. He wouldn't allow himself to hold Blaine back, and this time it wasn't Sebastian that was doing it, it was Blaine's future.

"... Blaine, in the song... there's no blame for you to take...I..." Kurt found himself on the verge of tears _again_. "Blaine, I can't let you, I can't let you let me get in the way. I love you. Know that much, but, I won't let you." And with that Kurt ran from the room leaving everyone in shocked silence.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the bar. It had been a long time since he had had alcohol, not since he had thrown up over that teacher's shoes. Kurt laughed at the memory, but it was a hollow laugh. Kurt took a sip of his drink, the music in the club thumping around him. Kurt was glad he had kept the fake ID Sebastian had given him when he last went to Scandals. After that time with Blaine he had never thought he'd be back here again.<p>

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Kurt looked up.

"Hey, you must be Kurt, I'm Sebastian's friend. He must have mentioned me."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, that _is_ why I'm here after all."

* * *

><p>Karofsky entered the club noticing Kurt talking to a guy at the bar. Karofsky frowned. This wasn't good, that guy was bad news, especially for Kurt...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, please don't kill me haha. Wow I've been pretty mean to Kurt, but I promise nothing will happen. This is getting a bit too dark for Glee so I'll turn it around and have Blaine save Kurt or something. Speaking of Blaine, I bet you guys are probably wondering what he's keeping from Kurt :O I'll tell you later, but I got the idea from his room, and that's your only clue XD <strong>

**The song was: c'mon c'mon by Olly Murs, and if you know Olly Murs, you'll know why Blaine was wearing a straw hat.  
><strong>

**Thank you to my recent reviewers:**

Violethillbeautiful

gleefan263

TooGoodForThisTown

dbz27

gleelover

QueenSparks203

TakeABow9

Sweetie813

AisforAwesome

ColferFan1217

theAkuRokuFaNaTiC

R5Fanatic

tenten93

Azrael Blood

**I promise Klaine is coming, it's literally just round the corner haha. Review? Positive criticisms please, no flames. Love Bertie xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I can honestly say this chapter is slightly dark for Glee so Im lightening it up in the next one don't worry. I've brought up a problem which I think will probably be mentioned in the series over the fact Blaine is younger than Kurt and Kurt going off to NYADA (maybe, we don't know obviously). Still slighlty worried there'll be less screen time for our guys :( but all the other awesome Glee characters are important too so... I just get really annoyed that ****the boys aren't always sat next to each other in the choir room or their converstaions in the corridors at school are like hi, bye. Don't know if anybody else noticed this? Anyway, I was actually inspired by my French work for this chapter, don't know why it inspired me but there you go. Not entirely sure you'll like this chapter tho :\ And sorry this authors note is so long XD**

**Warning: Mention of violence. Also ever so slighlty fluffy. But not mega so. I don't do ott kissing I'm afraid. Don't really want to scare my readers away.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sooo, how was he." Sebastian asked.<p>

Kurt jumped. He had just closed his locker and Sebastian had randomly been there, leaning against the lockers nonchalantly, his arms crossed and a huge smug grin on his face.

"You have to admit, he's hot right?" Sebastian continued, following Kurt as he started to walk down the hallway.

Kurt sighed. "Yes, Sebastian, he was hot and, even though it is hard to admit it, rather nice."

"See, I can sure pick 'em." Sebastian shrugged. Now Kurt wasn't his enemy in love, Sebastian seemed to be a whole lot nicer than usual.

"May I ask how you know this guy?" Kurt frowned.

"One night stand." Sebastian said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"And you keep in _contact _with him?" Kurt looked unimpressed.

"Well yeah, who knows when I'd want some action? Unfortunately for me when I asked for his 'assistance' again he said he was looking for a long time relationship. I don't really know him that well come to think about it..." Sebastian trailed off.

"So for all I know you've set me up with a paedophile." Kurt replied matter of fact.

"Hey don't overreact, he's the same age, even goes to Dalton and you even told me yourself he was a nice guy." Sebastian said defensively.

"Yeah, he is." Kurt nodded. His time with Greg had been fun. They talked, danced laughed.

"So, you going to see him again?" Sebastian asked, curious.

"He invited me to a movie Saturday..."

"See, things are already looking up for you Kurt. You could get any guy you wanted if you put yourself out there." Sebastian patted Kurt's back.

Kurt didn't want to put himself out there. Yes Greg was great, but he wasn't Blaine.

* * *

><p>Finn arrived home Saturday night to find Kurt once again cooking enough food to solve the poverty crisis in Africa.<p>

"Urm dude..."

"Here, try this." Kurt shoved a spoon into Finn's mouth, watching for the reaction.

Finn couldn't help but fall in love instantly. Kurt was an _amazing _cook and he was about to ask for more when he realised the real problem at hand.

Finn grabbed the spoon out of Kurt's hand. "Okay dude, we're going to put this down now," Finn put the wooden spoon back in the cooking pot, turning off the oven and grabbing Kurt by the shoulders leading him to the sitting room. "And we're going to talk about what's wrong with you."

Kurt seemed a bit dazed as Finn sat him down, taking the seat across from him.

"Is this about Blaine?" Finn asked, concerned.

"Why are you so interested, you never usually are, so what's so different now?" Kurt snapped avoiding the question.

"Dude, I'm your brother, talk to me, has this got anything to do with Blaine?"

Kurt looked away, rubbing his wrists self consciously. This had _everything _to do with Blaine. He missed him terribly but there was something else...

"Dude, if you miss him why did you reject his apology?"

"Because I'm holding him back." Kurt murmured, his words almost inaudible. Kurt wanted to tell Finn everything, not just the fact Blaine was the only thing on his mind, but also about _that_.

"In what way are you holding Blaine back?"

"I can't say, even I'm not supposed to know. He didn't tell me because it would hurt me most of all." Kurt choked.

Finn took a sharp breath in. "Look, just talk to him."

"I can..."

"Talk to him Kurt! You have to work this out because you're not only hurting yourself, but you're hurting Blaine as well! Think about it okay?" Finn's voice softened from his raised tone as soon as he saw Kurt flinch.

Kurt nodded, but still seemed distant when he talked. "Yeah, I might just do that. Thanks Finn." Kurt stood up smiling at Finn. "I think I'll go clean up the kitchen now."

Finn seemed satisfied so Kurt left the room. What Finn didn't know was that Kurt had no intention of talking to Blaine. He just said what he had to make Finn happy. So what if Blaine was hurting? He'd get over that, the more Kurt stayed away from him the quicker Blaine will be able to heal and move on.

Back in the sitting room Finn sat thinking to himself. As soon as Kurt had left the room Finn allowed his smile to fade. Finn may seem clueless at times, but he had seen _it,_ and he didn't like it. He was going to talk to Blaine first thing in the morning, and maybe pay Karofsky a visit later on...

* * *

><p>"I can't <em>believe <em>I got talked into being in this loser clubroom again." Santana remarked, staring at her red painted nails with a fowl look on her face.

"Santana! Finn said this was important!" Mercedes snapped.

The only people that were in the choir room was Finn, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana (who couldn't let Brittany be on her own for some strange reason), Artie, Tina, Mike, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Finn and Blaine.

"Why isn't the rest of New Directions here anyway? They realise this club was the reason their life sucked so much?" Santana continued.

"Shut it Satan, nobody asked you to be here." Puck growled.

"I've only called you guy's because we're the ones who are closest to Kurt." Finn explained.

The room went deathly silent.

"What's happened to Kurt?" Blaine stood up, about to rush off and find him when Finn dragged him back down into his seat.

Finn swallowed. "Yesterday, Kurt seemed strange..."

"Dude, Kurt's always strange." Puck reasoned.

"No, he was more distant than usual, I mean, I don't usually notice these thing's but yesterday I definitely did." Finn shook his head.

Tina looked worried. "What's going on?"

"Well, Kurt didn't think I'd noticed but he has bruises." Finn said.

"Well done genius, we all have bruises, its high school after all." Santana's forked tongue never ceased to stop.

"Unfortunately Finn, Santana's right." Rachel agreed. "We've all been victim to the Hockey Team and the Football team at some point as well as being slammed into lockers by our peers, all of them probably just jealous of our talent, it's only natural Kurt should have bruises."

"Not on his wrists Rachel or round the back of his neck!" Finn shouted. He had meant to be more tactful than that but his anger and feeling of wanting to protect his step brother was over whelming.

Blaine instantly stood up and this time it took more than Finn to hold him back.

"Let me go! I'm going to _kill _them!" Blaine shouted.

"Dude, calm down!" Puck cried, gripping Blaine around his waist and attempting to tackle him to the floor.

"We have to think rationally about this! We don't actually know who did it so you can't go barging into the hockey team's room without a second thought!" Quinn interjected, making Blaine calm himself down.

"Okay, let's think of all the possible people it could be." Tina agreed.

"Only one name came to my mind when I saw them," Finn's eyes darkened. "Karofsky."

"That jerk's been harassing Kurt for ages!" Mike spoke up for the first time.

The room erupted into sounds of 'yeah!'

"No guy's, just stop." Blaine felt giddy. Kurt... "It can't be Karofsky."

Everyone went silent, staring at Blaine in disbelief.

"Karofsky's Kurt's friend. I know, because we met him at... well that doesn't matter, but the point is, Karofsky has done nothing, so you guys can go around chasing fake villains while I go and find Kurt, and make sure he's okay." Blaine seemed to choke up as he left the room, this time everyone just watched him go.

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the library standing precariously on the corner of a chair, a pile of books in the crook of one arm as he reached up to try and take down another book from the top shelf. Kurt was tall, but he definitely wasn't tall enough to reach the top shelf.<p>

He was almost there, his finger tips brushing the spine. He moved to be on his tip toes only the concentrated weight on the edge of the chair caused it to tip slightly before it went completely and Kurt found himself falling.

Before he could hit the ground an arm circled his waist, a wide chest pressing against his back. The books that Kurt had been holding came thudding into the outstretched free hand of Kurt's saviour. In this position Kurt had lost a good four inches off his height so that he had to look up into the puppy dog hazel eyes of Blaine who smiled weakly at him.

Blaine steadied Kurt back onto his feat, removing his arm from his waist as he handed back the books. "Here."

"Thanks." Kurt went to take them, but as he moved his sleeve rode up and the bruise he was trying to hide was revealed.

Kurt instantly pulled away as if he had been burnt, but it was too late, Blaine had seen it and dropped the books down onto the floor, grabbing Kurt by the arm and pulling up his shirt revealing the purpling bruise in the shape of finger tips surrounding Kurt's wrist. Remembering the other detail Finn had given; Blaine pulled Kurt closer, yanking down Kurt's collar to see a pair of matching fingertip bruises on his neck.

Kurt instantly protested, forcing himself away from Blaine. "Don't touch me!" He cried, a hand cupping his neck protectively.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked softly.

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on! Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt couldn't hide the fact he knew anymore and almost broke down there and then. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to give up what you wanted, just for me?" Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt... what?" Blaine looked confused.

"Oh don't give me that crap Blaine, I know; I know you were going to give up studying history just to follow me to NYADA! You already gave up your friends; you're on top of the school status. You gave up being in a bully free zone just for me. You went against such an amazing standard of schooling just because I told you too! And now you're planning to give up going to the best university for your subject on the bases I might want you with me!" Kurt blurted out. "I was hoping that if I let you forget me then you wouldn't give up on your dream. I knew that if we remained together that I'd get in the way of other things. I got in the way of your freedom to date other people already, and I had a go at you over Sebastian. I just feel like I'm keeping you caged and maybe if you hated me it would be enough for you to go your own way."

"Kurt, who said history was my only dream?" Blaine blinked, surprised. "It's not like I don't also like performing you know?"

"Oh come on Blaine, I've seen your room, it's got pictures of polo and that ancient map. Not forgetting the wall paper and the outdated rug. Academically you're brilliant and you can easily go into the arts by doing drama on the side while studying at uni."

"Kurt..."

"Even when I talked to the Warblers they told me about it. I wondered why you wouldn't tell me what you really wanted and when I realised you had planned to go wherever I go..."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face in his hands. "Kurt, shut up." He pressed his mouth to Kurt's, lightly pushing him against the book shelves. Kurt was stiff at first, then relaxed into the kiss, melting slightly as he moved his arms up to hug Blaine.

Blaine stopped the kiss first. Kurt was slightly crumpled against the bookshelf allowing Blaine to lean over him, his breath brushing Kurt's face, Blaine's arms resting above his head while the other held his wrist.

"Listen Kurt, if that was the reason why you thought we couldn't be together then you're more dramatic than I thought you were.

Kurt swallowed.

"And besides, you'll be going to NYADA before I get the chance to anyway, so I'll be away from you for a year already." Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt again, this time the Kiss lingering for longer as he bit lightly onto Kurt's bottom lip.

"No Blaine, that's just telling me you're still going to follow me up to NYADA." Kurt pushed him away. "And I can't allow you to do that."

"Kurt, all I've been thinking about is how I'm going to prevent _you_ from going for a year." Blaine forced Kurt back against the bookshelves again. "And trust me Kurt, whatever I do is completely my choice and you've never had a say in what I do anyway." Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's bruised neck. "I came here because I wanted to." Another kiss landed just below Kurt's ear. "I'll choose to go to wherever I want to." Blaine made a line of kisses across Kurt's jaw. "I'll follow who I want to follow." Finally Blaine took Kurt's mouth, the kiss deep and passionate. "And I'll date only you because that's my choice and I love you."

Kurt was speechless, only one word managing to form. "Blaine..."

"More importantly Kurt, those bruises." Serious Blaine was back.

Kurt blushed looking away.

"Kurt." Blaine said sternly.

"I met someone, while I was trying to get over you. He was nice at first but on the night we went to see a movie together he tried to... and when I refused he got a bit rough and gripped my wrists, forcing me against a wall. I struggled..."

"What? God Kurt, what happened after that?"

"I managed to hit him. Really hard as well I bet he's even got a black eye." Kurt grinned. "Of course he didn't like that so he grabbed my neck. I thought I was trapped until Karofsky came and ripped him off me. Dave was brilliant, he saved me, I really thought... I..." Kurt sobbed, Blaine bringing him close to his chest.

"And then Dave took me to go and get a coffee to help me calm down. He said I needed to talk to you but I knew I wouldn't. Then when I came home and Finn said the same thing... Blaine, I'm really sorry. I love you."

"I know." Blaine smiled. "It seems I need to go and thank Karofsky for saving my boyfriend from the scary lecher. If we can be boyfriends again."

"I'd like that." Kurt beamed up at Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, like I said tiny bit dark, definitely wouldn't happen on Glee but hey, I digress. Sorry about the lame reason for Kurt staying away from Blaine, I know you guys were probably like, history? really?And also for the summed up Karofsky saving Kurt scene. I'm really tired beacuse it's like 11pm where I am haha. Anway, just thought I'd share with you this: Does anyone else think this is funny that once when I was useing predictive text on my phone, I typed Darren and the predictive came out with dapper? Coz I found that very amusing. I apologise for my randomness XD<br>**

**Anyway, thank you to my recent reviewers (and my old ones) because this story would be dead without you :**

Susanloves

ColferFan1217

R5Fanatic

Violethillbeautiful

-MoonxStar-

SilverWhiteDragon

NikiGrace

dbz27

.Ray

Mandy H

Glasz Wingsz

BrooketheLlama

Azrael Blood

theAkuRokuFaNaTiC

acciochriscriss

tenten93 gleelover

**Thank you guys sooooo much! Love Bertie XX**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'll make this note quick seeing as the last one was so long. Just thought I'd let you know, I have very little idea of where to go from here so this story may become a little random. Having said that in the middle of the day I tend to get these OMG I'll do that ideas because frankly that's how my brain works *shrugs* Anyway, remeberance sunday on well sunday so seeing as I've studied most wars in depth I have to go, seeing as for me the two minutes silence wasn't enough. Told you, my randomness shows a lot XD. Anyway, read on...**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, could you please sit still for like six minutes!" Kurt cried, watching Blaine dance around his bedroom.<p>

Kurt was lying on Blaine's bed, a load of French text books laid out in front of him as he chewed on his pen. They had arrived at Blaine's house an hour ago and as usual Blaine had turned his radio on and when a certain song he liked came on, Blaine just had to get extremely hyper and jump up dancing.

"Come on Kurt, you like it when I dance." Blaine smiled refusing to stop.

Blaine was right, Kurt did like watching Blaine dance, a little more then he should Kurt had to admit. In fact, it was even better when Blaine wore that T-shirt which hugged his chest so much and showed his muscled arms...

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, I'm here to help you with your French! So for once turn your flirt off and come here!" As soon as Blaine was near enough Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled Blaine roughly onto the bed.

This was a mistake for his books ended up with crumpled pages and Kurt ended up rolling off the bed and landing on the floor with a thump.

Blaine peered over the bed, looking at Kurt who sat up rubbing the back of his head. "What you doing down there Kurt?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt just looked up and gave Blaine his best death glare. He stood up, pushing Blaine off his books before sitting down at the edge of the bed. "Now Blaine, if we're going to get you into a really great Uni, we're going to have to work on your French."

"I don't want to." Blaine whined, leaning closer.

"So what do you need help with? Reflexive verbs?" Kurt ignored Blaine as he reached up to brush his face. "Maybe work with avoir and étre? Blaine!" Kurt cried when Blaine sucked at his neck.

"Come on teach." Blaine pleaded, carrying on.

Kurt on the other hand was not amused. "You need to do this Blaine!" Kurt pulled away, ignoring Blaine's puppy dog face.

Blaine pouted. "Fine, but only if I can have at least one kiss."

Kurt rolled his eyes, landing a soft peck on Blaine's cheek. "There, happy?"

Blaine wasn't, but Kurt was in stubborn mode and there was no getting him out of it. "What about the subjunctive? I haven't a clue what that's about."

"Well you usually have to use que, for example, if I take _empêcher que _which means to prevent or in the case of emotions _adorer que_, which means I love that, I can use either with the verbs pouvoir, réussir, venir, avoir... "

Blaine watched as Kurt wrote what he was saying down. He then shuffled in closer so their arms were brushing against each others as Kurt continued explaining. When Kurt didn't react, Blaine leant his head against his shoulder, feeling the soft vibrations of his voice.

"Blaine, would you like me to cook you something?" Kurt asked, noticing Blaine was slowly nodding off. "Or are you too tired?"

Blaine instantly snapped out of his daze. "Non! Je veux que tu le fasses, no I mean, I want you to do it!"

"Blaine, I can understand French, and even in English that doesn't sound right, but I can see through your sleeping you've managed to pick up some of what I've been teaching so... I guess we can take a break."

Kurt moved the book he had on his lap away and stood up allowing Blaine to flop sideways onto the bed.

"Oh, and Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

Kurt reached over and planted a kiss on Blaine's lips, allowing Blaine to push forwards into his own as he opened his mouth slightly letting go before things got too heated.

"So, pancakes?" Kurt left the room leaving Blaine to try and remember what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Once again Kurt found himself being slammed into a locker, his books falling out of his hands, the hockey team walking away as if nothing had happened.<p>

Kurt was about to bend down to pick them up only someone got there before he did.

"Hey." Karofsky smiled handing Kurt his books.

"Dave? What are you doing here? Once again, serious doubts you transferred." Kurt took his books gratefully.

"Well, I have. Again. I mean, I've transferred back." Karofsky shrugged.

"What? Why!" Kurt cried.

"Nice to know I'm wanted." Karofsky frowned.

"No, I mean, why would you want to transfer? You were doing so much better at your other school." Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "And what about escaping the McKinley way and feeling more accepted? What about the guy you liked?" The last part was whispered, the students at McKinley still didn't know Karofsky was gay and frankly, Kurt knew Karofsky wanted it to stay that way.

"He said I should come back. Just to tie up some loose ends, that's all. Speaking of which, I was wondering if I could have your help with something..."

* * *

><p>"No, absolutely not!" Rachel just about shouted.<p>

"She's right dude, how can you even suggest such a thing?" Finn stated.

"I already want to knock him out with my guitar and he hasn't even done anything yet." Puck agreed.

"Come on you guys, he's fine, just give him a chance, he affected me most of all so if I've forgiven him then so should you." Kurt fought back.

Kurt had entered the Glee club pulling Karofsky along behind him. They had met Blaine on the way and although a little unsure at first, Blaine had thought Karofsky joining the Glee club was actually quite a good idea.

"Karofsky's changed you guys." Blaine admitted. He was standing on the other side of Kurt. "Just, hear him out."

Just then Mr Schue walked in. He took one look at the angry faces of the Glee club then at Kurt, Blaine and Karofsky standing in the middle of the room.

"Erm, what's going on here?" Mr Schue frowned.

"Kurt's personal nightmare..."

"Ex- personal nightmare." Kurt corrected.

"Wants to join Glee club." Rachel finished.

Mr Schue looked at Karofsky. "Is this true?"

Karofsky nodded. "I remembered when we did Thriller that time and how much I enjoyed it. What you guys have here... you don't need to hide yourself."

Finn turned his attention to Kurt. "Are you seriously friends with a guy who threatened to _kill _you?"

"No Finn, I'm friends with a guy who saved me from getting..."

"Ookay Kurt." Blaine stopped him mid sentence, gripping Kurt's shoulders.

Mr Schue just smiled. "Well new members are always welcomed here in New Directions." Me Schue patted Dave on the back. "It's good to see you've decided to give this a try."

Karofsky nodded taking a seat between Kurt and Blaine, ignoring the glares from the rest of the New Direction members.

Karofsky noticed Sebastian sitting on the other side of Blaine. That was the reason he was here. Kurt needed a friend against the hockey team and mainly, he needed an ally to fight against Sebastian. Karofsky wasn't going to let Kurt play out this war alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Granted it was a small chapter but I've been getting less and less time lately because my politics and History teachers (I have two different teachers in each subject sigh) have given me four different essays to write so the chapters will be shorter so sorry :( And omg! I've hit over 100 reviews! Thank you sooooo much guys, they've all been really helpful and encouraging :) I'd also like to say, with the french subjunctive: <strong>

**Verbs and expressions which express someone's will, an order, a need, a piece of advice, or a desire require the subjunctive. So yes, **

**_empêcher que_ and _adorer que_ would take the subjunctive or subjonctive, just I had it written in its raw state and it depends on how you write it. **

_J'empêche qu'il ne vienne._  
>I'm preventing him from coming.<p>

_J'adore qu'il vienne._  
>I love (the fact) that he's coming.<p>

**The subjunctive mood is used to express actions or ideas which are subjective or otherwise uncertain: will/wanting, emotion, doubt, possibility, necessity, judgment. It is nearly always found in dependent clauses introduced by _que_ or _qui_, and the subjects of the dependent and main clauses are usually different.**

**At least that's how my french lessons go, and it is my second language, just I'm not as good as a native speaker obviously so when it comes down to grammer I'm not the best however I do try and I couldn't really go into much detail in this story either.  
><strong>

**Thank you to my recent reviewers:**

Violethillbeautiful

gleefan263

ColferFan1217

ExotikaHollow1379

-MoonxStar-

sharion69

theAkuRokuFaNaTiC

R5Fanatic

AisforAwesome

Azrael Blood

tenten93

chisato12003

flamealchemist15

**Reviews welcome, positive criticism no flames please. Love Bertie xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I would have posted yesterday, but unfortunately I came down with a lovely case of food poisening T_T. My Mum was away all weekend and Dad was no help at all and kept telling me I had to eat at least something or I'll die of dehydration T_T ever the optimist my dad. I have to thank XX or was it WX sorry, you kinda changed the name XD and Laurette72 for pointing out my french error (I'd rather hear it from you then the fully french girl in my class who likes to look over my shoulder and read what I write. But then we both have a 'who can talk the fastest when speaking french whilst still sounding french' thing going, and I have to say my speaking is better than my writing which is merde (probably wrong context but hey) ) I have to admit I looked over my subjunctive work and my story and edited it accordingly so thank you :) Anyway, I should really make these things shorter haha sorry guys.**

**Warning: slightly fluffy a bit of bullying, nothing ott tbh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, when <em>are <em>you going to change the wall paper? It's like Hollister in here; I need a torch just to find my hands!" Kurt shouted, walking into a chair.

He had stopped by Blaine's house on the way to school. He was ready earlier than usual and thought what the hell, might as well find some more time to spend with his boyfriend.

"Try turning the light on!" Blaine called from the bathroom. "Oh and Kurt, have you seen my hair gel?"

Kurt's eyes found out Blaine's dresser where he knew his gel always sat. He walked over to it, picking up the pot and was just on his way to give it to Blaine when a thought struck him. "Erm... noooo, I don't think I have." He lied, just about to hide the gel in a draw when Blaine came back into the room, drying his hair.

Kurt quickly moved to lean against the dresser, his hands behind his back. "Maybe you should just try spending one day without it."

Blaine frowned, looking at Kurt slowly raising an eyebrow as he caught on with Kurt's rather guilty looking expression. "Kurt..."

"Yes honey?"

That's it Kurt said honey, he's definitely up to something. Blaine moved towards Kurt who jumped out the way laughing, holding the pot of gel above his head.

"What's the weather like where you are?" Kurt joked as Blaine tried to reach up and grab his gel.

"Now come on Kurt, give me my gel! I feel naked without it!" Blaine made another lunge for Kurt who once again moved out the way.

Blaine, by this point, also started laughing, managing to grab Kurt around his waist.

"St-top it... tt-that...tt-tickles." Kurt turned bright red as he tried to push Blaine off him.

Kurt slipped, flinging the pot of gel which landed on the bed. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other briefly, before making a grab for the gel, Kurt pulling Blaine back by his leg as he flopped himself forward. Kurt jumped onto the bed, his finger tips just about brushed the lid when Blaine was grabbing him by the waist again, clambering over him. Kurt acted quickly, using the back of his hand to roll the pot away, and then pushed into Blaine's stomach to keep him in place while Kurt went to get hold of the gel.

"You're not winning that easily." Blaine grunted, taking hold of Kurt's arms, and sitting on top of him while he leant forward to get the pot.

"You're kinda heavy for a hobbit." Kurt wheezed, struggling out of Blaine's grip, and army crawling his way out from beneath him.

The gel managed to roll off the bed and Kurt followed it, catching the pot in one hand but then crashing to the ground. Kurt sat up leaning against the bed while Blaine came down to sit next to him, bumping their shoulders together.

"Ha, I win!" Kurt waved the pot of gel around, smiling.

Blaine seemed to reach across again so Kurt moved the gel away thinking that was what Blaine was going for. Instead Blaine pulled Kurt's face towards his own, his lips brushing against Kurt's. Kurt dropped his arms as Blaine moved his own to encircle Kurt, bringing him closer into the kiss. Blaine pressed in harder, his kiss becoming more passionate as Kurt bit lightly on Blaine's bottom lip, breathing in his scent and reaching up to entwine his fingers in the loose curls at the bottom of Blaine's neck.

"Boys!" A voice called from down the stairs. "Hurry up or you're going to be late!" Blaine's mom called.

They both pulled away, smiling shyly at each other.

"I'll tell you what." Blaine offered. "I won't wear gel today, if you don't."

"What? But I live for this hairstyle!" Kurt whined.

"In a relationship we _both _have to make sacrifices."

Kurt crossed his arms, sulking. Was his hair going un-styled worth seeing Blaine with his curls loose for one day? Kurt looked at Blaine. Hell yes.

"Fine." Kurt agreed. "No gel."

"No gel." Blaine grinned, placing a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek and standing up.

* * *

><p>"So, Sebastian is it?" Karofsky asked, putting an arm around Sebastian's shoulders.<p>

Kurt had been walking down the halls with Karofsky when they came across Blaine and Sebastian talking together beside Blaine's locker. Karofsky noticed Kurt's expression and thought, 'I know _exactly _what to do'.

"Err yeah..." Sebastian looked at Karofsky uncertainly.

"You see I was wondering about your last name." Karofsky turned Sebastian around, beginning to subtly walk them both away from Blaine and Kurt. "Is it Smithe, spelt with an I and then an E at the end, or is it Smyth with a Y? If it's Smyth with a Y is it Smythe with an E at the end or without?"

Kurt laughed to himself as he heard Karofsky's random yet genius conversation with Sebastian fade away down the McKinley halls.

Blaine had no idea what had just happened and looked at Kurt quizzically who just shrugged smiling. Kurt then noticed the inside of Blaine's locker.

"You miss them." Kurt looked at Blaine, his head tilted to one side thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I do." Blaine stared at his Warblers photograph. There they all were, smiling and having fun, just like the old days.

Kurt thought for a moment, and then grinned as the idea crossed his mind. "Why don't we go see them?" Kurt suggested.

"W-what?" Blaine was taken aback. "Do you know how far Dalton is? Sure I went to see them in the holidays..."

"Blaine, I may not have known them as long as you have, but I was still part of the Warblers at some point, and I have to admit, I miss them as well, despite our short time together."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend. There he was, with his fringe falling messily on his forehead after Kurt had washed the gel out before they had both left for school.

"I really love you." Blaine breathed.

"Best do." Kurt smirked walking off to class as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"We can't do that! Mr Schue, are you seriously suggesting...?" Tina began before being cut out completely by one Rachel Berry.<p>

"I for one wouldn't mind broadcasting my talent across the school."

"Come on guys! This is a way for McKinley to accept you! Plus we need the money for funding."

"Mr Schue, no offence but your other attempts for us to make money weren't exactly a break through." Quinn argued.

"Yeah, the cup cake idea sucked, our benefit concert ended with us giving out free taffy which we were meant to be selling and the only thing that actually worked was Finn and his kissing booth. Although I'm up for making another one of those." Puck nodded, an arm slung over the back of his chair.

"I don't know, it kinda sounds like fun." Blaine interjected.

"What, so you can take the lead again?" Finn scoffed.

"Err no, don't we all get a song this time?" Blaine glared at Finn, Kurt patting his knee to calm him down.

"Blaine's right, this could be fun. Remember prom? It's just like that." Artie said. "We went down pretty well then."

There was a reluctant murmur of agreement.

"Great, so all we have to do is help the dance committee sell these tickets. For every ticket that we sell, we get to keep the money. Of course the dance committee will also be selling them. They're just so grateful that we've decided to sing for them." Mr Schue smiled in that annoying over optimistic way of his.

* * *

><p>Blaine found he could sell the tickets in nothing flat. They were however mainly to the girls who took them from him and ran off giggling.<p>

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Blaine asked Sebastian as he too was selling the tickets in record speed.

"I think it's because your sexy shines through a lot more without your gel stopping half of it from escaping." Sebastian said matter of fact.

"You think it's because I'm not wearing any gel?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You'd probably be able to sell the tickets no problem seeing as your hot anyway, but yes, the loose curls help." Sebastian showed one of his drop dead gorgeous smiles as he sold yet another ticket to a random girl passing by as they were exiting the school.

As both boys turned the corner they found the Hockey Team pinning a rather annoyed looking Kurt to a wall.

"Hey!" Blaine shouted, running into the middle of the Hockey Team and forcing the captain to let go of his boyfriend. It's strange how love can give you a burst of 'I'm not scared of anything.'

"You want to join your friend in the dumpster?" The captain smirked. "Because that's where this fairy belongs."

Blaine decided there and then that his fist was now a magnet and connected it to the Hockey captains face splitting his lip.

"Why you..." The Hockey captain growled, grabbing Blaine's collar and lifting him off the ground.

"Hey mullet, put the hobbit down." Puck suddenly appeared amongst the group, Finn, Mike, Karofsky behind him even Sebastian had decided to join in, which surprised Kurt somewhat.

"You wanna fight Noah? You and the loser fairy football team." The Hockey Team laughed.

"You want to run that by us again?" Finn stepped forward, pushing one of the hockey members.

The fight that started up afterwards was huge. Everyone was getting involved apart from Kurt who was still a bit dazed from when Blaine had turned up to save him. He was even more shocked when Sebastian blocked one of the Hockey Team as he got too close to Kurt.

"RIGHT! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Coach Bieste yelled.

Everyone froze in a comical freeze frame as Bieste pulled everyone apart.

"ALL OF YOU GET GOING!" Coach Bieste pointed at the Hockey Team, indicating that they should leave. She then addressed the football team. "I'll talk to you guys in the morning. NOW GET!"

Everyone grumbled, shuffling away.

Kurt grabbed onto Sebastian's arm, whispering so that only he could hear.

"Why did you help me?" Kurt asked.

"I owe you." Sebastian refused to look at Kurt,

"Owe me? For what?"

"Blaine told me, about your date. It's my fault for not knowing him properly. I'm s...s...sorry." Sebastian then turned and looked at Kurt again, his usual smirk on his face. "But I'm still going to take your sex God off you."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Kurt grinned mockingly. "Last I checked we're back together and stronger than ever. (A/N Hey that rhymed ^.^)"

"We'll just have to fix that then." Sebastian turned to leave and before Kurt knew what he was doing he had stopped Sebastian again. He was going to regret this but...

"Blaine and I are going to go see the Warblers on Saturday... would you..." Kurt grimaced. "Would you like to come too, seeing as their also your friends."

Sebastian looked at Kurt, surprised. "Sure. Thanks." And from Sebastian's expression, Kurt knew he meant what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess everyone has some sort of nice side when being guilted into it. Although having said that there are always two sides to a person whether your friends with them or not *shrugs* Once again, I thank the corrections in my french, of which I need to find a good novel in the hope it'll improve my writing haha . And I understand your frustrations because I'm terrible when someone asks me to correct their work. They either end up hitting me or looking at me going, 'is forgetting a full stop really bad enough for you to start screaming at me?' Yep, I'm the biggest hypocrite going haha<strong>

** Anyway, thank you to my recent reviewers and of course my old, your a real help XD:**

gleelover

Vice And Virtue

xx  
>Wx?<p>

becca579

flamealchemist15

gleefan263

Laurette72

Azrael Blood

RawR

ColferFan1217

TakeABow9

R5Fanatic

**Thank you! Review if you'd like to :) constuctive criticisms please, no flames. Love Bertie xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter but that's only because the next one is going to have more put into it once I've worked it all out.** **Also I've included something rather AU in that there is a random nameless character in the beginning so meh.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat alone in the Lima bean, downing the last few dregs of his coffee, his face plastered with deep thought. He groaned, burying his face in his hands.<p>

"_Just tell me already Blaine! It was Monday, __**Monday, **__we last had any time together and now you keep putting it all off, ignoring my texts and my phone calls. Look if you don't want me to come with you to see the Warblers Saturday then I'm totally fine with that." Kurt wasn't fine with it._

"_Kurt, it's got nothing to do with that, I've just been really busy lately, that's all." Blaine explained._

"_You managed to find time for Sebastian." Kurt sulked. "And the one time you came round my house it was to talk to Finn. __**Finn **__Blaine, really?"_

"_Just... I can't tell you now, it'll ruin everything."_

Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts when a girl managed to accidently bump into his table, spilling her hot chocolate over its surface.

"I am so sorry! I am such a cluts, I think I need to come with like a warning label or something." The girl blushed grabbing some napkins and wiping up Kurt's table.

"That's alright, it could happen to anyone." Kurt reassured her, helping to clean the table.

"Hey, you're a regular here aren't you? You and that other guy."The girl's face brightened in an expression of recognition.

"Err yeah..." Kurt replied slowly.

"Don't worry, I'm not stalking you, I work here so I tend to notice customers a lot more then they notice me." The girl laughed. "I'm obviously not working today, so you know, funny I should spend my day off in the place I spend most of my time in right? Well other than school that is."

Kurt, overwhelmed, nodded an agreement.

"You guys have a fight or something? 'Coz I haven't seen you around at all this week. I mean I've seen him with his other friend but they only chatted briefly about the shorter guys job and the extra money he was saving up or something like that. Of course I only hear a small amount of information from when clients are in the queue." The girl shrugged.

"Blaine has a job?" Kurt frowned. He knew Blaine had been looking for one but Kurt never actually found out whether he managed to actually get one or not.

"You mean you didn't know? I thought you were like boyfriends or something."

Kurt looked at her shocked. For someone who wasn't a stalker she sure knew a lot about them.

The girl just rolled her eyes. "It's kinda obvious the way you guys are staring at each other all the time and laughing at nonsense. You can tell that you really like each other you know."

"Yeah well, we haven't had a lot of time together recently because he was 'busy'." Kurt looked down at the table grumpily. "What do you think that means?"

"Err, that he was busy?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"He had time to hang out with Sebastian and even come and talk to my step brother!" Kurt almost wailed.

"I think you're probably thinking into the situation too much. Like I said, he was in here briefly with that other guy so for all I know he had bumped into him on his way here and as for visiting your brother, maybe he needed to borrow something." The girl suggested.

Kurt looked up. If he had been talking to any of the other Glee club girls they would have been instantly suspicious and said Blaine was cheating. Then again they were greatly known for jumping to conclusions.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, not really believing her.

The girl snorted. "Hey, being around a lot of people teaches you to listen and judge situations accordingly you know? Don't worry about it, everything is fine, I mean, how many times have you overreacted towards something in your relationship?"

Kurt thought back to the time he had thought that Blaine might end up with Sebastian, and then again when he had panicked over the whole 'holding Blaine back' thing when Blaine had been so calm about it all. There were also other occasions where he had misjudged, like last Valentine's Day, and him himself having been on the receiving end of rumours when they thought he had been cheating on Blaine for Sam.

"To think, all this advice from a stranger." Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah well, sometimes the best advice comes from someone who isn't involved with your life so can rationalise the situation without any interferences."

"What?"

"Because I don't know you, I won't take into account prior situations; therefore I am more likely to see things for how they truly are."

"I...see?" Kurt frowned.

The girl smiled. "Well it was nice talking to ya, gotta dash, meeting my friends to go see Arthur Christmas. It's our Christmas movie you see."

"It's November."

"Yeah well, Happy Feet two is also on the list so." The girl shrugged. "Anyway, no worries okay? Buy!"

The girl waved, Kurt smiling feeling reassured about his relationship.

* * *

><p>"Finn, is there any reason as to why you're devouring your way through an entire shops supply of biscuits and not at the auto shop?" Kurt stood hands on hips, when he noticed Finn was at home rather than at work.<p>

"Fats, fefause ifs my dfay moff." Finn said with his mouth full.

"Words Finn, try swallowing before you speak or you'll choke and I won't help you, I'd rather point and laugh whilst saying I told you so." Kurt reprimanded.

Finn swallowed. "That's because it's my day off. And dude, point and laugh? Harsh."

Kurt walked over to Finn and pulled the box of biscuits away from his grasp.

"Hey dude, I was eating those!" Finn complained.

"Instead of making yourself fat, although I think when you eat it probably causes you to grow taller instead, why don't you make yourself useful and cook dinner."

"Do you seriously think that's wise Kurt?" Finn looked scared. "You know I managed to set fire to the microwave last time."

"You're going to have to learn all this sometime Finn and don't worry, I'll be standing over you while you do it."

"Oh Joy." Finn said humourlessly as he dragged himself from the couch and shuffled slowly to the kitchen.

Kurt followed him, eyeing Finn's every movement as he took food out of the refrigerator and cupboards and began preparing the meal. Kurt only stepped in when Finn used the knife the wrong way, or was about to pour in half a jar of spice into the mixture.

"So Finn," Kurt asked casually, stirring the pot on the cooker while Finn butchered a rather innocent looking carrot.

"Hmmm?"

"You know that Blaine got a job lately?"

"Yeah, why?" Finn answered matter of fact.

"I didn't know." Kurt said.

"Oh? Well maybe it just slipped his mind." Finn shrugged not looking at Kurt.

"Do you know where he works then?" Kurt pushed.

Finn paused. "N-no."

There, the stammer, Finn was lying.

"Are you sure?" Kurt turned, an evil gleam in his eye.

Finn swallowed but before Kurt could interrogate Finn any more, the pot behind him began to bubble over and Kurt had to quickly correct it.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew Finn wasn't going to give any more then he already had, so his next victim he found leaning against the lockers in the McKinley halls.<p>

"Hey, sex addict, I want a word with you." Kurt confronted Sebastian.

"Alright, calm down, what crawled up your..."

"I want answers, and I'm not leaving until I get them!" Kurt cut in. "Do you know where Blaine works?"

Sebastian smirked. "Aww, hot stuff not tell you? Well I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."

"So you know?"

"Of course I know who doesn't? Well apart from you that is. Of course _why_ Blaine needed to start work in _that _place I don't know, it's not like he needed the money or anything." Kurt could see Sebastian was enjoying this. "To think he wouldn't even tell his boyfriend." Sebastian tutted, shaking his head.

Kurt scowled. "I'm not in the mood for this right now Sebastian."

"I can clearly see that." Sebastian grinned. "There's such thing as patience you know, besides, I rather like knowing something you don't know, even if you'll find out soon enough. Although whether that would be good or bad is another thing."

The bell rang and Sebastian gripped Kurt's shoulder, hard. "I'll be seeing you then." And with that, Sebastian sauntered away to class.

* * *

><p>There was nothing for it; Kurt was going to have to follow Blaine after school just to find out <em>exactly <em>what was going on. However, where they ended up Kurt had definitely not anticipated...

* * *

><p><strong>Right, coming up... Blaine's big surprise! (insert jazz hands) The Warblers! <strong>**(more jazz hands) The person who Sebastian idiotically set Kurt up with! (boo?) Attack of the Blaine! (yay? + random phrasing) and maybe something else, I haven't really got that far yet :\ I've also noticed this has mainly been from Kurt's point of view, maybe I should give Blaine a couple of chapters at some point.  
><strong>

**Thank you guys for my reviews!**

mid-morning rain Uchihacest Girl

TakeABow9

Azrael Blood

flamealchemist15

R5Fanatic

**Love Bertie xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Glee tonight for some lucky people. I have to wait till tommorow so boo you guys. Kidding. Oh and (spoiler) Sebastian returns to Glee episode 8 :O but I've heard him and Kurt have a lot of things to say too each other, which will be good then I can see how they interact ****and write this accordingly so... I have to admit I want to see Sebastian slowly become less of an enemy and start to be that annoying friend you like to fight with a lot for Kurt. You know the one.**

**Warning: Bit of a suggestive song sung by Sebastian XD **

* * *

><p>Kurt watched as Blaine entered his dad's auto shop. Kurt frowned. What was Blaine doing here? He wondered. Slowly, making sure Blaine couldn't see him, Kurt followed him, his eyes widening in shock as Blaine made his way to the employee lounge. Blaine reappeared five minutes later wearing work overalls, his name clearly stitched onto the pocket.<p>

Blaine smiled and nodded at one of Burt's colleagues who returned the gesture as Blaine went to help on one of the cars. So that's why Finn had been having days off.

Kurt hid behind one of the cars that had already been fixed while he watched Blaine work, smiling to himself. Blaine had mentioned building a car with his dad, who knew Burt would actually hire him? Kurt thought about what Blaine might have said to his dad to persuade him to give Blaine a job. It must have been a good argument seeing as his dad wasn't one to give in easily, for Blaine's only experience had been that one time with his own father. Of course Kurt had no idea about the time Blaine had gone to Burt about his queries on Kurt and sex.

Kurt stayed for a few more minutes while Blaine wiped some sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. It had been half an hour and Blaine's blue overalls where already covered in grease from Blaine having to crawl under the car to hand tools to the man he was working with.

Kurt smiled to himself. He was going to let Blaine have this secret. Or at least let Blaine _think _he had this secret.

Silently, Kurt left, feeling slightly warmer inside.

* * *

><p>"No fair! Two out of three." Sebastian whined.<p>

"No chance, I won and besides, it's my car and Blaine would like to sit in the front with me anyway. Sorry preppy pants, no dice." Kurt crossed his arms defiantly.

Sebastian and Kurt had been playing rock paper scissors to see who got to sit with Blaine in the car on the way to Dalton. Blaine was currently not there seeing as Sebastian had arrived at Kurt's house first to Kurt's utter dismay.

"One of these days I'm taking your hot accessory off you and it'll be so fast, you won't even realise it happened." Sebastian pushed Kurt trying to be threatening.

"Oh yeah." Kurt replied childishly, wondering why he had decided to invite Sebastian to come along in the first place.

"You bet your girly arse I will."

Just then Blaine arrived, a slice of toast hanging out his mouth.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I over slept." Blaine apologised, out of breath.

"That's alright honey; Sebastian and I were just..." Kurt shot Sebastian a glare. "Bonding."

"Oh yes, Kurt and I are the _best of friends._" Sebastian put an arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him close.

As soon as Blaine started paying attention to the inside of his bag rather than to Sebastian and Kurt, Kurt started to struggle out of Sebastian's grip. Sebastian, seeing how much it annoyed Kurt, increased his hold but Kurt retaliated, kicking him in the shin.

Blaine spun round once he heard Sebastian cry out, Kurt innocently walking past him, a skip in his step and cute grin on his face.

"Shall we get going then?" He said in that sing song way he always did.

* * *

><p>"You know what guys?" Blaine quipped up. "I think with all this time we have in the car that we should plan a song to sing to the Warblers. What do you think?"<p>

Blaine was sat in the front passenger seat, next to Kurt; Sebastian flopped lazily in the back.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, but still making sure to keep an eye on the road. "I don't know Blaine; we're in a _car_ it's going to be pretty hard to choreograph the dance moves you love so much."

Sebastian leaned forward, resting his arms on both Kurt's and Blaine's seat.

"I'd love to do a song with you Blaine. We should so do 'She bangs' by Ricky Martin. Kurt can just stand back and watch." Sebastian started singing, purposely changing 'she' to 'he'. "_He _bangs, _he _bangs. Oh baby, _he _moves, _he _moves. I go crazy. 'Cause he looks like a flower but he stings like a aah!" Sebastian was cut off mid sing by a pack of polo's Kurt had pulled out his glove box smacking him in the face.

"Put your seat belt on! If I crash I don't want you getting blood all over my windscreen." Kurt snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, there's no danger in... wahhh!" Sebastian cried out again as Kurt purposely banked the car hard to the right, making Sebastian fall violently backwards and crunching into the car door next to him.

"Okay, okay!" Sebastian shouted, plugging himself in. "Calm down you bloody Psychopath!"

Satisfied, Kurt slowed down his driving to the appropriate speed limit, Blaine looking at him curiously.

"I suppose we could just wing it with the dance moves." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine grinned. "Okay, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

><p>The Warblers were in the common room chatting and laughing. There was a table of food in the middle of the room and a various array of different drinks. Nick and Jeff were busy pinning Thad to the floor, some of the other Warblers jumping from the furniture as if they were five again, pretending the floor was lava. Wes and David were among the chaos, Wes sincerely missing his gavel while Trent seemed to be asleep on one of the leather couches.<p>

Suddenly the room was interrupted by Sebastian poking his head round the door.

"Helloooo." Sebastian sang.

"Helloooo." Blaine popped _his_ head round the door, his voice an octave higher than Sebastian's, blending in.

"Hellooooo." Kurt appeared singing the highest part.

The three boys reached a crescendo, stopping their three part harmony by collectively saying. "Hi!"

The Warblers rushed forward, surrounding Blaine and Sebastian while Kurt, still embarrassed that he had been a part of Blaine's and Sebastian's stupid hello thing, walked over to join Wes and David.

"You managed to get them to come then?" Wes smiled.

"Be lucky, I wanted to leave Mr. 'I'm hotter than the Sahara desert even when I'm not on heat' at home." Kurt remarked.

Blaine walked over to join their conversation. "Wes? I thought you graduated?" Blaine said, confused.

"He did." Nick came bounding over, throwing an arm around Blaine laughing. "But he decided he just couldn't leave his children alone for too long."

"Didn't Kurt tell you?" Jeff appeared, with an angry looking Thad behind him.

"Tell him what?" Sebastian decided to appear.

"You didn't tell them?" Trent joined the group, having been rudely woken up by Nick when he stood on him to reach the now large group.

"Tell us what?" Blaine turned to Kurt.

Kurt linked his hands together, twisting from side to side. "Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. Haven't you noticed the decorations yet?"

Blaine and Sebastian looked around, taking in the streamers, the balloons, the food, and the fact that the Dalton boys weren't wearing their school uniforms. Their eyes rested on the giant painted red banner with the words 'Happy reunion guys ;)' written on it in blue.

Blaine turned to Kurt, blinking.

"Well I said we should go see the Warblers, so it's not a complete surprise, I just left out the giant party bit is all."

"And like in true Warbler party fashion, let's sing!" Nick cried jumping up and down.

The Warbler's started humming, beginning the tune to 'Promise the stars'.

Blaine and Sebastian looked at Kurt, the realisation that it was the song they had been practicing in the car hitting them. How had Kurt got the idea to sing _that _into their heads? Simple, Kurt had been subtly playing that song all week whenever he was around Sebastian and Blaine. It was even silently playing in the background in his car on the way to Dalton. Kurt had been prepared to suggest they learn it if they hadn't said anything about the singing. Kurt was good at hiding things. Very good.

Blaine, beaming widely, began to sing.

_Let's take off in flight _

Blaine jumped up onto one of the couches, spreading his arms out. It was inevitable that they wouldn't be able to keep Blaine off the furniture after all._  
><em>

_And race through the sky  
>And like the hundreds of airplanes we're floating way up high<br>_

Nick took over, singing from the other side of the room, also balancing himself on a couch.

_We'll never look down  
>We'll build our own town<br>And like the thousands of clouds we will never touch the ground._

Sebastian took on the next part, surrounded by some of the Warblers harmonising in the background.

_But would you risk some broken bones  
>Just to call this place home<br>This could be home_

The pace picked up, all the Warblers dispersing themselves about the room, running and jumping off of things.

_Maybe I'm down low  
>Maybe I'm up high<br>Maybe I'm losing my own mind  
>You know that there are no other two hearts closer than ours<br>Maybe you'll follow  
>Maybe you'll stay<br>I'm praying you won't give yourself away  
>You know that you are the only one I promise the stars<br>You are_

Blaine sought out Kurt, taking both his hands in his own, spinning him round the room.

_With your hand in mine  
>We'll soar through the night<br>And like the dozens of spaceships we'll dance with satellites  
><em>

Jeff covered his eyes, bumping into everyone as he sang his part.

_We'll keep our eyes closed  
>And we won't let go<br>And with the millions of stars we will never be alone_

_But would you risk some broken bones  
>Just to call this place home<br>This could be home_

Maybe I'm down low  
>Maybe I'm up high<br>Maybe I'm losing my own mind  
>You know that there are no other two hearts closer than ours<br>Maybe you'll follow  
>Maybe you'll stay<br>I'm praying you won't give yourself away  
>You know that you are the only one I promise the stars<br>You are

The background noise died down again. Kurt had moved away from Blaine and was now standing by the door as Blaine looked at him whilst he sang the next part.

_I want you my only lover  
>And I want you my only lover<em>

Then once again the song kicked in and the room became a wild mix of all the boys mucking around in the chorus.

_Maybe I'm down low  
>Maybe I'm up high<br>Maybe I'm losing my own mind  
>You know that there are no other two hearts closer than ours<br>Maybe you'll follow  
>Maybe you'll stay<br>I'm praying you won't give yourself away  
>You know that you are the only one I promise the stars<em>

Maybe I'm down low  
>Maybe I'm up high<br>Maybe I'm losing my own mind  
>You know that there are no other two hearts closer than ours<br>Maybe you'll follow  
>Maybe you'll stay<br>I'm praying you won't give yourself away  
>You know that you are the only one I promise the stars<p>

Maybe I'm down low  
>Maybe I'm up high<br>Maybe I'm losing my own mind  
>You know that there are no other two hearts closer than ours<br>Maybe you'll follow  
>Maybe you'll stay<br>I'm praying you won't give yourself away  
>You know that you are the only one I promise the stars<br>You are

Finally everyone crashed down onto the floor.

"Man, I missed you guys." Blaine laughed as he was tackled by Nick, Jeff, Trent and Thad whilst David and Wes stood and laughed.

Sebastian joined the pile up, the rest of the Warblers letting him in.

"Thanks Kurt, this really was a surprise." Blaine looked around for his boyfriend. "Kurt?"

Everyone stopped, noticing the Porcelain boy had disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, duuuuuunnnnn! I just wanted to share this tiny thing with you guys: I was on the computer which is outside my room when I saw someone walk into my room and close the door behind them. Thinking it was my sister I walked in to tell them to get out and... there was nobody there O.o <strong>

**So I put ****my glasses on and closed my bedroom window. I was still freaked out though haha**

**Song: Promise the Stars by We the Kings. wasn't the most relevant song to the story, but it was what i was listening to at the time so...**

**Thank's to my new reviewers, my old and my new readers too:**

TakeABow9

ExotikaHollow1379

annie

FelixTheCatTheFrog

theGleekfest

R5Fanatic

Uchihacest Girl

Azrael Blood

flamealchemist15

ColferFan1217

**Love you guys! Review? Love Bertie xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Lucky number 13, so instantly I'm thinking this might be a bad chapter. Who knows? I'm tired so my judgement is all off...**

* * *

><p>"Listen Blaine, maybe he went to the toilet or something." Wes tried to reassure Blaine.<p>

"You and I both know we checked the toilets and he wasn't there!" Blaine cried.

Just then Nick and Jeff came running in, panting. "He's not in the kitchen." Nick puffed. "Or in any of the common rooms."

"Not in the dorms." Jeff added. "I've checked under the stair cases as well, just in case."

Trent appeared. "I've checked the library and there was nothing."

"Not in any of the classrooms either." Thad confirmed. "Maybe he did what some of us hadn't got the courage to do and left before the 'weird' stuff began."

"No, his car's still here and besides, Kurt's our lift home." Sebastian explained. It was strange but even _he_ had been going around looking for the missing boy.

The Warblers were all crashed out on the floor, tired from running around trying to locate Kurt's whereabouts, everyone turning up empty handed.

"How the hell can we lose a _person?_!" Blaine almost shouted.

"Quite easily actually." Nick said unhelpfully, making Blaine feel worse than ever.

"I'm sure he's fine." Sebastian saw this as the perfect opportunity to comfort Blaine, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. But it was true that Sebastian had been secretly worried about the other boy. Who manages to disappear in the middle of a song?

Just then a remote control car came buzzing into the room. Everyone turned to look at it, faces saying 'what the hell?'

The car carried on, ramming into David's foot. He bent down to pick it up, turning it over as the wheels spun wildly. Underneath a note had been attached. David raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Wes who shrugged. David then ripped the note off and unfolded it, his eyes widening as he passed it over to Wes.

Wes groaned, face palming. "Not _these _guy's again!"

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You seriously don't want to know." Nick caught on instantly, patting Blaine on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on a chair in the middle of the room, his legs crossed, his arms folded over his chest and the biggest death glare in the history of death glares plastered on his face. He was surrounded by a group of Dalton Academy guys, each peering at him with interest.<p>

One minute Kurt had been happily dancing and singing along, staring at Blaine from where he was leant against the door frame, the next he was grabbed from behind, a hand clamped across his mouth then dragged away to another room. As soon as he had the chance, Kurt had lashed out, managing to kick someone in the stomach as his arms had been restrained behind him. The boys holding him had instantly let go and since then the rest of the room had remained a safe distance from him.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on here, or am I going to have to go all ninja on you." Kurt announced, looking at a set of candle sticks and wondering whether they'd work just as well as his swords.

"Are you a Warbler?" One of the boys frowned.

"I was." Kurt said slowly. "Wait, are you telling me you were actually aiming to grab a Warbler? Surely you should have checked first." Kurt snorted.

The boys around him started to murmur amongst themselves before one of them spoke up again.

"If you're not a Warbler, then why were you there?"

"Because I had brought Blaine and Sebastian here for the reunion." Kurt said.

"Wait, you're not the guy who made Blaine transfer are you?"

"Err..."

Suddenly someone spoke up from the shadows. "Well isn't this great. I send you guy's to grab a Warbler, and you return with something a lot more interesting."

Kurt swallowed. He knew that voice, and that voice probably wanted revenge for his black eye...

* * *

><p>"The anti Warblers?" Blaine frowned. "Never heard of them."<p>

"Well you wouldn't have, they formed after your sexy self had left." Sebastian explained.

"Yeah, they're like, 'oh the Warblers are so up themselves'." Jeff began.

"And 'Oh, the Warblers and their stupid bird fetishes.'" Nick added.

"They were just jealous that they weren't getting solos." Trent huffed. "I mean, I've never had a proper solo but I don't go around making a club for arseholes and kidnapping people."

"No, you just stay here and complain non-stop." Thad rolled his eyes.

"You guys still haven't told me who they are!" Blaine said, sounding desperate.

"Well remember that guy who you kept beating in the solo competitions?" David looked at Blaine.

"Yeah, he was a jerk." Blaine wasn't really one for insults.

"Well, to try and spite you, he formed his own Glee club. Of course to his dismay you had transferred so, that really pissed him off." Nick grinned.

"And we've been at each other's throats ever since." Jeff concluded.

"I see... so that note." Blaine asked.

"It says," Wes cleared his throat. "If you want your Warblette back, then meet us on the Basket ball courts at two."

"At least we now know where Kurt went." Thad said, not sounding really bothered.

"Hang on." Sebastian sat up straight, as if he had remembered something important. "Who's their leader again?"

"Greg. Why?" Wes tilted his head to one side.

"Blaine, that's the guy who tried to force Kurt that time!" Sebastian shook Blaine's shoulder. In his head he thought, great now I'm going to have to go save the enemy all because it was my fault _that _happened in the first place.

"Forced Kurt to do what?" Jeff asked, curious.

"Your mom." Nick said automatically, resulting in a slap round the back of his head from Thad. "Sorry, force of habit."

"Well, _almost _forced, but that's not the point! How long until two o'clock?" Blaine said restlessly.

"Ten minutes." David replied.

"Damn, that's too far away." Blaine buried his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Would you please STOP THAT!" Greg gripped the front of Kurt's clothes, pulling him up slightly.<p>

Kurt just stared blankly at him, before carrying on sucking on his straw, making that annoying sound that comes from the cup being almost empty.

Kurt may be a captive, but he wasn't going to take it lying down. Since he had been refused exit from the room, Kurt had decided to be the most annoying person in the world, using the Dalton student's natural gentleman like nature to his advantage. First he had complained loudly that he was hungry, and then when he received the food he had said it tasted horrible and asked for something else. He then refused _that _as well, telling them that it wasn't good unless the food was handmade. After that he had moaned consistently that he was bored then started criticising everyone in the room on what they were wearing, actually making one of the boys cry at some point. The last thing he did was ask for a drink and had insisted they give him a straw because 'it meant better protection for his teeth'.

It was at this point that Greg had finally snapped, but Kurt just acted normally.

"Hey! I wasn't finished." Kurt whined when Greg ripped his drink from his hands.

"Well you are now!" Greg spat, dropping Kurt back down in his chair.

Kurt just pouted. "Well _sorry_ I was thirsty!"

"Just be lucky we have company, I would have loved to pay you back for last time." Greg sneered at Kurt.

"I would _love _to take you up on that offer, but I have a boyfriend." Kurt gave a fake smile.

"It's a shame he's not here at Dalton then, isn't it?" Greg leaned in close forcing Kurt to recoil back further into his chair.

"I think you'll find that I brought him here with me." Kurt just kept his eyes on Greg's; annoying him by the fact he wasn't showing any signs of being scared.

"Wait, you're not with _Sebastian _are you?"

"Guess again." Kurt smirked.

Greg let out a frustrated growl, pushing himself back off Kurt's chair. "Blaine, fucking Anderson!"

"That's right."

Greg turned back to Kurt. "What the hell is so good about him?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Kurt felt the need to answer him anyway. "Well for one thing he doesn't try to force his tongue down my throat."

"Don't push it." Greg scowled. He glanced at the clock then smiled wickedly. He gripped Kurt's upper arm, digging in a little more then he actually needed to, making Kurt cry out. "C'mon then Princess, it's time we go and confront your Prince."

* * *

><p><strong>The way Kurt acted in this chapter is exactly what I do haha. Get ready for an all out Warbler war. I actually have no idea what to call Greg's Glee group... Any ideas? And I've noticed Kurt has the worst luck ever. Maybe I need to get Rory in to give him some ;)<strong>

**Anyway, thanks a million and one times to all my reviewers and readers :)**

eb012203

mid-morning rain

ExotikaHollow1379

Glasz Wingsz

TwistedRocketPower

tenten93

becca579

Mcpakemeg

TakeABow9

Ink

Azrael Blood

ColferFan1217

flamealchemist15

**And yay! I've watched this weeks episode and loved it XD My not have had a lot of Klaine (I think the writers have pushed them to the side for now) but it was still a good epsisode. Loving Rory at the moment XD Anyway, review? Love Bertie xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I loved your name ideas, they were awesome XD Whether I used them in the right context or not well... you'll see XD **

**Warning: Lanuguage I guess? **

* * *

><p>Blaine and the Warblers were waiting silently on the court, Blaine shifting from foot to foot nervously. No one was saying anything, but mainly because they were all so worried. Even Sebastian had dulled down his moves on Blaine knowing full well that Greg had tried to hurt Kurt before.<p>

Blaine began to pace back and forth. "What's the time? They're late! What if they never turn up? What if Kurt's hurt?" Blaine's words blended together.

"Dude, calm down, it's only five past two!" Nick had his arms crossed watching Blaine impatiently, if he didn't stop pacing soon, Nick was going to sit on him.

Just then they all spotted a figure running towards them, a huge group of Dalton students a little way behind trying to catch up.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, starting to sprint.

Kurt was reaching out, his finger tips almost against Blaine's until Greg managed to grab him roughly by the arm and pull Kurt back. "I told you to keep a hold on him!" Greg hissed, shoving Kurt back into the group of guys behind him to be held back.

"Damn bitch got me in my pride and joy." One of them wheezed behind Greg.

Blaine couldn't help but smile; however this got him Greg's undivided attention.

"Anderson. I see you haven't trained him very well." Greg sneered at Blaine.

"Oh, I think he's trained well enough, nice eye." Blaine laughed indicating the slight bruise that was still present around Greg's eye.

Greg growled.

"Kurt did that? I thought the dumbass ran into a door!" Jeff looked shocked.

"You have no idea how heavy handed Kurt can be, trust me." Sebastian confirmed, nobody really understanding what he was on about.

"Yeah, and Kurt is going to pay for it later." Greg turned to snarl at Kurt who shot him a look that said 'go on, try it, I dare ya.'

Blaine surged forward, intent on killing, the rest of the Warblers holding him back otherwise he'd be outnumbered by the other group and Kurt might end up hurt anyway.

"This has nothing to do with Kurt; he's not even a Warbler!" David cried desperately.

"True," Greg shrugged. "We _were _going to just take a Warbler and see how far you'd go to get him back. But seeing as Blainey is here and we've got his _boyfriend_, well, things can become a little more interesting."

"Listen Greg, this is to do with me, leave Kurt out of this!" Blaine spat at him.

"Oh, but I have a bone to pick with Kurt as well, you see being rejected does things to you."

"Yeah, and being attacked by a whale doesn't?" Kurt rolled his eyes, struggling out of the grip of the other guys and crossing his arms. "I'm not going to run away, so touch me again, and you lose your hand." Kurt warned the boys who were about to grab him again then decided against it.

Blaine sighed. "What do you want Greg?"

"To win." Greg smiled maliciously. "So I have something to propose to you guys."

"You want us to judge the name you picked for yourselves?" Trent asked. "By the way, what _are _you called?"

"We are the hunter's hell's angels, the Pythons who will eat you stupid birds and destroy you using our dulcet tones and discordant harmony, we are the one and only Garglers and our mascots are two fish call Wobbegong and Weaver." One of the now named Garglers declared.

"You called your fish the name of what they are?" Thad quirked an eyebrow.

"Who wouldn't with a name like Wobbegong? I'm so calling my child that!" Nick laughed. He wouldn't really be classed as a very good parent.

"And weaver sounds like a code name for a spy." Jeff agreed, making his hands into an imaginary gun.

"Guys, please." Wes demanded order; being the oldest there he knew he had to take charge. "Listen, this is all a bit childish, so if you could please just hand Kurt back to us and we can throw this stupid rivalry behind us."

"You see Wes; you're not really getting the idea. You're not having Kurt back unless you can do one little thing for me." Greg grinned horribly.

"And what is that?" Wes asked patiently.

"Disband the Warblers." Greg said simply.

"What did you say arsehole?" Nick sent Greg daggers.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make it fair. It's the weekend still right? So here's what we'll do. Starting tomorrow I'd of hidden Kurt somewhere in Dalton and I'll give you guy's until four pm to find him. If you don't, then you can either disband or..." Greg turned to look at Kurt. "The other option isn't worth thinking about."

"Hell no." Trent said.

"How about you give Kurt back now and we don't pummel you into mush." Sebastian snarled, speaking up for the first time. Thinking about it, Sebastian couldn't really be without his amusing love rival.

The Warblers moved forward to size up to Greg, but a greater amount of Garglers stepped up behind him, most were huge and aggressive looking. Blaine, though shorter, was in the front. He'd be ready to fight for Kurt readily, but unfortunately Kurt wouldn't allow it.

"Stop it!" Kurt shouted. "I don't want anybody to do anything for me! I've barely been a part of the Warblers for very long; don't fight for me you'll get into trouble!"

"Kurt." Blaine looked at him sadly.

"I'll be fine. Just, don't do anything, okay?" Kurt smiled weakly. He could handle himself, he knew he could.

"We'll do it." Thad said uncharacteristically. "Once a Warbler always a Warbler right?"

"I agree." Jeff stepped up. "We'll take up you're offer of finding Kurt by four. That should give us time to think about the... other option."

"Guys..." Blaine's eyes softened.

"I like the idea of beating these losers _again_." Nick grinned.

"I don't like how this is going to act out, but until the teachers return to school and we can think of a better way then," David shrugged. "Why not."

"I can't let Mr Sex go on with his life being miserable now can I?" Sebastian said.

Everybody looked at Wes, their old leader. "Hey, I'm an honorary Warbler, so it's up to you guys."

"I don't want to drag you into this, you're my friends..." Blaine stated.

"Blaine, it's _because _we're friends that we want to help, and besides, do you know how frustrating it was seeing you guys flirting all the time and you not making a move? When you mentioned you and Kurt do a duet it was like, oh my god, _FINALLY!" _Nick patted Blaine on the back.

"Thanks." Blaine then turned to Greg. "Let's do this thing."

Greg held out a hand and Blaine shook it. "The night should give you a chance to plan a strategy, until then..." Greg glanced at Kurt. "I won't touch him. But after four... well."

Blaine scowled at him, but his facial expression relaxed when he felt Kurt's fingers reach out to his own. Kurt was blocked by being able to move any closer, but he still smiled at Blaine. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, and if it does reach four, don't do anything stupid. Especially you guys." Kurt looked pointedly at the Warblers. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if I was the reason that you split."

"Hey, who says we won't be able to get to you." Blaine said. "Best not to underestimate these guys."

Kurt nodded. Greg then pulled him away from Blaine, pushing him hard in his back. Kurt glanced over his shoulder at Blaine before being forced to move, stumbling as he walked further away...

* * *

><p>Blaine sat staring at the phone.<p>

"Just call him already!" Thad shouted, frustrated by the silence.

"I-I can't, how can I tell his dad Kurt is with a- a..." Blaine stammered.

"Potential rapist?" Nick offered unhelpfully.

Jeff picked up a cushion and almost suffocated Nick with it.

"You could just lie. Say you decided you wanted to spend more time with us." Trent suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Blaine nodded slowly.

Time passed before David coughed. "Blaine."

"Hmmm?"

"You still haven't called." Wes pointed out.

"For god's sake!" Sebastian gave up, picking up Blaine's phone and dialling Kurt's home number. Nick took the phone off him, putting the phone on loud speaker as it was taken off him and chucked to various different Warblers before it ended up back at Blaine.

Blaine stared shocked at the phone as Finn's voice erupted from the speaker.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Finn said.

"Err, yeah its Blaine, I- I wanted to say, erm, could you tell Burt that m-me and Kurt are staying at Dalton tonight." Blaine grimaced, waiting for Finn's answer.

"Err okay dude, I just wanted to ask, where will you guy's be staying?" Finn started the interrogation.

"Well Dalton has dorms so..."

"And what about beds?"

"Well, unfortunately for Blaine, Kurt won't be even in the same room let alone the same bed." Nick piped up, not being able to help himself.

"What?" Blaine could hear Finn's confusion.

"Sorry, that was my friend, he suffers from verbal diarrhoea." Blaine explained, throwing something heavy at Nick which he dodged.

"Dude, look I don't mind..."

"No Finn, we've err, kinda lost Kurt." Blaine couldn't lie, not to Finn.

"You what!" Finn's voice came across the other line confused.

"We told you to lie you idiot!" Thad exclaimed.

"Well we haven't lost him exactly; just we kinda need to get him back from someone. But don't worry he'll be fine." Blaine ignored the groans from the other Warblers.

"Blaine..." Finn said.

"Okay, just thought I'd tell you. Bye!" Blaine hung up before Finn could say anymore.

"Seriously Blaine?" Sebastian face palmed. He may like the guy, but Sebastian really needed to teach him that sometimes honesty isn't the greatest thing in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I lied, Warbler war is <em>next <em>chapter haha. Thank you to my recent reviewers and my old ones obviously :) I enjoy reading through them, its like awwww you guys :') **

Valkyrie Vamp

ColferFan1217

QueenSparks203

leahmo34

gleelover

becca579

ExotikaHollow1379

VioletCherry342

theAkuRokuFaNaTiC

.Ebil

AisforAwesome

R5Fanatic

Azrael Blood

**Thank youuuuuuu! Love Bertie xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I think I was inspired... you'll see XD Warbler war may be a bit disappointing but hey..**

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the Dalton kitchen. He was being watched carefully by some of the Garglers of course, but if he was going to eat the sorry excuse for a sandwich he had been given, then they were sorely mistaken. Kurt looked over his shoulder and smiled smugly to himself as the other boys watched in awe as Kurt expertly cut up the vegetables and diced the meat. They all seemed to lean forward as the smell of Kurt's cooking began to waft around the room.<p>

Once he was finished, Kurt plated up and made to walk out the room, but of course was stopped by an arm from Greg blocking his exit.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" He snarled.

"To eat. I'm not staying in here." Kurt remarked, glaring up at Greg.

Greg frowned, but moved his arm away from the door. "Fine, but you'll be eating with us."

Kurt was escorted out the room, but before he left, he turned to the boys still in the room. "I'll leave the washing up to you." He winked.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, that smells good." Nick leant back in the leather couch, taking in the pleasant aroma.<p>

"Yeah, it's probably Kurt." Blaine sniffed, his chin resting in his hands and eyes planted firmly on the carpet.

"Dude, you so have to lend him to me for my next Birthday party!" Jeff commented.

"That's if he doesn't hate me by that time, or if he's not too traumatised." Blaine said guiltily.

"Blaine, seriously, Kurt is scary." Sebastian began. "Don't look at me like that babe, the guy has retractable claws, trust me, I know."

"There's nothing to worry about Blaine. He'll be fine." David reassured him. For the little time he had known Kurt, he knew the boy was extremely stubborn and most probably giving the Garglers a hard time.

"We could of gotten him back easily though! I mean, we didn't have to let them take him, he was just _there_ I should've fought for him!" Blaine moaned.

"Yeah, and get us all pummelled to death, as well as having a pummelled Hummel. Get it?" Thad interjected.

"Thad's right, the Garglers are like, Battle Force Sumo, we'd be crushed! Trust Greg to have so many large friends." Trent crossed his arms grumpily.

"We're seriously outnumbered as well; the only thing we have is our brains, which means the hunt for Kurt should be easy." Wes reasoned.

"Yeah, it's our chance to be ninjas! I'm so taking the name Weaver." Nick declared.

"Hey! I don't want to be stuck with Wobbegong!" Jeff complained.

"You best take the brains comment back Wes." Thad glared at Nick and Jeff who stuck their tongues out at him.

"There's a chance we're going to have to fight though, despite it being against the school rules. It's not like they're going to leave Kurt on his own in a room, not by his track record." Trent said.

Sebastian thought back to Kurt kicking him in the shin, then kicking that other guy... "His kick does have a good aim." He said out loud.

Everyone went silent and stared at him before bursting out laughing.

"Maybe we'll get there and they'd all be beat up with Kurt sitting on them filing his nails." Nick giggled.

There was more laughter as they pictured this, Blaine cheering up considerably.

Their fun was cut short as they heard a commotion outside in the corridor. Frowning, everyone shared glances before standing up to see what was going on. As they went to look out the door, they were pushed aside by a giant T-Rex, a guy with a Mohawk trying to pull him back, an Asian guy with a worried expression following. A clueless looking guy also entered the room wheeling another guy in with him.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock. "Finn? Puck, Artie, Mike, Rory? What are you doing here?"

"We were at this kick ass party until _you _decided to call Finn!" Puck grunted, holding onto Finn.

"Dude, you didn't have to come with me you know." Fin hissed.

"You were our ride home." Mike stated.

"What's going on yo." Artie asked, apparently no one had been informed and Finn had just declared he was leaving.

"Where's my brother!" Finn fumed, squaring up to Blaine.

"I _told _you to lie." Nick muttered under his breath.

"Well..." Blaine began sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat as far away from Greg as possible. He hated the guy, but he wasn't scared, years of bullying sort of gave him a hardened shell for this sort of thing. Besides, his worse experience was when he was shoved into that cold shower by the hockey team and they were undoubtedly scarier than a bunch of spoiled rich kids.<p>

"I need the toilet." Kurt announced.

"Go in a bottle." Greg growled.

"Erm, I'm gay. And I'm not the butch gay, I'm the 'I actually care about my appearance,' gay. The same could not be said for a Walrus like you." Kurt snapped, standing up. "So I'm going to the bathroom, and if you stop me I'll stab you in the eye with my fork."

Greg glared at Kurt for a while before obliging, but he refused to let Kurt go on his own, keeping a vice like grip on his arm which Kurt knew would leave bruises. Kurt luckily managed to take his bag with him and thus began his 'annoy the hell out of Greg' plan.

As soon as they arrived at the toilets, Kurt locked himself in one of the stalls. He sat down on the loo seat and rifled through his bag, pulling out his copy of Vogue, crossing his legs and placing the magazine on his lap.

"I'm not going to go if it's this quiet." Kurt announced, licking his thumb and fore finger and turning a page.

Greg rolled his eyes and started playing with the hand dryer.

Kurt then decided it would be fun to start singing. "Drip drip drop little April showers, doo doodoo doo doo doo doodoo doodoo."

"Are you _done _yet?" Greg spat, becoming impatient.

"Don't talk to me, it's unnerving." Kurt answered back, enjoying the annoyance in Greg's voice.

This went on for half an hour until Greg got really aggravated and decided to fling Kurt's stall door open, finding out it was actually unlocked.

Kurt looked up from playing on his Nintendo DS. "Hey, I've almost finished this level, could you come back in like, an hour?"

* * *

><p>"So Kurt is going to be stuck with that dick for a whole night?" Puck asked.<p>

Blaine nodded solemnly.

"Right, where are these Garners, I'm going to kill them!" Finn stood up but was stopped by the Warblers.

"Okay, first, it's the Garglers, and secondly, if you guys go in there all guns blazing then they'll just move Kurt somewhere else and god knows what they'll do to him for us breaking our deal." Wes explained.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Rory looked worried. He liked Kurt. Kurt had saved him from the onslaught of that ball throwing game.

"We wait, and formulate a plan. Now we've got you guys here we have the upper hand. We needed some muscle and they don't know you're here." David said.

The boys all looked at each other then nodded. "So what shall we do?" Finn was all on board. He felt he owed Kurt all those years he had ignored him. That and they were kinda like family.

Blaine didn't sleep at all that night. He couldn't help but think of Kurt being stuck with Greg all night, what if he had done something? Then again he knew Greg was likely to keep his word. He wouldn't dare touch Kurt until four.

Just then Nick and Jeff walked into the room dressed in black with a strip of black cloth wrapped around their heads and war paint across their faces.

"Subtlety isn't a word you guys know, is it?" Thad cocked an eyebrow at the two boys.

"What, it's fun!" Nick beamed, him and Jeff laughing.

Trent walked in then, took one look at the two boys, and then turned to walk back out again.

Blaine sighed.

"It's alright, we'll get him back." David reassured him.

Wes nodded his agreement as the New Directions Boys arrived, dressed just like Nick and Jeff.

The rest of the Warblers looked at them, then burst out laughing.

Finn blushed. "What, it sounded like a good idea."

"A better camouflage would be if you guys dressed in Dalton uniforms. The Garglers don't know who you are and will probably just think you're part of the school so you'd easily be able to get past them." Sebastian suggested. Everyone looked at him.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Blaine said, impressed.

* * *

><p>"Right then princess," Greg looked at Kurt. "Ready for the fun?"<p>

"Not really." Kurt seemed to find whatever was under his nails a lot more interesting then Greg. After the incident in the toilets Greg had been fuming and it had taken all his effort not to hurt Kurt there and then.

Kurt was also difficult about sleeping arrangements, Greg walking into the room Kurt had been staying in to find the Gargler who the bedroom belonged to on the floor and Kurt snuggled up in the bed. Wow that boy could whip anyone.

"You're really pushing it." Greg warned.

"Good, this is all ridiculous anyway." Kurt admitted.

All the Garglers were sat in the art room on the East side of the building. It was the furthest away from the Garglers 'head quarters' and a less obvious place to hide Kurt. The Warblers were going to have a hard time finding him.

"Really? When four comes along you won't be thinking that." Greg promised Kurt, smirking.

"Don't think you've already won. The Warblers can beat your imitation group easily." Kurt mocked.

"That's if they can get past my guys unscathed." The look in Greg's eyes began to worry Kurt. If any of the Warblers ended up hurt because of him...

* * *

><p>The Warblers had split up to start the search around the school. They knew they were getting close however when Nick happened upon a few Garglers roaming around one of the corridors. Nick nodded at his team.<p>

"I'm going in." He announced before going out into the open.

"Hey, jack offs! Over here!" He screamed at the Garglers.

The group in front of him snarled and charged like raging bulls as Nick squealed, running in the opposite direction.

The three Garglers rounded the corner, not noticing the rope in front of them before it was too late. Their ankles hit the rope, all of them falling comically, their faces smacking against the ground.

Puck and Fin stood up from where they were crouching, both now wearing Dalton uniforms. They whooped and high fived.

The three Garglers were then tied up and shoved into a janitor's closet.

"Three down, the rest of them to go." Finn smiled as they moved to continue their search.

* * *

><p>David and Wes were stood at the top of a staircase as some of the Garglers walked by underneath them.<p>

"Hey Wes?" David declared loudly.

"What?" Wes asked, playing along.

"What's the difference between a Warbler and a Gargler?"

"I don't know David, what is the difference between a Warbler and a Gargler?"

"Talent." Both David and Wes then erupted into over the top laughter.

The Garglers didn't take too kindly to this and began to rush the stairs but were quickly bowled over by a giant exercise ball the Warblers had nicked from the gym, bouncing towards them. They were quickly followed by several more. Whilst the Garglers were distracted by the giant balls, Mike mixed himself in with them and came thundering down the stairs crashing into the Garglers making the boys crash to the floor with Mike on top of them.

The couple of Garglers left standing were then attacked from behind by Arty as Rory pushed his wheel chair into them.

Wes and David then joined Mike, Rory and Artie at the bottom of the stairs to help tidy up the mess.

* * *

><p>"What's going on out there?" Greg shouted as more and more of his Garglers disappeared. "Dammit, if they can't do a job properly, then you have to do it yourself." Greg turned to the largest of the Garglers, a menacing looking guy that even Kurt wouldn't cross. "You, watch the princess, the rest of you, follow me." Greg instructed.<p>

As everyone left the room, the giant left with Kurt walked over to him and stared down, growling slightly.

"Err... hi?" Kurt squeaked.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Thad, Trent and Jeff found themselves cornered in the Gym by a group of Garglers holding dodge balls. They were severely outnumbered and there didn't seem to be any way out.<p>

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind the Garglers who turned in the direction of the noise.

This was the cue Blaine needed, and he leaped onto the back of one of the Garglers, the other Warblers following his lead.

"Guy's move!"

The Warblers obliged, tumbling out the way as the Garglers where doused with what looked like Blue and Red paint. The spray of colour continued as the Garglers began slipping and sliding across the gym floor.

"Thought you'd need some help." Curt grinned, a giant super soaker thrown over one shoulder, the rest of the Warblers standing behind him each holding their own water gun filled with paint.

Blaine grinned as Jeff thundered towards Curt yelling, "Oh My God you guys! It's Curt with a 'C'!"

"I thought all of you were away this weekend." Thad scowled. Not that he wasn't happy he had been saved from getting attacked by a hundred rubber balls.

"Sebastian called us back. We may not have been able to come to the reunion, but we're here when it really matters right guys?" Curt turned to the group behind him who all cheered their agreement.

Sebastian appeared from within the crowd, his gun hanging loosely in his hand. "Sup hotness." He addressed Blaine.

"We wondered where your sorry butt had disappeared to." Trent said as a way of a greeting.

The sound of slipping and sliding could still be heard as the Garglers kept trying to stand and failing, smacking back onto the floor. The Warblers just shrugged and carried on with the search for Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned off the hairdryer and marvelled at his work. The guy who was supposed to be watching him had fallen asleep a few hours ago with his headphones in. Apparently screamo did <em>not <em>keep a person awake. Luckily this meant Kurt was able to use the hairdryer he tended to keep on him at all times in case of a slushy attack.

Kurt was so happy he had been in an art room. Hunting around he had found pieces of newspaper and cardboard. Carefully and gently, he wrapped the cardboard around the sleeping brute sat on one of the art chairs so as not to wake him up. Kurt then found some PVA glue, mixed it in with some water, then spent the best part of two hours paper machéing his victim before drying him off with the hairdryer.

The rock hard outer shell was going to be hell to try and get out of, Kurt observed. Good, it was his fault for falling asleep on the job and besides, he didn't want to get caught again and he was pretty sure the guy would have been able to break free from the wool Kurt had found. Kurt shrugged, this had been fun and he was pretty sure Greg would be far away by now. He picked up his bag and exited the art room not even bothering to look back.

* * *

><p><strong>What Kurt did to the guy in the art room I've actually done to my friend before. Her house is like, art paradise! She fell asleep and I got bored... yeah<strong>.

**Thanks guys! **

gleelover

Valkyrie Vamp

scorpionika

Vice And Virtue

leahmo34

ExotikaHollow1379

Azrael Blood

teilo

ColferFan1217

R5Fanatic

TheGleekyStarkid777

becca579

**And I agree, this has become less realistic. haha it'll go back to normal soon, I just wanted to go a bit crazy for a bit, but as long as you guys like the realistic parts and the non realistic parts, I can go to sleep happy XD Love you! Love Bertie xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Apparently Glee doesn't return for two weeks and my freind told me he thinks its because the Christmas episode wouldn't fall in December. I've checked my planner on my TV and Glee isn't set up to record so** ***shrugs* I dunno. Anyway, I've brought the girl from the coffee place back just to summarise my Watbler arc. So enjoy?**

**Warning: Violence and language. More Violence then before but I'm putting the story back to reality after this XD** **Obviously no smut otherwise this would be M. And Greg is a bit handsy with Kurt, but not by much otherwise once again, M. Although you guys are going to have to tell my whether I need to change it but I don't think it's that bad... you'll see.**

* * *

><p>It had all happened so fast, one minute he was with his team the next a large group of Garglers had appeared and before Blaine knew what was happening they had all managed to be split up and now Blaine found himself wandering around the empty school on his own.<p>

He couldn't hear a thing and this began to unnerve him. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Suddenly Blaine felt himself being grabbed from behind, an arm around his chest gripping him as he tried to struggle.

"Hey there Anderson, you miss me?" Greg said from behind him.

"Not... particularly." Blaine wheezed, his air supply cut off slightly.

Blaine squeezed Greg's arm, hard, making Greg let go in pain. Blaine may be short, but he was strong.

Blaine then tackled Greg to the floor, punching him square on the nose.

"That's what you get for being an arse to Kurt." Blaine shouted. He then punched Greg again. "And that's just because I think you're a prick!"

Greg growled, forcing Blaine off him. Blaine bounced back up as Greg wobbled to his feet, wiping away the blood dripping from his nose. "Oh yeah right Anderson," Greg snarled. "I think _you're _the one who's a prick. You, who always gets what he wants. You, with your charming personality making everyone fall for you. You, who had Kurt and then wanted Sebastian as well. Don't look at me like that; I know you were thinking about it!"

Blaine growled. "You don't get to say that, as I recall you're the one who tried to force Kurt to do something he didn't want to do and besides, you have no idea what's going on in my head. I love Kurt, and no one is allowed to say otherwise!"

The two boys launched themselves at each other, Greg swinging Blaine into the wall. Blaine head butted Greg hard, making himself disorientated. Greg stumbled around a bit as if he were drunk so Blaine took this as the perfect opportunity to trip him up.

Unfortunately Greg made a grab for Blaine as he fell, Blaine crashing down with him and hitting his head against the cold tiles. Blaine felt groggy, his vision becoming blurred as Greg stood up, sneering over Blaine. He was about to kick Blaine when a voice rang out down the hall way.

"HEY! HUMPBACK, GUESS WHO ESCAPED?" Kurt yelled.

Greg turned wide eyed as Kurt legged it, taking the attention away from Blaine.

Greg thundered after him. Damn little bitch doesn't know anything about doing what he's told. Greg had had it. He was done with being nice and Kurt deserved what was coming to him.

Kurt carried on running, but he wasn't used to going for so long and he could feel his energy slowly draining away as he pushed himself to move. His legs screamed at him to slow down and he almost tripped if it wasn't for the giant whale coming along after him.

Kurt was about to reach the stairs when hard fingers closed around his wrist and he was pushed painfully into the wall.

"Why hello there princess, remember me?" Greg smiled, leaning in close.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Wes called crouching down beside him. By now the Warblers had all managed to come back together and they were pretty sure there were no Garglers left.<p>

Blaine slowly sat up. He groaned, the pounding in his head feeling as if it might kill him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Finn asked, looking at the dazed Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, pushing the pain away as a more urgent matter popped up in his mind. "Kurt." He murmured to himself. Blaine forced his legs to stand, much to the protest of the boys around him. He leant briefly on Wes before forcing himself to fully recover.

"Greg's gone after Kurt!" Blaine cried. "I have to save him."

"Blaine, calm down." David reassured him, although the real person it seemed who needed to calm down was Finn and Puck. Puck slowly beat his fist into his outstretched palm.

"Let's go kick this fucker's arse." Puck snarled.

"Wait! We have to think about this rationally!" Wes shouted as the team of Warblers and New Directions began to follow Blaine in the direction he had seen Kurt and Greg disappear. "Or we could just be total twats and go in without a plan then get expelled." Wes muttered to himself, running after the group.

* * *

><p>"Get off me." Kurt snapped, trying to push against Greg.<p>

"Actually princess, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." Greg dragged a resisting Kurt into an empty room, shoving him in and closing the door behind him.

Kurt stood, glaring at Greg rubbing his wrist.

"You're not allowed to touch me until after four remember?" Kurt frowned.

"See that would be true if the rules weren't broken."

"What do you mean?" Kurt took a step back as Greg began to move towards him.

"The rules were they had to find you not you find them." Greg cornered Kurt against the wall slamming his hand next to Kurt's head and leaning in.

Kurt turned his head to the side. "Maybe if you weren't such a bully I'd of stayed."

Greg took Kurt's chin and twisted his head round to face him. Kurt pulled out of Greg's hold and bit his hand so Greg struck him hard. Kurt wasn't going to put up with another Neanderthal and went to lash out, but he was restrained by Greg who was enjoying every minute of this.

* * *

><p>As it turns out the New Directions and Warblers mash up had not expected there to be so many Garglers because there they all were, about thirty of them, blocking their path.<p>

"Don't worry Blaine, we'll distract these sumo's and you go ahead to get Kurt." Nick declared.

"But guys..." Blaine began to argue.

"Dude don't worry." Finn said.

"Yeah, I fancy kicking me some prep school butts." Puck cracked his knuckles.

"I don't really have anything better to do today." Thad shrugged.

"I haven't had a good fight since the hockey team incident." Mike confessed.

"I've always wanted to see how ninja I could be." Jeff winked.

"I just hope I 'accidentally' hit Nick." Trent admitted.

"Lacrosse training?" was Sebastian's lame excuse even though Lacrosse had nothing to do with attacking people.

"Let's do this yo!" Artie agreed.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled.

The Warblers and New Directions nodded, before the Garglers, Finn and Puck living up to their football talents, cleared a path for Blaine to get through.

Wes and David turned to Rory curiously. Neither of the three had joined in yet and few of the other Warblers were hanging back to see what was going on.

"What're you thinking?" Curt asked Rory.

"Follow me guys, I have a plan." Rory announced.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you!" Kurt almost screamed as he tried desperately to get free.<p>

"What's wrong with me? Blaine fucking Anderson, that's who. All the time I'm compared to him, all the time coming in second place to him, it pisses me off so much!" Greg squeezed Kurt's wrists hard, Kurt crying out.

"What does that got to do with me? Heck, why are you even so bothered about it? Blaine's left this school now, and if you were a little nicer to people they're more likely to accept you!" Kurt managed to shove his knee into Greg's stomach at this point.

Greg doubled up in pain as Kurt managed to get away, making for the door but getting pushed to the floor just as his finger tips brushed the handle.

Greg pinned Kurt to the ground. "I'll tell you why. I'm going to hurt Blaine through the only person I know how." Greg went to crush Kurt's windpipe. "How do you think Blaine will feel knowing he wasn't there to stop his boyfriend form being taken advantage of hmm?" Greg sneered, pushing his thumb into Kurt's neck harder as he began to move his other hand...

"I'll tell you how he'll feel." A voice came from the doorway. "Extremely pissed!"

Blaine was fuming as he ripped Greg off of Kurt.

"Touch Kurt again and I'm going to rip you a new one!" Blaine promised.

"I'd like to see you try!" Greg went to hit Blaine but Blaine skilfully ducked, lashing out.

Kurt was coughing, his throat sore from the lack of oxygen, his head swimming. He had been scared, he admitted to himself. If Blaine hadn't been there... Blaine!

Kurt watched as Blaine began to lose against Greg, but not before getting a few good punches in, Kurt noted. Kurt tried to stand but his body still hadn't recovered from the initial shock. He needed to help!

"Blaine! Duck!" An Irish voice came from across the room.

Blaine did as he was told as a barrage of dodge balls come cascading into the room, all of them hitting Greg. Blaine's eyes widened as a shoe came flying across the room smacking Greg right between the eyes.

"Yeah, take that!" Nick hollered, hopping about on one foot.

As the balls bounced back they were picked back up again as the Warblers and New Directions boys carried on throwing them until Greg tottered about and collapsed onto the carpeted floor.

Everyone cheered as Blaine went over to help Kurt stand, holding him steady.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine breathed, taking in the fresh bruising around Kurt's neck and across his cheek.

"I'm fine Blaine. What about you, you're bleeding!" Kurt reached up to brush the blood from Blaine's lips.

Blaine smiled leaning in and kissing Kurt softly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"What happened after that?" Zoe leaned forward, staring intently at Kurt and Blaine as they retold the story of their weekend. Zoe was the girl Kurt had talked to previously about his worries surrounding Blaine.<p>

Zoe was currently on her break from serving behind the counter at the Lima Bean. She had been ecstatic when she saw two of her favourite customers entering the coffee shop after a week of her only seeing them separately. She had asked Kurt previously whether he had found out about Blaine's 'busy schedule'. Blaine looked at Kurt confused while Kurt blushed and changed the subject.

Zoe then noted the boy's injuries and asked if they had been fighting. Once again Blaine looked confused and Kurt began to explain their weekend to Zoe.

"The dodge ball idea had been Rory's doing. Apparently he had gone to collect the sack containing them from the gym along with a couple of nets you put up for tennis. David and Wes took one net and Rory and Curt took the other." Kurt began.

"Then they basically each ran at a group of Garglers and wrapped them up with the net! Anyone who escaped was pummelled by Puck and then they were tied up." Blaine finished, sipping his cup of coffee.

"I bet the teachers are going to be really angry when they get back to the school." Zoe thought out loud.

"Don't worry, we tidied up the gym and a lot of the Garglers agreed on a truce with the Warblers. They decided the weekend they had together was really fun and they'd like to do it again sometime. I guess that's what happens when you're deprived of action at a school with a zero tolerance policy." Kurt pointed out.

"What did you do with Greg? You didn't leave him there did you?" Zoe asked.

Blaine and Kurt gave each other knowing glances, smiling.

"Let's just say Finn wasn't all too forgiving and the Dalton teachers are currently puzzling over how Greg managed to end up hanging from the flag pole by his underwear."

Blaine, Kurt and Zoe burst into huge fits of laughter, all clutching their sides. Suddenly Kurt sat bolt upright.

"Oh no!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What is it?" Blaine looked at Kurt, a worried expression on his face.

"I forgot to free that guy I paper mâchéed to the chair!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh if I could hang a couple of the guys in my class from the school flag pole my life would be a lot easier. Although my History teacher has threatened to do so to one of them... Anyway, Warbler war over. Sorry if anything was inappropriate, I'm new to this and I won't up the rating and content unless people want me to. I'd rather not upset you guys XD<strong>

**And to Valkyrie Vamp; Maybe it's because you and Nick think alike ;) You know what they say, great minds think alike. (and I also liked the idea, heck I like all my reviewers Ideas Love youuuu!)  
><strong>

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers, the new and my regulars!**

RawR

R5Fanatic

Valkyrie Vamp

eb012203

becca579

Azrael Blood

ExotikaHollow1379

CrimsonLove11

leahmo34

ColferFan1217

FunkyWeeMonkey

**Thanks a bunch you guys! Review? Love Bertie xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: You have no idea how badly I wanted to post yesterday, but I managed to fall asleep '-_- sorry about that, and omg! I was recommended? Really? :') thanks you guys... This chapter is a bit fluffy so. But not overly so, I don't think, it's more of a 'What if this happens?' And 'I so wish that could happen'. Sigh. ****Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Blaine wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, spreading grease across it. He had been working on this car with another one of Burt's employees for the best part of his Saturday morning and it <em>still <em>refused to co-operate with them.

"Damn." The man Blaine was working on the car with, muttered. "Right, we're not getting anywhere with this, just take a break and we'll sort it out afterwards. I can tell we're nearly there though"

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay and work on it. You learn better by doing right?" Blaine asked his colleague.

The man was supposed to be Blaine's mentor, teaching him how to fix the cars that came in. Blaine wasn't allowed to work on the cars by himself yet. He was too inexperienced but the man just shrugged anyway. "Well you can't mess it up anymore than it already is so, suit yourself."

He walked away while Blaine clambered under the car to take a look to see whether the problem lied there. He didn't notice when a pair of Doc Martins walked over to the car and stopped.

Kurt dropped down, laying flat on his stomach and peered at Blaine. "Hi there." He beamed

Blaine, shocked, went to sit up and smacked his head against the car's axel instead. Kurt laughed as he helped Blaine out from beneath the car.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Err, it's my dad's shop?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. He was standing with his bag slung over one shoulder, gripping the strap with both hands and leaning to one side, giving Blaine his full attention.

"No, I mean... You never come here!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was missing my boyfriend."

"How long have you known?" Blaine looked away from Kurt sheepishly. He had meant to tell Kurt at some point just not _this _soon.

"Beginning of last week." Kurt admitted.

Blaine slapped his forehead. "Oh god, I am so embarrassed right now."

"Why?"

"Because I've been caught doing something awkward. Not only that but I'm working for my boyfriend's dad."

Kurt laughed and nudged Blaine in the shoulder playfully. "I was going to find out anyway, it's my _dad's _shop Blaine, and there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I wanted to surprise you!" Blaine pouted.

"Well I can tell you I was well and truly surprised at the time."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I preferred coming here to watch you. I found it... endearing." Kurt's eye twinkled as Blaine laughed at Kurt using the word Kurt had been described as by David when they had first met him.

"So now the secrets out you're not angry at me?" Blaine looked at his feet.

"Whatever your reason I don't really care as long as you're happy. Unless you're with Sebastian, then your happiness can just go down the toilet." Kurt turned towards the car. "So, need a hand?"

"You can fix a car?" Blaine frowned.

"Once again Blaine, _my dad owns this place. _You kind of pick up a few things when you grow up in a place like this you know? And besides, I'm pretty sure I'm a lot more experienced than you who previously had helped build one car with his dad." Kurt put his bag down and stood in front of the cars open bonnet. He leant forward to look at the engine closely, standing on his tip toes so he could reach the back.

Blaine watched as Kurt's legs dangled, mesmerised by his flexibility. Then Kurt was demanding Blaine pass him various different tools and Blaine's favourite show was abruptly cancelled.

After a while Kurt pulled back, rubbing his hands together. Blaine noticed a black smudge on Kurt's nose standing out boldly against Kurt's pale skin.

"Okay, go sit in the car and try starting the engine."

Blaine nodded, jumping into the driver's seat and putting the key into the ignition. The car stuttered for a bit then died.

"Hang on... how about I try..." Kurt went back to fiddling with the engine for a bit. "Okay, again!" Kurt called.

Blaine did as he was told and this time the car roared into life.

Kurt smiled to himself as Blaine emerged from the car.

"Once again, the constant surprises with you!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt blushed. "Well, you know. So erm, I was wondering whether you were free Sunday." Kurt looked at the floor while he scraped one boot back and forth.

"Oh Kurt I'd love to but I'm really sorry. Sunday I have to practise my duet with Rachel."

Kurt sighed. "You get a lot of duets with Rachel. Remember when we were with the Warblers and it was you and I who got all the duets?"

"Kurt, you know why we can't do that..."

"It's not just that! I mean, sometimes we're not even sat together in Glee club or our conversations in the hall are more like 'we're friends' rather than 'we're going out'. We seem so separate at school. I know why we can't be out there like Finn and Rachel or Mike and Tina but... I just feel so far away and we only really do anything after school which is now taken up with other things. It's not like it was when we were at Dalton and attached at the hip. And that was when we weren't even going out!"

Blaine tilted his head to one side, his eyes in puppy dog mode. "Kurt..."

"I know, I know. You can't help being busy and you have other friends besides me and McKinley isn't exactly accepting. I know all that yet I still feel like I'm missing something when you're not there." Kurt trailed off, looking away and blushing.

"Kurt, just... come here." Blaine smiled, reaching out and pulling Kurt towards him. He then licked his thumb and wiped at the black smudge on Kurt's nose. "There that's better. And Kurt, I will always find time for you. You're not only me best friend, but I love you, more than anyone else. You know that right?"

Kurt nodded, his blush deepening.

"And I won't be busy for much longer, this is just until..." Blaine quickly stopped himself.

"Until...?" Kurt urged him, suddenly curious.

"Now Kurt, that would be telling." Blaine winked, pulling Kurt over to the car and pushing him against the bonnet. Blaine put both hands on either side of Kurt so that Kurt was sat between his arms and moved forward, connecting their lips together pressing against Kurt's gently.

Kurt pulled away, his breath ghosting against Blaine's. "You're just trying to stop me from asking questions." Kurt frowned at him.

Blaine just laughed into the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Well, is it working?" he asked in a sultry tone.

Kurt swallowed. "Maybe."

Blaine laughed again, going back to kissing Kurt sweetly, Kurt moving his arms to encircle Blaine's neck as Blaine's own moved to cuddle Kurt's waist.

"Have I ever told you that you amaze me Kurt?" Blaine whispered into his ear.

"I wouldn't know, at the moment I can't seem to remember my own name." Kurt replied shyly.

Blaine pulled away. "Well, you do. You amaze me. Every day, every minute, all the time."

* * *

><p>As soon as Sam entered the choir room Kurt found himself grinning from ear to ear. The whole room seemed to erupt as they rushed Sam in a group hug, welcoming him back.<p>

"Dude, it's so good to have you back!" Finn patted Sam on the back.

"Yeah, Bieber songs haven't been the same without you here." Puck said.

"Thanks guys, but some of you are missing." Same frowned confused.

"Yeah, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes have formed a different group now." Tina explained.

"Oh." Was all Sam could say.

"So, Sam, I'm sure you remember Blaine." Rachel clapped her hands together so she got everyone's attention.

"The pizza guy right?" Blaine smiled as Sam nodded.

"And this is Rory, and that over there is Sebastian."

"Hello."

"'sup."

"Nice to meet you I guess." Sam shrugged.

Mr. Schue entered the room at that moment so Sam went to take a seat next to Kurt.

"Hey Sam! Welcome back, I can safely say that we've all missed you. Now I'd like to ask how you're all getting along with the songs for the dance committee..." Mr. Schue's voice trailed off as Kurt leaned over to Sam.

"How are things going at home?" Kurt asked. He hadn't talked to Sam for ages and he was worried as well as curious.

"Better, but it's still not great." Sam admitted. "Mercedes left to go to another group?"

Kurt laughed. "Don't think you're going to leave us too, it's an all girl group."

"Oh." Sam looked disappointed.

"You can always try to make it up to her. Invite her out on a romantic date, try and win her over, you have a lot of catching up to do mind." Kurt advised.

"How do you know that's what I was..." Sam began.

"Please Sam, it's obvious."

Sam was silent for awhile. He glanced over at Blaine who was looking at Mr. Schue intently. "You got Blaine to transfer then." Sam noted.

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too happy about it." Sam frowned.

"Don't get me wrong, I love it that he's here but despite being at the same school we barely spend much time together. Blaine's gotten a lot busier lately and then there's also my love rival, Sebastian." Kurt screwed up his eyes as he said Sebastian's name. After the whole Warbler drama Sebastian was up to his old tricks again.

"Well you know what they say, familiarity breeds contempt." Sam said logically.

"Maybe." Kurt sighed.

* * *

><p>Blaine had watched as Kurt's face lit up at the sight of Sam entering the room. He would've found it cute if Kurt's smile had been aimed at Blaine rather than him. Blaine watched as Kurt talked excitedly to Sam. Sam wasn't interested in guys, he knew that much, but from what Kurt had said Sam had been accepting of Kurt from the very start.<p>

Blaine noticed Sam glance over at him before turning back to ask Kurt something. Blaine watched as Kurt's face fell slightly. Blaine really wanted to know what they were talking about but Sebastian broke his train of thought.

"So, can I buy you a hot cup of coffee for your hot self later?" Sebastian asked him.

"I don't know, I've been..." Blaine glanced over at Kurt. "Rather busy lately."

"Come on, you need a break. Work yourself too hard and you'll get tired, and having bags under your eyes will just ruin your sexy." Sebastian remarked.

Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt. He didn't understand this feeling. What was it? He felt angry and sad all at the same time. His stomach churned and his heart beat faster. Maybe Sebastian was right and he really did need a break. "Sure, coffee sounds great."

* * *

><p><strong>The end... <strong>

**Of this chapter that is :P **

**Anyway, yeah I use Twat a lot (not in this fanfic but yeah). I think it means a pregnant fish... or is that Twit? Either way both words are used a lot with my family at home and at school. Maybe it's a British thing? i don't know. And OMG! I've finally found where all the Klainers have been hiding in my town. They all take my bus! XD I hate Sebastian because of rumours going round. Talked to my friend Aaron today about it then my other friend said, 'I like Sebastian'. Yeah I was like 'What?' and Aaron was like, 'we're not talking to you now.' He's a Brittany fan but I think my Klaine fan girl is rubbing off on him somewhat.  
><strong>

**Thank you reviewers who have names which I am now going to reveal XD love you!**

mid-morning rain

vampluv78

PrettyLittleScars

ExotikaHollow1379

Jessie989

leahmo34

R5Fanatic

eb012203

ColferFan1217

Valkyrie Vamp

Azrael Blood

becca579

ChrissyGleek

**And I've hit over 200 reviews! Hugs and Klainebow cookies for everyone! THANK YOU! Keep reviewing and I'll love you forever! XD Love Bertie xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I had a case of writers block this week. My friend however gave me an idea which was weird because he's usually so brittany (coz he says she's hot *rolls eyes*) and actually said he wants to see this in Glee. The Sam thing I've included in this chapter. You'll see ;) and sorry, not a lot happens here, and yes, Blaine is acting thick in both Glee and here lol. I think he just loves the attention so flirts with everybody XD**

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Kurt talk happily with Sam. <em>Again<em>. It seemed as soon as Sam had shown up Kurt couldn't keep away. Blaine either saw Kurt with Karofsky or Sam or he was with Rory and Finn. He didn't mind when he was with Rachel when discussing his presidency election. Why then did it bother Blaine so much when it wasn't one of the girls who had Kurt's attention? Blaine rarely saw Kurt during the day anyway so what was so different now?

As soon as Blaine spotted Kurt with Sam in the hallway he found himself storming over, a frown on his face.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine couldn't stop the bitterness in his voice. Why was that?

Kurt didn't seem to notice. "Oh, hi Blaine! So Sam I was thinking..."

"You doing anything later?" Blaine interrupted.

Kurt turned to face Blaine. "I thought you were going to get coffee with Sebastian?" For the first time ever when mentioning Sebastian, Kurt didn't sound annoyed.

"Well you can come with?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt sighed. "I'd love to Blaine, really, but seeing as you made plans I also decided to make plans for once."

"You did?"

"Yes in fact I did." Kurt beamed his hands on hips.

"Oh. I see." Blaine let his eyes cast downwards.

"Hey, I can always come and help you fix cars on the weekend again." Kurt winked.

"I guess."

Kurt nodded then returned to his conversation with Sam as the bell rang, giving Blaine a short but cute wave goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Were you sure you wanted to leave your eye candy alone with horny hotness?" Santana asked Kurt.<p>

"Yeah, we need a break anyway. Unfortunately we've fallen back into the honeymoon phase and you know what comes quickly after that..." Kurt crossed his arms looking rather sad.

"The fighting and mistrust." Finn nodded knowing exactly what Kurt was on about after experiencing it from Quinn and Rachel.

"And I want to avoid that as much as possible." Kurt said.

Finn, Santana, Sam, Mike, and Kurt were all in Breadstix discussing their relationships. It was a random spur of the moment decision by all of them who each needed some sort of advice off each other.

"Kurt I understand, I mean, as soon as I walked into that room I noticed Sebastian staring at Blaine and they seem pretty close as well." Sam looked concernedly at Kurt.

"Yeah, they are. And Sebastian is really charming and good looking and I'm... girly." Kurt found he couldn't look anybody in the eye.

"Dude, you're not girly." Finn reassured him.

"Yeah, you just have girly tendencies." And there was Santana being unhelpful again.

"I'd say you're sassy rather than girly." Mike said, glaring at Santana.

"Not that I'd know, but wouldn't Blaine prefer someone like you?" Sam tried.

"Compared to Sebastian who's a guy's guy, I'm not much of a choice." Kurt looked glum.

"Dude, C'mon, stop feeling sorry for yourself! We prefer you to Sebastian." Finn said.

"That's because I was your friend first! And you know Sebastian is a dick."

"A very hot dick, if I leant that way still." Santana observed.

"And the problem with love is you can fall so easily into it, it clouds your judgement and suddenly nothing else matters. He always falls in love easily. Except when it came down to me."

"Kurt! The reason that happened was because you were _friends_ and a lot of the time it's hard to determine between the two. He was like a mentor at the time so of course he didn't realise he really loved you. He just wanted to protect you." Sam, forever with the wise words.

"And he's younger than me but acts like he's older. Sebastian's younger so..."

"Okay, now you're just looking for excuses that you're relationship is BS. Get over it, hobbit hotness will do what he wants to do and there ain't anything you can do about it. Just do what I do and dig your claws in and refuse to let go." Santana shrugs.

"Dude, don't worry about it, you'll be fine." Finn looked at his half brother who smiled weakly.

"Yeah, it's just because it's my first relationship and I don't want it to go badly... So Sam, what are you going to do about Mercedes?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked yet and I really want to get back with her you know?" Sam sighed.

"What about Quinn? I hear she's after you again." Mike suggested.

"No." Was the blunt reply. "I mean, I've been talking about what I should do all day with Kurt. Then he suggested we do this meeting thing."

"Which was a dumb idea by the way." Santana snorted.

"Then why are you here?" Finn frowned.

"Because I don't think Brittany is as into our relationship as I am." Santana admitted.

"I hear you; Tina's been a bit off lately."

"Rachel is just being Rachel."

"Are our love lives all going down the toilet eventually?" Kurt looked miserable.

"Mine hasn't even begun." Sam said, matching everybody else's gloominess.

* * *

><p>Was it Kurt, or were Sebastian and Blaine flirting more than usual? If they were being anymore obvious Blaine would be sat in Sebastian's lap right now. Kurt glared at them from his place in the door way of the choir room. It was ten minutes until Blaine actually noticed Kurt was there.<p>

"Kurt, over here!" He smiled.

Kurt just stuck his nose in the air and stalked over to where Sam was sitting with Tina, placing himself between them, turning round to talk to Karofsky sat behind him. Karofsky had finally been accepted as part of the glee club and he seemed a lot happier being there, even if he wasn't allowed to express himself fully, at least the glee club gave him _something_.

Sam leaned in. "Doesn't that bother you?" he indicated towards Blaine and Sebastian.

"Of course it does." Kurt hissed. "But I can't do anything about it."

"Why don't you go over and sit with them?" Karofsky suggested.

Kurt snorted. "I'd end up shouting at Blaine and last time I did that we weren't talking for ages, granted he was pissed at the time."

"Well if you're sure dude." Sam shrugged.

"What about Mercedes? You talk to her yet?"

"Yeah, and she's not even giving me the time of day." Sam said dejectedly.

"Maybe if I try talking to her." Kurt suggested.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up his eyes meeting with a pair of hazel ones.

"Can I help you?" Kurt cocked his head to one side.

Blaine shuffled his feet nervously. "Can we... will you... want to go out tonight?" Blaine rubbed the back of his head.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I'd love to but..."

"You're busy _again?_" Blaine grumped.

"Don't use that tone with me Blaine, you and I both know you've been busy a lot lately and today you have work. You'll be too tired to go on a date tonight. Besides, I have a family thing." Kurt explained.

"Fine." Blaine huffed, stomping back to his chair and sitting down, crossing his arms sulking.

"Kurt..." Karofsky began.

Kurt held up a hand to stop him from talking. "It's only fair; he's done the same thing to me several times and all with Sebastian. And besides, I actually do have a family thing to do tonight."

* * *

><p>"No Finn, I said over there, no... <em>Over there! <em>THERE FINN! Oh for..." Kurt threw his hands in the air and rubbed his temples.

"What?" Finn looked at Kurt innocently.

"Put the table _over there_, not in the middle of the living room." Kurt said annoyance in his voice.

"But what if Burt wants to watch TV?" Finn reasoned.

"They're having a romantic dinner, how many romantic dinners have included the television?" Kurt cried.

"Good point." Finn nodded, lifting up the table and taking it over to where Kurt was pointing.

Kurt groaned, sinking into the couch, his head in his hands.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" Kurt snapped. "Sorry." He said quickly after seeing Finn flinch at his raised voice.

"What's up?"

"My honey moon is over." Kurt whimpered.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Blaine. Our fights are becoming more frequent, I get really upset over everything and I feel like I'm losing him and I really don't want to. I love him Finn! He's my first ever boyfriend and I know we're probably not going to end up getting married or anything. What if he's bored of me?" Kurt sniffed.

"Dude, I can honestly say you're the least boring person I know. Scary, but not boring." Finn sat down next to Kurt. He felt slightly awkward. He wasn't used to these heart to hearts with Kurt.

"I don't know anymore." Kurt was so frustrated.

"Listen Kurt, the only real problem you guys need to face is when you leave school which is ages away. Don't get so hung up on these things."

* * *

><p>Sam looked at Kurt who was staring forlornly at Blaine and Sebastian.<p>

"How about you and I go on a date?" Sam suggested.

"Y-you what?" Kurt spluttered.

"You heard me. Let's see how Blaine reacts." Sam smiled.

"You're kidding right? What about Mercedes?" Kurt couldn't hide the shock from his voice.

"It's a fake date, and me and Mercedes aren't exactly dating right now so, I thought I'd help out a friend." Sam shrugged.

"But Sam, this could ruin your reputation!" Kurt cried.

"You know very well that I have more to worry about then my reputation."

"Well okay, if you're sure..."

* * *

><p>Sam and Kurt entered the coffee shop, Kurt slightly nervous as he noticed Blaine and Sebastian sat together at their usual table.<p>

"Hey, just ignore it, you're on a date with me remember?" Sam grinned, patting Kurt lightly on his shoulder.

"Right." Kurt swallowed.

Blaine watched as Sam led Kurt over to a table. Kurt seemed to not have seen him and somehow that kind of hurt.

"Hey sexy, you alright?" Sebastian turned round to see where Blaine was looking. "Oh, it seems Kurt's on a date."

"Sam's straight." Blaine mumbled to himself.

Kurt's laugh drifted over to them as Sam said something, smiling in that gorgeous way he did.

Blaine slowly crushed his coffee cup clenched in his hand.

"Hey, calm down, if you want to squeeze something..."

Blaine wasn't listening as he was using all his attention to stare at Kurt and Sam as Sam stood up to order their coffee. Blaine clenched his teeth as he noticed Kurt's eyes follow Sam. Blaine hated this. He refused to listen to Sebastian seeing as Kurt was right there, enjoying the company of another guy that wasn't him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was furious.<p>

"You're avoiding me." He accused Kurt as he ran up behind him in the busy McKinley halls.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt replied simply, opening his locker.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about." Blaine fumed.

"I've been busy." Kurt dodged.

Blaine slammed Kurt's locker door shut, making him jump. "Not too busy for Sam or Karofsky or Rachel and Mercedes." Blaine spat. But _especially _Sam, he thought.

"They always asked for me first. You were just too slow Blaine, and they are in my year so it's easier to organise meetings anyway." Kurt began to walk away, his books clutched to his chest.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm to stop him. "So now I'm at fault because of my age huh?"

"Why don't you go and see Sebastian, he'll probably love explaining to you why I'm avoiding you." Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine growled, shoving Kurt into the lockers and holding him there as they glared at each other.

"Do you want to fight huh? Is that it?"

Kurt's eyes softened, "No." He said quietly.

"Then don't do this." Blaine pleaded. "Please?"

"Blaine, I... I..."

"Kurt!" Blaine snapped.

"I feel like I'm losing you okay!"

"Why?"

"Because we don't spend time together and you have Sebastian and..."

"Well if you said yes to my invitations then we wouldn't be like this! Don't just try to one up me Kurt, I'm not doing this on purpose unlike _you_."

"Don't hate me Blaine, I just... I can't help it! I've never had anyone like me before and neither have you and now 'my real name is sexier than sex itself' Sebastian is after you and you've never had a _choice_ before. And he's so different from me and you must admit he's kind of attractive. I can't win! I never win, and if I lose you I'll be alone and unloved again. Unlike for you, you're the only one for me." Kurt sunk down onto the floor, his face in his hands, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly. He reached down, pulling Kurt's hand from his face and forcing him to stand up as Kurt started sobbing. Blaine looked conflicted with what he was about to do, biting on his bottom lip. "Let's go somewhere a little more private." And then Blaine started dragging Kurt along with him away from all the stares they were beginning to receive.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise the next chapter will be a lot more interesting because at the moment I feel it's getting a little repetetive I don't know about you guy's :\ Anyway, I was wondering if anybody else got annoyed that Perfect wasn't released today, I was like, :'( does that mean they've cut it from the episode or are they just trying to annoy me? T_T<br>**

**Anyway, love you guys sooooooooo much! :**

VioletCherry342

mid-morning rain

PrettyLittleScars

R5Fanatic

njferrell

leahmo34

ExotikaHollow1379

ColferFan1217

TakeABow9

Azrael Blood

Violethillbeautiful

**Until next time guys! Review pwetty pweeeeez XD Love Bertie xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I usually get my inspiration from the Glee episode but last week we obviously didn't have one so I was kinda stuck for a while :\ sorry about that... Oh and Perfect is supposedly coming out on Monday. Hopefully they haven't cut it out of the episode or my friends at school will have to sit through angry and crying Bertie, which isn't pretty. And before you ask, no I don't think they've cut it from the episode I'm just thinking _if_.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine tugged Kurt into the empty choir room, turning on the light as he went and closing the door behind him. Kurt was still snuffling and trying to get away from Blaine who pulled out the piano stool and plonked Kurt down onto it, taking a seat beside him.<p>

"Kurt, please, calm down." Blaine went to place a hand on Kurt's back but Kurt flinched away.

Blaine sighed. He turned round to face the piano and opened up the cover, placing his fingers delicately on the keys, playing a scale before suddenly getting an idea.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine began the chords. "don't make it bad," He nudged Kurt playfully who just glared at him, tears still in his eyes. "Take a sad song, and make it better." Blaine leant his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Remember, to let me into your heart, then we can start, to make it better."

Kurt shuffled slightly away from Blaine who carried on. "Hey Kurt, don't be afraid."

Kurt cut in singing the next line, pointedly making them sound bitter. "I was made to, go out and get you. The minute, I let you under my skin."

"Then you begin to make it better." Blaine quirked an eyebrow up, singing the words before Kurt could change them to something else.

Kurt stood up, his arms crossed and walking away.

"And any time you feel the pain, hey Kurt, refrain; don't carry the weight of the world upon your shoulders." Blaine stood up, following Kurt and placing two hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"For well you know that it's the fool who plays it cool." Kurt pulled away, sulking.

Blaine frowned. "By making his world a little colder."

Kurt sighed. "Hey Blaine, don't let me down. You have found me, so come and get me."

Blaine grinned. "Remember, to let me into your heart. Then we can start to make it better. So let it out and let it in..."

Kurt turned to looked at Blaine, walking round him with his hands clasped behind his back. "Hey Blaine, you're waiting for someone to perform with."

"And don't you know that it's just you, hey Kurt, you'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder." Blaine reached his hands out to Kurt, cocking his head to one side, his eyes in puppy dog mode.

Kurt shook his head, a small smile appearing on his lips as he let Blaine pull him into a hug.

"Hey Kurt, don't make it bad." Blaine sung into Kurt's neck.

"Take a sad song and make it better."

"Remember to let me under your skin."

"Then we'll begin..." Blaine joined in with Kurt, blending their voices together. "To make it better."

They remained in each other's arms for a while before Blaine spoke. "Better?"

Kurt sniffed. "Somewhat."

Blaine let go of the hug, placing two hands on Kurt's forearms and looking into his eyes. "Hey Kurt," he said soothingly, using a thumb to wipe away Kurt's tears. "I love you."

Kurt laughed at the lines of the song. "Yeah."

"No, I'm serious, and the reason I've been spending all this time with Sebastian... well." Blaine looked away, biting his lip.

Kurt looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Well you know I've also been working and I've been saving up money..."

* * *

><p>Outside the choir room door Finn watched as Blaine and Kurt hugged, then Blaine pulled Kurt away. It looked like Kurt had been crying but Blaine quickly wiped away Kurt's tears. Then he looked away before turning back to Kurt and saying something. Finn noticed Kurt's eyes widen in shock, and then his face broke out into the biggest smile he had ever seen on Kurt in ages. Kurt leapt at Blaine, flinging his arms around Blaine's neck and laughing. Finn let his own face break into a grin. Practise for his song can wait, Fin thought, for now Blaine and Kurt could have the choir room to themselves...<p>

* * *

><p>"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Kurt repeated over and over again.<p>

Blaine just laughed, getting out of Kurt's boa constrictor grip and leading him dazed towards a chair before the brunette collapsed from happiness.

Kurt didn't know what to say. "Blaine I... why would you do this for me?"

"Because, you deserve it and we have until summer anyway, which is ages away may I add." Blaine loved how Kurt was right now, all flustered and blushing.

"But Blaine, I feel so bad, all this time and I thought... Europe Blaine! Gawd. Wait, I can't let you pay for me!" Kurt exclaimed, standing up only to have Blaine push him back onto the chair.

"Kurt, I want to. This is the first time I'd be able to pay for anything without my parent's money and I want to spend it on _you_." Blaine insisted.

"Wait Blaine, you can't do th..." Kurt's sentence was cut off by Blaine leaning over him, one hand placed on the back of Kurt's chair, the other resting on his thigh with a knee placed on the plastic seat to keep him steady, lips pressed firmly against Kurt's. Kurt leant happily into the kiss, Blaine teasing his bottom lip and Kurt cupping Blaine's face to bring him closer. Blaine placed two hands under Kurt's chin, tilting his head up further.

Kurt took a much needed breath. "Blaine, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Blaine went in for another heated kiss that was stopped abruptly by the Glee club making an entrance.

"Guys! I said wait!" Finn called behind them.

Finn frowned confused as he saw Blaine sat leisurely in the seat beside Kurt, Kurt leaning towards him, playing a game on his phone. Blaine leant over him, tapping the screen getting a complaint from Kurt who tried to move his phone away. They were both acting as if until a couple a seconds ago, they weren't kissing.

When everyone's attention was centred towards their song practise, Blaine placed a kiss upon the top of Kurt's head. Kurt shuffled back into his seat so that his back was straight, and leant over to plant his own kiss on Blaine's cheek. They shared a smile before Kurt slid back down, becoming shorter than Blaine for once, and got back to his game. Fruit ninja really suited him well, he thought.

* * *

><p>"So, Sebastian, I heard what you've been talking to Blaine about." Kurt played with a tinsel boa, paying more attention to that rather than Sebastian who was up a ladder hanging streamers on the wall.<p>

"Yeah? Did he tell you how much of a sexy time we're having?" Kurt could sense the smirk in Sebastian's voice; he used that stupid facial expression way too much.

Kurt kicked the ladder making it wobble so that Sebastian cried out, holding onto it to gain his balance.

The entire Glee club was in the school cafeteria helping hang up Christmas decorations. For some strange reason Kurt and Sebastian had been paired up together and Kurt was meant to be holding the ladder steady, but instead found the tinsel a lot more amusing.

"No, you sorry excuse for an existence. I meant he has been asking you about Europe." Kurt dug into a box, pulling out a Father Christmas hat and placing it on his head. As he shook his head the pom pom on the end made a jingling sound.

There was a creaking as Sebastian made his way down the ladder. "Yeah, he wanted to know what it was like there." Sebastian dusted his hands off finally coming back into contact with the ground. Even without the ladder he towered over Kurt. "Add some blush to your cheeks and Brittany will mistake you for an elf and try to ship you off back home to the North Pole, what with your pointy ears and all." Sebastian observed, laughing as Kurt ripped the hat off his head and threw it at him.

"Be quiet, you have no say in my fashion." Kurt grumbled.

"I obviously do seeing as you took the hat off."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So you lived in Europe right? I thought it was just Paris?" Kurt said.

"No, I've been everywhere, Spain, Germany, the UK. Blaine was particularly interested in the UK, although why he'd want to go there in the summer I don't know. If he's lucky he'll be able to get the sun if not then it'll be raining half the time. When I was there it was three days of heat then three weeks of rain. I have to admit, some places are rather interesting." Sebastian mused, pulling decorations out the box and piling Kurt's arms up with them.

"But it's okay there right?" Kurt asked.

"The UK's great if you're into a bloody history, music festivals, the long flight etc etc." Sebastian waved his hand. "I've warned him to stay away from the candy though, talk about your sugar rush. Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Just erm, what did he tell you?" Kurt spluttered.

Sebastian smirked again. "Oh? I suppose it was for a holiday with his parents. Your boyfriend doesn't tell you much does he?"

It was Kurt's turn to smirk. "I think he tells me just enough. Here hold this." Kurt dropped all the stuff in his arms back into Sebastian's and began climbing up the ladder.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was a little bit different and slightly unexpected. And why Europe and the UK I hear you ask? Because I've only ever been to Spain and skiing on the FrenchItalian border and I live in the UK so it's easier to write about. I have been to Florida though. **

**So yeah, waiting for inspiration at the moment so any suggestions will be welcome seeing as I've decided to go along as Glee goes along just unsuccessfully filling up holes (seeing as Sebastian actually hasn't transferred to McKinley**) **Maybe it can be a parrallell (spelt wrong) universe Glee? I don't know.**

**Anyway, how I love my lovely reviewers, **

VioletCherry342

mid-morning rain

Violethillbeautiful

Mcpakemeg

leahmo34

ColferFan1217

becca579

QueenSparks203

WishYouCouldBeALoserLikeMe

arrest

R5Fanatic

ExotikaHollow1379

Azrael Blood

**Oh yeah, almost forgot, the song is Hey Jude by the Beatles although I changed the lyrics slightly to fix the context XD** **And yay! Not only is perfect supposed to come out tomorow but also Olly Murs' new CD! I can sense a good day coming... I have double French... never mind I take that back. Ta muchly everyone! Review? Pweeezzzzz? Lots and lots and lots of love (I'm surprised if any of you bother to read my notes anymore XD) Bertie xxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! Just kidding ;) fooled you there for a sec haha. And omg! Perfect! Cute ^.^ can't wait to see it performed, I wonder how they'll do it and hopefully I'll get more of an inspiration for this story because of it yays. haha **

* * *

><p>"Ow, what was <em>that <em>for?" Sebastian cried out as a bauble bounced off his head.

"Hold the ladder properly and I wouldn't have to throw things at you." Kurt replied bluntly, pinning a piece of tinsel to the wall.

"You didn't hold the ladder for me, damn brat." Sebastian muttered.

"What was that?" Kurt glared at Sebastian, a thumb tack between his teeth and a star shaped decoration in his hand.

Sebastian, noticing all the points on the decoration swallowed. "Nothing, just that being on a ladder makes you look fabulous." Sebastian said quickly.

Kurt snorted. "That remark was a bit gay for you."

"Say's you; you're the gay ster..."

"Say stereotype and I'll not only punch you but drop the Christmas tree on top of you and then bite your leg." Kurt snapped.

"Ha, good luck with that, Finn and Rachel are decorating the Christmas tree! And besides my 'leg' is left for Blaine only." Sebastian smirked.

A cascade of tinsel fell on Sebastian's head followed by a shower of thumb tacks then Kurt started pelting him with baubles, elves, snowmen even a picture of Elvis which had been made into a tree decoration.

"That is it!" Sebastian shouted throwing off the tinsel and picking up some of the baubles and throwing them back at Kurt. It was lucky they were all made of plastic.

Kurt yelped as he got a grip on the ladder keeping himself from falling off.

"Stop that!" He shouted, his ammo all gone. Sebastian just smiled and began climbing up the ladder.

"Here I come, ready or not." Sebastian said evilly.

"Come any closer and I'm going to kick you in the face!" Kurt fumed; actually lashing out but Sebastian got a hand around his ankle and tugged gently.

Kurt cried out, yanking his foot free as Sebastian climbed up so he was now on top of him. Kurt smacked Sebastian hard.

"Hey now, that's no way to treat your boyfriends friend." Sebastian frowned.

"Get down now!" Kurt hit Sebastian again, Sebastian wobbling slightly while Kurt climbed further up, standing on the top of the ladder. "Hey look, a distraction!" Kurt pointed, Sebastian falling for it and turning round. A gap was opened up beside Sebastian and Kurt went for it, sliding past him and down the rest of the steps.

"Scared are you?" Sebastian looked down at Kurt, grinning.

"Just thought I'd get down before you and your sexual desires got too close." Kurt retorted, crossing his arms.

"As if, you're not my type." Sebastian came back down to join Kurt who went to kick Sebastian in the shin but Sebastian had learnt from the last time and dodged.

"Didn't think people like you had a type." Kurt raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Oh I do love the bashful, curly haired school boy act. Wonder who that could relate to?"

Kurt was about to say another snarky comment when Mr Schue came over to them.

"You know guys, the decorations are supposed to go on the walls not the floor." Mr Schue said, picking up the tinsel.

"Sorry Mr Schue, all these festivities make me get carried away and I couldn't help but throw everything in the air." Kurt apologised.

"Well as long as you two clear this up before lunch then it shouldn't be a problem. Anyway the reason why I'm here is that you two haven't come up with a song for the dance yet." Mr Schue said.

"Yeah, my heart hasn't really been in it as of late." Kurt admitted.

Sebastian shrugged. "Didn't realise we all had to participate."

"Well there's only one spot left for the night so you two are going to have to team up and sing together." Mr Schue said.

"What!" Kurt and Sebastian exclaimed.

"C'mon guy's, it'll be fun!" Mr Schue insisted.

"Yeah, about as fun as pulling my own teeth out!" Kurt argued.

"Look Kurt, you're part of this club and sometimes you're going to have to do things you don't want to do. And besides, I thought you two were getting along a lot better?"

"Yeah, Kurt, you're being very negative. Maybe it's just because Kurt wants all the attention." Sebastian teased, dodging a subtle kick from Kurt.

"Fine." Kurt finally gave in.

Mr Schue smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm so picking the song." Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear as Mr Schue walked away.

"And end up with the biggest sexual innuendo ever? Yeah, no. We'll pick the song together, that way I won't have to censor it."

* * *

><p>"Do you think I could go get a job?" Kurt asked Blaine, lying on Blaine's bed, his hands clasped behind his head.<p>

"Hmmm?" Blaine looked up from his history book. He was sat on the floor, his back pressed against the mattress.

Kurt rolled over onto his stomach and shuffled over so he was above Blaine.

"Do you think I could go out and get a job?" Kurt repeated.

"If you want to." Blaine shrugged, still paying attention to his book.

Kurt sighed, turning back over and staring up at the ceiling.

"You don't suppose the Lima Bean has any jobs going do you?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Zoe? She'll be able to tell you." Blaine suggested, turning over a page in the heavy text book and writing something down.

"What if they don't have any jobs going?"

There was silence as Blaine was deep in thought.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned a page as Kurt leant down, his face close to Blaine's.

"Blaine!"

"Hmm? Oh right, you could always work for your dad I suppose."

"I'd rather not." Kurt said bluntly.

"Why not? Because I'm there?" Blaine looked up at Kurt with his large puppy eyes.

"No, it's because my dad thinks I want something whenever I offer to do any work."

"Well, that's kinda true seeing as you're after money." Blaine reasoned.

"And I'd rather not have to be on constant support from my dad you know? I'd like to be independent at some point."

"Trust me Kurt, you're the most independent person I know. Planning to go to NYADA, running for class president and campaigning relatively on your own, standing up to the bullies with little help; you don't need to feel you're not independent when you so blatantly are."

Kurt smiled as Blaine said this without his attention leaving his text book as he concentrated on his work. Blaine always looked so cute when he was working hard. Kurt leant over, planting a chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek before quickly rolling back onto the bed and fishing out his phone, starting a new game of Fruit Ninja, seeing if he could beat his high score.

Blaine was shocked out of his concentration by the soft kiss on his cheek. Now he'd definitely lost the ability to concentrate, so he closed the book with a thud. He then stood up, pressing his hands against the mattress urging Kurt to move up as he sat down in the space next to him.

Kurt's tongue was sticking out slightly as he swiped a finger across the screen, getting a four hit combo. Then he hit a bomb and he growled in frustration, throwing the phone to the other end of the bed.

"Mind if I have a go?" Blaine asked, retrieving Kurt's phone.

"Sure, see if you can beat my high score. I'm warning you, I'm a ninja at that game." Kurt laughed at the pun he just made.

For the next half hour Blaine was trying desperately to beat Kurt's score and getting extremely frustrated about it.

Kurt crawled over to where Blaine was sat at the end of the bed, hunched over the game. Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder before breathing into his ear.

"Looks like I was right."

"About what?" Blaine grunted, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"You're a bad loser."

Blaine looked up from the game, a sly smile spread across his lips. "I am, am I?"

"Most definitely."

"Fine then, you beat it." Blaine shoved the phone back into Kurt's hand.

"It's my score Blaine, it means I've already beaten you."

"Just do it."

Kurt sighed. Whether it was because Blaine was there watching him or that Kurt was more into the game, he didn't know but he finally managed to beat his score.

"There," Kurt cried triumphantly, a smug grin plastered to his face. "Told you I was a ninja."

"Just because you can play that stupid game doesn't mean you're a ninja." Blaine sulked.

"I think we both know about my ninja skills don't you?" Kurt raised a rather amused eyebrow.

"Whatever." Blaine pushed Kurt's shoulders so that he thumped into the mattress with a soft thud, his phone slipping out his hand. Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt gently.

Kurt chuckled, pushing against Blaine to get him off him. Blaine protested, pressing in deeper. Kurt just smiled, snuggling into his chest and hugging him. Blaine stroked Kurt's hair affectionately Kurt humming happily.

"Don't ever leave me." Kurt murmured.

"How could I? With your ninja skills it's likely you'd hunt me down and I'd never get away." Blaine laughed. "I never want to go away."

Kurt yawned, allowing himself to drift off in Blaine's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was rather short. I probably won't post tommorow because of waiting for the episode to refill my brain with Klaine haha. And to Londonner, who said I should send it to Glee, you are so sweet ^.^ but I don't think they should leave any fangirl in charge of Klaine, especially me who tends to go a little crazy with power. It would be cool though... aw a girl can dream hahahaha<strong>

**Also, at school Sebastard has now become his permanent name. Sebastian was only in one episode! Gawd it's strange how we hate him... or maybe that's my fault...  
><strong>

**Thanks reviewers! Keep on reviewing becasue your the reason I go to school so I can rush back home and read them! (even the critics, I love youuuu)**

Sucker for the game

Violethillbeautiful

Mary Peguero

channylover9753

Ink

fightsilence

Curtainedfoil

gleelover

leahmo34

ExotikaHollow1379

ColferFan1217

Azrael Blood

Londoner

**Love Bertie xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:I've decided I might make this more of a gap fill between episodes, but of course my own plot twisted in with it XD seeing as we have Sebastian at McKinley... What do you think?  
><strong>

**WARNING: If you haven't watched the new episode yet, 'I kissed a girl' then this chapter has major spoilers for the first two bits so you have been warned. I guess a kind of fluffy moment? I don't know how to describe it really...**

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine looked at his boyfriend.<p>

Kurt refused to say anything. He was too depressed. What was he supposed to do now?

"Kurt, I told you we'll figure something out." Blaine leant his chin on Kurt's shoulder, bringing him in close and placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt sighed. "I know, Blaine, I really do but... why doesn't anything ever go right with me?"

"Look on the bright side," Blaine shuffled in close, taking the seat next to Kurt and hooking an arm around his waist. "If you don't get in we have a whole year to work on it, which means a whole year with me then we can both go to college together."

Kurt gave Blaine his best 'I am not amused' face. "Blaine..."

"I know, I know. A guy can only dream. And I want your dream to happen Kurt. You deserve everything you want because you've worked so hard for it." Blaine bumped shoulders with Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens next."

Blaine got off the chair he was sat in and went to crouch down in front of Kurt, placing his hands on Kurt's knees. "We'll get through this. Together." Blaine promised.

Kurt sniffed. "Once again I feel like _I'm_ the junior."

"Hey, I've been your mentor from the very start remember?"

"Yeah, you and that stupid Blazer." Kurt joked.

Blaine stood up, leaning over Kurt. Kurt had stopped crying ages ago, but Blaine still wiped away a lingering tear. "We've been through this, you love the blazer."

Kurt laughed, then lifted his head up to place his lips against Blaine's. "Maybe a little."

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me?" Rachel looked up at Kurt who was leaning against the lockers with his phone out.

"What?" Kurt put down his phone to frown confusedly at Rachel.

"For stuffing the ballot box and almost getting you suspended and for NYADA and..."

"Rachel, what _are _you going on about? I don't hate you." Kurt reassured her.

"But you've been giving me one word answers." Rachel looked really sorry with herself at that moment.

"Rachel, I can't be mad at you because what you did, though extremely stupid, was sweet and for my benefit. If the school wants someone who still believed in leprechauns as of last week as their senior class president, then fine, it's their choice, I'll just find some other way for me to get into NYADA." Kurt went back to looking through his phone. "And the reason I've not been talking is because I'm looking up ways to annoy Sebastian."

"So you don't hate me?" Rachel looked at Kurt hopefully.

"I just told you I didn't." Kurt rolled his eyes, closing his locker and beginning to walk towards class.

"Okay so far on this list I've got, 'keep asking him what gender he is.'" Kurt said, scrolling down his phone.

"That's a bit childish isn't it?" Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"True. Okay, how about... I make a network of ropes in my backyard and tell him my family are spider people?" Kurt suggested.

"That'll only work if he's going round your house." Rachel pointed out.

"He is. Oh! Here's one I can do in class, 'Disassemble your pen and "accidentally" flip the ink cartridge across the room'." Kurt said casually.

"Wait," Rachel stopped in the middle of the hallway. "He's coming round your house?"

"Yeah, How about I adjust the tint on my TV so that all the people are green, and insist that I 'Like it that way.'"

"What do you mean yeah?" Rachel pressed.

"Well Mr Schue is forcing me to do a duet with him seeing as we're the only ones who haven't planned a song for that stupid dance. What does Fawful laugh mean?"

"Slow down Kurt, you're okay with singing a duet with Sebastian?"

"Of course not! Hence why I'm thinking of ways to annoy him."

"You could've said no! If I don't want to do something..."

"You sit there and complain about it non-stop until everyone wishes they could strangle you to death. Minus Finn. Finn is just a dinosaur." Kurt put his phone away, giving Rachel his full attention for the first time that morning. "And Mr Schue has been really stubborn lately. He's not the push over he used to be and willget angry. I've been on the end of that anger over the whole Brittany thing last year, remember?"

"I guess. But Kurt, whatever you do, don't do anything you'll regret. You can't show case your talent behind bars."

"Don't worry about me, my talent isn't going to be on show anytime soon." Kurt replied glumly.

"Kurt, if you don't get into NYADA it'll be a crime!"

"Listen Rachel, I don't want to talk about NYADA right now. How would you like it if I talked about you being unable to go to sectionals?"

"Kurt..."

"It's okay, just, not right now."

The bell rang and they both made their way to class.

* * *

><p>"Erm, why am I here?" Blaine asked Sebastian and Kurt. Blaine looked over at Kurt who was lying on his stomach, his laptop out and going through his iTunes.<p>

"You're here for my safety." Sebastian explained.

"What?" Blaine thought he hadn't heard Sebastian properly.

"We just need your help with picking a song that's all." Kurt sent daggers at Sebastian.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Blaine asked.

"No show tunes." Was Sebastian's quick answer.

"When was the last time I sung a show tune?" Kurt growled, sitting up.

"Hey it wasn't directed at you." Sebastian held up his hands defensively.

"Oh, it's always directed at me." Kurt said angrily.

"Erm, I'm going to the toilet so you guy's work this out. If you're not talking nicely when I get back I'm banging your heads together, got it?" Blaine threatened. It was an empty threat seeing as he sounded rather nervous.

Sebastian and Kurt glared at each other for several minutes after Blaine had left.

Finn knocked on the door poking his head round it. "Err Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt snapped.

"Why are all the people on the TV green?"

* * *

><p>"So we're going with this song then?" Kurt murmured.<p>

"I guess. You'll probably ruin it but as long as I win your totally hot boyfriend..."

Blaine walked in to see Kurt about to throw his laptop at Sebastian.

"Kurt!" He cried, launching himself at his boyfriend and forcing him back onto his bed, holding him down while he took his laptop out of his hands.

"Whoa, there Blaine, save it for when you don't have company here." Sebastian laughed.

"Get off me! Just let me kill off at least one of his brain cells! He doesn't need them! All he uses them for is to think about sex!" Kurt struggled under Blaine.

"I'm not letting you go until you calm down Kurt!" Blaine just held him tighter. He turned to Sebastian. "What did you _do?"_

"Insulted his wardrobe?"

Kurt growled fighting back against Blaine with new strength. Blaine, caught off guard, was pushed off as Kurt got onto his knees and picked up a pillow, holding it above his head ready for the swing. Blaine grabbed him around the waist, tackling Kurt back down again but this time sat on his stomach, his legs crossed, squeezing Kurt's lungs instantly winding him which stopped Kurt's movement.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined.

"No Kurt! Now tell me what the hell is going on between you two!" Blaine demanded.

"Sebastian started it!" Kurt shouted childishly.

"He attacked me first, you saw it Blaine!" Sebastian defended himself just as childishly.

"I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!" Blaine snapped.

"Oh, I hope you'll start it." Sebastian winked, unable to help himself.

"As soon as Blaine's not there and you're on your own I'm going to take that smug grin of yours and..."

Blaine manoeuvred himself so both his legs rested on either side of Kurt's pelvis, a hand pushing into Kurt's chest as he looked down at his boyfriend laying out beneath him, his hair messed up and anger spread in his facial expression.

"Kurt I said stop it!" Blaine took Kurt's chin with his thumb and fore finger, turning Kurt's head to make him look into his eyes. "Calm down okay? Stop taking Sebastian so seriously, you're supposed to be working together on this song and I was hoping it would be a way to keep your mind off of NYADA, not make it more stressful! Sometimes you're going to meet people you're not going to like and you're going to have to work with them or even _for_ them and you're going to have to suck it up and get on with it without acting like a complete baby! Look at me Kurt!" Blaine turned Kurt's face back to him as Kurt tried to look away, sulking. "This is an assignment, its part of your extra credit and frankly you need all you can get when it comes to NYADA. I'm disappointed Kurt." Blaine's voice softened. "You were getting along so well, and I know it was hard for you but you still _tried_ Kurt. I was hoping that this duet thing would sort out all the tension."

Sebastian was amused while watching Blaine tell Kurt off. It was to his surprise however that Blaine turned his attention to him instead.

Blaine got off of Kurt so he could give Sebastian his full attention, still keeping a hold of Kurt's arm just in case.

"And you; don't think you're not getting away with this you're just as in the wrong! You know Kurt is sensitive, especially when it comes to the things he cares about and all you seem to do is constantly provoke him! You think it's funny but it isn't! And after our time in the Lima Bean I know you don't think much of Kurt but you've got to understand that I love him, and all my firsts are going to be with him, I mean, we've already had sex, love doesn't really get any bigger than that. I want you to respect Kurt and not purposely upset him just because you think its fun! I enjoy the company of both of you so please don't spoil it." Blaine finished looking at both Kurt and Sebastian, daring them to say something.

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry Blaine I... I try I really do."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kurt, I guess I could be nicer to you." Sebastian forced himself to say.

"I'm sorry I tried to crack your skull open Sebastian." Kurt said standing up. "I suppose we should start on the harmonies."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and kissed him lightly, not caring that Sebastian was there. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Spoilers of 'I kissed a girl episode' are mentioned here, plus tiny spoiler of what I've heard) <strong>

**So, anyone watch the new episode? I wanted more of a comfort scene between Kurt and Blaine but they didn't give us much until the end bit which was like, here have 3 seconds of Klaine T_T. I wasn't sure about the whole singing to Santana thing when I heard about it, but when I watched it I was like 'I'm in love :')' perfect was well, perfect!** **I love them soooo much. In the second half of the season there's no focus on relationships though so I hope we get more cutesy scenes before this happens. Sorry, I just wanted to let this out to at least _someone_ because my friends are likely to strangle me**** if I say anything.**

**(Spoilers mentioned no more)  
><strong>

**Love youuuuu! Damn you guys, most reviews I've ever had so far recently... I think... although they aren't all just for chapter 20 just the recent ones and I love you sooo much for it! :**

flamealchemist15

Mary Peguero

Valkyrie Vamp

xDrEaMeRx4xEVA

Violethillbeautiful

-MoonxStar-

PrettyLittleScars

mid-morning rain

ExotikaHollow1379

AisforAwesome

gleelover

strangeangelsxx

ColferFan1217

EllaCrain

Azrael Blood

leahmo34

**And guess what! "KLaINe" (Potassium, Iodine, Neon and Lanthanum). If you combine those elements, they make fireworks ^.^** **Love Bertie XX**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Happy first of December guys! I know I had my first daily chocolate, did you? ****I was listening to Glee today in the common room with Aaron (my Glee buddy) and decided ****to do a Blaine and dance on the furniture XD The looks I got... lol**

**WARNING: Slightly fluffy. Just incase you don't like it slightly fluffy. Just saying.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked purposely towards Blaine, one of his arms held behind his back as he made his way through the sea of students.<p>

He stopped next to Blaine's locker, smiling widely, jumping about on the spot.

Blaine closed his locker, noticing the peppy look that his boyfriend had, and smiled uncertainly. "Hey, what's up?"

"Pinch, punch, first day of the month, no returns!" Kurt cried, doing the actions with his free hand as Blaine laughed.

"Punch, kick for being too quick!" Blaine answered back, kicking Kurt lightly.

"So, I've got a present for you." Kurt told Blaine, biting down on his lip cutely with anticipation.

"Oh?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing it's what you've got hidden behind your back."

Kurt happily revealed his present, holding it out to Blaine with both hands and fidgeting slightly. Kurt really couldn't stand still when he was this excited.

"Aww, Kurt, this is... this is wonderful!" Blaine took the blue and red advent calendar from Kurt's hands, Kurt replacing them behind his back as he swung from side to side.

Blaine studied the picture on the front. It was a cartoon version of the Warbler blazer. Blaine couldn't hold back his delight as he hunted around for the tiny door that had number 1 written on it. When he found it, he pressed the cardboard down, easing the flap open and digging into the foil beneath revealing the tiny pocket holding one Hershey's chocolate kiss inside.

"Kurt, I... did you make this?" Blaine stammered, un-wrapping his chocolate kiss and popping it into his mouth.

"Yep, I wanted to give you something special and well, consider this as an early Christmas present. It's not exactly Europe but..." Kurt trailed off as Blaine pulled him in for a hug.

"I love this Kurt! It's just... you're just... wow!" Was Blaine blushing?

"So Blaine, I was wondering..." Kurt walked round Blaine, spinning on the spot to face him and leaning against the lockers.

"Yes?"

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"What day is that?" Blaine asked, even though he knew.

"It's Friday and I was wondering if you'd like to go see a play with me?" Kurt looked at Blaine hopefully.

"A play?" Blaine frowned thoughtfully.

"It's being put on by this youth theatre company Zoe's involved in. She mentioned it so I bought a couple of tickets so that you and I could go." Kurt explained.

"Kurt I..."

"I mean, I'd totally understand if you couldn't go, it is short notice and you are working..."

"Kurt, there isn't anything on this earth that would stop me from going to that play with you."

Kurt clapped his hands happily, once again flinging his arms around Blaine.

"So, what are we going to see?" Blaine asked, pulling away but still keeping his hands planted firmly on Kurt's waist.

"Now that would be telling." Kurt tapped Blaine's nose playfully. He then bent down to pick up his bag and swing it over his shoulder. "Well, I'm off to class."

Kurt waved at Blaine happily before leaving, Blaine staring after him.

"Hey, Anderson, nice calendar." Puck acknowledged Kurt's present.

"Yeah, Kurt gave it to me." Blaine stared at it fondly.

"Better give him a good award then." Puck winked at him.

"I wouldn't, that just screams corny." Santana appeared, Brittany attached to her arm.

"No, I love it." Blaine smiled, re-opening his locker and placing it inside.

"Did Santa's elves give you that?" Brittany asked. "You don't think Kurt actually works at the North Pole do you? I mean he said he needed a job and seeing as he's part elf..."

"You going to the gym later?" Puck asked Blaine.

"I might do." Blaine nodded.

"Don't know why you bother. No matter how much muscle you try to get, not even steroids will make you grow." Santana smiled. After coming out, the things she said seemed jokier rather than harsh. "So, you going to tap that later as a thank you for your present?"

"Erm, I don't think, I mean, we have before but... you know with the mood and stuff and..."

"Dude, she was joking." Puck slapped Blaine on the back.

Blaine blushed.

* * *

><p>"Mike, I was wondering if I could ask your help with something?" Kurt shuffled nervously into the dance studio where Mike was rehearsing on his own, thinking up new routines for the Glee club songs.<p>

"Err sure." Kurt had never really talked to Mike all that much before, so he was a bit surprised when Kurt asked him for help.

"I was wondering if... maybe... you could tutor me?" Kurt looked at the floor, evidently embarrassed.

"What in like Science or something?" Mike knew Kurt needed the best possible grades if he wanted to get a place at NYADA.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what do you need help with?" Mike frowned.

"Remember when we did booty camp?"

"Yeah." What Mike remembered was Kurt protesting about it and getting rather upset when they told him he only had one dance move.

"I was hoping that maybe... you could teach me more on... dancing?" Kurt looked at Mike out of the corner of his eye.

"Erm, sure I guess." Mike shrugged. "Why?"

"I just... it's a surprise."

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about Blaine and Rachel's number for the dance? I mean Rachel's been suspended for two weeks which means she won't be here for the dance!" Tina exclaimed.<p>

"Oh, what a shame." Finn said sarcastically.

Blaine didn't look to happy at the comment.

"Finn, just because Rachel isn't here as of today, doesn't mean you can take it out on Blaine." Kurt reprimanded him.

"Don't worry babe, why not join Kurt and I?" Sebastian suggested.

"No, the whole point of me leaving you alone was so you and Kurt finally started getting along. And don't call me Babe, it sounds really sleazy." Blaine refused Sebastian's offer.

"Just join my group, after we sung hot for the teacher I decided to form team badass." Puck offered.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"I'm asking so that means that I am." Puck shrugged.

"Yeah, we welcome you to the team yo." Artie smiled, although he wasn't originally in team badass as Kurt recalled, and he had paid _special _attention to that particular song. In fact, he couldn't remember any of team badass just Blaine when he was...

"Wait, doesn't that mean we have a space to fill?" Sam queried.

"Well we could do a group number?" Blaine said.

"A group number or a 'you sing lead while everyone doo wops in the background' number?" Finn sulked.

"Finn! Stop it!" Kurt shot daggers at his step brother.

"Blaine's right, doing a group number sounds like fun." Quinn agreed with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt found Blaine in the gym lifting weights. It was the end of the school day so most people had gone home and Blaine seemed to be the only one left in the gym. Kurt watched as Blaine's muscled arms bulged and sweat dripped slowly down his skin.<p>

"Hey there incredible hulk." Kurt said, making Blaine jump by coming up behind him.

"Kurt? When did you get here?" Blaine placed the weight back on the floor and grabbed a towel, wiping the glistening sweat from his forehead.

Kurt handed an energy drink to him. "Just bought this out the machine so it should be colder than what you've been drinking."

"Thanks. So what are you doing here?" Blaine took a swig of his drink and looked at Kurt with smouldering eyes.

"Thought I'd just stop by and admire," Kurt noticed Blaine's muscles flex. "The muscles on show here." Kurt smirked.

"Oh really?" Blaine punched Kurt lightly in the arm.

"Hey, just because you're wearing a wife beater doesn't give you permission to hit me." Kurt joked, clutching his arm and pretending that it hurt.

"So you're my wife now are you?" Blaine moved a little closer as Kurt took a step back, grinning teasingly.

"Oh, you should be so lucky. I plan to date several other hot guys before I even _think_ about settling down. Hopefully some tall ones." Kurt backed further away, his eyes watching Blaine playfully, daring him to come closer.

"Well we'll never know what the future holds now will we?" Blaine's voice was low as he reached out for Kurt.

"Eww, Blaine, you're all sweaty!" Kurt squirmed as Blaine tickled him furiously.

Blaine laughed refusing to stop until Kurt was struggling for breath and about to collapse to the floor before Blaine wrapped an arm around his back to steady him.

"What was that about dating taller guys?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt stared at Blaine's arms again, then up to look into his eyes. "Well, the personality counts for most of it. Although," Kurt ran a hand along Blaine's biceps. "I could seriously get used to a hench Blaine."

"You're not too bad yourself. Swing from any scaffolding lately spider man?"

Kurt pushed against Blaine's chest so that he was once again standing upright. "Go take a shower Blaine, and use some deodorant too." Kurt winked picking up his bag. "Enjoy the rest of your work out."

Kurt turned to leave but Blaine caught his wrist, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Kurt sighed into it, allowing Blaine to bite down on his bottom lip before he moved away.

"Like I said, shower, deodorant." Kurt went to leave, turning at the door leaning against the frame seductively. "Oh and Blaine? Loving the vest."

* * *

><p><strong> To <strong>TakeABow9 **I wondered where you got too. Thought the evil elves had kidnapped you XD**

**And yup, the blazer line was one of my favourites too XD I just loved Kurt's reaction after the live kiss and then from there it was like awwww!**

**I think we all wanted Kurt to crack Sebastian's skull open and after next week... well you'll see ;)**

**And maybe something will happen to Kurt and it is Sebastian's fault, who knows?**

**Yep wanted the whole of perfect too XD Oh well got it on my iPod now.  
><strong>

**And I get that you'd be wondering why Blaine is still friends with Sebastain despite Kurt not likeing him like loads and Sebastian being a bit of a bully, and it's because this kind of thing does actually happen. I kinda know from a past experiance... **

**So yeah, totally love you guys and I do love seeing the same names come up in reviews, makes me feel like I have fans :') I'm like, I love you PPL! My Klainers! :) Of course I like new names too! Obviously. Whenever I read my reviews I'm like, 'THANKYOUUUU!' xxxxx**

Violethillbeautiful

a

PrettyLittleScars

ExotikaHollow1379

EllaCrain

leahmo34

ColferFan1217

mid-morning rain

Curtainedfoil

Azrael Blood

Mary Peguero

FaCeThEfAcTs

TakeABow9

**Mega love everybody! Review? Love Bertie xx **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter is extremely random and just so you know, incase you don't like it, a lot of the characters in this I've made up. I mean you all know zoe but the others are from the play so... I won't bring them back after this unless you guys want to see them again XD**

**WARNING: Slight violence and a complete twat is featured in the second from last chunk. **

* * *

><p>Burt scrutinised his son from his seat at the dining table. "You're not going out dressed like that are you?" he frowned.<p>

Kurt was wearing a pair of skin tight black skinny jeans with a striped, off the shoulder jumper and red vest underneath. He wore a pair of white almost knee length lace up Doc Martins with his trench coat slung over one arm.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Dad, I found it almost impossible to get into these jeans, I'm pretty sure the rapist will too. Or at least give up and go home. Besides, I'll be with Blaine and trust me; he may be short but has one hell of a punch."

"Kurt its dark out and of course I'll worry about you. You're my son. But if you're sure..." Burt let his voice trail off.

"I'm perfectly sure." Kurt nodded.

"Blaine's in the living room." Burt gave up, pointing in that direction.

Kurt beamed and made his way out the kitchen to where Blaine sat waiting on the couch.

Blaine looked up as he saw Kurt walk in. His eyes widened at the sight, gawking at Kurt's appearance. Kurt wasn't wearing any gel and, like Blaine, had decided to leave his hair loose. He smiled warmly at Blaine's shocked and lustful expression.

"Hi."

"H-hi." Blaine stuttered. He stood up to take Kurt in his arms, pulling back but keeping his hands on Kurt's waist. "So, I guess we should go now."

"Yup." Kurt just drank Blaine in, with his hazel eyes and chocolate ringlets.

Blaine had on some faded grey jeans and black converses with the jumper he had worn to Rachel's party. God Kurt loved that jumper.

"Erm Kurt." Blaine said.

"Yes?" Kurt purred.

"Neither of us have moved yet."

Kurt blushed, quickly turning away. "R-right."

* * *

><p>Blaine took in the tiny church Kurt had driven them to. His fingers were entwined in Kurt's as he stared up at the sign placed on the door. It read:<p>

'The Masqued players, sold out.'

Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow up at Kurt, who just squeezed Blaine's hand before leading him into the foyer where they were greeted by a lady who was all smiles.

"Name?" She asked, still grinning not even caring that the two boys were still holding hands.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt said.

"Aw yes, here we are!" The Lady looked down her sheet, crossing off Kurt's name. "Is this handsome young man your plus one?"

"Indeed he is." Kurt's grin was huge.

The lady smiled again. "Just go through here into the hall. You boys enjoy the show!"

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt entered the hall. The floor was polished wood and chairs had been laid out in rows in front of a small stage. A set of faded orange curtains were drawn across it, a mask hung above.<p>

"Err Kurt?" Blaine leant over so he was whispering into Kurt's ear.

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed there are mainly children here?"

Kurt just smiled playfully. He knew full well it would be mainly kids at this play. There was however a lot of adults and a smattering of teenagers, three of which Kurt and Blaine sat next to.

"Hi, I'm Bianca." The blond girl next to Kurt leant over, shaking his and Blaine's hands.

"Kurt."

"Blaine."

"Vickie." The girl nest to Bianca waved at Kurt and Blaine. "And this is my boyfriend, Simon."

Simon just nodded at them as a form of greeting.

"Never seen you guys here before." Bianca noted. "Who are you here to see?"

"Zoe." Kurt answered. "She's our regular server at the coffee house."

"Aw cool, we like Zoe. I'm here to see my cousin, Justin. Bianca and Simon are my tag alongs." Vickie explained. "You're going to love the play. It's always so funny."

"Can't wait." Kurt looked over at Blaine who still had no idea what the play was going to be about.

They all started chatting happily with each other while Blaine was lost in his thoughts, scanning the room for the person he was certain was going to be there. He felt extremely uncomfortable. He had to make sure Kurt didn't notice. Maybe he wasn't going to be there?

Just then the lights went out to the sound of cheering as the stage was spotlighted and a woman in a witch outfit stood in front of the curtain holding a microphone.

There was the sound of booing from the audience as the witch began her speech.

"I am Evelyn and I welcome you all to the meeting of the fairytale villains as we discuss our evil plan."

There was more booing as Evelyn the witch continued.

"As we all know Snow White's son and Cinderella's daughter are to be married and if this happens then the prophecy will be fulfilled and all we villains will be banished from fairyland..."

The speech went on before ending with the witch leaving the stage and the curtain going up, revealing the next scene where Cinderella and Snow White where with their two husbands. They seemed to hate each other and were only putting up with one another because their son and daughter were getting married.

There was a fight between the two before the curtains went down again and a boy and a girl came on stage dressed in matching stripy tops, black trousers and braces.

"Why is it they always end up fighting?" The girl said turning to the audience and freezing.

"I don't know. First it's all I want red roses no white..." The boy continued speaking as the girl remained still, her eyes wide and an exaggerated grin on her face as she kept hitting the boy's shoulder.

"What!" The boy shouted before turning and noticing the audience for the first time and freezing like the girl. "Who are these people." He said through gritted teeth.

Kurt and Blaine laughed along with the rest of the audience.

"I don't know, ask them." The girl replied, also through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Just do it!"

The boy seemed to reluctantly step forward before announcing, "Who are you people?"

There was a delay where nobody really knew what to say. One girl at the front shouted. "The audience."

The boy pointed. "Well one person is the audience."

After that everyone began shouting. "You're my mom?" The boy smiled. "Hey mom! Thanks for coming, haven't seen you in years!"

Everyone laughed again. Kurt looked over to Blaine who seemed to be greatly enjoying himself. Good. Kurt thought, turning back to the play.

"Im Nick." The boy pointed to himself.

"I'm Nack." The girl said.

"Paddy." They both said together.

"Whack!" The girl shouted, hitting Nick who comically fell to the stage with a loud thud.

Nick slowly got up and glared at Nack.

"So, are you guys here for the wedding?" Nack asked.

The audience all said yes.

"Well then, follow us!" Nick yelled.

The two disappeared off stage and then the curtains went up again. The next seen was with Cinderella's daughter, Lottie and Nick and Nack. Lottie was being played by Zoe and Kurt clapped his hands together happily when he saw her.

The scene entailed a lot of Nick and Nack fighting and hitting each other and falling to the floor until the witch turned up and used her magic to whisk the three of them away so they couldn't make it to the wedding.

The next scene a man dressed as woman came on stage. He/she was supposed to be prince Marvellous' (snow white's son) chef and claimed to have an amazing singing voice when really sounded like a cat being run over.

At the interval there was a sing off between the different halves of the room. Blaine and Kurt's side had the chef and a boy whose character was called Jack and who the chef had a crush on. The other side had Nick and Nack.

In the end Kurt and Blaine's side won, both of them singing as loud as they possibly can.

"That's four nights in a row!" Nick complained. "That you've won! For us not for you." He addressed the audience.

At the end of the play the prince had saved Lottie and they ended up defeating the witch and getting married.

As the lights went up Kurt turned to Blaine smiling. "So... nice surprise?" He asked.

"Huge surprise." Blaine laughed. "Never seen a play like that before." All tension Blaine had at the start of the play had gone after joining in with booing and cheering and laughing. He especially liked Nick's joke of, 'What type of bees make milk? Boobies!"

"I believe it's called a Pantomime. It's traditional to have a man dressed as a woman and the hero to be played by a girl as well as the audience joining in. It's more of a thing for kids but I feel I can never be too old for this." Kurt snickered.

"So you've been before?" Blaine raised an eyebrow curiously.

"With my mom when I was little. I wanted to share this with you, being in the same room with two things that make me happy." Kurt blushed.

Blaine just placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek. "C'mon, let's go so hi to Zoe."

* * *

><p>They met Zoe in the foyer. She was with the girl who played Nack, the boy who played Nick and the three people Kurt and Blaine had been sat with who all waved at them as they came over.<p>

"Hi, I'm Gemma." The girl who had played Nack said.

"Justin."The boy formerly known as Nick introduced himself.

"You were really bashed around a lot huh?" Blaine stated.

"Oh yeah, it's no big deal." Justin shrugged.

"No big deal?" Zoe cried. "Last year you managed to knock yourself out and this year you've cracked your ribs and I'm pretty sure fractured your wrist."

"Wrist smish, I take my acting _very _seriously."

"Too seriously if you ask me." Zoe scoffed.

"It was very good. I laughed so much, never seen a play like that before." Blaine relayed what he had said to Kurt. "You do this every year?"

"Yeah, for the past five years." Justin said proudly.

Kurt watched as Blaine interacted with the Masqued Players. He liked how interested Blaine looked; he had been so stressed lately, what with work and studying. Kurt had figured Blaine needed more time to relax and take a breather. And from the looks of it Kurt's idea had worked.

"I'm just going to the toilet okay?" Kurt told Blaine, releasing his hand.

"You want me to come with?" Blaine broke away from the conversation, looking at Kurt.

"I'm pretty sure I can pull down a zipper without your help Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." Blaine blushed.

"Get back to talking I'll be right back." Kurt winked, making a b line for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>What Kurt did not expect to see as he was washing his hands was the person who stood behind him, watching Kurt's every move. Kurt hadn't noticed him until he looked up at the mirror.<p>

Kurt gave a harsh intake of breath as he turned around, his face becoming paler as he leant back into the sink.

"You." Was all Kurt could say.

"Yes me," Greg stepped forward. "Long time no see Kurt. You know, ever since what your brother did to me at Dalton, I've always wanted to... return the favour as it were." Greg smiled evilly.

"I would have thought you'd learned by now that you'll never win." Kurt glared at him. He wasn't supposed to be scared. He never had been scared of Greg before, so why was he now?

"Oh really Kurt?" Greg came closer. He grabbed Kurt's jumper and lifted him slightly off the ground. "Does it look like I'm losing now?" he shook Kurt. "Well?"

Kurt didn't know what to say. Was it him or had Greg gotten... bigger?

"Scared Kurt?" Greg whispered in his ear.

"Of a whale like you? I highly doubt that." Kurt spat.

Greg slammed Kurt into the wall. Kurt winced.

"Want to try me Kurt? Because I'd really like to try you."

Kurt swallowed. He found himself paralysed. Why wasn't his body moving?

The door suddenly opened, Justin walking in talking with the guy who had dressed up as a woman in the play. He was in his own clothes now, his head wig free.

They both stopped as they saw Greg holding a helpless Kurt to the wall.

The guy who had played a woman acted quickly; he was tall, extremely tall and towered over Greg, ripping him away from Kurt who fell back down to the floor coughing. He hadn't realised Greg had slowly been cutting off his air supply.

"What are you doing back here Greg?" Justin scowled.

"Thought I'd see how bad everything had gotten after I'd left." Greg smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"A lot better, thanks for asking." Justin growled. "In fact, it would be amazing if you didn't threaten the customers."

Greg shrugged. "I can see when I'm not wanted." He made his way to the door. "See you around Kurt." He winked, before leaving, the door swinging back and forth for a while.

"Please, don't say anything to Blaine." Kurt finally spoke.

"Kurt, that guy threatened you!" Justin said as the taller guy bent down to help Kurt up.

Kurt brushed himself off. "Please, I'm begging you; Blaine has a lot of other things to worry about without me to add to his plate."

Justin sighed. "I've only just met you Kurt, so I can see why you wouldn't want us to get involved but you have to understand, that guys dangerous! It's not like we solely kicked him out because he's the biggest prick of all time! Which he is."

"I know, just. I've handled him before so I can do it again." Kurt reasoned, although now...

"I don't know, he seemed mighty pissed. What did you do?" Justin asked.

"My brother may or may not have hung him from a flag pole for trying to rape me. Twice." Kurt looked away.

Justin was speechless for a while. "He tried to... what?"

"Don't worry, nothing ever happened. In fact it didn't even get anywhere near rape." Kurt corrected himself.

Justin still looked doubtful. "Well, I guess it's up to you."

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, you were gone for ages!" Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his cheek.<p>

"What's with all the public displays of affection?" Kurt giggled, returning the kiss.

Blaine was just relieved. He had been on edge for a while. When Kurt had mentioned they go see a play yesterday he got a horrible feeling it was Greg's old theatre group.

Greg had always boasted about being in theatre and Blaine's worst fears had been realised when he saw the name of the group on the door. He had spotted Greg as soon as they had entered the hall. When Kurt was taking so long in the toilets Blaine had started to become anxious but as soon as he saw Greg leave he breathed a sigh of relief. Not soon after Kurt had returned with Justin and a guy Blaine didn't know. Good. Kurt was safe.

"I just missed you, that's all." Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's shoulder. He must have been really worried. Blaine never showed this much affection in public. But then again everyone here seemed to be perfectly fine with it. That's what you get around theatre people.

"I was gone for all of two seconds Blaine, now stop being so clingy." Kurt laughed.

"Fancy a make out session in the car." Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear so only he could hear.

Kurt blushed. "Blaine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Why did Greg come back? I have no idea. My brain kinda works without allowing me any input at all so...On the upside, no Sebastian this chapter.<br>**

***Glee Spoiler alert*  
><strong>

**As for the sectionals show I think (spoiler) in Glee next week I think Sebastian turns up and Kurt and him have a 'I'm going to tell you exactly what I think of you' conversation, and I think Sebastian is going to be in the audiance at sectionals or something. **

***End Spoiler*  
><strong>

**I myself am not writing anything for sectionals, just them singing at a random dance. Hope that shines light on some things XD**

**Everytime I read my reviews I have like, this mega big grin on my face and my family think me being on my laptop is making me crazy. I blame all of you for that XD  
><strong>

Abigail

Violethillbeautiful

PrettyLittleScars

EllaCrain

TooGoodForThisTown

Curtainedfoil

ExotikaHollow1379

R5Fanatic

mid-morning rain

leahmo34

Mary Peguero

ColferFan1217

becca579

Azrael Blood

TakeABow9

Aaannnaaa

**See you guys soon! Review if you want. Whatever (PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS haha) Love Bertie xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post earlier, was out in Birmingham to go shopping! EEEK! I saw my sister for the first time in like ages! But I kinda fell asleep on the guy sat next to me on the train (it was an hour long journey) and he was hot! How embarrassing. I didn't even know him .**

**WARNING: Fluffy. I can't say where because the fluff randomly appears in places... wow that sounded slightly wrong...**

* * *

><p>"Blaine honey, are you awake?" Kurt whispered, opening Blaine's bedroom door and peering into the darkness.<p>

Blaine moaned from where he was asleep in his bed and Kurt heard the ruffle of sheets as he turned over, mumbling to himself.

Kurt walked into the room, the glow from the hallway casting a soft stream of light into the room.

Kurt tiptoed over to Blaine, leaning over him and shaking his shoulders. "Blaine sweetie, it's time to wake up."

Blaine just turned over again, ignoring Kurt's words.

Kurt huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "Come _on _Blaine, I've been planning this day for ages. Not that you knew but hey." After Kurt still got no reaction he grabbed Blaine's sheets, pulling hard.

Blaine just wrapped his fingers in the duvet a little tighter, yanking it back causing Kurt to fall on top of him.

Blaine smiled warmly, squishing Kurt closer to him, nuzzling his face into Kurt's perfectly styled hair, messing it up. "Pillow." Blaine mumbled dreamily.

Kurt, annoyed, pulled himself up (with difficulty) and straddled Blaine, blowing a stray hair from his forehead and huffing loudly. He didn't want to do this, but Blaine left him no choice in the matter.

Kurt bent forward, his body pressing against Blaine's as he hovered above him. "Blaine, I have something very important to tell you." Kurt breathed in, readying himself for Blaine's reaction. "I'm pregnant and Finn's the father."

"What?" Blaine sat bolt upright, crashing his forehead against Kurt's who recoiled back, his hands clasping his own forehead as he sat onto Blaine's thighs.

"_Blaine_!" Kurt cried.

"Kurt, wait what?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. "How far along are you? I'd be happy to support you... I mean... you did... with Finn?" Blaine suddenly looked angry, gripping Kurt's wrists tighter.

"Ow Blaine, you're hurting me!" Kurt made a mental note to himself that Blaine was especially gullible when he first woke up. And angry. "And there are several things wrong with that sentence!"

The anger in Blaine's eyes subsided and turned into embarrassment, his grip softening as he turned his face away. "R-right, sorry." If it hadn't been so dark Kurt would have probably seen Blaine blushing.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well at least you're up."

Blaine nodded absent minded before realisation hit. "Kurt, what are you doing in my room? Wait what time is it?"

"You're mom let me in and its 7am." Kurt replied.

Blaine groaned. "Kuuurrrt! It's the weekend! I should be asleep right now." Blaine peered at Kurt through his fingers, noticing Kurt's messed up hair which was sooo _hot_. "Although..." Blaine got up onto his knees, making his way over to Kurt. Kurt leant back after seeing the dangerous look in Blaine's eyes.

"B-blaine!" Kurt stuttered as Blaine placed a hand on either side of Kurt, his face inches from his.

"We never went that far in the car on Friday now did we?" Blaine smirked, lightly kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt swallowed, making another mental note that alcohol, having just woken up and being slightly angry made Blaine horny.

"Blaine, your mother is downstairs." Kurt warned, trying to keep his voice level.

"I don't care." Blaine drooled, his hand sweeping under Kurt's shirt and his mouth biting down slightly onto Kurt's collar bone.

Kurt shuddered, before shaking his head and snapping out of the sensation. "Okay that's it!" Kurt cried, shoving Blaine back. He quickly jumped off the bed, picking up a towel that was draped over a chair, and threw it at Blaine. "Take a shower _now! _ You have half an hour before I leave without you." He then stormed out of the room leaving a rather flustered Blaine behind him.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the seat next to Kurt's, a coffee in his hand and a slice of toast in the other. "Kurt." He moaned, his morning high he had had was now gone and sleep gradually coming back. "Where <em>are<em> we going?"

Kurt didn't let his eyes leave the road as he answered. "It's a reward for all that studying you've been doing."

"If it's a reward I would have much preferred to continue what we were doing in the bedroom and fallen asleep afterwards rather than be awake at military hours and not know where the hell we are going!" Blaine snapped.

"Wow Blaine, not only are you horny in the morning, but cranky to." Kurt winked playfully. "And it's eight o'clock, hardly military hours."

"Whatever Kurt! Next time just let me f..."

"Go to sleep Blaine, we'll be driving for another hour or so anyway." Kurt pulled a pillow from behind his seat and threw it at Blaine. It was best to come prepared after all.

Blaine grumbled 'thanks' and pushed the pillow against the window, allowing his head to fall into it and nodding off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared up at the large shopping centre in awe.<p>

"We're going shopping?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Kurt who gave him a smug grin.

"Oh, we're doing more than that." He said with a sexy teasing tone, entering the shopping mall with Blaine running after him. Why'd he have to say it like that?

Blaine gasped as he entered, stopping next to Kurt who was trying to hide the biggest grin from forming on his face as he watched Blaine spinning round and round, taking everything in.

The building itself was _huge_ with a maze of shops as far as the eye could see. The smell of coffee was everywhere. The building had a hole in the middle so you could see up four more floors and down another two, giving a glimpse of some of the other shops and the shoppers passing by.

"Are these floors all filled with shops?" Blaine turned to Kurt, his eyes wide with shock.

"Well the floor at the very top is a food court but apart from that yep. Oh and there's more on the high street."

"M-more?" Blaine stuttered, looking at Kurt disbelievingly.

"More." Kurt nodded, secretly thinking Blaine being like this was so amazingly adorable.

"Are there... erm... any... media shops?" Blaine shuffled his feet like the bashful school boy he was.

"There might be." Kurt smiled, once again teasing Blaine.

"What are we standing around here for then? SHOPPING!" Blaine cried, dragging a laughing Kurt along behind him.

* * *

><p>They spent the next three hours jumping in and out of shops, Kurt trying to persuade Blaine to not buy a sparkly bowtie and Blaine dragging Kurt away from the show tunes area in the CD shop only to spend the next half hour deciding on whether to buy a Katy Perry CD or P!nk. In the end he bought both.<p>

It was then that Blaine found himself staring at Kurt in the changing rooms when Kurt came out to show Blaine a new pair of skinny jeans which had the potential to be added to his wardrobe. They were white, skin tight, (unbearably so by Blaine's standards) a burgundy colour splattered at the base of the legs as if the artist had given up painting the whole white canvas red.

"What do you think?" Kurt turned round to show Blaine the back, his hands placed lightly on his hips as he looked over questioningly at his boyfriend, innocence in his eyes.

Blaine swallowed, taking in the studs lining the pockets that were on Kurt's...

"They're... alright." Blaine choked.

Kurt sighed. "They don't suite me do they?" Kurt said seriously. "I thought so. Okay I'll just go find something else." Kurt was about to go back in to change when Blaine stopped him.

"If you don't buy those jeans **_right now_** I'm not talking to you ever again." Blaine growled.

Kurt squeaked slightly. "So, they look alright then?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

Kurt blushed. He got changed and bought the jeans.

* * *

><p>When they finally reached the bottom floor of the mall they found a games testing display set up. They had a section with a couple of the new games out for the X-box, Wii and PS3 with several shoppers sitting with their friends having a go. There was a particularly big crowd surrounding a large screen, two women demonstrating the game.<p>

"Just Dance 3?" Kurt looked at Blaine who grinned. "Oh no Blaine, I know that look and we are not, I repeat not, doing that."

Blaine ignored him, dragging Kurt to the front of the crowd just as the two woman asked for volunteers.

Blaine ignored Kurt's protests as he volunteered them. The woman smiled as Blaine made his way past the barrier and onto the floor with Kurt.

"Well then let's get you guys started. This is X-box kinnect so all you need is yourselves." The woman then addressed the crowd again. "Feel free to join in if you want. We've set this up as four player but the more the merrier."

The woman then went on to explain what to do and Blaine then selected the song.

Kurt crossed his arms and looked over at Blaine as 'She's got me Dancing' by Tommy Sparks started up.

"C'mon Kurt, this'll be fun!" Blaine nudged Kurt as the intro played. Blaine rolled back his shoulders, shaking his arms and legs getting ready. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

The drum beat hit and Blaine got straight into the moves, getting them perfect first try.

_Hey!_

_what do you know about the song and the dancing a wind._

_That boy is looking at you and he says that he knows your kind_

Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled exaggerated faces at him, shaking his head and grinning, finally giving in as he joined Blaine in the moves, albeit not as well as him but still.

_I see you dancin' but you never ever mark your words_

_Hey! what do you know I think you've gotta do this up again_

The audience behind them started to clapp and cheer as Blaine and Kurt got really into it, making their movements over the top and flirting subtly.

_Have you ever, felt so lonely_

_In this cold, World so cold_

_Have you ever, felt so lonely_

_She's got me dancin'_

_She's got me dancin'_

_She's got me dancin_

_And she's always one step behind_

Blaine started singing the next lines just to annoy Kurt.

_Hey! You! I moved to the side._

_Just-a live a little least of your life._

_That ex got a bullet aside and she likes what you did before_

The audience cheered, some of them deciding to come forward to dance alongside Kurt and Blaine, giving them a backing of about ten other people as the song continued. Everyone was laughing loudly, some members filming the scene on their phone.

As it finished, Blaine took a rather dramatic bow towards the audience to a lot of hand clapping from the shoppers in front of them and some watching from the floors above.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt who was breathing heavily and flushed red. If only Blaine could take Kurt back to car now and...

"Well, thank you boys, you've successfully managed to get everyone involved! We've been trying to do that all day." The woman in charge beamed. "I don't suppose you could do another song?"

"Sorry, we'd love to but I still need to show this one the German market." Kurt nudged Blaine playfully in the ribs.

"Oh, he hasn't seen it yet?" The woman gave Kurt a knowing look.

"Nope." Kurt nodded.

"Well, you best be off then."

* * *

><p>Kurt took Blaine outside where they were instantly surrounded by people. The place was packed, with shoppers surrounding what seemed to be a street filled with log cabins covered in Christmas decorations. The smell of food and open fires filled the air, and was that, wine?<p>

"Welcome to the German Christmas market!" Kurt opened his arms wide. "They hold this here every year and I have to say, it's amazing! Fancy a bratwurst sausage for lunch?"

"A what?" Blaine snapped his head back to Kurt, no longer taking in the scenery.

"Just, come with me." Kurt laughed.

He led Blaine to a stall where he ordered two of the German sausages. Blaine watched as the man behind the counter took two half a metre long sausages and cooked them over an open fire, cutting them in half and placing the halves in two baguettes, one for Blaine and one for Kurt.

Blaine looked at Kurt who motioned for Blaine to try it. Blaine took a bite.

"MMMMM!" Blaine found his mouth had been filled with heaven.

"I know right?" Kurt giggled, eating his own.

After they had finished Kurt showed him the rest of the market. There was a stall selling gnomes and another with wooden toys. Blaine bought his family some chocolates and Kurt spent some time trying on hand knitted hats. One of them was in the shape of an apple and another was a fish and when Kurt wore it, it looked like the fish was eating his head.

The last stall Kurt took Blaine to was one selling malt wine but with a little something added to it.

"Okay, this one is Amaretto."Kurt passed the cup to Blaine.

"And what's that one?" Blaine asked, pointing to Kurt's cup.

"Raspberry." Kurt stated, taking a sip.

Blaine leant forward, getting Kurt to tip his cup so he could have a taste. "Yummy." He licked his lips and Kurt swallowed.

"Let me try yours." Kurt tried to hide the blush that was creeping into his cheeks as he did exactly what Blaine had just done to him.

Blaine tried his wine for the first time and then the two boys locked eyes.

"Swap?" Kurt suggested.

"You know what? You've just read my mind."

* * *

><p>When they got back to the car Blaine couldn't stop himself from pressing Kurt into the door before Kurt had the chance to open it.<p>

"Is it alright if I drive?" He asked Kurt, his breath tickling his ear.

"And you have to be this close to ask me that?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You bet I do." Blaine moved his body in closer.

"One barely even alcoholic beverage and you're already like this." Kurt sighed.

"Actually, I've been like this since you tried on those jeans." Blaine admitted, shrugging.

"Blaine, seriously, back the hormones up." Kurt chuckled as Blaine kissed his cheek gently. "Besides, we're in the _parking lot_." Kurt emphasized.

Blaine seemed to calm down and nodded, pushing himself off of Kurt. "You're right, sorry." He said sheepishly.

Kurt, without warning, fisted Blaine's shirt, yanking Blaine into him and smashing their lips together. Blaine groaned turning his head slightly as he sucked at Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt pressed in harder as Blaine urged it to go deeper.

Then Kurt turned his head away, staring at Blaine with lustful eyes. "That should last you until we get home." He said darkly, before pushing Blaine back and getting into the passenger seat.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "Erm, what just happened?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p>Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt. Kurt had been silent for a while now and Blaine waited until the congestion on the road had built up before deeming it safe to check on him.<p>

It was dark now and the street lamps were alight, casting light but also shadow.

Kurt was asleep, his chest softly rising and falling, his arms hugging his chest.

Blaine smiled sweetly to himself. Awake or asleep, Kurt was something else.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, why was Blaine acting strangely more sex obssessed then how I usually write? Because I've been reading a lot of Dark!/BadBoy!/Demon Blaine lately, and that does something to a person ;) **

**Oh and greg is back due to a request and because I know I'd want mega revenge from anyone that hung me from a flag pole, although my revenge would be holding a sleep over and putting tooth paste on everyones eyebrows, which by the way, will make the hair fall out. No I haven't done it, my friend did. Not to me, I was sleeping in the garden at the time.**

**And this is the calm before the storm. **

**I love cover girl ! ^.^**

**I think I'm just as horrible a person when it comes down to Kurt...**

**At the moment I hate Sebastian in the show too... I'm hopeing that him and Kurt get into this hilarious battle style relationship like I've tried to write. As for Pantomimes, they're like amazing! (oh no they're not, oh yes they are) if you ever get a chance to see one, Go for gods sake go!**

**I do have tumblr, but I use my twitter more if you're that interested. Both names are BertieBassettes. If you wanted to know, *shrugs*  
><strong>

**To my lovely readers and reviewers, if you want anything just message me or say in your review and I'll be happy to help! Coz I think you're all amazing! 3  
><strong>

marol95

PrettyLittleScars

Wolf Princess girl

Violethillbeautiful

ColferFan1217

EllaCrain

leahmo34

R5Fanatic

becca579

ExotikaHollow1379

Curtainedfoil

TakeABow9

Azrael Blood

**Thanks again! Love Bertie xx (sorry this message was so long)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay this chapter is back to unrealistic haha. The beginning is a bit weird because it's based on a dream I've had recently. (told you I'd try to include it Azreal XD) So yeah. Glee tonight for you lucky American ppl. I hope you know I'm extremely jealous but from the spoilers I've seen it's going to be good ;) Wait, was that a type of spoiler? :S**

**WARNING: Slight violence leading to the urge to shout at me and punch the computer screen. So enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Kurt stared around him. He was in the crisp white of Dalton's halls, walking down the long corridor, his feet echoing against the tiles. For some strange reason he was wearing his Dalton uniform, a massive folder clutched to his chest and his side bag swinging back and forth almost hypnotically.<p>

There was barely a single sound and from somewhere Kurt could hear a clock ticking. He hadn't noticed the sound before. Did Dalton even have a clock that loud? Maybe it was because it wasn't usually this quiet.

It was strange. Kurt had no idea where he was going, what he was doing there. Was this even Dalton? His brain told him it was but another part of him knew that it wasn't, especially when he managed to walk through a wall...

Wait what? Kurt turned. The wall he was certain he had walked through was gone replaced by a large field filled with buttercups and a light wind flowing through.

Oookay, slightly weirded out right now. Kurt thought. He turned around again to find himself outside a wooden door. There it was, just a door standing by itself in the middle of a field without a wall to hold it up. Kurt looked round it only to see more field.

Frowning Kurt reached out for the handle but before his fingers could curl around the cool brass, it swung inwardly revealing a smiling Blaine.

"Kurt!" He exclaimed, beaming brightly. He was wearing a smart black suit with a black tie, a pearl white buttoned shirt, black shiny shoes, a bluebell and snowdrop delicately placed in his lapel. "We've been waiting for you!"

Kurt swallowed. "Y-you have?"

"You bet we have!" Blaine draped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and led him into the room beyond the door.

Kurt found himself surrounded by white. There was no end to the whiteness as Blaine lead him further forward. They passed an upside down chandelier, the crystals pointing straight upright as if it were dangling. Kurt frowned then looked up, noticing above him, or was it below him? The furniture that would be in the Warblers meeting room, only a bird's eye view of it.

"Erm, Blaine?" Kurt tugged at Blaine's sleeve.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Are we... err... on the ceiling?" Kurt struggled getting the words out; knowing full well none of this should make any sense.

"Well of course we are dummy." Blaine said playfully. "Where else would we be the floor?" Blaine laughed as if this was a normal comment.

Kurt blushed as Blaine continued walking him further into the white. The sound of singing began to drift to Kurt's ears and Blaine finally stopped. There were wooden benches set out, white cloth waving between them and flowers placed at intervals. These faced a wooden arch laced with bluebells and snowdrops. A man, also in white, stood at the front smiling at Kurt and Blaine.

The singing had been coming from a chorus of Warblers who instead of wearing their uniform were in canary suits.

Kurt watched wide eyed as the people sat on the benches turned round. Kurt noticed Finn in a T-rex costume, Brittany was a unicorn, Sam a trout, Santana with red horns and a tail, Rory the leprechaun, Mike and Tina were both vampires, Mercedes was, surprisingly, herself, Artie was a fox, Quinn and Puck dressed in leather, Karofsky a bear and Sebastian was a meerkat. Kurt mentally stored that away as a possible insult to use on him later.

Kurt was even more shocked when he looked at himself. Why on earth was he dressed as a penguin? "B-Blaine, w-what's going on?" Kurt stared at his boyfriend who linked his arm through Kurt's.

"Why our wedding of course." Blaine patted Kurt's hand as he walked them up the aisle.

"Wait, what about my dad?" Kurt said, getting out of Blaine's grip.

"Your dad Kurt? What dad?" Blaine honestly looked like he hadn't a clue what Kurt was going on about.

They finally reached the man at the front and from then on the whole thing was a blur until. "Blaine Warbler Anderson, do you take this penguin to be your lawful wedded husband?" Whether the words were correct Kurt didn't know, this was all so very strange...

"I do." Blaine took Kurt's hand, (why was he now back in his Dalton uniform?) and placed the cool metal on Kurt's ring finger. And god Kurt loved the feel of it.

"And do you, Kurt, Elizabeth, Baby Penguin, Hummel, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Kurt swallowed, tears of happiness running down his cheeks as he opened his mouth to say the two simple words...

Then he was being dragged backwards by hands that burned his skin. He cried out. "Blaine!"

Suddenly there was just him and Blaine, Blaine reaching out to him but getting further away as pain shook through Kurt. "Blaine! Please don't let them take me!"

"Kurt!" Blaine was calling out.

"Blain, please it hurts!"

"Kurt!"

"Blaine..."

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Kurt felt someone shaking him. "Kurt, are you okay?"<p>

Kurt's eyes flickered open, falling on blurred hazel. It was then that Kurt found he was crying.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine sat down on the bed beside Kurt, taking his hand and running circles over Kurt's knuckles with his thumb. Blaine was almost fully dressed for school, his bowtie undone and jumper lying over a chair ready to be put on.

"Erm, Blaine." Kurt rubbed away the streaks of water. "I- I don't know why I was crying. I was asleep and... Wait, why aren't I at home?"

Blaine looked away sheepishly. "Well, while I was driving this massive hail storm kicked up and my house was closer so I brought you back here. It was getting a bit dangerous for me to be driving so... I phoned your dad so don't worry. You were asleep when we got home so I just carried you in. I didn't want to wake you up you see."

"Oh." Kurt looked at the bed sheets covering his legs. Blaine was leant over them, one hand making the bed dip by his legs with the other still clasping Kurt's hand. Kurt was wearing one of Blaine's large lazy day T-shirts and a pair of shorts. Probably also belonging to Blaine.

"Kurt, are you sure you're alright?" Blaine looked at Kurt, confused and worried.

"Just a bad dream that's all."

"You going to tell me about it?" Blaine cocked his head to one side. How was Kurt meant to say no to those damn puppy dog eyes.

"Well, it was quite strange at first, I mean the whole of New Directions was there, apart from Rachel, and they were all dressed up in costumes and I was a penguin." Kurt began. Kurt could see Blaine biting his lip, holding back a laugh. "It's not funny!" Kurt hit Blaine on his shoulder.

"Sorry Kurt, it is a little funny. Actually, I'd like to see you as a Penguin. It'd be kinda cute."

Kurt blushed, but still glared at Blaine. "Well it all went bad when it came to you and I getting married and..."

"Whoa Kurt, it got bad because we were getting married?" Blaine held up a hand, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt blushed again. "Well erm no, I actually liked that bit it was just before and after the ring went on and..."

"So you wouldn't mind getting married?"

"What? W-well, we're s-still in high school. I'll be leaving next year and who knows if we'll even be together still after that. I mean I hope we are just we're both each other's first boyfriends so we might want to try other people, but in the future... well erm... I wouldn't... I mean I would..."

Blaine laughed again. "Sorry Kurt, that put you on the spot. Just continue."

"Well as we were going up the aisle I asked where my dad was and you basically made out that I didn't have a dad. And then when we were saying I do... when it got to my turn I was suddenly dragged away from you, and it hurt me Blaine. I don't know why but it really hurt. I was scared." Kurt's voice faded slightly.

Blaine did the only thing he knew how to, and pulled Kurt into him, rubbing his back in circles. "Shh, it's okay Kurt, it was just a dream."

Kurt pulled away. "But what if it wasn't? What if it was a sign? Rachel wasn't in it which means she won't be present so it'll probably happen this week."

"We're going to get married this week?" Blaine joked.

"Blaine, I'm serious, things might not happen _exactly _like that... dreams have a weird way of having hidden meanings."

Blaine stood up, patting Kurt on the shoulder. "Best not the think about it. The dream's over now, and if you stress you die quicker."

"Charming."

"It's true! Anyway, I've brought you something." Blaine picked a cup off the bed side table and handed it to Kurt who took it gratefully.

The warm coffee steamed beautifully, and Kurt sighed as he took a sip. It was just how he liked it, made by Blaine. "Thank you. Well I better get home and grab some clothes..."

Blaine looked away, looking guilty.

"What?"

"You have an hour to get ready."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Morning boys." Blaine's mother greeted them as they came into the kitchen.<p>

"Morning Mrs Anderson. Mr. Anderson." Kurt looked to Blaine's father who was reading a newspaper and dropped it down to look at Kurt.

"Morning Kurt." He raised the newspaper and went back to reading. Mr Anderson, a man of few words. At least to Kurt.

"You know Kurt, I'm sure I've seen that outfit before..." Mrs. Anderson was cut off mid sentence by Blaine placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry Mom, we're sort of running late." Blaine picked up an apple and threw it to Kurt who juggled with it slightly before properly catching it.

"Alright honey. Just make sure you eat something okay?"

"Don't worry mom!" Blaine called, opening the front door. "See you late okay?"

"Bye honey!"

* * *

><p>"Stop laughing." Kurt sulked, sitting in the choir room alone with Sebastian. It was amazing he hadn't picked up one of the plastic chairs yet and threw it at him.<p>

"My God Kurt, you look just like Blaine! Minus the sexy that is Blaine's curls." Sebastian sniggered.

"Yes ha ha it's all very funny. But it seems I've once again managed to get into Blaine's pants successfully. Something _you _haven't managed to do." Kurt smirked. That shut Sebastian up.

Sebastian coughed angrily. "Shut it gay face. Let's just practice alright?" Sebastian got out the choir rooms CD player. New Directions had been practising more for sectionals recently so the dance songs had been held off for a while. Kurt and Sebastian were only practicing because they were so far behind and they both had frees so...

"I don't like you." Kurt told Sebastian for the 50th time that day.

"I know. I don't like you either."

"Just making sure." Kurt hopped up, taking his place next to Sebastian.

The music began to play.

_One two, princes here before you._

Kurt rolled his eyes at the choice, but it was the only song they could agree on in the end.

_That's what I said now._

_Princes, Princes who adore you._

Suddenly Kurt's phone began to ring. Kurt took it out his pocket and frowned at the screen before answering, ignoring the exasperated looks from Sebastian. Anyone was more important than Sebastian to be quite frank.

"Justin?" Kurt was confused. Why was he phoning him? Kurt had only met him Friday.

"Kurt?" Justin's voice from the other line asked.

"Who do you expect it would be? I didn't give you a false number or anything." Kurt rolled his eyes. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"Where are you?"

"At school. Where else?" Kurt looked at Sebastian who was glaring at him.

"Thank God." Kurt heard Justin sigh with relief.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kurt now became worried.

"Promise me something Kurt."

"I've just met you; that's some commitment for acquaintances."

"Kurt..." Justin's voice warned.

"Okay what?" Kurt gave in.

"Don't let yourself be on your own."

"What?"

"If you are, and you see Greg, kick him in the balls and run. Then phone someone. If push comes to shove call me."

"Justin, you're scaring me." Kurt's voice shook.

"Just do it okay?"

"Erm... O-okay." Kurt swallowed.

Sebastian watched as Kurt fumbled with his phone. Any sassiness Kurt had had before was gone and he just looked... shaken.

"Blaine dump you?" Sebastian joked. After getting no reaction, he walked up to Kurt and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt?" Kurt jumped.

"Erm... sorry." Kurt murmured.

"What?" Kurt never apologised.

Just then Finn came in with Rory. "Hey Kurt, just wanted to let you know, Burt's not going to be at home today. Some political thing."

Kurt looked at Finn, eyes wide. "Dad's not here?"

"Erm not till later tonight, no. Dude are you okay?" It was Finn's turn to be worried.

"It's okay, Dad's not gone so..." Kurt mumbled to himself.

"Kurt you're not making sense." Rory interjected. "And I should know; I never make sense."

Just then the bell rang. Kurt instantly picked up his bag. "It's alright. Come on, let's get to class." He smiled warmly. Blaine was right; everything was going to be fine... If he wasn't on his own that is...

* * *

><p>"Hey princess, long time no see."<p>

Kurt swore under his breath. Damn that stupid teacher for holding him back after class. Everyone was now gone and Kurt was alone outside the school.

"Don't you have a Warbler to lose against?" Kurt spat, walking past Greg. Why was he at the school? Wasn't Westerville two hours away from here?

"Well if you won't talk to me I guess I'll have to go find Blaine."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. Greg chuckled.

"What do you want Greg?" Kurt turned, sending Greg daggers.

"Oh nothing much." Greg shrugged, taking a step forward. "Just revenge."

"On Blaine? Because last I checked the first time went _so well." _Kurt said sarcastically.

"Well I've found a new way to get to Anderson." Greg pushed Kurt back. When had Kurt got anywhere near a wall?

"Don't, don't do anything to Blaine." Kurt said angrily.

"Maybe I won't, seeing as you're asking princess. Of course I have a bone to pick with you as well. If you're a good boy I might leave Anderson alone." Greg clutched Kurt's wrist, squeezing hard.

Kurt swallowed. He couldn't let Blaine find out. He had to pretend nothing was happening. But most of all, he had to keep him safe.

"F-fine. What do you want?"

"You're going to have to wait and see." Greg smirked. He released Kurt's wrist, shoving him into the wall. "See ya around princess."

Kurt watched as Greg sauntered away. Damn it, why did this have to happen to him of all people?

Kurt took his phone out with shaking hands. If there was one person who could make Kurt feel better then it had to be him. The fact he couldn't tell him was just something Kurt would have to deal with.

"Hello?" The person picked up after only three rings.

"Blaine? I need you." Kurt choked.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hurt me, I know some of you don't like Greg but others wanted him back so... And in my dream I was dressed as a Panda if any of you wanted to know. And yes my dream was that I was invited to Kurt and Blaine's dress up party wedding on the ceiling... My fangirl is totally crazy :S <strong>**This is what happens when you have choclate before you go to bed. Oh yeah, and Justin was back briefly because he's based on my best friends cousin who is awesome. Lame reason, but that's why.**

**By the way, did anyone notice in the dodgeball scene when Kurt shouted stop it stop it he sounded slightly British? it was ages ago I know, but I'm wondering if it was just me... Oh and a picture in his locker had a union Jack in it (I think) either that or me sending Blaine and Kurt to Europe is making me hear and see things :\  
><strong>

TakeABow9: **Why thank you. XD You rock too.**

leahmo34: **Nope, not in London. I live in Highwycombe which is more on the outskirts between Oxford and London.**** I think it's a sort of Suburbs? Not sure how to describe it but I'm only a train ride away from London. (London is really cool if you're like me and love history. Trafalga is my favourite part XD)  
><strong>

EllaCrain : **You reckon' the storm's here yet? :P**

ExotikaHollow1379: **haha! I think I'd have to put a warning if Kurt was really pregnant :P Sorry I scared you XD**

Mary Peguero: **Fair play for the teenage Blaine comment XD And yep, Greg is an arse. But it had to be done. Sorry :(**

mid-morning rain: **Thank's for reassuring me that I wasn't completley crazy :)**

PrettyLittleScars: **I know right? So want a scene with Kurt and Blaine on the weekend going out and doing boyfreind stuff rather than living in that coffee house all day. And yeah Sebastian T_T Some people are already shipping Sebastian and Blaine after like one episode, two after tonight, and I'm like what? You've seen him twice gawd. I mean I respect their opinion but come on, Kurt and Blaine are like, magic and stuff XD (I'm a huge Kurt fan and have wanted him to have a bf for aaaages) sorry I'll be quiet now XD** **And totally Chris is just... wow!**

R5Fanatic: **Oh I like that Blaine too (^O^) heh heh heh**

fightsilence: **Thank you, you gave me the courage to include Greg seeing as I thought you guys would be like, why did you bring that arse back for XD**

**Sorry I couldn't comment on you all, but thankyou sooo much for reading XD It's nice that people actually like my word vomit onto a page XD Love you guys!**

fightsilence

R5Fanatic

PrettyLittleScars

mid-morning rain

Mary Peguero

ExotikaHollow1379

EllaCrain

leahmo34

Azrael Blood

ColferFan1217

TakeABow9

Curtainedfoil

**Enjoy your Glee episode! I will be tommorow. My schedule is school, Glee then texting Aaron to annoy him about Klaine, then my history and english essay. Sorry. Learn to ignore my randomness.à bientôt.! (now spealt right thanks to i.n.u) Love Bertie xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING: Violence at the end of the chapter, and some swearing. Sorry this one is kinda slightly darker but it's leading up to Blaine going all rarr at Greg. promise XD Oh and if you haven't seen the new episode yet for sectionals, contains spoilers for that.  
><strong>

**And (spoiler if you haven't watched the new episode yet) Kurt's and Sebastian's insult fight! fgfkgfdgkfaf And just Kurt going all grr face at sectionals and then his sexy dance oh my gawd lol. Oh dear Kurt. Oh yeah and angry Blaine. And the promo. gdtkebgwcmfhncgkmx Okay I 'm done.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat in the choir room thinking. He wasn't thinking about their amazing win at sectionals last night. He wasn't thinking about his new found friendship with Finn and Sam either and finally being accepted into New Directions. What he was thinking about was that argument he had with Kurt before they went to sectionals...<p>

"_Come on Kurt! You hate it when I keep secrets from you! Just tell me what the hell is wrong? You call me on the verge of tears and then don't tell me what's going on!" Blaine cried._

"_Please Blaine; it's nothing for you to worry about!" Kurt shouted back. _

"_What do you mean it's nothing for me to worry about? You're __**almost crying**__ Kurt!" Blaine pressed._

"_That's because you're yelling at me!" Kurt defended._

"_Oh yeah, and you've never yelled at me before have you Kurt?" _

"_That wasn't the same thing! You were drunk and dancing with other guys then suggested I lose it to you in the back of your car with the chance you wouldn't remember it or even regret it the next day! Oh and by the way Blaine, good job on inviting Sebastian along to sectionals, I'm really going to enjoy the eye sex!" Kurt snapped._

"_Okay Kurt, one, I apologised for that. Two, Sebastian is going to be with the Warblers and is technically in New Directions anyway; just that he came in a lot later so didn't know the songs. And eye sex? Really Kurt? Now you're seeing things that aren't even there!" Blaine rubbed his forehead in aggravation._

"_I'm sorry, maybe it still kinda hurts. Maybe it hurts that I see you with Sebastian and that whenever I finally get the chance to have a date with you he has to come and interrupt!" _

"_You're doing it again!" Blaine's voice rose to anger once more. "You're once again making this about bloody Sebastian!" _

"_Don't swear at me Blaine! Just because you have anger issues doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" Kurt tried another tactic. He was secretly happy that the conversation had moved away from him._

"_Oh you know that was a low blow Kurt, I have no anger issues and bloody isn't even that bad a swear word. Just grow up a little will you?" Blaine growled. He'd had enough as he reached over and grabbed Kurt's shoulders. "Stop avoiding it, tell me what's wrong!"_

_Kurt was overwhelmed by the sudden close contact and now all he wanted was Blaine. "I-I'm scared. I'm scared that I won't... I can't protect... I'm not strong enough... I... I... I won't get a place in NYADA." Kurt blanched. He didn't have the heart to tell Blaine._

"_I know this has nothing to do with NYADA Kurt, I'm not stupid. I. Know. You." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. He was sincere and searching and a pang of guilt ran through Kurt._

"_I-I..." Kurt whispered. "I can't!" And he let out a small sob. "Blaine, I just... I need a hug."_

Blaine thought about how he gave in and wrapped his arms around Kurt, sitting him down on the couch and letting him cry on his shoulder until he had calmed down. He never did find out what was wrong with him...

"Hey dude, what's up? You look sorta distant?" Finn sat down next to Blaine. After the whole heart to heart while Blaine was boxing (something he knew Kurt would have loved to have been there to see after Blaine told him about it) Finn and Blaine had become better friends.

"Have you noticed anything?" Blaine looked at Kurt who was having a conversation with Rory, smiling and laughing as Rory said one of his dopey lines.

"Noticed what?" Finn frowned, leaning back in his chair.

"With Kurt." Once again Blaine couldn't help but look at Kurt as he showed off his new outfit to Tina.

"He seems fine to me." Finn shrugged.

"What about during the week and such." Blaine insisted.

Finn seemed to think for a while. "Nope, nothing, he's been perfectly fine. Why are you asking?"

Blaine bit his lip. "It's... nothing."

Interesting, Blaine thought. Whatever had caused Kurt to be so upset yesterday must have happened at the end of school before Kurt had phoned him.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Blaine murmured to himself.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>Kurt shook as he stared at his phone.<p>

_**Anderson looks rather good today :P might have to fix that soon- G**_

How that bastard got his number Kurt didn't know, but what Kurt did know was that he wanted to punch the prick in his whale face.

_**What do you want Greg?-K**_

_**To make Anderson know his place. Of course there is an alternative...-G**_

Kurt took his time to answer.

_**Threaten me all you want fat ass, I can easily set Finn on you again.-K**_

_**Aww princess, don't be like that. You know if you do anything I can easily find ways of hurting your bf. Would you like that Kurt? Don't think you're the only one with friends in high places, just that one time I didn't have them with me did I? – G**_

Somehow Kurt knew Greg wasn't lying. If anything happened to Blaine Kurt would be devastated, especially if Kurt had the power to prevent it. Kurt sighed, there was only one way he could resolve this.

_**Meet you at the Lima Bean in half an hour – K**_

_**Good boy – G**_

"Hey gay face, ready for me to take your boyfriend?" Sebastian threw the comment at Kurt as he walked passed. That's when the idea came to Kurt

"Sebastian, wait up!" Kurt called, running after the taller boy and catching his wrist.

Surprised, Sebastian whipped round and pulled his arm out of Kurt's grip. "You're not starting to like me are you?" Sebastian teased.

Kurt snorted. "Not in this life, not in the next." Kurt crossed his arms and scowled. "Now I hate that I'm asking this but don't think it's because you've won."

"Oh?" Sebastian was interested now.

"Could you keep an eye on Blaine for me? Don't let him be on his own and make sure you keep him busy." Kurt mentally kicked himself. He could have asked anyone but he knew Blaine's safest bet was with Sebastian who most certainly wouldn't leave Blaine's side.

"Oh I'll keep him busy alright..."

"Please Sebastian, I'm being serious."

Sebastian's face fell. "Not that I care, but, what's going on?"

"It's none of your business is it, prep school meerkat face." It wasn't Kurt's best insult but he was distracted and rather annoyed with Greg. "Just keep Blaine from wanting to come find me for the next two hours okay? Make sure he doesn't realise I'm gone."

"Skipping school are we? Bored of him already and want a little something on the side?" Sebastian joked.

Kurt seemed to choke slightly. "Let's hope it doesn't end that way." Kurt then turned and walked out the school.

Sebastian frowned. What the hell did that mean? Now he was curious. Maybe he should follow the senior to see what was going on. But then again Blaine was waiting for him. And he had permission from the boyfriend, not that he needed it anyway.

* * *

><p>Kurt found Greg leaning against the wall at the Coffee house with the biggest smug grin Kurt had ever seen. Kurt just frowned at him.<p>

"Why hello there princess. I was starting to think you weren't going to show." Greg looked Kurt up and down.

"Are you going to stop spouting word vomit at me or are we going in." Kurt spat. He was seriously not in the mood.

Greg then smiled. "I thought we could go somewhere a little more... private."

"Well I thought you'd be hit by a car today. Looks like none of those things are going to happen." Kurt said bluntly.

"Are you sure Kurt? I could always..."

"No, I've got Blaine under a sort of house arrest, with a body guard and everything. I doubt you can hold that against me now. I just came here to inform you you're little game isn't going to wash with me."

Greg started to laugh, soft at first but getting louder. "Do you honestly think you've won this?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, taken aback.

"You may have Blaine safe but what about you?"

Kurt paled. Damn.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, where's Kurt?" Blaine grilled the freshman who just shrugged and got back to writing.<p>

"How should I know? He hates me remember?" Sebastian flicked through his text book.

"You're lying." Blaine looked at Sebastian, heat in his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Sebastian quirked an eyebrow.

"You're basically ignoring me and haven't made a passing comment yet." Blaine leant into Sebastian's desk, his eyes boring into his. "Where. Is. He." Blaine broke up his sentence, making his voice sound more menacing.

"Listen, you may be totally hot right now, but I have no idea where your boyfriend is." Sebastian answered truthfully. "He could be anywhere in the school or maybe not."

Blaine frowned. "You mean he's not at school?"

"I never said that."

"But you hinted at it."

"But I never said he wasn't."

"What aren't you telling me Sebastian?"

"That you're arse is particularly fine today."

"Don't change the subject. You've seen Kurt today, where has he gone and what did he say to you?"

Sebastian sighed. "He told me not to let you out of my sight."

"And then what?"

"I don't know, didn't pay attention to the next part with thoughts of you swimming around in my head."

"Sebastian." Blaine warned.

"Oh alright, I can't say no to all that sexy can I? Well I saw him texting on the phone, he sent the text, then he received a text, then he sent another text, then he pressed a button, then he pressed another button, then he sent a text, then he pressed another button, then he put his phone away, then he frowned, then he turned..."

"Sebastian!" Blaine barked.

Wow, this stalling thing was harder then Sebastian thought it would be. Kurt better be grateful. "Well I said something to him, and I thought he was going to ignore me like usual when he stopped me and told me he wanted me to keep an eye on your sexy self. I wasn't to let you out of my sight, he said. I asked what was wrong and he refused to tell me. Then he walked out of McKinley." Sebastian shrugged again.

"When Kurt was on his phone; do you know who he was talking to?" Blaine asked.

"No idea, he was texting."

"Okay then what was his reaction?"

"Well at first he seemed a bit scared, and then angry."

"Ookay... anything else?"

"Yeah, he told me to stall you for at least two hours and when I asked him if it was because he was having a little something on the side as a joke but he said 'Let's hope it doesn't end that way'. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Damn it!" Blaine knew exactly what that meant. He bent down to pick up his bag, quickly swinging it up onto his back.

"Wait, what's happening?" Sebastian got up to.

"I need to get to the Lima Bean. Now." Blaine replied bluntly, storming out the classroom. "Come if you want, you have to keep an eye on me after all."

Sebastian stood for a moment contemplating this before running out after Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Touch me and I'll shout out then everybody in the Lima Bean will come running." Kurt warned, backing away from Greg.<p>

Greg swore under his breath. Kurt was right; he couldn't make any sort of move here. Suddenly Greg's phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out. He opened the text and smiled. "You may have to do as you're told after all."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "And why's that blubber butt."

"It seems your boyfriend doesn't have a very good body guard." Greg turned his phone to show Kurt the picture message. "It seems my dear friend has caught Anderson leaving McKinley a little earlier than planned." Greg neglected to tell Kurt that Sebastian was with him of course.

"You're lying." Kurt cried.

"Shall I send my guys after him? When Anderson's handsome face is all beaten then we'll see who was telling the truth." Greg said. He had his phone out ready, his thumb hovering over the name of the person who would act on his word, getting the group together.

Kurt's face fell.

"Don't you dare!" Kurt started to shake, his fists clenched in anger.

"Then are you going to comply?"

Kurt nodded.

"Good." Greg stepped closer to Kurt until he was only inches away.

Kurt looked like he was about to follow, letting Greg fall into false security as he lead them away from any praying eyes. However this was what Kurt wanted. Just as Greg placed a hand on his shoulder Kurt grabbed Greg's arm and twisted it round, pushing Greg forward with a kick to his lower back.

"Why you little..." Greg was cut off as Kurt hit him hard in the jaw.

"Don't_ ever_ threaten Blaine, you got that?" Kurt panted scowling at Greg who was doubled over, a hand clutching his jaw.

Greg just laughed, standing up straight as he approached Kurt again. "So this is how you want to play it huh princess? Of course I can't complain, I like them feisty."

Kurt made to hit Greg again but his fist was caught as Greg dug his nails into Kurt's wrist, bringing his own fist round, the resulting blow probably allowing a large bruise to form on Kurt's cheek.

"That's for getting me in the jaw."

Kurt just yanked free of Greg and managed to angle a kick to the back of Greg's knee making them buckle. It was true; Kurt really did have a good kick.

"Well that was because you failed to get hit by a car on your way here like I wanted!" Kurt shouted at him.

"That's it princess, I was playing nice but now you've asked for it." Greg pushed into Kurt hard, making him lose his balance and fall to the concrete floor, scraping his hands and arm as he tried to cushion his fall.

Kurt hissed at the sting just as Greg fisted the front of Kurt's shirt and lifted him from the ground, limiting his air supply.

"Feel vulnerable yet?" Greg growled.

Kurt just spat in his face. "That answer your question?"

Greg slammed Kurt into the brick wall. "You're trying my patience _Kurt_!"

Kurt winced, but still didn't back down. He kneed Greg in the stomach which made Greg release him. If Kurt had his ninja swords right now he'd so win this.

Greg however wasn't having any of this and just took Kurt's hands, restricting his movement and pushing him back to the wall.

"Now let's try this again shall we?" He leant in close while Kurt struggled against Gregs. "You're going to be a good boy and I leave Anderson alone, or you keep on doing what you're doing and I'll force you anyway _and_ hurt Anderson. Either way it'll have the desired effect."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because _he _gets everything _he _had everyone's undivided attention _he _is never wrong and for once _he's_ going to lose."

"You're insane!" Kurt shouted.

"No, I'm hurt. Blaine hurt me, you hurt me. You and you're stupid little friends had to take away my dignity didn't you?"

Kurt laughed. "I have to admit, that pole went great with your boxers."

Greg hit Kurt. Hard. "Say anything else and I _will _break you!" Greg warned.

"Do anything else and I'm calling the cops."

Greg stopped dead. Slowly he turned around.

Zoe stood with her hands on her hips still in her Lima Bean apron, her phone out ready as Justin stormed forward, giving Greg a nice present in the form of a punch to the face. Though smaller, the older boy brought a whole load of pain.

Greg instantly let go of Kurt, Justin pulling him away and placing a well aimed kick forcing Greg further from Kurt.

"Get outta here before I really do some damage!" Justin shouted.

Greg just sneered. "This isn't over princess, when your body guards aren't around your dead."

Greg skulked away, his threat hanging in the air.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, slipping down the wall so he was sat on the floor.

"Hey Kurt, are you alright?" Justin crouched down, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah." Kurt murmured. "Just a little shaken that's all."

"You should really tell someone." Zoe insisted.

"No I- I don't want anyone to worry about me, that's all." Kurt refused.

"Kurt, if you tell you're not going to get into anymore trouble, you know that. It'll get better." Justin promised.

"How do you know?" Kurt scoffed.

"I'm twenty. You'd think I'd now a lot by now." Justin stated.

Kurt thought about it. Then he thought of Blaine. He may get Greg in trouble, but that still left his anonymous friends who definitely knew who Blaine was and would definitely act on revenge. They didn't know Kurt. Kurt didn't know them. But they sure as hell knew who Blaine was.

"N-no. I don't want to." Kurt whined.

Justin looked over to Zoe. "Come on, let's get you inside. Get some coffee in you and an ice pack for that face of yours." Zoe said as Justin helped Kurt up.

"That sounds nice." Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you're all like, what ar you doing to Kurt, and grr Greg and why didn't Blaine save him? This is all leading up to Blaine getting <em>really <em>angry. And I mean extremely as he wasn't there to help. Just so you know. I have this all planned out.  
><strong>

**So yeah, it'll be all rainbows again soon so dw. **

**Just to be random, I really don't like bad!boy Kurt or such like, well you know what I mean. For some strange reason if it isn't Blaine protecting Kurt it's kinda weird for me... Maybe it's because Kurt is technically around the girls the most and when we reach (SPOILER) a certain episode you'll see what I mean when I think Blaine is more with the guy's. You know? Its just my opinion and I wanted to vent it to you guys coz my Glee friends don't get it XD** **Sorry.**

**Thank you for reading and keeping with me so far. I know some people don't like OC's I just kinda needed them for this bit. Sorry, I'll make it more Glee after the next chapter if you want.**

it'.unusual: **Hiya! Yay for Klaine wedding dreams, and thanks for the correction!**

TakeABow9: **haha, no you rock XD okay I better not start that XD**

Azrael Blood: **Omg! I'd love to see Warbler zombies! And Kurt in Blaine's clothes... hang on a sec.. dear RIB, I'd love you forever if...** **And lol, thanks for the extra review for chapter one XD**

ExotikaHollow1379: **I know right? Dreams are awesome.**

leahmo34: **haha yeah... I've kinda already read it... well it's not finished but yeah...**

mid-morning rain: **I loved the new episode! Kurt made me laugh so much! I actually stayed up till 2am watching it along with the States. Yay for insomnia!**

EllaCrain : **Don't worry, I know a lot of us that like seeing Kurt in danger...**

**Thank you!**

PrettyLittleScars

Mary Peguero

TooGoodForThisTown

EllaCrain

mid-morning rain

Winniepig461

fightsilence

leahmo34 Curtainedfoil

ExotikaHollow1379

R5Fanatic

ColferFan1217

Azrael Blood TakeABow9

it'.unusual

marol95

**Talk to you soon! Love Bertie xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry I haven't been posting as much. The subjects I've taken are all essay subjects so all my homework has been to write essays for nine different teachers which gives me about nine essays to write which reminds me, I haven't even started my English which I was supposed to hand in yesterday... oops. **

**I've never really seen Kurt as being Girly, just he prefers to hang around with the girls. My friend is like that and he gets like a ton of girl friends so that method works well haha XD I was just saying Kurt is more girly than Blaine which is why I can't really stand him being the dominant one despite being taller and older. I tend to find most fics are like that though so I'm a bit like what? It's just my opinion sorry :( That's all really.**

**Oh and it's slightly fluffy. Just slightly tho, don't want to up the rating and scare you XD**

**Oh yeah, and if you have like killer spots TCP is amazing! If you can get past the intial burn. I've had like this mega break out recently and they won't go away and they hurt like hell! grr. I'm on antibiotics for them as well so this shouldn't happen!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Justin judged Kurt's face as Zoe went off to grab some ice from the freezer.<p>

"He hit you pretty hard." Justin observed, staring at the redness to Kurt's cheek and his split lip from the second blow.

"Yeah, but you also hit him pretty hard." Kurt shrugged. "And frankly so did I."

"I wondered if that was you. I loved the workmanship to his jaw." Justin joked, finally getting a smile from Kurt.

"Yeah well, having a boxer boyfriend and skill with sai swords, you pick up a thing or two." Kurt explained.

"Speaking of boyfriend," Justin shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out Kurt's phone. It must have fallen out of Kurt's bag when the fighting started. "You've got like, thirty missed calls from Blaine."

Kurt looked guiltily at his phone, reluctantly taking it off of Justin. "I should call him." Kurt said, but stared at the phone instead. As it turns out Kurt didn't have to call Blaine because Blaine got there first.

Kurt looked at Justin.

"You better answer it." Justin advised.

"I don't want to tell him." Kurt said nervously.

"He's worried Kurt. You left school in the middle of the day; he just wants to know if you're okay." Justin insisted.

Kurt swallowed before pressing the answer call button. "H-hello?" He croaked.

"_Kurt!" _Blaine sounded angry. Extremely angry. _"What the hell did you walk out of school for?"_

Kurt noticed the sound in the background. "Blaine, are you driving?" Blaine knew how Kurt felt about safe driving.

"_No, Sebastian is. He said he couldn't trust me behind the wheel in case I ran someone over in my 'rage'." _Blaine scoffed.

"You do sound pretty angry..." Kurt winced.

"_That's because I am Kurt! What are you doing?" _

"I-I... I had a job interview at the Lima Bean but it was during school time." Kurt blurted out .

"_You would of told me if that were true. Kurt, are you seeing someone else?" _

"What? No! For God's sake Blaine you know I wouldn't!"

"_Then why did you leave me with Sebastian? Why did you go to the Coffee House? A date place Kurt!"_

"It wasn't a date! You were being threatened and I had to put a stop to it! For once I wanted to protect you!" Kurt said without realising it. Damn.

"_I knew it. Say the right things and I can get you to tell me the truth."_

"If you knew already then why are you angry?"

"_Because you're trying to do this on your own!" _Kurt didn't notice the sound of the car stopping and two doors slamming shut._ "You have to tell me these things! Let me help you!"_

"I don't want your help!"

Just then Zoe returned with the ice. On her way to handing it to Kurt the Lima Bean doors opened and Blaine rushed in followed by a rather flustered looking Sebastian. Blaine stormed over to Kurt and glared down at him, putting his phone away.

"Kurt!" He began but stooped as soon as Kurt looked up at him. "Oh My God Kurt! What happened?"

Blaine took the ice from Zoe who had wrapped it up in a napkin and pulled a chair out and angled it in front of Kurt as he went to press the ice against his cheek.

Kurt recoiled. "Blaine, I..."

"Shh Kurt, come here." Blaine said soothingly, taking Kurt's chin in his hands and moving Kurt's face so that he could get at his cheek. Blaine gently placed the ice against Kurt's forming bruise, taking Kurt's hand with the one he had free and comfortingly running circles across it with his thumb as Kurt flinched from the pain. It was then that Blaine noticed it wasn't form the pain in Kurt's cheek, and forcefully turned Kurt's hand over to see the gash there that had been caused by Kurt's harsh landing onto the concrete.

"Zoe, is there a first aid kit around here somewhere?" Blaine asked, not looking away from Kurt.

"Err, yeah sure. I'll just go and get it." Zoe quickly walked away.

Justin shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I'll go with her." He muttered, and got up and left too leaving Kurt on his own with Blaine as Sebastian went to get some coffee.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Blaine asked.

"Erm, my hands and right arm." Kurt looked away from Blaine. Why did he feel so guilty?

Blaine rolled up Kurt's sleeve slowly so as not to agitate it but it didn't prevent Kurt from taking a sharp intake of breath.

"It doesn't look too bad, just a ... erm... slight graze." Blaine didn't sound all that convinced.

"Tell it to me straight doc... will it need amputating?" Kurt joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Blaine shook his head. "God Kurt, how did this happen?"

"It was- I fell." Kurt lied.

"You're lying. Again. There's no way falling would cause that kind of bruise and a split lip Kurt. I can understand the grazing but that, not so much. You said I was being threatened. Who threatened me, who did this to you? Why won't you tell me?" Blaine pressed down on Kurt's knees as Kurt looked away.

"I-I don't want to tell you." Kurt couldn't bear to see the hurt look in Blaine's eyes.

"Why don't you?"

"I just don't okay!" Kurt snapped, glaring at Blaine.

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I won't let you out of my sight!" Blaine decided.

"You can't do that!" Kurt complained.

"I can and I will, until I find out who's done this to you, the only time away from me you're going to have is when you're at home with your family or in a different class. And I can easily get Finn to keep an eye on you." Blaine frowned.

"Stop treating me like a child!" Kurt cried.

"When you stop acting like one I will! I may be younger but it's still my role to prevent you from getting into harm's way!"

"That should be my job for once!"

"No Kurt! When I'm protecting you I don't end up purposely going out to get myself beat up on my own! I ask for help!" Blaine was almost shouting now, getting a lot of attention from the other customers.

"Please Blaine!" Kurt pleaded as Zoe returned with the first aid box and Justin holding a bowl of warm water with a cloth.

"My word is final Kurt. Thanks Zoe, Justin." Blaine took the bowl from Justin as Zoe placed the box on the table. It really was a box. As it turns out a lot of the employees brought in their own addition to the first aid kit.

Blaine turned Kurt's arm over as Justin seemed to assess the damage.

"Ooo, a friction burn." Justin observed. "And of course the grazing."

"Don't worry, I've had worse." Kurt told Justin.

"Worse?" Justin raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, like locker shoves, being pushed into cold showers, being locked up in a closet..."

"Being beat up at my Sadie Hawkins dance..."Blaine decided to add as he lovingly cleaned the blood from Kurt's hands and as much as he could from Kurt's arm.

"Name calling all that jazz." Kurt concluded.

"What sort of names?" Justin asked curiously.

"Fag, Fairy..."

Zoe snorted and everyone turned to stare at her.

"Sorry. I just hear fairy and think Edward Cullen. Not because I think he's gay, but because you know, he glitters and stuff." Zoe trailed off.

Everyone laughed. It was the most random thing to come out of that conversation.

"Is there any TCP in that box?" Blaine asked.

Zoe rummaged through the box, bringing out the brown bottle and a piece of cotton wool. "Are you sure you want to use this stuff..." Zoe grimaced.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Kurt sounded panicked.

Blaine gave Zoe a look to shut her up. "Look, the bottle says: Soothes Pain, Fights Infection, for sore throats, mouth ulcers, cuts, grazes, bites, stings and spots." Blaine read out, opening the bottle. "It's an antiseptic so will prevent any infections."

"God, that smells awful. Like a really strong root beer." Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"Just shut up and give me your hands." Blaine held one of Kurt's wrists and used the cotton wool to clean the wound.

Kurt instantly pulled away. "Damn it Blaine! That stings like a..."

"Justin, hold him still." Blaine instructed as Justin obliged.

Kurt squirmed as Blaine finished with his other hand then moved on to his arm. After awhile Kurt noticed the initial pain from his injury numb until he felt nothing.

"What it should really say on that bottle is, 'Soothes Pain, after it burns like hell so that all your nerve endings faint!" Kurt grumbled.

"Stop complaining it's your own fault." Blaine reprimanded him as he riffled through the box for some band aids, a bandage, Arnica for Kurt's bruise and Savlon cream for the friction burn.

"How is it my fault?" Kurt whined, another fight brewing.

"Well for one its karma for you leaving school early and two for not telling me you were being threatened." Blaine delicately rubbed the Savlon into Kurt's arm then wrapped the bandage round it before placing a band aid on the cuts on Kurt's hand then sorting out his cheek. "There, all done."

"Wow, could you come live with me and Justin? He's always getting injured." Zoe said, marvelling at Blaine's handy work.

"You live together?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, for what, a year now?" Justin looked at Zoe questioningly.

"Nah, it's about eight months." Zoe corrected.

"Right." Justin nodded. "Eight months."

Sebastian chose that moment to return with his and Blaine's coffee. "Whoa Kurt, what happened to your face?"

"I decided to practise on myself what I want to do to you." Kurt snapped.

"Hey now, don't take it out on Sebastian just because I told you off." Blaine stroked Kurt's arm.

Kurt just sulked.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I'm bored!" Kurt whined, pulling himself up onto one of his dad's work benches as Blaine worked on one of the cars in Burt's garage. "Can you at least let me help?"<p>

"No." Blaine said not moving from being under the car. "You're injured and this is kind of a punishment."

"I hate you."

"Good." Blaine continued doing his job as silence fell between the two.

Kurt thought for a while then smiled evilly. Slowly Kurt bent down to pick up his bag. He went to tip toe past Blaine. Maybe he'd be able to go grab some lunch and come back before Blaine even knew he had left.

Just as Kurt thought he had got away a pair of arms circled his waist and brought him back with a yelp.

"And where are you going?" Blaine whispered into his ear.

"I'm hungry." Kurt said leaning into Blaine.

"I'm almost done we can go in about ten minutes. Is that okay?" Blaine placed a soft kiss to Kurt's injured cheek has Kurt sighed into the warmth. It was a neat trick to get Kurt to stay.

Kurt nodded as Blaine turned him round.

"You know, it's got a lot colder lately." Kurt took his scarf off to wrap it around Blaine's neck coincidentally pulling him closer. "You should wrap up warm."

Blaine smirked. "Do you know if you've got that job yet? I'd love to see you in an apron." Blaine manoeuvred Kurt so his back was against the car. He didn't count on Kurt wincing though. "Kurt?"

"Sorry, just... I got thrown against a wall yesterday so..." Kurt turned his head away.

Anger flickered in Blaine's eyes for a second before being replaced with sympathy. "Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"Erm, my shoulder blades and lower back."

"I'll have to check that later." Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck as Kurt blushed.

"You don't have to."

"Well you're coming round mine after the dance so I might as well, seeing as that would be the perfect opportunity." Blaine drooled. He took Kurt's face in his hands, wary of his bruise, and lightly bit down on Kurt's lip before turning it into a proper kiss, taking care of the cut on Kurt's lip.

Kurt quickly pulled Blaine closer, allowing his warmth to envelope him as he reciprocated the kiss, Blaine's hands moving to his hips and pressing his finger tips into the flesh there.

Finn coughed behind them and Blaine instantly let go as Kurt slid down the car slightly, panting, his hair slightly messed up.

"Dude, I know you're like going out, but it's kinda weird seeing my friend and my brother making out." Finn laughed. "Burt wants to know if you've finished the car yet."

"Erm yeah, sorry. Almost." Blaine tried to say as casually as possible.

It was then that Finn noticed Kurt's injuries. "Kurt? What happened? Who did it? Was it Blaine? He does have a good punch. I'll kill him! Wait, no it can't be Blaine. What happened?" Finn exclaimed, rushing over as Kurt groaned with annoyance. My brother, the cockblock and over protective T-rex. Oh joy.

"I fell over, that's all." Luckily Finn was slightly more gullible than Blaine and nodded, accepting this to be true.

Kurt's phone vibrated as Finn turned to Blaine. Finn and him decided they needed to finish this car before returning to school to sing for the dance committee.

Kurt read the text and felt like crying.

"Kurt, who texted you?" Blaine was suddenly in front of him, his eyes dark.

"N-no one. No one at all." Kurt went to put his phone away.

"If it's no one then you wouldn't mind if I read it."

"No!" Kurt cried out.

"Dude, it might be private." Finn agreed with Kurt.

"I don't care how private it is if it's from the bastard that hurt him!" Blaine turned to Finn briefly before holding his hand out to Kurt.

"What?" Finn sounded angry now; finally realising Kurt hadn't fallen over after all. "Kurt! Give us the phone!"

"No!" Kurt held the phone above his head as he made a run for it.

Finn was quick, grabbing Kurt around his stomach and hauling him up off the ground, Kurt's limbs flailing as Blaine forced the phone from his grip.

"No! Don't read it!" Kurt cried out but it was too late as Blaine already had the message open.

"Blaine?" Kurt squeaked.

Blaine shook. "That is it. Now I'm pissed." Blaine's voice was quiet. Scary quiet.

"What is it?" Finn asked, placing Kurt back on the floor, and taking Kurt's phone from Blaine. "Oh, that prick is so going to get it."

"Want a lift?" Blaine asked, picking up his keys.

"Sure thing buddy, just as long as I get to hit him first." Finn said.

"We'll decide it on the way with rock paper scissors..."

"Guys please! Don't! It was nothing!" Kurt pleaded.

"Nothing Kurt! Really?" Blaine turned on Kurt. "He _hurt _you! And now he's going to... but he won't unless I kill the arsehole right now!"

"He's right Kurt, that douche is getting what's coming to him!" Finn fumed.

"No! I won't let you." Kurt stood in the way. "He's not worth it, and besides, I'm here with you guys and he can't touch me can he? And I don't want either of you to get into trouble! If you hit him it's a criminal offense! We'll... we can just tell an adult okay?" Kurt went for the alternative. "After the dance." Kurt added.

Blaine sighed. "Is that what you really want Kurt?"

"Definitely."

"Fine."

"But if he comes anywhere near you any time soon I'm going Finn Hudson on his ass. You got that?" Finn promised.

Kurt rubbed his arm. "Okay."

"Come here Kurt." Blaine opened his arms pulling Kurt into a hug. "You should have told me it was him, I could've helped."

"I know."

"Next time tell me." Blaine placed a kiss on top of Kurt's head.

Feeling left out Finn hugged them both. "And me. Next time that Flag poles not just going in his underwear."

Blaine and Kurt paused, pulling apart to look at Finn.

"Thanks Finn, I _so _wanted that image in my head the rest of the day." Kurt laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>You can guess what's going to happen if Greg turns up at the dance heh heh heh. And the Edward Cullen Fairy comment actually comes from the girl I sit with in History. I was explaining insults and randomly fairy came up and she said 'sorry, fairy reminds me of Edward cullen.' and I laughed like so much. She's made some really funny comics surrounding Twilight but she's a huge fan so. I saw the first movie and I'm sorry to say, I didn't like it. Sorry. Although I watched the second one and fast forwarded it to all the bits Taylor was in. And that's about the only two I've watched. Sorry if you're a fan I give you permission to hit me XD <strong>

Azrael Blood**: I've never really listened to Darren's music. I've only heard Sammie :( I have his glasses tho XD not his actual glasses but you know what I mean.**

TakeABow9**: Yes, let's all (no you rock) destroy Greg! **

Mary Peguero**: I'd love to see more of Ninja Kurt in Glee! yay for ass wooping Kurt XD**

ColferFan1217**: God , angry Blaine... sigh. Now all I want is jealous and protective Blaine in a Glee episode and I can sleep happy.**

ExotikaHollow1379** : I am so glad you like Justin and Zoe and I have no idea what Lima Beans are haha all I know is in cartoon form they are like lime green XD**

TooGoodForThisTown:** Oh I know, you should never take me to see a film. Me and my friend were with like, fifteen other people and spent the whole time shouting at the screen (we were watching 2012) In the end we both fell on the floor we were literally on the edge of our seats, then we were hugging and crying at some point. Our friends faces: O.o such is the fan girl curse I'm afraid.**

**Thanks for reveiwing everybody! And of course to the readers too! And my new reviewers, I actually wave at the screen and say hi XD (not really but imagine if I did) I like watching the alert count go up. It's kinda turned into an obsession.. I might need to go see someone... XD  
><strong>

Anna

TooGoodForThisTown

AisforAwesome

kaylastargirl

ExotikaHollow1379

leahmo34

EllaCrain

R5Fanatic

Curtainedfoil

ColferFan1217

Mary Peguero

TakeABow9

Azrael Blood

**Ta-ra! Love Bertie xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Omgyjgbkfnf tommorows episode! Excited much? I might actually stay up so I can watch the live stream. I'll be grumpy in school but hey, they won't let me have Friday off even though I have two free periods and all I'll be missing is an assembly T_T**** Oh and one week left! I might have to start planning for my christmas Klaine chapter... ensue fluffyness heh heh. So yeah, I've included two songs in this chapter but I've shortened them so they're the first verse and the chorus but that's it. **

**To the reviewer who asked about the fan art (you didn't leave a name :( ) Go ahead, I'd be flattered ^.^ they're technically not my characters anyway haha. 3 I'm sure I'll love it :)**

**WARNING: Random sex talk? So yeah. **

* * *

><p>"Finn, have you seen dad?" Kurt called up the stairs where Finn's room was situated.<p>

"Didn't he tell you? Burt's away for the weekend with mom." Finn shouted back down the stairs.

"W-what?" Kurt stammered.

"HE'S. AWAY. FOR. THE. WEEKEND. WITH. MOM!" Finn shouted louder and slower thinking that was the problem.

Unfortunately for Kurt, that wasn't the problem as his dream began to swim through his mind. His dad wasn't there. Wait that was the only thing that matched his dream, things were going to be fine Kurt was just overreacting. Until he saw Finn walk down the stairs.

"They said smart casual right?" Finn asked, yanking at his blazer sleeve. He had on a pair of jeans and to Kurt's horror a cartoon T-rex was on his T-shirt.

"Oh God no!" Kurt cried out.

"Does it look that bad?" Finn frowned, suddenly self conscious.

Kurt shook his head. _I'm just overreacting, overreacting. _"No Finn, you look fine. The dance committee can't complain because at least you showed up to sing for them."

Finn smiled. "Yeah. Nice outfit Kurt, the colours make you look like a baby penguin." He joked.

Kurt paled as he looked down at his white shirt, a black jumper with large white buttons keeping it in place at the front and the pair of white skinny jeans he had bought with Blaine only instead of Burgundy they were splashed black at the bottom (because Kurt thought the colours were better) completed with a pair of chequered black and white converses. "Why did you have to say it like that?" Kurt squeaked. "I have to go and change, like, right now!"

"Dude, calm down, I was joking!" Finn tried to stop him as the door bell rang. "Plus you have no more time to change! Puck's here."

* * *

><p>"So, dude's have to wear condoms just in case?" Puck pressured Kurt.<p>

"Ha I knew it! Finn exclaimed making a rather sharp turn with the car causing Kurt to go crashing into the door. "Guys do get pregnant! Like in that film, what was it? Junior!"

Kurt face palmed. "No Finn, it's to stop STI's and STD's. Guys can't actually get pregnant, trust you to be the only person who thinks that... and Blaine when he first wakes up in the morning."

"But you and Blaine were each other's first time right? So what was the point?" Puck asked.

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but struggled to think of one. "Well err... I... erm..."

"Speaking of which, who topped who?" Puck continued as if this was a normal conversation. "I mean I could so see Anderson taking the lead seeing as you're like, honorary girl and he's a total dude with the boxing and abs and getting sexy down to a tee but on the other hand you might have this hidden ninja cat thing going but then again you're like a really cute bunny rabbit and he's like a wolf so I guess you're too cute and he's all sex, but then there's the subtle height thing and..."

"Dude, shut up! He's my brother; this is like, totally awkward." Finn interjected.

"I second that." Kurt nodded glad for Finn to take over.

"Aw come on, it's been eating at me for like ages!" Puck complained.

"Well, it can keep on eating at you because we have arrived." Kurt had the door open before the car had even stopped moving. "And that is why I am an honorary girl." Kurt grumbled to himself.

As he stood out onto the tarmac a shiver ran through him and he hugged himself. It was a lot colder than he had expected it to be. When a blazer was slung over his shoulders, he looked behind him to see Blaine, grinning widely.

"Hey there, a little cold are we?" Blaine winked walking round to stand in front of Kurt.

"Your shoe lace is untied." Kurt pointed out not raising to the bait.

Blaine frowned kneeling down to tie it up as Puck and Finn joined them.

"Hey now Anderson, it's a bit early for a marriage proposal isn't it?" Puck sniggered.

Kurt froze, eyes widening before he suddenly seemed to burst.

"Oh God, its happening!" Kurt cried out, racing to the McKinley doors. "I swear if McKinley has turned into an upside down Dalton I am going to burn all my clothes. It's the apocalypse, where's the toilets gone! Oh my God, I can't even remember my own school's layout!" Kurt's voice faded away as Finn, Blaine and Puck all stared at each other.

"Sorry dude, I don't think he loves you as much as you think he does." Puck slapped Blaine on the back as he straightened up.

"No, I'm pretty sure this has to do with something else." Blaine looked worriedly up at the schools entrance.

"Sure dude or his mind has like completely snapped due to all those tight jeans he wears." Puck snorted.

"Maybe you should go and see him?" Finn suggested to Blaine, ignoring Puck. "I don't think I could deal with whatever that was just now."

"I agree." Blaine ran off before Finn realised that was a sort of insult.

* * *

><p>"Erm Kurt, you do know you're in the girl's bathroom right?" Blaine said as he cautiously entered, leaning against a wall with his arms cross as Kurt bent over one of the sinks.<p>

"It smells better." Kurt sniffed. "And I can't find the boy's toilet."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, reaching out for Kurt and making him lean against his chest. "Everything is fine."

"What if it isn't? My dream's coming true and ... I'm scared Blaine. I'm pretty sure he's going to turn up and it'll be him that takes me away from you. That's what he said, among other things." Kurt ran circles with his thumb absentmindedly across Blaine's forearms as Blaine pulled him in ever closer.

"I know, I read the text remember? Listen, I'm here, Finn's here, we'll warn the other guys, we'll inform the girls as well, seeing as they weren't there when we visited the Warblers and everything will be fine. You have my word." Blaine gently kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I'll always be here, just don't leave my sight okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Yeah you're right, everything will be fine." Kurt pulled away, turning to face Blaine. "Well I better get to the hall and _you _better get ready seeing as team badasses are up first." Kurt teased, smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want me to show you the way to the hall? You got lost looking for your locker." Blaine grinned playfully.

"Oh, ha ha, it was a moment of weakness okay?"

"Sure it was, Kurt. You just want me to hold your hand as we walk down the halls like last year."

"Yeah, coz we so did that when we came to see that benefit concert the Glee club put on last year. In fact, we always hold hands in public." Kurt rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just keep your hands to yourself until this stupid dance is over and we're at home, okay? You still need to check my back." Kurt winked before exiting the toilets.

"You're killing me Hummel!" Blaine shouted after him.

"Shut it Warbler!" Blaine heard Kurt shout back followed by a soft giggle.

Blaine chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in the hall amongst the Glee club members who weren't singing. The dance committee had set up some music for the now numerous students that had turned up to the dance as well as pupils from other schools. Apparently this dance had been open to everyone in the area. Whilst the New Directions got themselves ready, Kurt was having a rather random conversation with Sam about what would happen if they all ended up in a horror film.<p>

"Well for starters it wouldn't really have any effect on me." Kurt said matter of fact.

"How come?" Sam asked.

"I'd just say, 'well we're all screwed, no point denying it, but when it comes down to choosing the front door and the stairs, go for the front door. If not I'm going to curl up on this rug and go to sleep that way I'll already be unconscious when whatever it is attacks.'" Kurt explained.

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" Sam laughed.

"Oh yes, I'd be like, the comic relief character or at least my lack of being scared will make the killer think I'm not worth the effort. Of course the people in horror films are stupid anyway! One, you don't go to the creepy house to use the phone, two, no matter how fast you run the zombie will always catch you, three, expect to fall over at least twice, four, wear more than underwear when investigating a strange noise because you're just asking for trouble if you're wearing really short shorts and a bra. Also, don't be a hot girl."

"Good tips I'll remember that." Sam nodded.

"I can so picture Santana going totally Lima Heights on the attacker, Puck will be right in there with a baseball bat, Quinn will sit there painting her nails, Brittany will be annoying the killer with questions about how they got so deformed and if the looks were hereditary, Tina and Mike will be making out, Rory and Finn will probably start playing Uno and Blaine will burst into song and jump on all the furniture whilst Rachel and Mercedes do a random diva off. Together we're a horror films worse nightmare. Trust me."

"And what will I be doing?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Wheeling Artie around bowling Zombies over." Kurt shrugged.

"And what about me?" Sebastian enquired, suddenly curious.

"I would have tripped you up to give the bad guy something to do while I picked the lock and got everybody out of there. " Kurt said with a rather neutral look on his face. "Oh and Dave would be the police officer that arrives at the end. I just thought he deserved a part."

"Thanks Hummel." Karofsky said sarcastically.

Suddenly the music died and the lights went out as a lone guitar could be heard starting the intro.

"Here we go." Sam clapped his hands as the new Directions who weren't performing mingled with the crowd to enjoy the song.

Then the drum hit and the lights went up as the music kicked in fully. Suddenly a spot light was turned to the bleachers and Blaine could be seen standing on the top one, a leather jacket on and his hair (thank the hobbit lords) free of gel.

_You're waiting for the night to come, Your eyes start shining as the sun begins to fall_

The attention was drawn to the middle of the crowd as Artie came through the crowd.

_The feeling something's going on An unseen gravity starts pulling you along_

Then it was Puck's turn as he stood at the front on the makeshift stage.

_Someone's by your side you came alone it's fine_

Blaine, Artie and Mike joined behind Puck as they all sung and jumped after the next line, Blaine fist pumping the air which made Kurt face palm.

_Everyone in here is with you_

The whole crowd roared into life as 'team badass' got to the chorus.

_Can you feel it take a look around? Can't you hear it? Sure is good to be here There's no reason We can't get off the ground So come on, Throw your hands up Sure is good to be here with you_

The song went on without out a hitch with mike singing the next solo and the girls swooning over all of them, especially since Blaine had kept his hair loose that night. 'Sorry ladies, that one's mine." Kurt said to himself.

It was now Kurt and Sebastian's turn and they both started at the back of the room while the attention was still turned towards the stage.

"Ready for Blaine to fall madly in love with me?" Sebastian smirked.

Kurt laughed humourlessly before setting his face into something more serious. "Bring it."

Finn took up a position on drums as Puck joined the band with his guitar. The rest of 'team badass' left the stage while the audience stared confused at the lack of singers.

Finn began the beat followed by puck as the rest of the band followed suit.

_One, two, princes kneel before you  
>(that's what I said, now)<em>

Sebastian started the song, the room turning to face him as he made his way towards the stage.

_Princes, Princes who adore you  
>(Just go ahead, now)<em>

Kurt sang from the opposite side of the room as the dancers began to get into the song.

_One has diamonds in his pockets  
>(And that's some bread, now)<em>

Sebastian reached the stage as Kurt got on beside him.

Kurt pointed a thumb towards Sebastian. _This one, said he wants to buy you rockets _Kurt then put a hand to the side of his face as if he were telling the dancers a secret.  
><em>(Ain't in his head, now)<em>

It was then that Sebastian and Kurt began to have a semi war against each other as Sebastian walked around Kurt placing his hands on his shoulders.

_This one, he got a princely racket  
>(That's what I said, now)<em>

Kurt shrugged him off and popped the collar of the blazer Blaine had given him openly mocking Sebastian.

_Got some big seal upon his jacket  
>(Ain't in his head, now)<em> _You marry him, your father will condone you  
>(how bout that, now)<br>You marry me, your father will disown you  
>(he'll eat his hat, now)<em>

Sebastian turned to look briefly at Blaine before going into the bridge before the chorus.

_Marry him or marry me,  
>I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?<br>I ain't got no future or a family tree,_

Kurt pushed Sebastian out the way causing the taller boy to stumble.

_But I know what a prince and lover ought to be,  
>I know what a prince and lover ought to be... Said, if you want to call me baby<br>(Just go ahead, now)_

Sebastian picked Kurt up and moved him to a different part of the stage so he could sing his line without any further interruptions.

_An' if you'd like to tell me maybe  
>(Just go ahead, now)<em>

Kurt jumped off the stage as he winked at Blaine then produced a bouquet of fake flowers which he handed to some random girl on the dance floor causing her to blush.

_An' If you wanna buy me flowers  
>(Just go ahead, now)<em>

Both Sebastian and Kurt sang the last line of the chorus together, finally splitting into harmonies for the rest of the song.

_And if you'd like to talk for hours  
>(Just go ahead, now) ohh baby<br>(Just go ahead now)  
>ooh just just go ahead now<br>ooh your majesty,  
>(Just go head now)<br>come on forget the king and marry me  
>(Just go ahead now)<br>come on, come on, come on,  
>(Just go ahead now)<br>and go ahead now  
>yeah, just go ahead now<br>Yeah, If you want to buy me flowers  
>(Just go ahead now)<br>yeah just go ahead now baby_

The song ended to huge amount of cheering which surprised Kurt somewhat and as he got off the stage he was greeted by the girls going on for their number.

"Oh my God, you guys were so funny! Great choreography!" Tina exclaimed above the noise of the crowd.

"What choreography?" Kurt frowned, confused.

"Yeah, those moves were so totally planned." Sebastian nudged Kurt for him to play along.

"Right, yeah, so totally planned." Kurt dead panned.

"Well, now it's time for us to put you to shame." Mercedes joked. "Come on girls."

Kurt hunted Blaine down in the crowd, finding him he rushed over as Blaine grinned. He was flushed red from the dancing and leaned on Kurt.

"Wow Kurt that must have been so much fun to do!" Blaine then nodded behind Kurt. "Seems like you've got some new admirers."

Kurt turned to see a group of girls giggling behind him. They were probably from a different school but Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly smug seeing as this thing has never happened to him before.

"You want a drink?" Kurt shouted in Blaine's ear.

"Please, want me to come with you?"

"Blaine, how hard is it to carry two drinks?" Kurt scoffed.

"That's not why I want to come." Blaine insisted.

"Look Blaine, we're in a room full of people and there's been no sign of them, okay? So relax and enjoy yourself." Kurt laughed. He was still on his high from performing so worry wasn't in his list of possible emotions at the moment.

"Okay Kurt. Just be quick."

"I'll be back before you can say punch. Mom."

Blaine watched Kurt walk away to the drinks table. God he looked good in those jeans. No Blaine, stop it, you're in public.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pouring drinks for him and Blaine. He hadn't realised this corner of the hall was so much less packed then the rest of the room. Maybe it was because everyone was enjoying themselves so much? The New Directions had improved a lot since they started up.<p>

Kurt happily hummed to himself as he went to pick up the two drinks. What he didn't count on was a heavy hand clamping over his mouth and few more catching him around the waist.

"Hello princess, fancy seeing you here." Came the sneering voice in his ear.

Kurt dropped the drinks as he struggled, the liquid going everywhere. Where was everybody?

Kurt felt a pain run through his side as he doubled over from the impact. "Now now, there'll be none of that." Greg turned to the guys behind him. "Hold onto him, I'll get the others to keep an eye on Anderson, that way if Kurt here does anything... well."

Kurt struggled again as the two guys behind Greg took hold of him, one of them placing his own hand over Kurt's mouth to prevent him from calling out.

Kurt was dragged towards the hall's exit but before they could get him through the door, Kurt bit down on the hand preventing him from talking, drawing blood.

"Ow you little sh..."

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted. He kicked the one he had bit while he was distracted causing the other to release him as he tried to help his friend.

Greg on the other hand had other ideas and fireman lifted Kurt over his shoulder.

"Give you a simple task and you get beaten up by an elf!" Greg reprimanded.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out again, hitting Greg hard in the back. "As soon as you put me down, I swear I'm going to call Jigsaw and he'll put you in the new saw! I mean it, I know people! Either that or I hit you so hard in your potato nose they'll have to drill a hole in your head so you can breathe, then you really will be a whale!" Kurt threatened.

Greg dug his nails into Kurt's leg making Kurt cry out from the pain.

"Be quiet before I decide to knock you out! Don't just stand there you half wits! Open the doors!" Greg instructed.

* * *

><p>Blaine heard Kurt call his name and turned round instantly to see Kurt struggling in Greg's grip.<p>

Blaine instantly saw red and tried to push through the crowd. "Finn!" He shouted as he spotted the tall teenager.

"Blaine? What's...?"

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as he pushed against the tide of people. He watched in vain as Kurt was taken from the hall. Damn this crowd.

"Puck, Mike, Karofsky!" Finn called. "Head them off at the front entrance; don't let them leave the building with Kurt!" Finn told the three boys as they too forced their way through the crowd. "Artie, tell the girls to do another set then come and join us in the hall way."

"What are you guys going to do?" Mike asked.

"I think Greg and his friends want to end their evening hanging out McKinley's windows dressed as Cheerios." Blaine said darkly.

* * *

><p>"Damn, they've blocked the exit." Greg cursed. He heard Kurt laugh and lightly pinched him. "Shut it you."<p>

Kurt punched Greg in the side of the head. "I'll be quiet when your head releases all that air. It's way too big for your body." Kurt snarled.

"Do you really think you're in the position to insult me?" Greg growled.

"I'm sorry, I only saw Sebastian briefly today and if I don't insult him at least ten times a day I can't sleep at night so you'll have to do you walking loaf of bread."

Greg ignored the last comment. "Come on, let's go to the next floor, we can't get rid of the two at the door with Kurt with us."

* * *

><p>Greg didn't notice Rory was following him.<p>

"I'd so make a good spy. My name's Rory, Rory bond. I drive an Aston Martin, die, another day."

* * *

><p><strong>The songs were 'Good to be here' by Rooster and 'Two Princes' by the spin doctors (which by the way is my favourite song of all time XD) I might do a sequal, it might be after Glee finishes or if Kurt goes off to college or something Might be a futurefic I'll have to plan it out now. And those of you reading my other fic, i'll be writing more for it over Christmas, sorry I've had no time at all to spend on it :(  
><strong>

R5Fanatic **: Zoe and Justin love you too!**

TakeABow9 : **Na ah, you rock XD And I love brotherly Finn. To the Glee gods, more brotherly Finn please.**

It'sNotUnusual : **Goshies, if my version of Blaine turns up in Glee I will do a backflip, seriously. And vampire money is my favourite song on the CD because it reminds me of the song Ball Room Blitz for some strange reason.**

Mary Peguero: **The text said... wait and see. (plus I myself have no idea what the text said... but I'm implying what it might have said... I'm still thinking about how to write it...)**

ExotikaHollow1379: **I think we might have Lima Beans in the UK, just its called a different name... I'll look it up so I can avoid it XD**

VioletCherry342 : **You and Kurt should form a ninja squad together XD**

Anna: **God, if only I could request a lot more Klaine to RIB then I would die happy... XD**

KurtandBlaineGleek: **OMG HEYA! You read it all the way through in one go? Goshies, I'm surprised you didn't get bored XD Thankyou! Oh and Stephen King the horror writer right? I've only read the shinning but he's pretty awesome :) And I'd love to read your fics! I like the sci-fi fantasy well everything really. XD**

Modern Dorothy: **Wow hi, you actually read my authors notes? cool, I tend to ramble on a lot so I'm surprised haha and I'm a bit scared to include Sue coz she's a hard character to write, but I'll try. :)**

PrettyLittleScars: **Yeah, I know about the wind, I live in the South of England so it wasn't as bad but there's that clip where the wind turbine caught fire, I was like, OMG! :O**

**Anyway, thanks guys! And heya to the new people! Welcolme to my fluffy Klaine world, it's very good to be here (sorry for the song pun reference thing) **

****Fan art idea reviewer (sorry there wasn't a name :( but fan art away; go ahead :) )

sosha20

PrettyLittleScars

Modern Dorothy

KurtandBlaineGleek

Anna

VioletCherry342

EllaCrain

Azrael Blood

ExotikaHollow1379

ColferFan1217

Raspberry-sweet

Mary Peguero

gLeekedOut

leahmo34

Curtainedfoil

It'sNotUnusual

TakeABow9

R5Fanatic

**I'll update soon XD ****Love Bertie xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I am terribly sorry I haven't posted, been so busy lately but here's a longish chapter. I'm going to have to be quick because dad is on the verge of shouting at me to go to bed so I'll include review thankyous in my next chapter so sorry guys love you!**

**WARNING: Violence and fluffiness + tiny trigger I guess.**

* * *

><p>"So here's what's going to happen..." Greg stopped mid sentence as he heard a sound. He turned to glare at Kurt who just glared back at him from his place on the floor in the unoccupied science lab. Greg frowned then turned back to his friends. "As I was saying, I need you guys to..." There was that noise again. Greg knew it was coming from Kurt's direction but every time he turned round Kurt hadn't moved. Greg narrowed his eyes.<p>

"What?" Kurt demanded.

Greg just grunted and carried on talking. "I need you guys to find another exit and... what the hell is so interesting that you have to look somewhere else?" Greg snapped as his two friends stared over his shoulder at Kurt. There was definitely that noise again.

Greg turned back to Kurt.

"Die damn you." Kurt cried, swiping a finger across his iPod Touch and cheering. Kurt looked up as a tall shadow loomed over him. "Hey there lumpy, you're blocking my light."

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Greg seethed.

"Playing Angry Birds. You should try it sometime, it's a good stress reliever plus the noises are funny." Kurt didn't look up from his screen.

"I can tell you what else is a good stress reliever." Greg leaned over Kurt.

"Oh?" Kurt pretended to be interested. "What?"

Greg grabbed Kurt's iPod touch out of his hands and flung it across the room. He then hauled Kurt up by the collar of his shirt so that it cut off his air supply. "This, and as for the funny part, I think it's time I play with you don't you think?"

Kurt let panic seep into his eyes as his hands went up to Greg's wrists to try and pull him away.

Luckily he was saved as one of Greg's 'minions' came into the room dragging someone behind him.

"Oi, just found this one outside." The boy said.

Greg stared at the two new people in the room, his hand still holding Kurt whose eyes were beginning to water from the lack of oxygen. It was a relief when Greg finally let go and Kurt came crashing to the ground again, his hands going to his throat which burned as he tried to take in as much air as his lungs would allow.

Kurt then turned to see who it was they were talking about and his eyes widened in shock. "Rory?" He gasped.

"Alright there Kurt?" Rory held up a hand in greeting acting like he wasn't being held in the air by a giant.

"You know him?" Greg turned on Kurt.

"No." Rory said as Kurt said yes.

"Don't lie." Greg lashed out at Kurt.

"I was telling you the truth you arsehole!" Kurt shouted at him.

"I know." Greg smirked.

* * *

><p>"What's going on here?" Finn demanded as he found Puck and Mike arguing with a group of boys.<p>

"We've already told these guys no one gets in or out." Puck stated growling down at one of the boys.

"And we're here for the dance! They said it was open to everybody and we bought our tickets." One of the boys in the group stated.

"It's all a bit suspicious if you ask me, turning up late." Mike raised an eyebrow.

Just then Blaine came over. "Hey, you guys have any lu- David, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, Curt. What are you all doing here?" Blaine stopped in his tracks.

"We're here for the dance." Trent shrugged. "Wes couldn't make it being, well you know, too old."

"Wait, these guys are the Warblers?" Finn said, shocked.

"You didn't recognise us?" It was Jeff's turn to be shocked.

"I guess it's the street clothes." Nick reasoned.

"Well there's no time, Kurt's been kidnapped!" Blaine looked worried.

"What, again? I think he's just messing you about, last time he went missing he got loads of attention." Jeff joked.

"Greg has him." It was all Finn had to say before the Warblers were rushing down McKinley's halls screaming bloody murder.

"Well it's good to see you again Blaine." David patted his shoulder whilst shaking his head at the other Warblers who seemed to be questioning everyone who left the hall, treating everyone as a suspect and quite frankly terrorising them. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, I need you to call Justin." Blaine said simply.

"Who?" David frowned.

"And Zoe, we need all the help we can get to stop Greg from leaving with Kurt. Listen David." Blaine grabbed David's arm and pulled him out the way so no one could hear the conversation. "Greg he... he texted Kurt."

"Okay, and that's bad because..." David tried to hurry Blaine along.

"He knows that Kurt knows that thing... about me. He's threatened Kurt that if he doesn't tell him then he's going to... he's going to... Damn that bastard!" Blaine growled, running a hand through his hair.

"Blaine, calm down, it may mean things are over but no one will judge you on it, and even if they do they're not your real friends." David said reassuringly.

"I don't care if that gets out!" Blaine shouted.

"Y-you don't?" David stammered, shocked. "Blaine if this thing gets out no one will see you in the same light. They won't trust you anymore, you're good boy perfect thing will go out the window, and you're not worried about it? All that work, a lifetime to build and seconds to destroy Blaine!"

"I know! What I'm worried about is Kurt!" Blaine snapped.

"You mean if he'll tell?"

"That's it David, he won't tell, no matter what Greg does he won't do it. And from that text he's going way past Kurt's comfort zone. I have to get to him before... well before okay?" Blaine was flustered and angry and worried. All these emotions were going to make him explode.

"Blaine, just, calm down. We can think of something okay?"

* * *

><p>"So..." Rory said.<p>

"So..." Kurt repeated.

The two of them, Rory and Kurt, were sat side by side, Rory with his legs stretched out before him and Kurt with his knees pressed into his chest and arms wrapped around them. Kurt's eyes kept darting worriedly towards Greg and Rory noticed it.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Rory asked.

Kurt removed his eyes from Greg and smiled weakly at Rory. "Yeah. Just, tired, that's all."

"What happened, you were all insulting him and stuff but now you look like you might cry." Rory frowned.

"I never thought he meant it before."

"Meant what?" Rory cocked his head to one side, confused.

"I-it doesn't matter." Kurt shook his head. Lucky for him Rory wasn't much of a follow up question kinda guy. "We need to find a way out of here."

"How? Those guys have the door guarded." Rory nodded towards the group of guys. Apparently Greg had called them all up there and God there were a lot of them.

Kurt just snorted. "Them? They're all a bunch of crayon eaters. Now listen, do you have a phone on you?"

"Err yeah." Rory put a hand in his pocket and brought his mobile out. "Why, where's yours?"

"In the hall, probably floating in the punch bowl." Kurt sulked. "Anyway, do you have Finn in your contacts?"

"Yeah, here." Rory passed his phone over to Kurt who took it and began typing out a text to Finn.

"Okay, I've just sent them our location, now if Finn has the brains to not phone we should be alright." Kurt finished.

"Don't worry, it's on silent." Rory said.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Finn exclaimed, running over to him and David.<p>

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I know where Kurt is, and strangely Rory." Finn frowned at the text on his phone.

"What does it say?" Blaine took the phone from Finn before Finn even had a chance to say anything.

_We're in the science lab on the East side, second floor. I say we because smarty pants Lucky Charms here decided to get caught. We'll give the crayon eaters the jump and head to the west stairwell so try and meet us there. _

Blaine swallowed, before sending a reply.

_Kurt, it's Blaine, don't do anything until I get there okay? _

It wasn't long before the phone vibrated in his hand again.

_You should know me by now, I can't not do anything. See you later B xx _

"Damn it Kurt!" Blaine sounded exasperated.

"What's wrong?" David questioned.

"Oh I don't know, Kurt being Kurt again." Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, he tends to do that." Finn smiled. "C'mon, let's get to him before any damage is done."

* * *

><p>"Okay Rory, on the count of three, one, two, three!" Kurt shouted as he did a high kick, toppling over one of the guards as his foot slammed into his back.<p>

Rory jumped onto the back of one of them, pushing into him so hard that the guy flipped onto his stomach with a loud smack.

Rory jumped back up, dusting his hands off as Kurt placed his hands on his hips. "Well that was surprisingly easy." Rory observed.

"That's because we only had two of them to deal with. Quick let's get out of here before..."

"Before what, princess?" Greg stood in the open door, his arms folded across his chest. "I learned my lesson last time Kurt, you're not going to pull a fast one on me anytime soon."

Kurt swallowed.

"Now, you either come willingly, or I drag you away from your _friend_. So, what's it going to be?" Greg smirked.

Kurt looked as if he was thinking, when really he was stalling for time. If he could distract Greg long enough then maybe he could get Rory to escape.

"Kurt." Rory warned, talking under his breath.

"Listen Rory, I know what I'm doing." Kurt hissed.

"I'll come." Kurt looked away dejectedly.

"Good."

Kurt walked forward, shooting Rory an apologetic look. Hopefully his old trick would work and Greg wouldn't remember what happened last time before it was too late.

As soon as they were out the door, Rory close behind, Kurt kicked Greg hard in his jewels swinging round to punch one of his minions in the nose who had Rory captured. The only minion that wasn't injured caught on and quickly clamped his hands on Kurt's arms, restricting his movements.

"Rory, here's your chance, now go!" Kurt shouted at him.

"But Kurt." Rory pleaded.

"Go Rory!" Kurt struggled against the hold on his arms as he ignored the pain of his old wound opening up.

Rory hovered for a second before making the decision to punch the guy holding Kurt, making him let go. "I'm not leaving without you."

* * *

><p>Blaine, Finn, Sam, and Karofsky darted down the halls finally reaching the science lab only to find the Warblers were already there.<p>

"I'm sorry Blaine. They're not here." Curt looked solemn.

"They weren't where they said they'd meet you either." Nick added.

"Then where..." Blaine was cut off by his own cell ringing. It was Kurt's number.

Shaking, Blaine picked up.

"Hey there Anderson." The voice on the other side said.

"What are you doing with Kurt's phone?" Blaine growled.

The rest of the guys surrounding him scowled, muttering curses under their breath.

"Let's just say I had it confiscated. Now I was wondering how much you loved your boyfriend Anderson, I mean, he is rather pretty for a guy." Blaine could here Greg's smirk.

"Greg, if you've done anything to him I swear I'm..."

"What Blaine, what exactly are you going to do? Because last I checked I held all the cards."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I have your pet Irish and another something of value so, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to move the Irish somewhere else so already your man power is going to be split when going to find him. It seems my boys have found an exit too so you're going to have to be quick. Irish stays here, Kurt comes with me. In fact, he's promised me something in return for not spilling your secret. Isn't that sweet?"

"Listen Greg, if I tell you, will you let Kurt go?"

Instantly knowing what the secret was, the Warblers began to protest but Blaine hushed them.

"Hmmm, no, I don't think I will seeing as Kurt really does owe me a lot."

"Then what was the point in calling me if not to sort out terms!" Blaine cried making everyone around him jump.

"I tell you what Anderson, I'll stay here for a while and if you can reach me in time we'll see. Of course I may get bored with the wait if you know what I'm saying." Blaine could hear a yelp in the background.

"You bastard!"

"Now now, no need for petty words."

"Please, let me speak to Kurt."

"Well, since you asked so nicely. You have one minute."

Blaine waited his breathing quickening wanting so much to know Kurt was okay.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice came from the receiver.

"Kurt!" Blaine breathed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; he just stepped on my foot. I was kind of expecting it since I got him in the balls earlier." Kurt laughed.

"God Kurt, dig yourself in deeper why don't you." There was a clatter sounding and Blaine began to panic. "Kurt? Kurt!"

"Its fine Blaine, I just dropped the phone. It's hard to hold it with my hands like this."

"Like what?"

"Tied... once again it's expected. Apparently I'm too scary for these babies." Blaine noticed the smile in Kurt's voice.

"Oh you are Kurt. Extremely scary." Blaine grinned.

"Really?"

"Really. Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I'll be there soon okay?"

"Okay, and Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Please hurry. I'm..."

Then the phone cut off and Blaine stared at his cell. Kurt's tone in that last sentence scared him.

"What do we do now?" Finn grumbled.

"What was the sound like?" Sam asked.

"What?" Blaine looked at Sam, confused.

"What was the sound like?" Sam repeated.

"I don't know, it sort of, echoed I guess." Blaine shrugged.

Karofsky thumped his fist into his hand. "I got it!"

"Wait, got what?" Finn, Jeff and Nick said at the same time.

"They're in the toilets stupid." Thad rolled his eyes.

"This means all we have to do is check all the bathrooms on this floor. Easy." David stated.

"Yeah, but what about Rory?" Finn asked.

"We split into teams I guess." Blaine shrugged. "If Karofsky, Nick, Jeff and Thad come with me, David, Sam, Trent and Curt can go with you to find Rory. He could be anywhere on the school grounds so you might need to split even more."

"Wait, we don't know where we're going!" Nick interjected. "It's not like we go to this school or anything."

"Just grab one of the New Directions from downstairs to team up with you." Sam said.

"Good plan. I like that plan." Trent agreed.

"Trent?" Thad said.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"What are we all hanging around here for? Come on Blaine; let's go kick some Gregasaur butt!" Jeff shouted, Nick whooping in response.

* * *

><p>"Give that back!" Kurt shouted up at Greg.<p>

Greg aimed a kick into Kurt's side who fell sideways, hissing at the pain. "You were about to tell him where you were you little sh..."

"Leave him alone you fat guinea pig!" Rory once again failed at the insult. Kurt would have made a note to get Rory to sign up for some insult lessons from Santana if he wasn't in so much pain.

Greg stepped down onto Kurt's injured arm, Kurt crying out. "If this is just a taste of what's to come princess, I love it already."

Rory managed to pull free from the guys holding him back, getting a good hit in at Greg, before he was pulled back again.

"Get that stupid leprechaun out of my sight!" Greg thundered.

* * *

><p>"Find anything?" Blaine asked hopefully.<p>

Nick and Jeff shook their heads, panting with their hands on their knees. "Nada. Maybe there's like, a hidden bathroom somewhere?" Jeff offered.

"Does stupid run in your family?" Thad snorted.

"Well did you find them Mr 'I am so great'?" Nick spat.

"No." Thad said remorsefully.

"Neither did I. I even checked the girls bathroom." Karofsky said.

"Then were else could he be? They can't have moved to another floor could they?" Blaine groaned.

"It's possible. They could of snuck passed us while we were distracted at some point too." Karofsky reasoned.

"There are tons of bathrooms all over the school! What the hell do we do now?" Nick collapsed to the floor, crossing his legs and thumping his head against the wall.

Blaine suddenly seemed to realise something. Yes the room had echoed but it wasn't really a bathroom sounding echo, more like... "I know where Kurt is!"

"Where?" Jeff and Nick turned towards Blaine.

"I need you guys to find the others and fast, tell them to head to the Auditorium." Blaine instructed.

"But why the Auditorium?" Thad questioned.

"Well, there's an exit out of the school there and it echo's thanks to the acoustics." Blaine explained.

"Right." Jeff said helping Nick stand up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Karofsky stopped Blaine as he began to run in the opposite direction.

"I told you to meet me there!" Blaine called back. "Just go find everyone, quickly! I don't know what I'll do when I catch that arsehole!"

* * *

><p>Finn found Rory in an English classroom trying to get away from his captors. It was rather amusing to see Rory in wild mode and he had managed to knock out one of them. Finn couldn't help but join in though seeing as Rory was tiring out.<p>

"Are you okay?" Finn panted, patting Rory on the back as he was doubled over.

"Finn Hudson? Is it over?" Rory looked up; apparently he hadn't been paying attention to the fight at all.

"Yeah dude. And wow, where did the fists of fury come from?"

"I'm Bond, Rory Bond." Rory beamed.

"Finn... Rory... There you are!" Karofsky leant on the door frame out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Finn looked at Karofsky.

"We've found Kurt... Blaine's heading to... the Auditorium... now."

"Let's get going, you coming dude?"

"It's Rory Bond actually."

"Yeah whatever Mr Bond, let's just hurry before anything bad happens."

* * *

><p>Kurt spat angrily in Greg's face earning him a harsh punch to his ribs. "You're making this a lot harder for yourself princess. Now, you can either be good and then this won't hurt as much or I can force you and the consequences will be painful." Greg warned.<p>

"Either way you're going to hurt me." Kurt growled, trying to knee Greg again.

Kurt was struggling for all his worth but Greg just became harsher as he pushed Kurt making him trip over his feet and into the stage, his back whacking down a bit too hard as he didn't have the use of his hands to support himself. Greg was now sitting on top of him as he dug his nails into Kurt's arm, enjoying Kurt's cry of pain.

"Just stay still and take it." Greg snarled.

"You're crushing my lungs! I was hoping your time hanging from a flagpole would make gravity pull all that fat off of you!" Kurt leaned up, sinking his teeth into Greg's shoulder.

Greg eased off of Kurt for a second as he cried out, then slapped him hard, Kurt wincing from the impact. Greg then squeezed Kurt's side, before moving to place a hand to his throat slowly adding pressure. "Now here's what's going to happen, me and you are going to have a little bit of fun before we go, then I'll blackmail Anderson and I'll get two things that I want."

"The only thing you're getting is a trip to juvie!"

Greg hit Kurt again. "Speak again princess," Greg leant forward so his breath was ghosting across Kurt's ear as he slid a hand underneath Kurt's shirt. "And I'll lose it."

Kurt whimpered slightly as Greg pressed down harder.

"Get off me, please." Kurt's eyes were tearing up. This was not happening.

Kurt closed his eyes, anticipating the worst, when the pressure left him and he heard a loud thud.

"Don't... you... dare... touch him!" Blaine punched Greg with every word he spoke, sat on top of him, his eyes dark with anger.

Greg pushed Blaine off of him, Blaine standing up as he did ready to launch himself at Greg. Greg made to get a hit in but Blaine expertly dodged, his boxing coming in handy as he lashed out getting a square punch to Greg's jaw, knocking the boys head backwards. Greg stumbled slightly.

"Come on then Greggers, show me what you're made of." Blaine goaded.

"Damn you Anderson." Greg gritted his teeth as he swung at Blaine and missed.

Blaine wasn't going to let this guy beat him. Not after what he did.

Blaine slammed his fist into Greg's nose resulting in a loud sounding crack.

Greg instantly put a hand up to his nose, his eyes widening at the amount of blood. He looked at Blaine. Was that fear in his eyes?

Blaine glared at him, stepping slowly forward as Greg stepped back, finally turning and running out the Auditorium just as the rest of Kurt's search party arrived.

"Quick, he's gone out the door!" Blaine shouted, pointing in the direction Greg had gone.

Finn nodded, making a hand gesture for everyone to follow him as the Auditorium emptied yet again.

Blaine looked over to Kurt who was now sat up, his legs drawn into his chest and sobbing.

"Kurt?" Blaine soothed as Kurt jumped slightly when Blaine placed a comforting hand on his back.

Kurt looked up, and on seeing Blaine's worried face, burst into tears.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and nuzzled his hair. "Shhh Kurt, it's okay, I'm here, everything is going to be alright." Blaine placed a kiss on top of Kurt's head feeling Kurt begin to shake. Blaine moved so he was kneeling at Kurt's side. "Kurt, look at me." Blaine took Kurt's chin in his thumb and fore finger, manoeuvring Kurt's head so that their eyes met. "You're alright. You hear me?"

Kurt nodded, Blaine noticing him wince. Blaine tilted Kurt's head up to see the bruising around Kurt's neck and lightly ran his fingertips across it. "Oh Kurt."

"I-I'm okay... just a bit... shocked." Kurt spoke for the first time. "But... I could use a-a... hug."

"Of course." Blaine sat down as Kurt turned to kneel between Blaine's legs, looping his arms over Blaine's head and kissing him softly.

"Do you want me to untie your hands?" Blaine removed Kurt from around his neck as Kurt sat back on his haunches and nodded weakly.

Blaine pulled at the knots, gently unwrapping the ties then rubbing Kurt's wrists seeing the harsh red marks where the cloth had began to cut in. "There you go, isn't that better?" He leant down to kiss Kurt again, moving an arm to curl around Kurt's waist and bring him in closer, sucking his bottom lip then beginning to open Kurt's mouth slightly with his own. Kurt hummed from the sudden contact, gripping Blaine like a lifeline as he allowed Blaine to run his hands along his back.

"Can I see the damage?" Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes.

"In here?" Kurt frowned.

"Don't worry everyone's gone. I just want to make sure you're not seriously hurt." Blaine explained. "Can you stand up though?"

Blaine got onto his feet and offered his hand to Kurt but as soon as Kurt put any weight onto his right foot he yelped out and crashed back down onto the stage.

"Oh dear, okay, that may have been a bad idea. Here stretch your leg out." Blaine crouched down and Kurt laughed. "What?"

"You're babying me Blaine, as per usual." Kurt sniffed.

"If I didn't stop you from getting in trouble, then who would?" Blaine smiled, rolling up Kurt's pants leg, or at least trying to seeing as they were the ones Blaine liked so much. "Damn Kurt, I think you've sprained it it's got all puffy and stuff."

"I doubt puffy and stuff is a very good medical word Bl...ow, ow, ow!" Kurt screwed up his eyes.

"Sorry, I just need to check. Yep just sprained. I'm going to check your back now okay?"

"Sure, hopefully you won't _make it worse_!" Kurt snapped.

"Stop whining I didn't make it worse." Blaine rolled his eyes, lifting Kurt's shirt up. "Thhh ouch Kurt." Blaine stared at the purple bruise from Kurt's previous fight with Greg and the already forming one from his crash landing into the stage before. Blaine then ran his hand over it and followed one of the bruises round to Kurt's side where his skin was bruising around the ribs. There were also finger print bruises and Blaine dropped Kurt's shirt to look at his arm where his last wound had opened up and bruises started to appear there too.

"Blaine? Are you okay?"

"I'm just, extremely angry Kurt." Blaine seethed.

Kurt leant back into Blaine's chest, lifting his head up and pulling Blaine's face down to meet his own as he kissed him. "Well don't be. What's done is done and you've already probably broken his nose."

"Ah yes, a work of art that." Blaine said smugly.

"You're full of yourself." Kurt scoffed.

"And your not?" Blaine kissed Kurt again his arms coming round to hug him as he nestled into Kurt's neck. "Looks like my plans for tonight have been ruined by your injuries."

"Oh I'm so sorry your sex life has been put on hold by me being injured." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt, I'm a teenage boy, and you're seriously hot in those jeans." Blaine gently nipped Kurt's neck.

"I will need some help with the arnica though."

"Oh really?" Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we lost him!" Nick shouted.<p>

"I was hoping I could punch the living crap outta him too." Jeff whined.

"Seriously Jeff? You hit like a girl." Thad said.

"I remain indifferent to that argument." Trent said.

"I'm not sure that was said in the right context." Sam frowned.

"I don't even know what indifferent means." Finn shrugged. "But I still want to hang that guy from another pole!"

"Dude I am so there!" Puck agreed.

"Well we can't exactly do that if we don't have him!" Mike stated.

"Hey boys, anyone lost a pet?"

Everyone turned to find a short boy staring at them, his hold firmly placed on a now struggling Greg.

"Who are you?" Puck demanded.

"I'm Justin, and could you all be so kind as to point me to the nearest teacher, it would be much appreciated thank you."

* * *

><p>"You know Kurt," Blaine said, playing with Kurt's hair as he leant against the wall at the back of the stage. Kurt was sat in his lap, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of Blaine's hands through his hair. "I got my pay check today."<p>

Kurt just hummed his response. If he could purr he'd so be doing it right now.

"How would you feel about staying in the UK for part of the Christmas holidays?"

Kurt's eyes snapped open as he turned to look at Blaine. "What?"

"Well, I can get the flights cheaper with this deal I got and we'll be back in time to spend Christmas with our families so that's not a problem."

"But Blaine, all that money, I can't just let you spend it on me! And besides, where would we stay?" Kurt argued.

"Well you can bring money to spend and don't worry I've found a place."

"Where?"

"We'll be staying with Justin's family. His parents live out there you see."

"So Justin is from the UK?"

"Yeah, you didn't notice?" Blaine looked down at Kurt who shook his head.

"I never really think about accents..." Kurt trailed off as Blaine kissed him again.

"You're really surprising sometimes, and I love that about you." Blaine pulled Kurt back again. "So... how bad are your injuries really?"

"Blaine, are you suggesting..."

"I'll be gentle I promise!"

Kurt slapped him playfully. "What are you, a puppy?"

"I can be whatever you want me to be."

"Well at the moment I just want you to be hugging me."

"Sure thing Kurt." And with that Blaine just held Kurt close to him as Kurt drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: And Klaine goes to the UK! And I apologise, there will be mainly OC's here unless Rory decides to come over and say hi XD The song mentioned is You need me, I Don't need you by Ed Sheeran. I hope you're all having a good christmas! And the last part may be bad because I'm watching Ghost Busters with the family at the same time as writing this. **

**I'm planning on revealing Blaine's secret in the next chapter so I hope you can hold on until then :)**

**WARNING: Swearing in song I guess?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue looked up from grading his papers, nodding briefly at the two figures in the doorway then turning his attention back to marking. Biest was sat next to him her mouth wide open as she put down the chicken leg she was eating and nudged Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue looked up again to ask what the problem was when he suddenly realised what he had just seen before and turned slowly to stare at the short guy gripping the ear of a rather bloody looking guy. A massive group of the New Directions and from what Mr. Schue remembered, the Warblers, were all shouting at him until Puck came up from behind.<p>

"Out the way! Injured Gay coming through!" Puck demanded. Justin pulled Greg further into the staff room as the rest of them filed through followed by Puck and Blaine who were helping a limping Kurt.

Coach Biest instantly pulled out a chair and went to aid Kurt in sitting down.

"What on earth happened guys?" Mr. Schue stood up addressing the group who all started to talk at once.

"What the hell is going on in here? It sounds like an elephant refuge on helium." Sue suddenly entered the room. "How am I supposed to plan for my Christmas appreciation of me with... since when did you get here Limey?" Sue noticed Justin for the first time.

"Hey Sue, it's good to see you too." Justin grinned.

"What's with gore face over there?" Sue stared at Greg.

"Wait you know Justin?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Porcelain? Get beat up by a locker again?" Sue said. "God what is with you people? You all just scream pathetic losers." Sue turned to address the entire room. "Limey, I want explanations."

"Well the short story is Greg's a dick." Blaine growled.

"Quiet Reynolds." Sue held up a hand. "I asked Limey."

"Well from the gist of it Greg took Kurt against his will and beat him up a bit and I believe Greg has ended up with a broken nose from running into a wall." Justin explained.

"More like running into Anderson's fist." Puck muttered under his breath. Finn hissed at him to shut up.

Sue squared up to Greg who whimpered slightly. "God, people like you make me sick. Porcelain?"

"Hmm?" Kurt had started to nod off again and quickly shook himself awake.

"You and slash face should go get checked out at the hospital while I contact Dalton and your baboon father. In the meantime, prep school, parents pay for my life and Will's talentless lackeys; go back to your sorry excuse for a dance. Limey, Reynolds, take Porcelain and blubber blood to A&E. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go contact a monkey."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you press charges?" Finn demanded as he followed Kurt around his room as he packed his suitcase.<p>

Kurt had arrived home late the night before having had his injuries seen to. He had a bruised rib and slight bruising of the bones in his arm which had to be bandaged as well as having been giving crutches for a bad sprain. Blaine had managed to split his knuckles open from the force of his punch and the doctor insisted on seeing to it. Now Kurt was getting ready for his Christmas holiday with Blaine.

Kurt sighed. "I'm not discussing this with you, and besides, Dalton has expelled him and his parents are sending him to a Reform school without the need of a judge to do so."

"Kurt, he hurt you! He needs to be behind bars at least." Finn argued.

"How is he supposed to learn in Juvie? A reform school means they'll help him change his ways and that is all I ask. What's done is done and Blaine breaking that pricks nose was enough for me and if I pressed charges Greg would probably press charges against Blaine." Kurt insisted.

Just then the doorbell went and Kurt shooed Finn out of his room to go answer it.

Finn stomped up the stairs grumbling about Kurt being too lenient on horny rapists and flung open the door to reveal Blaine hopping about on the doorstep in a thick black trench coat and blowing on his hands.

"Hey dude, Kurt is just downstairs trying to fit his entire wardrobe into one suitcase." Finn greeted Blaine.

"I have a long wait then don't I? It's really cold out." Blaine complained.

"Sorry to break it to you dude, but you're going to the UK for Christmas." Finn patted Blaine on the back.

"The UK weather doesn't know what to do with itself. The temperature is all over the place. At least that's what Justin said. They can't get an accurate reading either seeing as the country's an island." Blaine shrugged.

"Whatever dude. Want to play Fall Out New Vegas while you wait?"

"Sure, why not." Blaine said, taking off his coat and boots.

* * *

><p>An hour later Kurt hopped up the stairs from his basement bedroom and hobbled into the sitting room.<p>

"Oh don't mind me, I'm fine really." Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine glanced quickly at Kurt before turning back to the T.V screen and mashing the buttons on the controllers in his hands. "Hi Kurt." He said robotically.

"Yes! Take that!" Finn cried.

"Could someone possibly help bring up my suitcase please? I can't put any weight onto my foot." Kurt asked.

"Yeah sure, in a minute." Finn waved his hand at Kurt not even looking at him. "Damn this is hard. C'mon dude, you're almost there!"

"Blaine!" Kurt whined.

"Just a sec." Blaine groaned as he died again and handed the controller over to Finn. "Your turn."

"What _are _you trying to do?" Kurt asked.

"Rob the Casino." Finn grunted.

"Is that even possible? Wait, why do I even care? Can you please _help me?_" Kurt pleaded.

"I died again!" Finn cried frustrated. "Here Blaine, you tend to survive longer than I do."

Five more minutes of this and Kurt had had enough. He reached over and yanked the controllers from Blaine and leant on the back of the couch, his arms outstretched and tongue sticking out as he controlled the character, successfully dodging bullets and taking out enemies.

"There, now go get my suitcase." Kurt threw the controllers onto the cushions in triumph and crossed his arms staring at Finn and Blaine expectantly.

Finn and Blaine just gaped at Kurt open mouthed.

"What?" Kurt frowned.

"How did you do that?" Finn exclaimed. "It was like watching those videos on you tube where you see the makers demonstrating the game and making it look easy. Why do you always refuse to play with me? I didn't even know you _could _play!"

"Yes. I can play. I used to suffer from stress and apparently shooting and killing things is good for that. I won't play with you because its agony watching you fail at Fall Out. Now hurry up slave." Kurt pointed towards the stairs whilst turning off the T.V at the same time.

Finn began to protest but the death glare Kurt gave him made Finn rethink what he was about to say so he reluctantly got up and trudged down the stairs. Kurt had all his attention on Finn so was surprised when Blaine reached over the couch and grabbed Kurt around the waist, expertly lifting him over the back and dropping him down as Kurt yelped out in shock. Blaine then pushed Kurt so that he was lying down and grinned evilly.

"Blaine, I'm injured! What would've you done if you made it worse?" Kurt complained as Blaine put a hand on either side of Kurt's head.

"Yeah, but I didn't." Blaine bent down pressing his lips against Kurt's. "I made sure to be extra careful."

"Mmmm," Kurt couldn't resist the sound when Blaine sucked at his neck. "Blaine stop... Finn..."

"What about Finn?" Blaine chuckled pressing into Kurt and taking his lips possessively.

"Kurt?" Finn called up the stairs.

Kurt instantly pushed Blaine off of him. "Yeah?" He shouted.

"Your suitcase is surprisingly light." Finn frowned appearing at the top of the stairs with Kurt's oversized suitcase cradled easily in his arms.

Kurt sat up and leant on the back of the couch. "Yeah, I thought it'd be better to take a suitcase that is slightly empty that way I can buy a ton of clothes in London." Kurt explained.

Finn looked at Blaine sympathetically. "Looks like you're going to have fun on the return trip Blaine."

The door bell went for the second time that morning and Blaine got up to answer revealing Justin at the door.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Justin asked.

"It's you!" Finn cried. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"We're staying at Justin's home in the UK." Kurt said.

"But you only met him yesterday." Finn said confused.

"Ah no, we've known him for a while now, in fact the reason he was at the school yesterday was because I got David to call him." Blaine told Finn.

Finn walked awkwardly forward and held out a hand and shook Justin's. "Err, nice to meet you dude. Make sure to look after them yeah?"

"I'm an adult Finn, well legally; I'm not sure about mentally. Don't worry, I know London and where I live like the back of my hand." Justin lifted up his hand to make a point then frowned. "Wait, that's new."

Finn paled and Justin just laughed. "I'm joking. Right, you better go say goodbye to your dad Kurt, and I'll take that." Justin took Kurt's suitcase from Finn. "Packing light? Hoping to go shopping are we?"

"See, Justin gets me." Kurt said smugly as Blaine helped him put his coat on and handed Kurt his crutches. "And I said goodbye to my dad and Carol this morning."

"So we're good to go then?"

"Yep, see you Christmas eve Finn, try not to eat everything before I get home okay?"

Finn nodded and took Kurt in a bone crushing hug forgetting about his bruises as Kurt winced. "Dude, I am so sorry!"

"Its... fine Finn, just remember your own strength okay?" Kurt smiled up at him.

"The house is going to be very lonely without you."

"Stop it Finn, I know your looking forward to having Puck and that over not to mention time with the ego queen herself."

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

><p>The long plane ride had been fun at first; Kurt went through the plane's entire movie collection some of which hadn't even come out in the cinemas yet and even challenged a random person on the plane to play battle ships. After a while his legs had fallen asleep along with Blaine who leant into his shoulder and Justin who also decided to fall asleep on him. It was a relief when the announcement they were only five minutes away from Gatwick came through and Kurt began to wake up the other two.<p>

Once the plane had landed and Justin and Blaine had been woken up, they all proceeded to the border. Justin had to go to a different queue seeing as he had a European passport and hadn't received his American pass port yet. (his dad was from California and his mom was British.) Kurt and Blaine handed their passports and immigration forms to the man in the booth who smiled at them before handing them back.

"Welcome to the UK."

Kurt and Blaine then met up with Justin who led them to where they picked up their suitcases at the carousel then out to the arrivals with everybody else. There were ropes with families and friends waiting behind them and some people with signs. Justin pulled Blaine and Kurt to the side.

"So are you sure you've got everything?" He asked them.

"It's a bit too late to ask us that now isn't it?" Kurt scoffed.

"Well I..."

Just then someone in the crowd of people started playing an acoustic guitar, three boys in random places began playing drums and another was beet boxing.

A guy with pale brown skin, black rimmed glasses and a small afro came up behind Justin, the boy beet boxing, playing the guitar and the boys playing the drums stopped and the guy behind Justin moved in front of him to start singing.

"Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound." There was a drum beat as the boy began the next line.

"Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd." Another drum beat.

"That's you now, ciao, seems that life is great now." The drums then kicked in permanently along with the acoustic guitar as the boys on instruments moved in behind him and a crowd of people began to form to watch.

"See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud. And I can't, no, I won't hush. I'll say the words that make you blush. I'm gonna sing this now," The boys behind him joined in as the boy sang 'ow ow.'

The boy singing slung an arm around Justin's shoulders. "See, I'm true, my songs are where my heart is.  
>I'm like glue, I stick to other artists." He let go as Justin crossed his arms and shook his head, laughing. "I'm not you, now that would be disastrous. Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures."<p>

The boy moved and sat on Kurt's luggage and looked up at him grinning. "See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me. I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy. I won't stay put, give me the chance to be free." He leapt from Kurt's luggage and did a spin as the boys behind him harmonised. "Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me."

The lone singer began to dance, his friends behind him jumping up and off of things as he smiled cheekily at Justin. "'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you at all. You need me, man, I don't need you."

He walked around Justin as Kurt mouthed to ask Blaine what was going on to which Blaine shrugged. "You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you at all. You need me."

Justin lightly pushed the other boy and began joining in taking over the song. "I sing and write my own tune. And I write my own verse. Hell, don't need another word-smith to make my tune sell."

The boy in glasses squared up to Justin singing the next lines. "Call yourself a singer-writer. You're just bluffing. Your name's on the credits and you didn't write nothing."

Justin popped his collar and continued. "I sing fast, I know that all my shit's cool. I will blast and I didn't go to Brit School. I came fast with the way I act, right. I can't last if I'm smoking on a crack pipe."

"And I won't be a product of my genre. My mind will always be stronger than my songs are." The boy nodded towards the backing singers as if talking to them. "Never believe the bullshit that fake guys feed to ya. Always read the stories that you hear on Wikipedia."

Justin shook his head. "And musically I'm demonstrating. When I perform live, feels like I am meditating. Times at the Enterprise when some fella filmed me. 'A young singer-writer like Gabriella Cilmi'"

"'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you"

"You need me, man, I don't need you, at all. You need me, man, I don't need you."

Then they all sung together. "You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you. You need me, man, I don't need you, at all. You need me."

The crowd applauded as the song finished and finally everything died down as Justin smirked at the other boy.

"Finally come home have you?" The boy asked.

"It's good to see you too Dior." Justin grinned. "How's the group holding up without me?"

"As you heard from the song, we don't need you." The boy now known as Dior teased.

"Yeah right." Justin joked. "Oh, by the way, this is Kurt and Blaine."

"Hey." Kurt held out a hand warily, not sure what Dior's reaction would be towards him being Gay. However, Dior took his hand with much enthusiasm.

"Heya, American dudes right? Justin told us all about you guys." Dior grinned.

"That was sort of a cappella wasn't it? Your performance just now?" Blaine said in awe.

"Sorry, Blaine used to be in a Glee club where that's sort of what they did." Kurt shrugged.

"I have no idea. We don't have that many Glee clubs around here, but all of us are a part of a group that does flash mobs. Justin used to be with us until he left." Dior sent joke daggers at Justin.

"Hey now, I come and visit." Justin said, pretending to be hurt.

"I'll introduce you guys to the crew yeah?" Dior motioned to the boys behind him. "That's Nathan." He pointed to a tall blond with spiky gelled hair who held up a hand in greeting. "Nowacki, but that's just his last name, his real name is Michael. He's half Polish you see." Dior indicated a brunette. "The last Dude on the drum is Andris, originally from Hungary but has lived here for eight years so... The guy on the guitar is Steven and the beat boxer is Jacob."

"Err, hi." Kurt waved a hand uncertainly.

"What are you guys all doing here anyway?" Justin laughed.

"We haven't seen our best friend in ages." Nathan said, catching Justin in a headlock and rubbing a fist in his hair.

"And dude, we can't miss the opportunity to show you how awesome we are, even without you with us." Nowacki stated.

"Of course." Justin nodded pulling himself out of Nathan's hold.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered to his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Blaine was still grinning like a fool.

"Don't get any ideas." Kurt warned.

"Come on Kurt, they said flash mob!" Blaine complained.

"And I said no." Kurt refused, leaning on his crutches. "Please don't look at me like that Blaine, no means no."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we are! And I didn't realise Dior looks a bit like the guy in Ed Sheeran's video because I totally didn't expect that haha So yeah, I never got a chance to talk about the christmas episode but it was so cute! Blaine like touching Kurt's waist and Kurt being all I need that necklace! And Blaine being all gentlemanly! I was annoyed they cut the scene with Blaine giving Kurt his present. Apparently it was a ring Blaine had made out of Bubblegum wrappers. Sigh. It'll be on the DVD though. Hopefully.<br>**

Azrael Blood: **Yeah, I don't watch TV that much anymore either, just sit and read haha XD**

ColferFan1217: **I guess Kurt is rather Sue- ish... I was kinda scared to write Sue as well because she's really hard to think of stuff haha.**

ExotikaHollow1379: **Of course, gotta love the Irish XD **

KurtandBlaineGleek: **I'm pretty sure my best friend should have it. If you want a good horror to read try The Heart Shaped Box. I can't remember who it was written by, but it's really creepy haha**

TakeABow9: **I don't know, they may keep Damian if he gets popular XD no you rock!**

AshxBlackxWolf: **Waves! HIYA!**

lilmiss-swagger: **HELLOO! Another person who read all the way through! Why thankyou XD**

PrettyLittleScars : **Aw! I hope you feel better :( Try a honey lemon and ginger drink, just mix it all in with boiling water, works every time.**

Mary Peguero : **Yeah, I accidentally forgot Sebastian... And Blaine's secret is a secret XD**

**Thank you reviewers and readers! And I've included my chapter 28 and 29 reviewers coz you guys are awesome and I couldn't include anybody last time.  
><strong>

Mary Peguero

PrettyLittleScars

leahmo34

TakeABow9

VioletCherry342

TooGoodForThisTown

KurtandBlaineGleek

becca579

ColferFan1217

Curtainedfoil

Azrael Blood

2CoyoteBlue

mid-morning rain

PrettyLittleScars

eb012203

lilmiss-swagger

sosha20

leahmo34

Mary Peguero

AshxBlackxWolf

Valkyrie Vamp

EllaCrain

TakeABow9

And NO YOU ROCK

TooGoodForThisTown

mid-morning rain

Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla

KurtandBlaineGleek

Keep writing!

Curtainedfoil

ExotikaHollow1379

ColferFan1217

Azrael Blood

becca579

BethBoop

**So yeah, my dad's put the footy/soccer on and the crowd are randomly singing the 12 days of christmas... ooookay... anyway, see ya soon! love Bertie xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: So our boys are in the UK, I wonder how they'll take to Justin's friends seeing as they are specifically based on my own. Trust me, they are exactly like this, possbily more vulgar and if they lived in the same house...well that doesn't bare thinking about XD Anyway, Merry Christmas everybody! This chapter is like, full of OC's so, sorry about that :S Also AU where I've slightly changed Blaine's storyline so I apologise if you don't like it.  
><strong>

**WARNING: Firstly, language, both swearing and sexual, like more then I usually do :S and the song in this which is by Tenacious D is rather sex orientated, but if you were there when I was in the park with my friends and the guys started singing it randomly to us girls, you'll see why I just had to put it in. Oh, and slightly fluffy at the end.**

* * *

><p>It was an hours' drive to Justin's house. Kurt and Blaine were piled into a car with Justin and Jacob while Dior drove and Nowacki and Nathan followed in the car behind. The other boys said goodbye as they lived in the opposite direction and promised they'd see Blaine and Kurt again if they can persuade Justin to bring them along to one of the flash mob sessions. Kurt face palmed at Blaine's reaction as he turned to Kurt pleadingly and Kurt looked at Justin as they both shook their heads.<p>

When they arrived Blaine helped Kurt out the car as Dior handed him his crutches and Nowacki and Nathan insisted they carry the suitcases. As it turns out it wasn't them being polite but more of a competition for the two seeing as the first fight was over who carried Kurt's suitcase (which was the lightest) and the next was, 'let's see if we can both fit through the door.' In the end Jacob and Dior got annoyed and took the luggage off them leaving the pair fighting each other outside. Or rather, Nathan was bullying Nowacki while he struggled from getting out of Nathan's killer headlock.

"You know Kurt; those two remind me of someone." Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Reminds me of a couple of someone's only more extreme..." Kurt agreed.

"No idea who though." Blaine shrugged as he aided Kurt in getting through the door.

The door opened onto a living room, the kitchen off to the right and several doors which Kurt presumed were the bedrooms and possible bathroom. Jacob and Dior had disappeared; probably putting the suitcases into the rooms. Nowacki and Nathan were now wrestling over the remote control on the couch which included a lot of swearing and apparently biting.

"So Dior and Jacob have agreed to share a room and I've persuaded Aaron to let me bunk with him so you two will be having Jacob's room seeing as it's the most presentable to guests. Just no inappropriate activities at night okay boys?" Justin winked teasingly as Kurt blushed.

"Who's Aaron? And you all live here?" Blaine asked.

"Well Aaron also lives here. It used to be me, Dior, Jacob and Aaron until I left for the States. This house belongs to my family and my friends just rent it out. Nowacki and Nathan have a habit of inviting themselves over and as for Aaron," Justin turned to the two fighting boys. "Hey guys, where's Aaron? I noticed he wasn't with you at the airport."

Nathan pushed Nowacki's head back to keep his teeth away from his arm as one hand held the remote as far away as possible. Both boys paused briefly to look at Justin. "Yeah, he said sorry he couldn't make it but he had an audition today." Nathan explained before going back to attack Nowacki.

"Audition?" Kurt frowned.

"Aaron's an actor. Sort of. He uses the money to help pay for college but really he's more of a dancer. God you should see how good he is." Justin said.

"He does all the choreography for the flash mob." Dior appeared again along with Jacob who had a pile of papers in his hand with a pink scientific calculator balanced on top. He nodded briefly at the occupants in the room before going to the coffee table in front of the couch ignoring Nathan and Nowacki. He plonked his papers down and sat cross legged on the floor and began working.

"Maths student." Justin explained. "You guys might like to get some sleep; we had a rather long flight."

"Actually, surprisingly I'm wide awake." Blaine grinned.

"Same. Erm is there anywhere I can leave these?" Kurt asked, indicating his crutches which seemed to be getting in the way rather than helping.

"Just lean them against the wall." Justin said, not really bothered.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that, how'd you hurt your ankle?" Nathan stopped beating up Nowacki long enough to ask.

"I was pushed over." Kurt shrugged.

"By Greg." Justin added.

"What, that complete ass you're always telling us about?" Nowacki sat up, turning to address Justin then Kurt. "The douche didn't rape you did he?"

"Err..." Kurt wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know how accepting these guys were over the fact he was gay.

"Don't listen to this guy, he's a complete twat. I have an idea! When Aaron gets back you should get him to give you a foot massage! It'll help with your sprain, I swear." Nathan suggested.

Kurt frowned. "I'm not sure whether that'd be medically advisable, not that I'm trying to be ungrateful but..."

"Oh don't worry about it, because Aaron's a dancer he tends to get injured a lot and took a massage course, although I'm not sure whether it's possible to give yourself a massage. But he's like, almost a professional." Nathan insisted.

"Dior! What the hell man!" Jacob suddenly shouted making everybody jump.

All eyes were on Dior and Jacob who was furiously rubbing at his pink calculator.

"What's happened now?" Justin rolled his eyes.

"Look! Look what he did!" Jacob waved the calculator about. "I'm just innocently trying to do my maths and he goes and... goes and... defiles my calculator!"

"I think the correct term is Graffiti." Nowacki said unhelpfully.

"Also known as street art, typical of the English youth." Nathan added. "Only it wasn't on the street so never mind."

"Wait, what does it say?" Blaine asked, curious.

"The bastard only went and wrote Barbie on the back! In permanent marker no less!" Jacob carried on in his rage.

"Oh look! He's even dotted the 'i' with a heart for you!" Nathan pointed out.

"I hate you guys!" Jacob snapped.

"Well you did choose to buy a pink scientific calculator." Dior said.

Justin turned to Kurt and sighed. "Do you ever get the feeling you are constantly surrounded by children?"

"Oh every day." Kurt smiled, watching Blaine as he slotted himself on the couch between Nowacki and Dior as Dior protected himself from a flying pillow sent his way by Jacob. Blaine laughed, instantly joining in and becoming a part of the group. "And I wouldn't have them any other way."

"Okay so here's your choice, stay here and babysit or help me cook in the kitchen." Justin said with a sly grin.

Kurt looked to the group of boys, Nowacki seeming to be making what looked to be an extremely sexual joke, Jacob frowning, trying to do his work while Dior and Nathan added to the jokes with something more sexist rather than sexual teaching Blaine all the wrong things about the UK culture. The joke, 'if I had an erection right now I'd be having a sword fight with god' allowed Kurt to make his decision.

"I'd love to come and help you cook, as long as you don't mind if I eventually take over." Kurt said quickly.

* * *

><p>"Justin?" Kurt said cautiously as he flipped the dough round and continued to kneed it.<p>

"Mhmm." Justin answered, engrossed in cutting his vegetables.

"Do your friends know me and Blaine are... gay?"

"Yeah, why?" Justin replied nonchalantly.

"So they don't really care?" Kurt flipped the dough over again.

"Of course not, why would they?"

"It's just that, I'm not used to people being accepting of me you know? I mean, other than at Dalton me and Blaine get really odd looks all the time like we're some rare specimen that releases mucus from our pores or something, whereas over here it seems to be... less? Oh I don't know I'm just a bit surprised, that's all." Kurt trailed off.

Justin sighed. "What you need to know about this area is people don't really care to be honest with you. I don't know about other places but what you've got to realise is homophobes seem to be condensed into certain areas. I mean yeah, every place you'll get people who don't accept you. So far all the people I've met in my school days are all fine with it as long as you're not a complete dick. Well maybe a couple aren't but they don't speak out because with a single unjust insult comes an army to fight against it. Listen Kurt, as long as you're in the right place with the right people nothing bad can ever happen; the best people are those who see others who are deemed imperfect perfectly and there is no one in this world who can tell you you can't be yourself. Unless you're a complete wanker." Justin added to lighten the mood.

"I never thought of it that way before." Kurt looked absentmindedly at what was turning into a pizza.

"Yeah well, the day we all accept each other is the day we can all live in peace, and the more people who are accepting, the closer we'll get to that all important goal."

"You sound like a tree hugger." Kurt laughed.

"Maybe I am." Justin joked as he sprinkled cheese onto Kurt's pizza base. "You know I've really missed the cheese you can get here, somehow it just can't be beat."

There was a slamming sound then a large cheer and what sounded like a stampede then a loud groan.

"Ah looks like Aaron's back." Justin looked towards the kitchen door. It wasn't long before what Kurt guessed to be Aaron, walked in dressed in jogging bottoms and a Superdry T-shirt. He had sandy blond slightly curling short hair, and you could tell he was a dancer by his lean frame. He smiled warmly as he saw Justin.

"Welcome back J, you miss me?" Aaron asked, opening the fridge and taking out a chilled bottle of water before noticing Kurt. "Hi! You must be Kurt right? I wondered where you were seeing as your boyfriend's stuck out there with the Goonies. And it's not what it looks like; I'm not that posh to be drinking bottled water, this is from the tap. My mum used to bottle tap water and keep it in the fridge. That's the best you know, ice cold water." Aaron took a sip, leaning back on the kitchen counter.

"I was extremely hurt that you didn't turn up to come say hello at the airport Az." Justin pouted, flicking flour at him.

"Oh please J, my life doesn't just revolve around you." Aaron scoffed light heartedly.

"It should do seeing as we're like, blood brothers. In fact, I don't know why I bother talking to you."

"I'm guessing you don't want to know how my audition went then." Aaron stuck his nose in the air.

"Oh go on then, if you insist."

"I got a call back!" Aaron squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"No way! I am so happy for you. Looks like the blood brothers will have a happy ending after all."

"Don't say that, you've probably jinxed it now seeing as the characters die at the end."

"Ah sorry." Justin winced.

"Don't worry. Well it was nice seeing you Kurt, but I'm off for a shower." Aaron took one last sip of his drink before leaving the kitchen.

"Justin... he isn't, you know..." Kurt began.

"Oh no, I mean, all my girl friends think he should be, or at least is in denial or planning to come out the closet eventually, but really it's because he's like me and has been surrounded by musical theatre all his life. Of course he can get any girl he wants because he's so nice and a giant flirt, so there are major advantages to being slightly camp." Justin now picked up the finished pizza and placed it in the oven.

* * *

><p>Empty plates littered the floor and several of the boys now had bottles of beer out minus Kurt and Aaron as Kurt shook his head at Blaine in dismay. Blaine and alcohol really didn't go.<p>

"God Kurt, you have to try this it's so good!" Blaine held the beer bottle out to Kurt. Blaine wasn't drunk, they'd only had one beer and Kurt hoped there wouldn't be more although Justin had gone through about five already but still managed to remain positively sober.

"Erm." Kurt said, unsure.

"It's cherry flavoured so really fruity." Blaine insisted.

"What like you?" Kurt laughed, taking a sip. God that really was good.

"You see, along with this country's cheese, I've missed the beer and of course the sweets and chocolate." Justin jumped over the back of the couch, pushing Nathan along so Nowacki had to now sit on the couch arm seeing as Dior, Blaine and Kurt were also sat on the couch. Aaron and Jacob were on the floor, their backs pressed against it. Jacob had instantly given up revising for his maths seeing as Dior had decided to make snowflakes out of his mark scheme.

"Guys, I have a dilemma." Nowacki piped up.

"You've always got a dilemma." Nathan rolled his eyes.

Nowacki just carried on un-phased. "Okay, sex with three people is called a threesome. With two people it's called a twosome, so with one person it'd be called _hand_some right?" Nowacki released a cheeky grin as everyone laughed besides Justin, Aaron and Kurt who looked at each other blankly then simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Oh I've got one!" Nathan said. "Okay, what do you say to a woman with two black eyes?"

"What?" Dior said.

"Nothing, you already told her to get back in the kitchen twice." Nathan finished.

"Oh my god! How can you get away with that?"Kurt cried.

"It wasn't my joke! In fact, it was my girlfriend who told me it, I mean, usually it's us guys and they slap us but, they know we're joking." Nathan laughed at Kurt's reaction.

Blaine nudged Kurt playfully.

"Don't you get any ideas." Kurt warned for the second time that day.

"What me? No!" Blaine said with fake shock.

"Where do you get all these jokes anyway?" Kurt turned his attention away from Blaine who was gently pressing a hand into his thigh.

"Sometimes people send texts, but mostly sikipedia." Aaron shrugged. "I bet their girlfriends _love_ their boyfriends." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Az, I almost forgot! Kurt hurt his ankle hence the crutches so I was wondering whether you'd be able to give him a foot massage?" Nathan leant over the couch to address Aaron.

"Well it depends on the injury." Aaron said. "But if he doesn't mind me checking it, sure why not."

Kurt blushed. "You don't have to."

"I have nothing else to do all night besides watching these pricks get pissed. Plus I need all the practice I can get really."

"Well if you don't mind..."

Aaron picked up a cushion from the couch and put it on the floor indicating for Kurt to scoot off the couch and sit on it. Kurt obliged and Aaron gently took Kurt's injured foot in his lap as Justin stood up.

"I better start the washing up before we get a rat infestation."

"Yeah Dior." Jacob shot Dior a look.

"Come on, it was one time I left food in my bedroom and suddenly it's held against me for life!" Dior held his hands up defensively.

"I need to take your sock off to get a better look." Aaron explained as he took the item off and started to unravel Kurt's bandage from around his ankle. "Don't worry; I'm trained in first aid so I'll put the bandage back on after." Aaron then studied Kurt's ankle, noting the angry bruise around it. "You're going to have to tell me where it hurts so I can avoid that area."

"Ow, ow, ow, okay there, avoid that area completely!" Kurt indicated, as Blaine evidently leaned forward protectively.

"Sure." Aaron laughed as he began to press his fingers just above the area now noted as the 'pain zone'. "I'm getting the blood to flow better so the healing process is faster." Aaron began to run circles into Kurt's flesh as Kurt leant his head back.

"Nnnn, that is good." Kurt moaned, making Blaine's eyebrows rise.

"Yeah, Az can make all of us turn into a pile of mush." Dior said as the rest of them paid no attention to the sounds Kurt was making being used to making them themselves.

"God there, just there." Kurt shuddered as Aaron continued.

"Kurt, were you a dancer by any chance?" Aaron asked.

"Mmmm, yeah, I used to do gymnastic tricks when I was in the cheer leading squad." This comment got Kurt quite an odd reaction from the rest of the guys, some of them choking on their beer, surprised.

"I thought so; your muscles are kind of knotted from lack of use but you can tell from your form that you're probably quite flexible." Aaron said matter of fact as he ran his hands round the back of Kurt's leg and pressed his finger tips into the muscle there.

Blaine couldn't help fidgeting at the mention of Kurt being flexible, and even more so when Kurt moaned again.

"Right, that should do it. If you come into the kitchen with me I can get you some ice and then alternate between hot and cold for about five minutes before I get the arnica out and re-bandage you. That should help with the healing process." Aaron stood up before reaching out and helping Kurt up, supporting him gently. "I'm pretty sure Justin needs some company and if I do it in here these knobs will probably nick my frozen peas."

Aaron led Kurt out the room as all the attention was drawn to Blaine who was now flushed red.

"Dude, did Aaron just say your boyfriend was _flexible_?" Nowacki stated earning him a punch from Nathan. "What? I heard cheerleader then flexible! Then started thinking of girls with bouncing... assets and short skirts and..."

"Back the hormones up will you?" Jacob snapped as he stood to fill the space on the couch.

"Man, if my girlfriend was like that." Nathan shook his head. "I'm not gay or anything so I'm not even going to ask about the mechanics of how useful that might be."

"Erm, talking about this is getting a bit dangerous for me at the moment." Blaine confessed as he tried to calm himself down.

The guys looked at Blaine blankly until it dawned on them and they all said 'oh' really slowly.

"Well we all have problems, especially if they don't put out." Dior nodded sympathetically.

"Actually, the right opportunity hasn't come up recently." Blaine rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore the forming awkward elephant in the room and pretend Kurt's a girl, because no offense it's slightly hard to think about it like... that." Jacob said. "But what do you do to get in 'the mood'."

"Erm..."

"I can give you some advice if you want?" Nowacki offered.

"Nowacki, frankly your advice is shite." Nathan said.

"But what about _that _song?" Nowacki smiled evilly.

Dior also smiled. "I'll go get the acoustic guitar."

"Wait, don't you da..." Jacob tried as Dior got up.

"Jacob, you can't ever stop the awesome that is Tenacious D." Nathan said.

"What?" Blaine frowned.

* * *

><p>Justin, Aaron and Kurt finally came back into the room, Kurt having had his ankle thoroughly looked after. They all stopped on seeing Nowacki balanced on the arm of the couch, his feet planted on the cushions and tuning an acoustic guitar as Dior and Nathan stood on either side of him. Blaine was watching them anxiously as Jacob had his arms crossed with an expression that said, 'I am not amused right now.'<p>

"Err, what's going on?" Justin raised his eyebrows.

"We're just about to give Blaine some well intentioned advice. Kurt, you have to listen to this too." Dior said.

"Uh oh." Aaron muttered under his breath.

Nowacki began to strum the guitar. "Now Blaine, you have to listen especially close to the lyrics okay? This is a song for the ladies, but fellas listen closely." He then turned to Dior and Nathan who nodded before all three of them began to sing.

_You don't always have to fuck her hard_

_In fact sometimes that's not right to do_

_Sometimes you've got to make some love_

_And fucking give her some smoochies too_

Justin face palmed as Aaron said 'Good God, I'm surrounded by bloody idiots.'

_Sometimes ya got to squeeze_

_Sometimes you've got to say please_

_Sometime you've got to say hey_

_I'm gonna Fuck you softly_

_I'm gonna screw you gently_

_I'm gonna hump you sweetly_

_I'm gonna ball you discreetly_

Blaine blushed profusely as Kurt stared open mouthed.

"I'm embarrassed for you guys." Justin aimed the remark at Dior, Nowacki and Nathan who carried on, trying not to laugh.

_And then you say hey I bought you flowers_

_And then you say wait a minute sally_

_I think I got somethin in my teeth_

_Could you get it out for me?_

The next line Justin, Aaron and Jacob couldn't help but join in with, seeing as it was their favourite part of the song, making both Blaine and Kurt jump with surprise.

_That's fucking teamwork!_

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Justin whispered apologetically to Kurt.

_What's your fave posish?_

_That's cool with me_

_It's not my favourite_

_But I'll do it for you_

Nowacki winked at Blaine, subtly indicating Kurt who instantly regretted mentioning he had been a cheerleader.

_What's your favourite dish?_

_I'm not gonna cook it_

_But I'll order it from Zanzibar_

_And then I'm gonna love you completely_

_And then I'll fucking fuck you discreetly_

_And then I'll fucking bone you completely_

_But then I'm gonna fuck you hard_

_Hard_

Nowacki finished the chord and looked at Blaine before bursting out laughing. Everybody else couldn't help but join in because the looks on Kurt and Blaine's faces were priceless. They were a mixture of beet red, disgust and quite frankly shock.

"So you like it?" Nowacki smirked.

"You guys are complete arseholes!" Justin chuckled, pulling the traumatised Kurt to the couch and pushing him down next to Blaine who couldn't stop himself from snaking an arm around Kurt's waist.

"It was err... very nice." Blaine stammered, finally finding himself again.

"Sorry, the epicness of that song couldn't go without being shown." Nowacki bowed as he placed Dior's guitar back on the floor. "Can't say no to the metal."

"Okay, firstly, that particular song can't be technically classed as metal." Dior criticised.

"And secondly, don't listen to him when he says he's a metal head. Yes he listens to Slip Knot and has the entire collection of the big four's songs along with knowing the full back story between Metallica and Megadeath, but that loser has One Direction on his iPod and that is just wrong." Nathan said to Blaine and Kurt.

"I do not!" Nowacki cried.

"Dude, just because you re-named them as Cradle of Filth, doesn't mean I wouldn't find out once I put your iPod on shuffle." Nathan pushed Nowacki off the couch.

"So are all you guys into that music?" Blaine asked.

"Erm no." Nathan said. "Nowacki is all Metal, Rock, hardcore etc. I like some of that stuff but am mainly into dub-step and 8 byte. Jacob over there, the snob that he is, is all classical. Dior is R&B, hip hop, and pop. Justin is old school 80's and show tunes whereas Aaron is mainly show tunes and top 40. So we're all different to say the least."

"Yet we get on surprisingly well." Nowacki propped his chin up on the couch's arm as Nathan smacked him round the head and they began to fight again.

* * *

><p>Blaine entered his and Kurt's shared room, a towel draped over his shoulders a pair of boxers on with his night time red T-shirt which had Dalton written across it. The house they were staying in only had one bathroom so there was a huge fight as to who would go in first. In the end it was agreed the guests got the privilege. Kurt went before Blaine and was currently laying on his stomach in a pair of woolly looking pyjama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt he had grown a liking too after seeing Blaine in one. His hair was messy but finally dry and his concentration was on the laptop screen in front of him.<p>

Blaine made his way over, sitting down beside Kurt making the mattress dent slightly as he pressed his hands into it on either side of Kurt's waist, leaning down to place a kiss on Kurt's slightly exposed shoulder.

Kurt looked up. "Please don't tell me that song worked on you."

Blaine just lifted Kurt up slightly to slip his hands underneath him and then around his stomach and squeezed him gently. He placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder and put his lips against Kurt's soft cheek. "No, I'm pretty sure it was the moans you made from your massage and the mention of you being flexible that did it. Although I thought those bedroom noises were meant for me only."

Kurt swatted Blaine away, blushing slightly. "Stop it you."

"So, how'd you manage to get a laptop?" Blaine sucked slightly on Kurt's neck enjoying the shiver it received.

"Justin let me use it so I could message everybody without earning a mega phone bill. You'll never guess what Reform School Greg is at."

"Mmmm?" Blaine started to run circles into Kurt's back lazily. "And where did this information come from?"

"Facebook, duh, so yeah, you want to know? It'll make you cringe." Kurt carried on, ignoring Blaine's advances.

"Will it?" Blaine said, not really caring as his hands moved dangerously low.

"See look," Kurt lifted the laptop over his head, forcing himself from Blaine's grip and sitting up. He pushed the laptop into Blaine's lap and Blaine stared at the screen wide eyed.

"Wait, but that's..." Blaine pointed at the screen.

"Yep, your old Reform School. Looks like he's going to find out your secret after all seeing as you can't help getting trophies for the school you're in, even if it's a school for delinquents." Kurt hummed. "Mr. Anger management." Kurt added teasingly.

Blaine placed the laptop on the floor before growling slightly and pinning Kurt to the bed. "So you were saying." Blaine held Kurt's wrists down, his legs on either side of Kurt's thighs.

Kurt just chuckled. "And there you go proving my point."

"Well you'd have bottled anger too if you were beat up. I was only there for a little while anyway." Blaine leant forward, his breath tickling Kurt's neck.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure the guys _you_ beat up felt the same way." Kurt scoffed although he secretly liked knowing about this side of Blaine very few people were acquainted with. Yes Blaine had moved to Dalton because of the bullies but no one really could have guessed what happened in between. Blaine couldn't be perfect all of the time.

"Well the pressure broke me slightly. I guess they helped by introducing me to boxing." Blaine travelled his mouth along Kurt's jaw.

"Once the Reform school got you into punching the proper equipment." Kurt huffed. "Which I'm not complaining about seeing as you look totally hot in a wife beater."

"Only for you Kurt." Blaine finally took Kurt's lips, running a tongue along Kurt's mouth as Kurt allowed him entrance, moaning softly as the heat seemed to turn up. Blaine let go of Kurt's wrists so Kurt could wrap his arms around Blaine's upper body as Blaine ran his own hands down Kurt's sides, kissing him more ferociously.

The yelling from the living room caused both of them to stop.

"We have the sofa bed as a kindness for when you two decide to crash here, but that doesn't mean you fuckwits can go and break it! How the hell did you manage to put a bloody hole the size of the Grand Canyon through it?" They could here Jacob shout.

The reply was muffled and Kurt began to giggle thinking of all the possible things that could have happened. "Okay Blaine, I don't think Jacob will appreciate it if we do anything naughty in his bed. Go on, off you get." Kurt gently pushed at Blaine's chest.

"But Kurt..." Blaine pouted.

"Would you like it if Rachel and Finn did stuff in your bed?"

Blaine shuddered at the thought. "I see your point." He placed one final kiss on Kurt's lips before getting up.

"Hey, that doesn't mean we can't cuddle." Kurt pulled Blaine back, burying his face in Blaine's chest as he wrapped his arms around him.

Blaine reciprocated before laying them back and bringing the covers over them, turning off the bedside lamp.

* * *

><p><strong>So seriously, jokes aside, this is my school life T_T, full of sexist jokes and innuendos. Be lucky I didn't put in a 'your mum' joke. *rolls eyes* It's funny when I meet a girl who goes to an all girl's school because they find it hilarious when I come out with the same stuff the guys do and I'm like, I didn't mean it to be funny. The curse of being in a mixed school. sigh. Now to try and get Aaron to pay more attention to me then to other girls... sorry thought explosion. <strong>

**So I hope you're all having a good holiday, well what's left of it anyway. Next up , new years! yay. And sorry if Blaine's secret was disappointing. It was really tempting to write he had a third nipple or something but that would be childish XD**

**Oh, and got my little sister into Glee now and she is also Klaine mad and my older sister hates it XD Although my little sis is more Blaine because she saw AVPM first and I'm more Kurt seeing as I kinda worship Chris... sorry, admire Chris XD  
><strong>

TakeABow9**: WHAT! That was Rory's last episode? :'( But he said he would spend valetines day with Sam... Speaking of which, Glee falls on a valentines day! If they don't put in a cute Klaine scene I'm flying over to America and writing one they can put NO YOU ROCK into the DVD after they took away the Blaine giving Kurt a ring scene. But what if Sebastian has got in the way by then seeing as he returns soon, not sure if it's in the next episode... sorry I'm rambling. **

Azrael Blood: **Wow, 30 chapters and people are still letting me write haha**

KurtandBlaineGleek: **Yep, Kurt beating them at the game was a reminder of my BF Vickie, who like wins at all those types of games.**

ColferFan1217 : **Good idea for Justin and Kurt being like best friends XD And yup, Sue, along with Kurt and strangely coach Biest are my favourite characters. And of course Blaine, but only as long as he's with Kurt for my alegiance shall not waver. Although I love them both.  
><strong>

grandenonfatmocha: **I get what you meant about Kurt being a bit chilled and laid back in chapter 29 then suddenly crys, but I guess it can be explained by like, have you ever had that moment where you don't really know what's happening and your on your own so you just react the way your brain tells you to be; rational and collected and it's at the end you suddenly realise what's happened and you're finally with someone who you know cares, and asks you what happened, then you think 'Oh God' and everything hits you like a ton of bricks and you kinda break down...**

mid-morning rain: **I know, I was extremely P*£&^"d (annoyed) when they cut the ring giving scene. And I've got a huge list of stuff ready for Blaine and Kurt to do in the UK, like going to the Canterbury market, London Dungeons, Tower of London, the sea life center, and a surprise in Trafalga square heh heh.**

Ink: **Ha ha Fall out vegas, yep awesome game. I'd love to see the screen shot lol.**

gleefan263: **Aw, welcome back! I hope you enjoyed your holiday :)**

lilmiss-swagger: **Well, if it's any consolation, my American accent leaves much to be desired (its *coughcrapcough*) **

PrettyLittleScars: **OOO Hocus pocus... wait, what's Hocus Pocus? As in, Hocus Pocus by Focus? And oh to have Klaine under my christmas tree... sigh**

**And to people in reviewer world! Thank you 3! :  
><strong>

PrettyLittleScars

lilmiss-swagger

gleefan263

Ink

mid-morning rain

becca579

leahmo34

grandenonfatmocha

ColferFan1217

KurtandBlaineGleek

Azrael Blood

EllaCrain

TakeABow9

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! And for reading, makes me smile everytime :') so yeah, ask me anything, I'm in a really talkative mood right now. I'll start updating more once I've finished all my school work. **

Love Bertie xx


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay, I am so sorry I haven't posted lately, I've had this weird thing where all I've been able to do was sleep, and the two hours I was awake I used to do my school work so yeah, sorry Anyway, in this bit Kurt goes shopping, yay! **

**So well, Justin's reactions whilst shopping was me when I got off the plane when I came back home after going to Florida for three weeks. The first thing I did was try to find a vending machine that had Cadburys and prawn cocktail crisps. Loved the food and restaurants in America, but there are some things you tend to miss. Although when I go back this year I'm buying like, a hundred packs of Reece's cups because they cost like £5 over here haha.**

**WARNING: Slightly bad language and innuendos. That is all. I think...**

* * *

><p>Kurt had woken earlier than Blaine that morning and had decided to leave him snoozing in bed as he made his way to the kitchen where he found Aaron sat at the dining table eating a bowl of cornflakes. He looked up as Kurt entered and smiled warmly.<p>

"Morning Kurt, sleep well? I'm surprised you're up this early actually, you've got used to the time difference quickly. What I'm more surprised about is the fact you haven't been scared half to death by the guys, they're about as crazy as a box of cats." Aaron observed.

Kurt laughed. "Well everything's going to be so different here and it's all really exciting so it's hard not to stay awake. As for your friends they're... different and according to Justin, different is good."

"Ah, but what about according to _you?_" Aaron pointed at Kurt with his spoon.

"Hmm, well, like you said, they're about as crazy as a box of cats although I'd take them over Rachel Berry any day." Kurt shrugged.

"Who?" Aaron frowned.

"Just some egotistical girl whom I can't seem to shake out of my life."

"Aw, so you're in with the arts then." Aaron nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, but how did you..."

"As you very well know I am a dancer and actor, so I've come across many 'Rachel Berry's' in my line of work. That and Justin told me. You tell Justin, it goes by me. Unless the information is too personal that is. Want me to make you a cup of tea? Coffee? Sorry, it's fun being typically British." Aaron stood up, making his way over to the kettle and turning it on.

"If it's not too much trouble I wouldn't mind a cup of tea. Milk, no sugar, thanks." Kurt said shyly.

"Twinning's everyday tea it is then." Aaron took out a mug from a cupboard and then opened a silver pot which held all the tea bags and dropped it into Kurt's mug.

"Aren't you having any?" Kurt wondered out loud.

"Oh God no, I find Tea disgusting. It's just like slightly flavoured hot water." Aaron confessed. "Hey, I'm British in mannerisms, just not in practice."

Kurt laughed again.

"So Kurt, the guys were talking about taking you and Blaine out to a club tonight. I know the owner so I can get you two in no problem." Aaron said, his back to Kurt.

"I don't know, I haven't had very many good experiences with clubs..." Kurt trailed off.

"No?" Aaron raised an eyebrow as the kettle made a whistling sound and Aaron began to pour Kurt's tea.

"Yeah, I've been to a gay bar a couple of times." Kurt winced slightly trying to see whether Aaron would react in any way but Aaron just carried on with what he was doing, taking out Kurt's tea bag then pouring in the milk. "The first time Blaine got drunk, started dancing with my current love rival, and tried to get me to lose my V-card in the back of his car. The second time I had just broken up with Blaine and met Greg, who was nice but on a later date tried to rape me on several occasions."

"So, not very good experiences then?" Aaron handed Kurt his mug.

"Not really. Although it was fun during, the aftermath was always a pain." Kurt took a sip of his tea and sighed happily. "Are you sure you don't drink tea? This tastes amazing!"

"I definitely don't drink tea, but I am a god when it comes to making it." Aaron smiled. "And there are several reasons why your club experience didn't turn out that entirely great."

"Oh?"

"Firstly, you need to see what a _real _club looks like. Secondly, you've never been out with the bunch of loonies I'm stuck with. I advise you to remain sober just to watch the effects. I think Nathan woke up on the roof of his house once. Justin woke up tied naked to a lamp post and I think Dior ended up breaking his Nan's loo seat as well as waking up an hour away from the party in his aunt's back garden without knowing how he got there."

"Sounds like fun. But I don't really drink anymore. Let's just say both me and my teachers agree." Kurt winced at the memory. Oh well, her shoes were ugly anyway.

"You don't have to be drunk to have a good time Kurt you know," Aaron said. "I haven't had a drink in years, well enough to drink to get like tipsy. I'm always the designated driver, but trust me; alcohol hasn't been kind to me either."

Just then Justin walked in fully dressed with an empty mug in his hands.

"Oh, you're up Kurt. Mornin'." Justin yawned. "Thanks for the drink Aaron; I'm awake now I think." Justin then walked into a wall.

"Yeah, sure, wiiiide awake." Aaron rolled his eyes. "Hey, tell Kurt about that Christmas I wasn't there."

"And what Christmas would that be?" Justin frowned, rubbing his head and sending Kurt daggers while he sniggered behind his hand.

"You know, when the guys made the mistake of falling asleep before you did."

"Oh, _that _Christmas." Justin smiled evilly. "Well we were all off our faces you see, and when the guys eventually fell asleep not even world war three could wake them up. I was still wide awake, and a drunk me tends to get bored pretty easily."

"The short version is the guys woke up outside the house, tied together and in their underwear. A very traumatised neighbour helped them out and when they finally got back into the house through the bathroom window they found Justin asleep in the kitchen sink and their clothes going for sale on eBay." Aaron summarised.

Kurt stared at Justin open mouthed. "Can that... Can that actually happen?"

"Trust me, around these toddlers anything can happen. Including exploding microwaves." Aaron looked at Justin pointedly.

"Hey it was one time and a viable experiment!" Justin snapped.

"Putting a bag of flour in the microwave is not a viable experiment." Aaron rolled his eyes. "Anyway, shenanigans aside, you ready J?"

"Shenanigans? Who uses that word anymore?" Justin wrinkled his nose.

"Ready for what?" Kurt asked.

"Justin and I are going shopping, wanna come too?"

"I'd love to! Beats waking up to the rest of the house. I'll just leave Blaine a note if that's alright with you?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>"Right Kurt, we need you to go and grab a trolley while I get some money out and Justin parks the car." Aaron instructed.<p>

"Trolley?"

"Oh, erm, shopping cart?"

"Okay cool." Kurt had a bit of fun trying to get the cart un-attached to the others but with one final tug, he ripped it away managing to elbow Justin in the stomach.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry Justin!" Kurt cried.

"Its... alright... don't worry I'm not pregnant or anything so it should be fine." Justin grunted as Aaron came up behind them laughing.

"You awake yet Justin?" Aaron joked.

"'M now, thanks for the concern." Justin snapped as he climbed into the front of the shopping cart.

Aaron just rolled his eyes as he helped Kurt push the cart into Tesco's. Kurt was instantly interested in the rack of magazines as they passed it. There was Hello magazine, and Okay as well as Moshi Monsters, Go Girl and gardening and knitting. Kurt picked up one and frowned."Heat?"

"We're going to London, to buy a heat magazine!" Aaron and Justin chorused together as Justin jumped out the cart.

"Yeah, you don't really want to read that, most of these magazines are filled with gossip about British celebrities as well as the world famous ones so half of it you won't know..." Aaron began to explain.

"Who's Katie Price?" Kurt seemed to disapprove of her appearance instantly.

"Oookay Kurt, let's put that back now." Justin prized the magazine away from Kurt's hands and put it back, quickly picking up another which said Kerrang on the front in black spiky letters. "For Nowacki." Justin told Kurt.

They carried on down the fruit and vegetable aisle, Kurt randomly picking up things that he thought looked exceptionally good. It wasn't until they reached the meat and cheese counter that it was Justin's turn to go mad picking out most of everything.

"You know back in the States they have bags of grated cheese, and like these massive tins of beans in maple syrup." Justin said to Aaron.

"You can get grated bags of cheese here as well you numpty. And beans in maple syrup? Gross." Aaron wrinkled his nose.

"Actually they're really good. Kurt could you get the tomato sauce, it's just there." Justin pointed.

"Erm, which one?" Kurt frowned.

"Well it has to be Heinz." Justin smiled. "Do you know how expensive Heinz ketchup is back in the States? I've had to go without for like, ages."

"Oh you poor thing."

"Oh my god! Where's the sweet and chips aisle?" Justin suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Further down and the chips are in the frozen section." Aaron nodded in the direction.

"I meant crisps, CRISPS MAN!" Justin gripped Aaron's shoulders.

"I know." Aaron smirked. "They're in the aisle before the sweets I think, oh and the fizzy drinks."

Justin instantly grabbed Kurt's sleeve as Kurt dropped the ketchup into the shopping cart. "Cadbury's! Iron Bru! Prawn cocktail flavoured crisps! I'm coming for you!" Justin cried as he ran, dragging Kurt along behind him.

As Justin turned down the right aisle, he dropped Kurt's arm. "Honey I'm home!" He shouted, getting quite a lot of attention as he flung himself at one of the shelves, picking up a giant bag of Monster Munch and Walker's crisps.

"Hey, they use the same symbol as Lay's." Kurt observed, picking up one of the packets.

"Yep, they're the same company, but only here can I get my favoured Prawn cocktail crisps." Justin hugged the bag, burying his face into it. "I'm in love." He sighed. "Right, next we have the sweets."

"Isn't the candy here relatively the same though?" Kurt wondered out loud.

Justin turned slowly to face Kurt. "Oh no," He grinned evilly. "The candy here has _much _more sugar." And then Justin was off running again.

"I don't think Justin needs anymore sugar." Kurt muttered.

* * *

><p>When Aaron and Kurt had calmed Justin down, they finished shopping, paid then left. As soon as they pulled up into the drive they were met with a sight they definitely weren't expecting.<p>

Aaron, Justin and Kurt got out and ran to the front door to find Nowacki standing outside it with absolutely nothing on, banging his fist on the wood and shouting loudly.

"NATHAN!" Nowacki bellowed. "NATHAN! YOU ARESHOLE!" Nowacki kicked the door. "OPEN UP YOU GIANT PRICK!"

Justin coughed behind Nowacki who instantly turned round. Kurt squeaked and covered his eyes as Aaron crossed his arms and face palmed.

Justin quickly picked up a potted plant and handed it awkwardly to Nowacki. "Erm, you might want to cover up, there are some things none of us want to see in this life time."

Nowacki blushed and gratefully took the pot from Justin. "Right, err sorry. I was getting dressed and Nathan thought it'd be funny to push me out the front door." Nowacki grumbled.

"How did you even get to be anywhere _near _the front door?" Aaron said, exasperated.

"It's a long story." Nowacki shrugged.

"One which I'd be happy not to hear thank you very much." Kurt refused to take his hand away from his eyes.

"Yeah, from the looks of it, it's not a very good story." Justin agreed. "Right, out the way and let me open the door." Justin shoved Nowacki and put the key in the lock, allowing the door to swing inwards before he noticed Nathan trying to hide behind the couch. "Don't think you can't be seen you twat. Just for this you can bring in the shopping on your own." Justin instructed.

"It wasn't just me!" Nathan magically revealed himself. "Dior helped!"

"No, it was all me I swear... Ow!" Dior tried to imitate Nathan from behind the couch until Nathan wacked him on the head. Apparently Dior had been faster when ducking down.

"Dior, you too, come on out!" Justin tapped his foot expectantly as Dior and Nathan grumbled past him and sent daggers at Nowacki who had only just managed to get in the front door. "Nowacki, go and get dressed."

"You have no idea how much Justin and I feel like parents." Aaron shook his head just as Blaine walked into the room covered in icing sugar.

"I know how you feel." Kurt smiled at Aaron as Blaine beamed and ran over to Kurt. "What have you been doing so early in the day?" Kurt addressed Blaine.

"Well I told the guys you made these really cool snowflakes out of meringue and they wanted to see, but it's gone kinda wrong because I did it like you said, and the mixture is really stiff, but I just can't get it up like you can." Blaine said.

Jacob had just walked into the room and choked on his drink as Nathan and Dior, having just got in with the first load of shopping began to laugh hysterically.

"Okay, we definitely walked in at the wrong moment because all we heard was ... really stiff, but I can't get it up like you can." Dior sniggered.

"Blaine!" Kurt blushed. "The correct word is peaked! You couldn't make it peak!"

Jacob choked again.

"Yeah, that's also the wrong word of choice." Nathan retorted.

Kurt groaned. "What happens when you make meringue is for it to be ready, the mixture needs to be stiff and when you take the spoon out the mixture around the spoon comes up to a point, so it peaks. Get it?"

"I see now. Yeah that's slightly less sexual. Only slightly though." Nathan shrugged.

"For god sakes, grow up and get the shopping into the kitchen." Aaron gave in. He wasn't amused at all.

"I better go clean up Blaine's mess." Kurt looked at Blaine then instantly regretted his choice of words as the guys started laughing again.

"Oh god, I so walked into that one." Kurt covered his face with his hands.

"More like ran." Dior shouted from the kitchen.

Kurt followed Blaine into the kitchen while Dior started rifling through the shopping bags. "Hey Justin!" he yelled.

"What?" Justin came through feeling that Kurt might need some help with 'supervising' the 'kids'.

"You buy any mayonnaise?" Dior asked, picking out some tins and putting them away.

"No, we're students Dior; we don't have any money for luxury items such as mayonnaise." Justin said.

"And yet you buy ketchup, not the shops own brand may I add, fifty bars of Cadbury chocolate..."

"Which are all different by the way."

"... I'm pretty sure you can buy Cadbury in the States. And look! Ten bags of prawn cocktail crisps, which are all multi packs." Dior crossed his arms and stared at Justin expectantly.

"I have needs!" Justin whined.

"We all have needs Justin, like my _need _for mayonnaise!"

"I know how to make mayonnaise." Kurt jumped in.

Dior and Justin turned to Kurt. "You do?" They said together.

"Yep, it's a simple emulsion involving eggs and olive oil and to flavour you add mustard powder and vinegar." Kurt said.

"We are so doing this, okay we need eggs," Dior dived into one of the shopping bags then opened up a cupboard. "Olive oil, mustard powder and," Dior came up slamming a bottle onto the counter. "Vinegar."

Nathan came in, his arms full with about five bags. "Err, Dior, I thought you were supposed to be helping me!"

"Kurt's going to show me how to make mayonnaise!" Dior beamed.

Nathan instantly dropped the bags on the floor. "Okay, I so have to see this."

"Guys! We need to bring in the shopping!" Justin exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, after this." Nathan waved Justin off.

Justin huffed. "Fine, _I'll _bring the shopping in, but whatever else is in those bags, none of you can have any of it."

"I need an empty jar of some sort." Kurt continued. Nathan opened up another cupboard which was filled with empty glass jars.

"Students tend to recycle." Dior said.

Kurt opened the lid of the jar. He cracked one egg into it then filled the jar about a third of the way up with oil. He then replaced the lid and began shaking the jar with all his might.

Nathan subtly nudged Blaine in the ribs. "Don't get too excited ay." He winked.

"Is everything you guys say or hear an innuendo?" Blaine scoffed.

"Pretty much."

Despite the muscles in his arm, Kurt began to get tired so he passed the jar over to Dior who seemed to be bouncing around anticipating his go. After a while, Kurt told him to stop and added more oil, and then later another egg as the Jar was passed to Nathan. After Blaine's go the jar then left the kitchen to be passed to various other people until Kurt added the last ingredients.

"There." Kurt smiled.

Dior tried it and instantly fell in love. "Okay, this is better than shop bought _and _I can work on my muscles!"

"Awesome!" Nathan agreed.

"Oh no!" Blaine cried as he clutched his mixing bowl to his chest. He had forgotten all about the meringue. "It's not stiff anymore." Blaine made a sad face.

"Yeah, that's what she said." Nathan remarked.

Kurt picked up the spoon in Blaine's hand and threw it at Nathan. "Stop thinking about sex!"

* * *

><p>"You know Blaine; I was talking to Aaron this morning." Kurt began, stirring the mixture in the bowl.<p>

It was just Kurt and Blaine in the kitchen after Justin had grumbled about ungrateful friends living in his house when he wasn't even there most of the time. Justin finished packing the shopping away and left to go and annoy Aaron leaving Blaine and Kurt on they're own. Kurt had no idea what Blaine had done wrong with the mixture, so decided to make a new batch.

"You're getting on pretty well with Aaron and Justin huh?" Blaine mused.

"Yep, and you're doing pretty well with the sex addicts, by the way, what is it with you and liking guys who spout suggestive comments all the time?" Kurt changed the direction he was stirring, moving the spatula in a figure of eight.

"Oh come on, like who?" Blaine put a finger into the bowl, taking it out and trying the mixture.

"Err, Sebastian?" Kurt hit Blaine's hand, annoyed. "And that's raw egg you know!"

"I don't think Sebastian is as bad as these guys." Blaine defended.

"No of course not, just his comments are purposely aimed at you." Kurt sighed. "So anyway, Aaron asked me if we'd like to go to a club tonight. What do you think?"

"Aren't we underage? Plus I thought you didn't like me drinking." Blaine tried to get at the bowl again but Kurt moved it away.

"Nope, Aaron knows the owner, but I guess you can drink seeing as there isn't anybody else who you'd get off with other than me, and you wouldn't try anything because we'll be with other people all the time." Kurt failed to stop Blaine this time as he moved around Kurt, poking Kurt in his side making Kurt jump so that he was distracted enough for Blaine to steal more mixture.

"Hey, you're making me out to be a really bad boyfriend." Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist, placing the uncooked meringue on Kurt's nose.

"Oh, but you are." Kurt teased, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Really now," Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's.

"Of course mister 'flirts with everybody'." Kurt placed a quick kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine moved to pull Kurt closer, pressing his lips against Kurt's, making it last longer.

"Come on guys, we all live here you know." Nowacki remarked as he walked in and opened the fridge. "Okay, whose bright idea was it to put my magazine in the fridge?"

"Don't be mean, they're in love, and last I checked, whenever you were with your girlfriend you couldn't stop yourself from ramming your tongue down her throat." Jacob said on his way past. "For _three_ hours!"

"You're just jealous that I actually have a girlfriend." Nowacki scoffed.

"I do have a girlfriend." Jacob snapped.

"Didn't I give you that message?" Nowacki closed the fridge door, a can in one hand and his magazine in the other.

"Oh ha ha, you're so very funny." Jacob said sarcastically as Nowacki finally left the kitchen.

Kurt giggled, lacing his fingers with Blaine's as Blaine pressed a kiss against his neck.

"We should finish up before the meringue goes flat again." Blaine suggested.

"Please Blaine; my meringue is made of sturdier stuff than yours." Kurt mused.

"We used the same ingredients Kurt." Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, but my technique is better."

"You're just so... Kurt." Blaine breathed.

"Quick, someone pass me a bucket, the cuteness is making me feel sick!" Nowacki called out.

There was a thudding sound and a muffled cry. "Shut up Nowacki, just because you can't get laid." Nathan retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry not a lot happened this chapter. I've been wondering if anyone else says things like I do, because when I asked for a tin of coke my friends are like, don't you mean can? but I've always called it a tin or I'd ask for a tinny at home. But my parents say that too, like a hair band is a woggle for me and an alice band is hair band, and then the TV remote is called buttons and people just look at me strangely...<strong>

**Okay, the plan for next chapter, Blaine and Kurt get introduced to the flash mob, then clubbing, then visit to London. Cool . And the meringue incident was actually me and my sister with my best friend and her BF. Let's just say me and my best friend taught my ten year old sister something we shouldn't have that day, or rather, left her **_**really **_**confused. Geez, I need to find some more mature friends. *face palms* honestly, I'm going to get so many problems when I'm in my old age.**

**KurtandBlaineGlee**k: Sigh, I didn't get Darren and Chris in love either but at least they have bromance, which we're not sure about beacuase I don't think they can show it in public because people make really mean comments :(.. I'm sure England want's you to! I advise you go to a music concert and shopping and the London dungeons and the tower of London. Just bring an umbrella.

**ColferFan1217:** You can have my friends if you want, I have little use for them (kidding) XD

**TakeABow**9: NO YOU ROCK! And apparently, yep it does fall on a valentines day (I think) and I've heard that Damian isn't leaving anytime soon... I've heard, not entirely sure though XD

**ExotikaHollow137**9: God, I know, the jokes are absolutely awful and I'm surrounded by them all day everyday T^T

**fightsilence**: I can't believe the story has come this far either seeing as I have next to no plot XD

**offtolimabean** : yep, Blaine gave Kurt a HOME MADE ! :O ring for christmas and they cut it from the episode. I was not happy T_T We all have to wait for the DVD now so I'm sulking. But I've heard that scene will be on the DVD so fingers crossed.

**lilmiss-swagger:** Don't worry my family think I'm crazy too, mainly because I randomly laid down on the kitchen floor, but that was because I was hiding and we have an island and I'll shut up now.

**Bobsical101**: Yeah, I'm surprised no ones written a wife beater Blaine fic yet... not that I'm complaining! :O

**Thanks guys for sticking with me all this time! **

Bobsical101

lilmiss-swagger

SlightlyPyschoPrincess

offtolimabean

gleefan263

PrettyLittleScars

fightsilence

leahmo34

ExotikaHollow1379

TakeABow9

Azrael Blood

ColferFan1217

KurtandBlaineGleek

** Review? (even though I don't deserve it coz I took so long and gave you a rubbish chapter *sniff* ) love Bertie xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Gosh you guys must think I disappeared off the face of the Earth, to which I greatly apologised. My first politics exam is on Friday the thirteenth so I've been freaking out because I am so going to fail. On top of that I've caught a cold and I was meant to write Friday, but my parents surprised me by taking me to Tao's for my Birthday which isn't until the 8th of Januray so Sunday.** **But today I was writing like mad so yeah. Sorry it's all excuses but after my exam I'll be back to updating more regularly I promise.**** Also I've been reading too many Glee rumours and spoilers and quite frankly panicking. Don't worry none have been mentioned here.**

**WARNING: Language and drinking. Also Kurt is acting like a bitch. I thought it needed more 'drama' as Chris and Darren put it when concerning Klaine. **

* * *

><p>Kurt was changing into something more suitable to dance in for the Flash Mob practice Justin had promised he'd take them to, when Blaine got the email sent to his phone. He frowned when he noticed who it was from.<p>

_Hey Anderson, saw this and thought of you, not my thing dude but figured you'd appreciate it more. ;)_

Why on earth was Puck sending him a link to a You-tube video? Blaine frowned as he opened the link on his phone. His eyes widened as single ladies came on and three extremely recognisable people appeared on his screen once the video had loaded.

"Dude, those chicks are hot." Nowacki mumbled over his shoulder.

Blaine jumped, instantly hiding his phone. "Erm, hi..."

"Nowacki, you're such a dick." Nathan said, subtly taking Blaine's phone out his hand. "And for once right. Wow Blaine, you're boyfriend sure knows how to dance, although I much prefer his friends."

Blaine snatched his phone away, blushing. "I had no idea what that'd be! I mean erm, m-my friend just sent me the link, I've never seen this video before in my life!" Blaine exclaimed.

"What video?" Kurt appeared from the room he shared with Blaine, now dressed in a tank top with a jumper that slanted to one side over the top and a pair of grey jogging bottoms.

"This is going to be good." Jacob mumbled from the couch, turning a page in his newspaper.

"Have you been hiding things from Blaine Kurt?" Nathan wiggled his eyebrows as Kurt looked confusedly at him.

"Erm, not that I know of, no." Kurt answered, giving Blaine a rather odd look.

"Well I'm pretty sure this video begs to differ." Nowacki said with a smug grin as he snatched Blaine's phone form Nathan before Blaine could get to it, and passed it to Kurt.

Kurt looked at the boys strangely as Blaine tried to wrestle his phone off of Kurt.

"There's really nothing to see." Blaine tried.

"Okay, now I have to have a look." Kurt laughed. As soon as he saw it however his face paled before turning bright red. "I-I never thought they'd post this, I mean, this was two years ago!"

"Wow, and that now makes Blaine a pervert." Nowacki smirked.

"How does it?" Nathan smacked him. "In real life he'd be about... so Kurt is a year older than Blaine... two years ago he'd be fifteen... Blaine is currently sixteen and will be seventeen this year so... he'd be about a year older if Kurt was that age then."

Kurt face palmed. "I thought that video was permanently placed in the vault of no return. God Blaine I am so embarrassed!"

"And short." Blaine couldn't help but point out.

Kurt peeked through his fingers to glare at Blaine. "What was that?"

"Well in this you are kinda short. You've just suddenly grown like, wow. And the dance; you're so adorable, I love the outfit and... Kurt I'm sorry, please don't look at me like that." Blaine hugged Kurt from behind, placing his chin on his shoulder and tried to kiss him on the cheek but Kurt wiggled out of his grip.

"Don't make fun of me Blaine, just because you have a height complex standing on the furniture and flirting around the girls while singing in Glee practice." Kurt snapped.

Nowacki and Nathan glanced at each other. "Well erm, we have to err..." Nowacki began.

"Go get breakfast!" Nathan finished.

"Yes! Breakfast, I gotta grab me some toast." Nowacki agreed.

"And this is last week's paper." Jacob stood up. "I'll just a... go and get a new one." And with that everyone vacated the room leaving Kurt and Blaine on their own.

"Is that how you really feel Kurt? That I have a height complex and that I flirt with everybody?" Blaine asked, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Sometimes, yes." Kurt replied truthfully, his arms crossed and his bitch face on.

"I thought you trusted me Kurt." Blaine suddenly looked hurt. "We've been through this before."

"I do." Kurt replied simply.

"Then maybe you should act like it for once!" Blaine shouted, making Kurt flinch slightly.

Just then Justin appeared in the room, swinging his car keys around his finger. "Well then is everyone ready to... go? What's going on?" Justin stopped as he saw Kurt and Blaine glaring at each other.

"Nothing." Kurt mumbled. "I'll be waiting in the car." And with that Kurt turned and left.

* * *

><p>"Right everybody, this is Blaine and Kurt who have come all the way from Ohio to stay with Justin." Aaron introduced Kurt and Blaine. Blaine warily looked over at Kurt who refused to make eye contact with him and just smiled at the crowd of Flash mob dancers in front of them. "I've been told they are very good dancers so I have decided to include them in the Flash mob, and I know what you're all thinking, the dance date is tomorrow, but don't worry, I've planned this all out. That is all, everybody break!" And with that Aaron clapped his hands and the group dispersed, nodding welcomes at Blaine and Kurt before they left to stretch.<p>

"Tomorrow?" Kurt looked sceptically at Aaron.

"Yep, don't worry you'll have some one on one time with the choreographer." Aaron smiled a knowing smile.

"And who would that be?" Blaine questioned.

"Me." Aaron smirked at the shocked expressions on Blaine and Kurt's face. "However I'm splitting you two up if that's okay; otherwise our two groups will be uneven."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"Well, the event tomorrow is this huge Flash mob charity event where we're trying to raise money for the children's wish foundation. What happens is Flash Mob crews from across the country join together at Trafalgar square to do one massive dance. Our crew is the largest in the country so we've had to split it. The dance won't be the same but each of us have segments to do, like we take turns taking the spotlight then move to the background or whatever although primarily it's my crew in charge seeing as I organised it." Aaron said proudly. "So Blaine, you'll be practising with our other choreographer. Ah here she is now."

A girl with long chestnut brown hair wearing a leotard and pink leg warmers appeared, smiling broadly.

"Hey Alice, you get to have Blaine, I'm taking Kurt for myself." Aaron pushed Blaine towards her.

"Oh Aaron, I can't complain either way." She winked at him. "Have fun." And with that Alice dragged a rather bemused looking Blaine away. "Okay, what happened?" Aaron demanded when Blaine was out of ear shot.

"I don't know what you mean." Kurt lied, stretching his arms above his head.

"You and Blaine are fighting. Why?" Aaron wasn't buying it at all.

"It's nothing." Kurt shrugged it off. "Shouldn't you be teaching me this really hard routine of yours?"

Aaron sighed. "Honestly, it's like talking to my past girlfriend."

"Are you saying I'm a girl?" Kurt wrinkled up his nose.

"I can say what I like with your form like that, back straight Hummel, this isn't bed time with Blaine!" Aaron instructed as Kurt blushed.

* * *

><p>"Very good Blaine, you must be a natural at this!" Alice nodded her approval as Blaine went over the steps. He glanced over at Nowacki and Nathan who gave him two thumbs up.<p>

"Hey you two! Get back to practicing before I beat you round the head with my jazz shoes!" Alice shouted at the pair making them instantly get back into position.

"Well I did play Tony in my school play." Blaine gushed, making a twirl.

"If only I could've been your Maria." Alice laughed. "Right we do a clothes line after this bit, yep just like that, then grape vine over to your new position, perfect!" Alice clapped out the beat as she watched Blaine.

"I think you're ready to join the rest of my group." Alice beamed. "This means you've beaten Kurt, although Aaron's routine is a lot harder than mine. I felt so bad for Dior and Jacob, honestly, how Nathan and Nowacki got them to join I don't know, and it was made worse when they got put on Aaron's team. He's a slave driver you see." Alice looked over at Kurt.

Blaine followed her gaze, watching as Kurt spun on the spot, his sweat glistening on his forehead as Aaron shouted out instructions. He guessed Aaron's dance moves must be pretty hard seeing as Kurt had little room to add his 'little habits' to the dance. Blaine smiled to himself when he remembered the single ladies dance and then strangely when they had done animal together. Why then, when Kurt was trying to be sexy, had it looked so wrong yet when he was doing single ladies _two years ago _had it looked so natural?

"Aaron seems to like Kurt." Alice observed.

Blaine snapped his head back to Alice. "How can you tell?" Why did Blaine suddenly feel concerned?

"Well let's put it this way," Alice patted Blaine's shoulder. "Kurt's not crying... yet." Alice then pulled away. "Right, from the beginning everyone but this time we'll include Blaine."

* * *

><p>Kurt was the last out of the gym showers, all dressed and ready for a night out on the town. They had all decided that after the Flash Mob rehearsals they would all shower and get ready at the gym, which Kurt wasn't too thrilled about but obliged anyway.<p>

"Dude, I never thought I'd see a guy in such tight pants." Nowacki stated, earning a smack round the head by both Nathan and Dior.

"That was totally inappropriate!" Nathan smacked Nowacki again for good measure.

"Inappropriate comments aside, is everyone ready to go?" Justin said before things got out of hand.

"I'm ready." Jacob nodded.

"Let's get our party on!" Dior cried.

"Booze!" Nowacki shouted.

As everyone was walking out to the cars Blaine stopped Kurt.

"Kurt I..."

"Blaine, I don't want to hear it. I'm still angry with you." Kurt growled.

"Angry with me? I should be angry with you! You're comments hurt me Kurt!" Blaine cried, exasperated.

"Then let's get through this evening okay? We'll go out, you can drink and flirt with whoever you want and I'll... do something else." Kurt knew he was being mean but he was just so frustrated. More than anything he was embarrassed Blaine had seen his video, embarrassed that he had said all those things to Blaine, and he couldn't help but dig himself a little bit deeper into that grave. Why is it all his anger towards himself had to be directed at other people?

"Fine then, be that way." Blaine shouldered past Kurt, leaving him staring after Blaine, mentally kicking himself.

* * *

><p>"Erm, Aaron, why are we stopping outside Tao's?" Jacob asked.<p>

It was Aaron, Justin, Jacob and Kurt in one car and Nathan, Nowacki, Dior and Blaine in the other. Kurt secretly hopped Blaine's anger wasn't showing because he'd hate to see the looks he'd get when they all get out the car.

Aaron just smiled smugly at Justin who turned round to explain.

"We thought we could start the night with a meal out." Justin said innocently.

"You just want to show off Mr Firewater." Jacob scoffed, sitting back in his seat.

"Mr Firewater?" Kurt looked at them strangely.

"You'll see." Aaron grinned.

* * *

><p>Tao's was in fact, a Chinese restaurant run by a Chinese family. Justin had booked reservations ahead of time and they all sat down at a large table laid out for them. Kurt made sure he was as far away from Blaine as possible but nobody seemed to take any notice so that was fine by him.<p>

The first part of the meal was spent with Nowacki insisting he read out everyone's Chinese New Year characteristics which earned him a lot of protests, especially when he decided to read out the rest of them claiming that he wanted to know his girlfriends personality and then randomly Cory Taylor's. In the end Nathan stood up and yanked Nowacki's chair out from under him causing Nowacki to land on the floor with a loud thump. "Get over your man crush of Cory Taylor! Those things aren't accurate you dumb ass!"

"I do not have a crush on Cory Taylor," Nowacki grumbled. "He's just my idol."

"And you're what appears in my nightmares every night." Dior joked.

"Everyone finished their main course?" A waitress asked.

"Yes thank you and we were wondering..." Justin looked at Jacob who mouthed 'don't do it' at Justin. "Could we have the firewater?" Jacob slapped his face as the waitress smiled knowingly.

"Right away sir."

The table was quickly cleared before it seemed the restaurants entire staff had disappeared.

Kurt looked around confused before he heard the crashing of symbols coming closer. A parade of staff entered the room, one wearing a mask and clashing the instrument Kurt had pinpointed earlier. There was a loud crescendo before a man in black rimmed glasses revealed himself, holding a shot glass and a clear glass bottle with Chinese lettering on it. He placed them both on the table before addressing the group with a massive grin.

"Firewater," He beamed. "One is okay; two is dangerous, three, you dead. So, who goes first?"

Everyone turned to look at Blaine and Kurt.

"Well I think the Americans should go first." Dior suggested.

"Erm, I'm okay thanks." Kurt shied away.

Blaine looked at Kurt. He knew Kurt didn't like him drinking, but then again... "I'll do it."

There was cheer around the table as Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelief. Blaine stuck his tongue out at him before Mr Firewater filled the shot glass. He then set it alight and everyone watched the blue flames. Mr Firewater placed his hand over the glass putting out the fire and then lifted his hand up, the glass stuck to his palm and slammed it back down in front of Blaine.

"Now, three, two, one," He lifted his hand away so that Blaine could grasp the glass. "Go!"

Blaine downed it in one, slowly feeling the effects of the strong alcohol.

"One, two, three, four, five..." Mr Firewater waved his hand in front of Blaine's face, his fingers waving, imitating a fire. "Fire." Blaine suddenly felt the burn going down his throat and into his stomach, his eyes widening in shock.

Everyone stared at him expectantly.

Blaine slammed the shot glass back on the table. "Again!" He announced.

* * *

><p>Kurt had to hand it to the English; they sure knew how to drink. The amount Nathan had guzzled alone could amount to several liver problems and was probably more than Kurt drank in two years let alone one night. It was also amazing the amount of drinking games they could come up with involving a pack of cards although Kurt was pretty sure King's cup and Ring of Fire were technically the same thing.<p>

As for Blaine, he was having a whale of a time, dancing about among the crowd held up by a very drunk Nowacki and surprisingly Jacob had gave up and joined in.

"Not drinking Kurt?" Aaron asked him as Dior came to stand with them.

"No. I may be fighting with my boyfriend but I still need to keep an eye on him, you know? What about you guys?" Kurt said, sipping the one drink he would allow himself.

"Aaron and I are the designated drivers." Dior said. "And I seriously wish I wasn't because the girls here are something else, even if some of them are fake drunk off alcopops such as Wicked."

"Best nick name for WKD ever!" Nathan shouted loudly, coming over with a couple of girls on each arm. "Hey Kurt, this right here, is my single ladies man Kurt." Nathan introduced Kurt to the girls. "And he's like, taken and stuff by that dude, over there." Nathan indicated Blaine. "Isn't that like, totally beautiful? Man, I love that." Nathan took a swig of his drink as the girls giggled.

"Come on Kurt, let's go and get you on that dance floor." Aaron grabbed Kurt's wrist and dragged him away.

"Aaron, are you sure? You're not gay." Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, but my heart belongs to someone so it's best if the people here think I am." Aaron shrugged.

Kurt laughed as Aaron spun him round on the spot. They both immersed themselves with the other dancers, Kurt momentarily moving on to a group of girls who welcomed him into the circle.

Blaine himself stopped his drunken dancing to watch Kurt move. As it turned out, if Kurt wasn't forced to act sexy, he was really good at doing it on his own accord, either that or Blaine was too drunk to really think of it. Somehow, he found himself feeling slightly jealous. Why was Kurt dancing with Aaron anyway and where the hell had Justin wandered off to?

Suddenly the music changed and all the attention turned towards the bar.

"Oh God no!" Aaron face palmed as Dior held back a laugh.

Justin had jumped up onto the bars counter wearing a pair of some girls knee high boots as 'these boots are made for walking' came on. He really got into the dance as well, moving in ways that even made Kurt's moves look tame as he dragged a couple of girls up with him followed by Nowacki who had a random bra on over his shirt.

Nathan whooped loudly as the song came to a close and both Justin and Nowacki fell backwards onto the floor behind the bar.

"Thank God I know the owner." Aaron shook his head disapprovingly.

* * *

><p>On getting back to the house Nathan and Nowacki decided to jump out early <em>before <em>the car had even stopped. When they appeared back at the house they were holding someone's Christmas tree filled with gnomes picked up from the neighbours gardens. They then tried to shove it horizontally through the door before Dior managed to stop them. He left the two boys trying to help each other back into the house as he placed the tree on the doorstep.

"I'll go give it all back in the morning. I doubt our neighbours would appreciate me ringing their doorbells at 3am and asking which gnome is theirs and if they are missing a tree." Dior shook his head. "Why, oh why did I offer to remain sober?"

"Is it always like this?" Kurt asked Aaron. Aaron was carrying Blaine and Kurt was helping Justin who found every plant pot and lamppost, falling over a great number of times before they actually managed to get even a couple of feet towards the house.

"Trust me Kurt, this is tame."

"What are you like when you've been drinking?"

"He's my bitch, ain't ya Aaron!" Justin suddenly became animated, moving to slap Aaron on his shoulder but missing completely.

"Apparently, I'm his bitch." Aaron and Kurt laughed in unison.

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled over on the bed and looked over the side at Blaine curled up on the floor. In his drunken state he had refused to get into bed with Kurt being too angry and just ripped a pillow off the bed and collapsed there and then.<p>

Kurt couldn't sleep and had laid awake for hours, listening to Blaine's steady breathing.

"Blaine?" Kurt said cautiously.

There was silence but that didn't stop Kurt from noticing Blaine tensing, even if his back was towards him.

"I know your awake Blaine, and I know you're most probably sober by now. You didn't drink _that _much, even if you did propose to a fern on the way home." Kurt laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

There was still no reaction from Blaine.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, you're going to get sick if you stay down there." Still nothing. "Blaine... I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry I was just... just so angry. But it was mainly at myself, I was embarrassed and.. and... I know I was wrong, what I said was really horrible and I can understand it if you hate me." Kurt paused to see if Blaine was reacting at all. He was shocked to find that he himself was starting to tear up. "I've screwed it up I know, I shouldn't have said you constantly flirt with everyone, you've been nothing but caring towards me and you're the perfect boyfriend and I don't deserve you at all." Kurt sniffed. "I love you." Kurt choked. "Blaine, please say something!"

"You seemed to have a great time with Aaron tonight." Blaine said bitterly.

"W-what?" Kurt sniffed again.

"Dancing and laughing." Blaine continued. "People would think you were the one who was flirting with other people."

"No Blaine please!" Kurt felt the tears now, he couldn't hold them back. "Aaron isn't even gay! He's been in love with the same girl since he was twelve! They've had this off and on relationship forever and and..."

"You seem to know a lot about it." Blaine stated.

"That's because we're friends. Yes Blaine, I've a close connection with a _guy_ so sue me!" Kurt cried. "Just, please don't be mad." Kurt hiccoughed.

There was a long silence between them before Blaine finally spoke.

"Trust you to know I proposed to a fern."

Kurt smiled through his tears. "Yeah," Kurt rubbed his nose absentmindedly and sniffed again. "Blaine, come to bed."

"No."

Kurt was taken slightly aback. "You'll get a cold." Kurt tried, sounding slightly like an adult talking to a small child.

"I don't care." Blaine curled up more, refusing Kurt's offer. If Kurt was stubborn then for once Blaine wanted to be. It was to Blaine's surprise that he felt something heavy and warm fall on top of him. His fingers reached up to squeeze the soft duvet as Kurt slipped in behind him, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling his face into Blaine's back.

"Kurt, don't." Blaine warned. "I'm angry with you remember?"

"I don't care." Kurt mumbled, pressing into Blaine harder.

Blaine sighed and turned around so that he was looking into Kurt's eyes. He reached out and stroked a tear away from Kurt's face with his thumb. "You really have to stop getting so jealous all the time, your comments really hurt Kurt."

"I know Blaine, and I'm really sorry, sometimes I say things without thinking or what I don't really mean when I'm caught off guard. You seeing that video really surprised me and I know it's just an excuse but mmff." Kurt was cut off mid sentence as Blaine captured Kurt's mouth with his, bringing his arms around to hug Kurt's waist.

Blaine reluctantly pulled away. "Kurt, that video, it was adorable, and I've said this before but you're adorable, even if you can be bitchy at times." Blaine gently stroked Kurt's cheek thoughtfully.

"I know..." Kurt looked away. "Blaine? Do you hate me?"

"I hate it when you're insecure, about yourself, about us. But I love you in mega bitch mode when it's towards someone else, because that is totally hot." Blaine laughed as Kurt swatted at his chest lazily.

"You, Mr Anderson, need to stop swearing, it totally ruins the prep boy school look." Kurt pulled down lightly on Blaine's chin, kissing him happily.

"And you, Mr single Ladies man, need to stop crying." Blaine teased, tapping Kurt's nose.

"I don't cry that often." Kurt scoffed defensively.

"Erm, the first day I met you, sort of when we went to confront Karofsky together, at your prom, after that election, now..." Blaine began to list off all the times.

"Oookay, that's enough." Kurt stopped Blaine before he could go any further.

Blaine just brought Kurt closer, sucking on his neck before trailing upwards finally reaching Kurt's lips again, tugging slightly on his bottom lip as Kurt followed, his own mouth working alongside Blaine's.

"We should go to sleep," Kurt said against Blaine's lips. "We have to be up early tomorrow and if I get any dance moves wrong Aaron will rip me a new one."

"Yeah, going out drinking the night before wasn't their greatest plan huh?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt loved the vibrations Blaine's laugh made as he nuzzled into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Nope." He said giddily.

"Although I wouldn't mind making out for the two hours we have left." Blaine suggested.

"You know what? Me neither." And with that Kurt reconnected with Blaine leaving them both drunk off something other than alcohol.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, apologies for the long wait, and yes Tao's is an amazing resturant and Firewater is bloody strong may I say, it's like tequila but worse. My birthday night was my little sister reading out the horoscope thing and then picking on me and saying mean comments which my parents ignored. Great. Luckily my big sister was down from Uni so I wasn't completley upset about it. Anyway, my life aside, thank you guys for sticking with me this far seeing as it is a really long fanfic lol.<strong>

Wolf Princess girl: **God I know, Katie Price is awful!**

KurtandBlaineGleek: **OMG! Jelous that you live in California, you're like near everything amazing. And not owning an umbrella? That's like dangerous over here XP**

rinasimone: **If that's how you're going to act when coming to London, then warn me before you go out... actually I have to warn people before I go out XD (kidding)**

fightsilence: **Nope, I'm female. Haven't come across very many guys on here actually which is probably why I can get away with it XD**

offtolimabean; **I know! I was devestated when they cut that scene. I lived for that scene! I was like, did I miss it? Waaaa :'( And sure, tell me what you want me to read and I will :) after my politics exam.**

Phorce: **Aww, thanks, I always think people are lying when they tell me I'm a good writer  
><strong>

B2isbetterthanB1: **Yeah, my house treats tomato sauce like water... it goes on everything.**

R5Fanatic: **Eats plate of cookies *nom nom nom***

BabyItsAwesomeOutside: **As far as I know you can't get prawn cocktail crisps in America, I mean, I didn't find any. In fact I've only found them in UK so who knows *shrugs* yeah, I've never woken up tied to anything thank god, but my friend tried to chain me to a chair using glow sticks and wondered how I managed to break free. Yeah, don't drink. **

It'sNotUnusual: **I love Florida! Sweet's form Heaven sells a lot of American cerial and Marshmellow fluff and drinks and stuff but it's all really expensive :(** **And yeah, the sex jokes, you have no idea how many people I've threateend to kill. honestly *rolls eyes***

FelixTheCatTheFrog: **Gotta love the innuendos ;)**

PrettyLittleScars: **I'd pay anything to see a diva off between Kurt and Katie.**

**Thankyou lovely reviewers, you have been a great err... readers?Yeah that backfired. You guys don't mind being an audience because it kind of fits better... And yay new people! And regular people Love you all :) I shall get to reading your fics now.  
><strong>

PrettyLittleScars

FelixTheCatTheFrog

It'sNotUnusual

BabyItsAwesomeOutside

R5Fanatic

B2isbetterthanB1

Phorce

offtolimabean

fightsilence

Azrael Blood

rinasimone

ColferFan1217

KurtandBlaineGleek

leahmo34

Wolf Princess girl

mid-morning rain

**To review or not to review, that is the question... Love Bertie xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N : I am sorry for the tremendously slow update guys, I am deeply ashamed, but if it makes you feel better, my exam was evil. I liked a couple of questions, except for one of the essays WORTH 30 MARKS! (The difference between at least ten grades, which is a slight exaggeration, fml). Which said: Discuss whether the Conservative and Labour views are similar. My face O.o. Yeah politics sucks. **

**And then I had my friend's 18****th**** birthday party which was this dance thing. She knew I kinda like this guy so asked him if he'll slow dance with me. When the slow song came on, he kinda smiled at me and then called me over and I died there and then Oh God... It was my first ever slow dance as well... and then we had our Glee discussion this morning where it was tipping it down and I managed to hit him on the nose with my umbrella *cringe* Yeah we're still just friends but I'm working on it. Not that you guys wanted to know any of this.**

**Warning: erm language? **

* * *

><p>Justin walked in, ready to wake Kurt and Blaine up only to find them sat up against the bed's headboard, snuggling together with the duvet wrapped around the both of them like a giant cocoon. The television was on and Kurt and Blaine were looking at the screen thoughtfully. It was at the dramatic part of Titanic and Kurt had a face on him which said 'I can't believe you made me watch this.'<p>

"Kurt, promise me you'll never leave me." Blaine choked. "I couldn't bear to see you go like that, right in front of my eyes."

Kurt just snorted. "Please, like I'd die that easy, my heated personality means I am very warm blooded, besides, I'm way more like Kate Winslett."

"Are you saying I'm more likely to die in that situation?" Blaine pouted.

Kurt gave Blaine an incredulous look. "No Blaine, you're incredible singing voice will keep you alive although I think your gelled hair will impede your ability to float."

"Whoa, okay for a second there I thought Sue Sylvester was in the room." Justin finally spoke up getting the two boys attention.

"He does sound a bit like her doesn't he? Just a little less metaphorical." Blaine grinned as Kurt hit him on the arm.

Justin laughed, shaking his head. "Come on, we need to be in Trafalgar in three hours so..." Justin was instantly cut off by Jacob shouting from the other room.

All three boys looked at each other before Kurt and Blaine leapt out of bed as they all ran to see what was going on.

"Jacob, I am so sorry!" Dior was pleading with Jacob as Kurt, Blaine and Justin burst into the room.

"All my fucking work Dior! Gone!" Jacob seethed.

"Look, I really didn't mean to get that virus on your laptop, haven't you made any backups?" Dior shrunk away.

"Of course not, this was my backup after you managed to delete my last lot!" Jacob snarled.

"Okay just let me... maybe I..." Dior started tapping away furiously at Jacob's laptop as Jacob pulled at his hair. "Oh hang on." Dior blinked. "Yeah, it seems I just managed to move your work to a different folder by mistake. You have to admit that's pretty fu..." Dior wasn't able to finish his sentence as Jacob lunged at him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him back and out the way of the two wrestling boys. "I think its best we leave." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded, allowing Blaine to pull him gently out of the room as Justin dealt with the other two.

"Kurt, I've been meaning to ask you." Blaine began. "What happened to your injury? You had crutches and everything. "

Kurt stopped, blinking slightly. "Oh yeah."

"Strange."

* * *

><p>Kurt rubbed his hands together jumping on the spot to try and keep warm. He was wearing at least five layers today, a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, thick gloves and a hat keeping his ears warm along with a puffy waist length coat. He looked over at Aaron who was just in a normal zip up hoodie and scarf.<p>

"You're not cold?" Kurt inquired.

Aaron looked at him. "Nope. Kurt don't be a wuss, this is really warm for winter."

"I'm from Ohio Aaron. This is cold." Kurt said.

"It's because you have no fat on you." Dior came over handing Kurt a cup of coffee. "Tell me again why I'm in your group Aaron?"

They were all currently milling around Trafalgar having arrived an hour ago to join up with the other flash mob teams from across the UK for Aaron to give them all a briefing. After that they had split up into their respectable groups, Blaine, Nathan and Nowacki disappearing to join Alice. Aaron's group had also dispersed among the crowd to get into position as they all chatted, waiting for the signal.

"You're in my group because you have the best voice and because I said so. Where are Jacob and Justin?" Aaron looked around, unable to locate them.

"They said something about going to stand by some statue." Kurt offered.

"Nelson's column?" Dior raised an eyebrow.

"That's the one!" Kurt nodded. "I'm guessing it's that big tall thing just past the fountain."

"What gave that one away? The statue on top or the fact it looks like a massive column?" Dior smirked.

"Oh shut up why don't you!" Kurt snapped.

"Dior, go get into place by the fountain." Aaron instructed. "And stop picking on Kurt just because you're still sulking over the fact Justin told you off this morning."

"Am not!" Dior stuck his tongue out at Aaron before disappearing into the crowd.

"Aaron, I'd just like to say you did wonders on my foot." Kurt stated. "I even forgot I'd hurt it."

"Oh?" Aaron looked confused. "I think it's the fact you wanted to dance so much. You're pretty good you know."

"That's because I've been having private lessons from a friend back home."

"Private lessons for what?" Blaine asked, appearing behind Kurt from out of nowhere followed by Nathan and Nowacki. Blaine slunk an arm around Kurt, pulling him close and pressing a light kiss on his cheek. Nowacki made a gagging noise and both Aaron and Nathan hit him.

Kurt laughed softly. "Science. I want to be a scientist when I grow up."

"Yeah right." Blaine scoffed. He pulled away from Kurt to talk to Aaron.

"We're all ready to go if you are." Blaine nodded at Nathan and Nowacki. Kurt noticed for the first time that both Nathan and Blaine were carrying acoustic guitars across their backs and Nowacki was holding a violin case.

"Nowacki, you play the violin?" Kurt looked shocked as Nowacki shrugged.

"I took it up in primary school because it got me out of English. I did it for a year, got up to grade five then stopped until I was forced to take it up again. Apparently it was a waste of 'talent'. Now I'm a grade eight."

"I see..." Kurt murmured, not really convinced.

"You learn the song okay then Blaine?" Aaron asked.

"Not a problem." Blaine grinned. "See you later Kurt!" Kurt watched as the three boys walked down towards the fountain where Dior had got out his own guitar.

"What's going on?" Kurt wondered out loud. "I don't remember this bit."

"Well those guys are starting by pretending to be buskers whilst we do the finishing touches. Once the song ends and we have a big enough crowd, our guys will be amongst them and then the real fun begins." Aaron smirked. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>Kurt chose the perfect spot to watch Blaine as Dior took off the cap he was wearing and placed it on the ground. Blaine started playing about with the tuning of his guitar along with Nathan as Dior picked up his own and Nowacki plucked at the strings of his violin, the bow balanced in the crook of his elbow.<p>

There were few people in the square as of the moment and Aaron had aimed to get a larger crowd before the flash mob could begin. There were a lot of dancers, just not enough of the public.

Blaine turned to the other guys to see if they were ready yet and with a nod Blaine started to strum his guitar at a steady rhythm, Nathan and Dior joining in to add layer to the music as they already began to gain attention. After a few bars Nowacki placed his violin underneath his chin and let out a long, smooth note and Kurt closed his eyes to take in the tiny wall of sound. Blaine then opened his mouth to sing.

_Give me love like her,  
>'cause lately I've been waking up alone,<br>Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
>Told you I'd let them go,<em>

Blaine caught Kurt's eye and smiled warmly at him as passersby began to drop money into Dior's hat.

_And that I'll fight my corner,  
>Maybe tonight I'll call ya,<br>After my blood turns into alcohol,  
>No, I just wanna hold ya.<em>

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
>We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,<br>All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,<br>My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
>My, my, my, my, oh give me love.<em>

After the chorus people had started to stop rather than pass the group by, enjoying the 'buskers'. The money in Dior's hat began to pile up. There were tourists and locals sitting on the steps further away, some looking over from further in the square. The flash mob dancers happily mingled with the growing crowd until Blaine finished. They bowed as Dior scooped up his hat and passed it to a dancer before packing his guitar away.

"Show time." Aaron said to Kurt and they both ran off to get into their places.

Blaine began to clap out a beat, Dior, Nathan and Nowacki joining in. It became like a Mexican wave as further across the square some more of the flash mob members joined in with the same beat. There were confused looks from the crowd as a group of people on top the steps leading into Trafalgar square stood up and started clapping too. This carried on until all four corners had at least five flash mob members clapping, some of the crowd starting to subconsciously do the same.

Electric guitars could be heard from across the square coming out of a set of large speakers as Jacob began to start the song, a headset on with a microphone attached as he walked into the square.

_Windows__ down  
>Pedal to <em>_the sneakers__  
>Turn up the volume<br>Blow out the __speakers_

Dior had managed to put on his microphone as he took the next words.

_Best __clothes__ on  
>Goin' down on fire<br>Turn the lights off  
>Turn the music higher<em>

It was a different singer now who Kurt didn't know who came next, their voice coming from the middle of the crowd, a couple of the dancers beginning to move.

_I broke free, cast away,  
>Won't find me,<br>And now your never gonna break me down, gonna break me down._

The singer changed again, this time from the top of the steps.

_This is all I can take, _

_so farewell cause you're never gonna find me now, gonna find me now._

There were a few bars where everyone was clapping, and then there was a sort of rumbling sound before all the flash mob finally broke out, every member starting the routine and singing.

_We are __young__! (Whoa!) We are young! (Whoa!)  
>We <em>_drink__, and we fight, and we love just because.  
>We are numb (Whoa!). We're on the run (Whoa!). And you're never gonna chase us down. We are young. (HEY!)<em>

The onlookers looked genuinely stunned as dancers continued to weave between them, some pulling unsuspecting victims into the dance with them. When everything was finished there was a huge round of applause. The spectators had tripled in number and they had raised quite an amount for the children's wish foundation.

As it all calmed down, the flash mob dispersed.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out breathlessly. He ran over to his boyfriend, flushed red and beaming. "That was so much fun!"

"Told you it would be." Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>Justin spent the rest of the day taking Blaine and Kurt around London. They visited the Tower of London. Blaine had researched some of the history before hand and was giving Kurt a mini tour, anything he didn't know filled in by Justin. They managed to reach the top of the tower but when it came to getting back down they all had to traverse a very narrow winding staircase that seemed to last forever.<p>

"Yes! I see a door guys, I see a door!" Nowacki shouted making everyone sigh with relief. This had to mean the end of the stairs right?

There was a creaking sound as Nowacki yanked said door open. "NOOOOO!" Nowacki wailed. "Not more stairs!" There was a collective groan after that.

Then it began to tip it down with rain just as they were all about to go into the London dungeons. Blaine pulled Kurt close as they both began to get soaked through and Kurt shivered from the cold. After about thirty minutes a man came out selling umbrellas. Kurt looked at him with deep annoyance.

"It's a bit too late for that now isn't it?" Kurt pulled away from Blaine long enough to prove his point.

The man selling umbrellas took no offence to this and just laughed. "You have a good point there."

They ate lunch on the steps outside a sea life centre, the London eye in perfect view as the Thames ran silently in front of them. The rain had cleared up by the time they had all left the London dungeons. Kurt had spent a while counting how many times he had supposedly 'died'. One was when they were put on trial for witchcraft and drowned. The second was when apparently they had all caught the plague when some crazy doctor lady was explaining the Black Death. The third time was during the fire of London and then the last one Kurt remembered had been a ride where they had simulated hanging at the end of the tour. Kurt had loved the beginning however, when they all had to walk through a maze of mirrors. If you got too close to some of them a light behind the mirror would turn on and something would jump out at you. Kurt caught a case of the giggles when Blaine bumped into a mirror and apologised to his reflection.

Justin came over and sat next to Blaine. "How are you finding London so far?" He asked.

"Well it's had a long and bloody past." Kurt mused, forking some of his salad into his mouth.

"True. I'm not even going to start on the history of Britain's parliament, but it included a lot of civil wars and a beheading of a king. What you've learned is only half of our history; the tower of London with the mysterious disappearances of the two princes; the torture the sibling rivalry. I took history for A level and when you learn about Philip the second as well its one hell of a relationship between England and Spain and even France. A lot of the wars were to do with religion. And then there's the Mid-Tudor crisis. It's all so interesting. Just not Philip. He was a square and extremely uninteresting." Justin looked at Kurt's blank face. "Sorry, I'm boring you."

"Actually, it's just a load of words to me." Kurt shrugged. "What's next on the list then?"

"Well, we've still got the Imperial war museum, the natural history museum, Madam Tussaurds, Science museum, Buckingham Palace, which will be a walking thing although the statue outside is pretty amazing. Houses of Parliament and Westminster Abbey. Big Ben's there to so... Cutty Sark museum, she's a galleon ship by the way. Oh, and here's one for Kurt; the Design museum, Fashion Textile museum. Hampton Court Palace is a fun place to go just to look. HMS Belfast is a war ship which is actually kinda creepy; supposed to be haunted by a little girl or something. St Pauls, oh I have to take you to Oxford street, so good for clothes shopping and..."

"Hang on; just how many museums are there? And how are we going to fit all this into one day?" Blaine laughed as he saw Kurt's increasingly widening eyes.

"There are over 240 museums in London. And as to fitting this all in, I have no idea, I've had to cut out going to see the sewing machine museum and Prince Henry's room." Justin looked disappointed. "It's hard when I want to show you so much in one day."

"It's okay Justin; I don't think I'd be too thrilled with looking round a sewing machine museum anyway." Kurt tried not to laugh as he patted Justin's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Justin asked seriously.

"He's sure!" The rest of the guys said together.

* * *

><p>It was nearing eight o'clock when they all got back on the train out of London. The sky was completely black now and the carriage they were in was empty except for them. Dior had fallen asleep whilst Jacob leant his newspaper on top of him. Nathan and Nowacki were playing football with a scrunched up piece of paper, kicking it about and running up and down the aisle between the two rows of seats. Aaron and Justin just sat and talked quietly together.<p>

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, completely exhausted from the day's activities. Just as Blaine had predicted, they hadn't been able to stick to Justin's list to which many of the guys were thankful.

"I'm going to kick myself for saying this, but I'm actually disappointed we didn't get to do everything." Kurt murmured sleepily.

Blaine smiled, reaching up to stroke Kurt's hair and lightly kissing the top of his head. "Yeah, I guess, but as long as we had a good time."

"I liked the parks. They were really pretty, they must look even better in the summer, when the grass is green and the flowers are all out and blooming." Kurt thought out loud.

"Maybe we can come back some time?" Blaine suggested.

"I'd like that."

"This is a line to Cockfosters." The intercom announced.

Suddenly the carriage erupted into laughter.

* * *

><p>Justin slowed down his car outside a school and parked it. "This is the last thing I wanted to show you guys."<p>

Blaine shook Kurt awake; he had fallen asleep against him in the back of the car. "Where are we?"

"This is my hometown; Aaron lives in the next town over. The posh place." Justin explained.

"Marlow isn't posh." Aaron snorted.

"Posher than here. Anyhow, this school is an all girl's school, not a private one mind. There's an alley way that runs just along the side and I want you and Kurt to take this torch," Justin through a flashlight over to Blaine who caught it. "And follow it all the way down, past the park, further down until you come to a road. There's an opening across the road; a concrete path then grass. Go through there and you'll see why it's such a special place." Justin smiled.

"Oh, and try and avoid the drug addicts and rapists." Aaron added.

Blaine gave Aaron a look. "What?"

"He's joking, we've been through there loads of times." Justin glared at Aaron.

"Then why aren't you coming with us?" Blaine frowned.

"Because it'll be a special moment for you and Kurt to enjoy, now go. We'll be waiting right here until you get back."

Blaine hesitated, before opening the car door and helping Kurt out.

* * *

><p>They found the alleyway and walked down it hand in hand, Blaine using the flashlight to light the way. There was a wire fence on their right and they could see the car park of the all girls' school. Further down were two tennis courts, then past that a playing field. Afterwards plants had started growing up the fence. The floor had become more uneven here and Kurt had to grip onto Blaine to prevent himself from falling.<p>

They had been walking for ten minutes until they were nearing the end. As they reached the road they saw the opening on the other side. The path sloped downwards onto grass and when they came out into the open, Kurt gasped. They were standing on top of a massive hill, grass stretched out as far as the eye could see, a few tall trees littered just at the top where Kurt and Blaine were standing. A worn dirt path twirled downward, leading to a slight dip where the hill levelled out slightly and a bench was placed in just the right spot. After this, the hill became steeper and a set of steps could be seen leading downwards towards a gate.

But this part wasn't the best. The _best _part was what lay before them. There was an ebony sky littered with stars and below that the light of the town glittered, becoming darker further out where there were mainly fields.

Blaine sat down on the bench, pulling Kurt with him. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close as they both enjoyed each other's warmth.

"This is beautiful." Kurt exhaled.

"It sure is." Blaine agreed, tugging Kurt closer until Kurt moved of his own accord to sit in Blaine's lap.

Kurt hooked his arms around Blaine's neck and brought his lips up, pressing lightly against Blaine's. Blaine smiled, using his fingers to lift up Kurt's chin, allowing them to trail across his skin lightly.

"I love you, for doing this, for taking me with you to England." Kurt breathed.

"I'm glad I did." Blaine brought Kurt closer, bringing his mouth to his as they shared an open mouthed kiss that lasted for a long time that felt like seconds.

Kurt's phone buzzed and he pulled it out to find a text from Justin.

**Welcome to Tom Burt's Hill, so named because this is where a man named Tom Burt (surprise surprise) buried his gold. Nobody has ever found it. I don't even think it's there so don't actually bother trying. **

Kurt showed Blaine the text and Blaine smiled. "I think I've got my gold right here." Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Okay Blaine, that was way too cheesy." Kurt slapped Blaine's chest teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine began tickling Kurt who wriggled about in his lap.

"Blaine, stop it!" Kurt giggled. "Cease and desist!"

Blaine obliged, sighing contentedly.

"We're going back tomorrow." Kurt stated.

"I know."

"I do miss home though, there's no place like it but I did like it here despite all the crazy English people."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived home after having said goodbye at the airport to Blaine when they both went their separate ways with their families. Justin would be coming back a little later on but that didn't mean he wasn't there for Kurt and Blaine's send off.<p>

The guys had brought party poppers and balloons to disturb everybody in the airport with. Nowacki and Nathan had promised they'd come visit to which Kurt begged them not to. Aaron told Kurt he _had _to stay in touch because having just Justin and the band of douche's to talk to really wasn't an option anymore after meeting Kurt.

Blaine had made good connections with the guys too as they exchanged guitar picks and Dior taught him one last inappropriate joke. They were then handed their suitcases and walked to as far as security would allow them without tickets. Kurt wondered why his suitcase was so heavy but he just figured it was all the new clothes he had bought.

Now Kurt was in his room he instantly collapsed onto his bed, allowing his body to sink into his mattress. Home sweet home. Just as he was drifting off to sleep he got a call from Blaine.

"Kurt, open your suitcase." Blaine shouted down the phone.

"Mmm? What, why?" Kurt mumbled sleepily.

"Just do it!"

Kurt got shakily to his feet and made his way over to where his suitcase was lying flat on the floor. Yawning, he knelt down; slowly pulling the zip across and flipping open the lid. What he saw made him blink a few times before he realised he wasn't dreaming.

Instead of Kurt's clothes was at least ten bottles of Heinz tomato ketchup, at least fifty bars of different types of Cadbury chocolate, bags of prawn cocktail flavoured crisps, Rainbow dust along with other arrays of highly sugary sweets, a teddy bear dressed as a beefeater, a mini Big Ben, an Oxford Dictionary, several postcards, a plush toy of a Route Master and a book on English history as well as several souvenirs from all the places they had visited, most of them cuddly toys. Kurt groaned as he picked up one of the post cards and flipped it over. It had a message written on the back:

_Dear Kurt,_

_Don't have a cow, we've sent your clothes in the post. And as for the Oxford Dictionary, we just ran out of ideas of typically English things to put in your suitcase. As for the not so English stuff, we just thought it'd be funny._

_Use everything wisely, _

_Love Michael and Nathan._

"Blaine." Kurt said after getting over the initial shock.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Michael?"

"I believe that's Nowacki's first name."

"Oh."

There was a long pause before Kurt spoke again.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with ten bottles of Heinz tomato ketchup?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tom Burt's hill is an actual place near where I live. It's awesome covered in snow and if you google it the pictures in no way do it Justice. I also know tons about my towns history. We were known for making chairs. And that's about it really.<strong>

**So, there we are, once again sorry for the wait, one thing lead to another and well you know how it is. And OMG! This week's episode XD lol. *SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT* Did any of you catch Blaine leaning over when the focus was on Finn? Yeah, he was kissing Kurt on the cheek which was cut yet they showed Finn and Rachel playing tonsil hockey... grrrr oh and I believe Blaine isn't going to be in the Valentine's Day episode I think so double grrrrr.**

**But yeah, funny episode, loving the swim team coach and Becky's inner voice XD so cute with the roses handing out thing and even Sue smiling when she handed Emma the rose made me tear up. And Bieste as well omg so cool. I hope Rachel says no. No offence to Finchel fans*END SPOILER***

It'sNotUnusual: **Haha, I don't mind long reviews, but yeah, we corrupt the younger years all the time, and like, have a go at them for pushing in the cue at lunch. I was like, grrr, but I'm not very intimidating because most of them are taller than me :\**

KurtandBlaineGleek: **Okay, here's what you do, turn up at the Glee set in a panda suit and pretend you're supposed to be there then wander around the set subtly getting into shots whilst filming is going on and disappearing before people realise there's something wrong.**

offtolimabean: **Reading your fic now XD will review once I've finished. **

B2isbetterthanB1: **All the single ladies, All the single ladies! Omg that came on at my friends party and we had all of us dancing to that and then Teenage Dream came on and I did the Warblers version of the dance. Aaron tried to then was like, wth am I doing, I don't know this?**

PrettyLittleScars: **Aw, I'm glad you like my OC's and jealous Blaine would be hot in the show, I just know it...**

mylisa777: **You know, I forgot completely about Karofsky knowing about Sebastian, note to self, bring that up later and Blaine will find out eventually and I love Kurt like much.**

TakeABow9**: No you rock more!**

**And on a further note, there seems to be a lot of Badboy!Kurt or like, Kurt being the overpowering person or like being really blokey, I can't explain it, but I just don't get it. I can't actually see Kurt like that especially after the line 'Blaine likes football. I like scarves.' And well most of lines... I don't know, it's just my opinion but Kurt just seems really cute and Blaine seems more of the protective type rather than the other way round... I mean Kurt is good when people are sick. Or like on advice if people are doing the wrong thing(Rachel and her nose), I can see him punching Sebastian, but not the whole football team, do you see what I mean?  
><strong>

**And now my little sister is like Blaine mad and then made the mistake of saying 'I find Kurt too girly.' My face then... you did not want to see it.**

**Any who, thank you reviewers! Haha and sorry sorry sorry for the long wait. **

TakeABow9

mylisa777

PrettyLittleScars

mid-morning rain

Phorce

rinasimone

Azrael Blood

ColferFan1217

B2isbetterthanB1

offtolimabean

leahmo34

Bethboop

KurtandBlaineGleek

Wolf Princess girl

It'sNotUnusual

**Review? Even though I've kind of failed you... sniff... Love Bertie xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is rather short but it's needed for my quest to find the plot. There are quite a few things I need to include so I'm trying to get my head around it but hey ho. Also I've included Blaine's dad slightly; a lot of fics have Mr Anderson as some sort of evil grrr parent, but I was thinking, maybe he should be more of a distant 'I'm not sure what to do' sort of guy. I don't know. I also haven't given names just in case Glee actually decides to introduce Blaine's family so erm yeah.**

**Warning: Fluffyish, language.**

**I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter but hey.**

**Without further ado, the chapter:**

* * *

><p>"M-morning Mr Anderson," Kurt was slightly taken aback when it was Blaine's father who opened the door and not his mother that morning. "Erm, it's rare for me to see you without a newspaper."<p>

Mr Anderson gave an unsure smile before standing back to let Kurt in. "Well the lady of the house is sick so I've had to wake everybody up for school today." He explained. Kurt was still a bit cautious around Blaine's dad, not being able to read him very well as of yet but he was working on that.

"Oooo, fun." Kurt said sarcastically.

"I'll say, I'm not used to this at all, the eldest is hell to wake up." Mr Anderson shook his head. "Speaking of which, there's a bucket of cold water with his name on it."

Kurt just laughed. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Probably not, by the way, I heard you're pretty good with remedies and what not, any advice on how to get rid of colds? The wife is driving me up the walls." Mr Anderson got out the washing up bowl from the sink after filling it with cold water.

"Well spicy food is good, makes the nose run you see, and if you boil some water over the hob and add some ginger and lemon juice into it, then add an orange and honey, keep it boiling until the water doesn't taste like water anymore then drain it, drink it and it should help. Even better if it's local honey. You know local honey works well for hay fevers? Two spoonfuls a day and gradually you'll start to notice a difference. Because local honey is made from pollen from local flowers so your body gets semi immune to them. Cool huh?" Kurt beamed. Mr Anderson getting advice from him? That was totally bonding.

"I'll keep that in mind, now if you excuse me." Mr Anderson made a groaning noise as he heaved the washing up bowl out of the sink. "I have a son to attend to."

Kurt followed Blaine's dad up the stairs, turning in the opposite direction from him when he reached the top and made his way to Blaine's room. A few seconds later hearing the splashing of water followed by a cry and swearing, Kurt turned before he had a chance to open Blaine's door. Mr Anderson literally sprinted out of his other son's room (which was rather funny seeing as he was in a suit) the now empty washing up bowl hanging in his hand and shut the door quickly as something crashed into it.

"I'm guessing he's awake now?" Kurt quipped, Mr Anderson looking up as he spoke.

"Next time I'm putting dye in the water, see how he likes that." Blaine's dad flicked the lapels of his blazer before making his way towards the stairs. "I bet your dad doesn't have any trouble from you."

"You'd be surprised." Kurt gave him a lopsided smile.

Mr Anderson nodded. "I have my doubts Kurt, really I do." He then made his descent, muttering about son's being totally useless.

As Kurt entered Blaine's bedroom he heard a shout from the bathroom then a ton of swearing that even rivalled Blaine's brother's from down the hall. Kurt, thinking the ceiling had collapsed or something ran to Blaine's en suite only to find him pulling at his eye and blinking rapidly. Kurt pulled Blaine's hands away making him jump having not noticed Kurt enter the room.

"Here, let me have a look." Kurt smiled, noticing the slightly blood shoot look in Blaine's eye. "What happened?"

"Toothpaste." Blaine grumbled.

Kurt stopped mid examination and gave Blaine an incredulous look. "How in the name of McQueen did you manage to get toothpaste in your eye? Stab yourself with your toothbrush?" Kurt meant it as a joke but the look on Blaine's face told him he got it in one. "Don't tell me you actually stabbed yourself in the eye with your toothbrush?" Kurt burst out laughing.

"Shut up Kurt, like you haven't done worse." Blaine growled, glaring at Kurt as he picked up a flannel and rubbed aggressively at his eye. It was official; Blaine was not a morning person.

Kurt blinked back the amused tears. "I'm sorry, but I just found it funny that oh so dapper you should do something as stupid as that."

"I know how to use a toothbrush as a weapon you know, Reform School?" Blaine threatened.

"That's if you don't kill yourself with it first." Kurt sniggered. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me," Kurt took the flannel from Blaine. "Before you agitate it even more." He explained. He then ran the cold water, wetting the flannel before making Blaine sit on the toilet and tilt his head back. Kurt looked at Blaine's eye, gently wiping underneath it, dabbing at the corners. When he was done he blew into it lightly, making Blaine blink. "Better?"

Blaine hummed, hooking his hands behind Kurt so that his fingers linked as they rested at the small of Kurt's back. "Much. Thank you; you'd be the perfect wife." He then winked as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You, Mister Anderson, are sorely mistaken if you think I'm going to be your wife." Kurt flicked Blaine on the nose.

"But you're so caring and well... motherly." Blaine insisted, burying his face in Kurt's stomach. "Plus you know I'm joking."

"And I am also older than you which makes _you _a toy boy." Kurt tried to tug out of Blaine's hold.

"You're older than me by a few months." Blaine snorted.

"And? I'm also better than you at fixing cars _and _I can use an actual weapon so it'll be _me_ protecting _you _when the burglars attack and I can climb scaffolding." Kurt ticked the points on his list off his fingers. "I also played a _very_ manly police officer."

Blaine laughed as he stood up, pulling Kurt closer so that their chests met. "Oh okay, mister, amazing with fashion and insists I be with the girls all the time, was scared of sex thinking the touch of the finger tips was enough, best friends with Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones, Wicked lover, best baker this side of Ohio, total bitch at times and all around adorable, but I'm not going to be the wife either."

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "How about we both be _men _therefore both be husbands." He suggested. "And I'll prove to you just how manly I can be. Also, last I checked I asked to go back to yours to 'do the deed.' "

"So we're getting married now are we? And I pushed for it first at the lockers then said you were hot." Blaine nuzzled at Kurt's neck playfully.

"Oh God no, Finn proposing to Rachel made me realise how stupid marriage is at this age." Kurt shook his head. "And actually I initiated it first when in your room asking why we didn't venture south."

"But if I still know you in the future and we've had fun with other people then meet again and decide 'you were the best time I'd ever had,' then can we get married?" Blaine babbled. "And then you blushed over me mentioning masturbation."

"Who's the hopeless romantic now huh?" Kurt placed his chin on Blaine's shoulder, his hair falling slightly out of place. "And that part doesn't count."

"Kuuuuuurt." Blaine complained.

"Fine, if Taylor Launer is no longer on the market I'll think about it." Kurt pulled back. "Like I said before once, I'll never say goodbye to you."

"Good." Blaine leant forward, placing a soft kiss against Kurt's mouth humming slightly causing a tingling sensation to pass through Kurt's lips and along his jaw.

"I talked to your dad this morning." Kurt said as they pulled away.

"Uh huh." Blaine let go of Kurt and went back into his bedroom, Kurt following and sitting down on the bed. Blaine picked up a jumper and began to put it on. "And how did that go?"

Kurt knew the relationship between Blaine and his father was still rather strained, but Kurt also knew Mr Anderson was trying to accept the idea, sort of. "Listen Blaine, I know he's not like my dad but a relationship with your parents is very important. Your dad was fine whilst talking to me, even asked for some advice." Kurt's face lit up and Blaine sighed as he stopped what he was doing and came over to sit next to Kurt. Kurt had his feet up on the mattress and his arms wrapped round his legs, his chin resting lightly on top of his knees.

"Listen Kurt." Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's back, allowing his thumb to rub small circles into it. Kurt looked up at him, waiting patiently. "Things with my dad... I mean building that car together..."

"Go on." Kurt reached up and began playing with the curls Blaine hadn't yet gelled down, wrapping one around his finger and letting it spring back before starting again.

"He'd definitely preferred it if I wasn't... If I wasn't gay, and I know it's the truth Kurt, and you can say it isn't all you want but talking to you was just a formality." Blaine looked at Kurt who refused to meet his eye, seeming mesmerised with Blaine's hair.

There was a brief moment of silence before Kurt spoke. "He's trying Blaine, and maybe you should too. You don't talk that much and maybe, oh I don't know, try bonding over something you pick out, I mean, my dad cooks with me because he knows it's something I like to..."

"I'm sorry Kurt but my dad and your dad are two completely different people." Blaine stopped Kurt before he could go on. "I doubt that would work."

Kurt exhaled sharply. "At least... think about it okay?" Kurt stood up placing a quick peck on Blaine's cheek. "Come on, finish getting ready we're going to be late for school."

* * *

><p>Kurt gets the phone call around lunch time. He is sitting at the table in the canteen talking animatedly with Mercedes and Karofsky while Blaine is sat conversing with Mike when a random ringtone Kurt hasn't heard before erupts from his phone.<p>

'_Rule Britannia, Britannia rules the waves.' _It then turned into a medley of Green Sleeves and Scarborough Fair, gaining Kurt some extremely odd looks. Blushing Kurt frowned at his screen, his mouth growing into a smile as he saw the name. Kurt pressed the answer button but before he could speak Nowacki's voice blasted through the speaker.

"Kurtie! Where you at?" Nowacki slurred. "How's Blainers?"

At the mention of his name, Blaine looked up along with the rest of the table as Kurt laughed.

"Are you drunk?" Kurt asked, holding in his giggles.

Nowacki hiccoughed. "Nah mate, we're all just dandy, right guys?" There was what sounded to be a cheer in the background.

"Well Nowacki, I'm kind of at school at the moment."

"You're at school? But its like, the night time and stuff." Kurt heard Nathan say.

"Well over here it isn't." Kurt stated as Blaine came over to join him.

"Put it on loud speaker so I can talk to them to." Blaine insisted. Kurt raised an eyebrow but did so anyway, ignoring the looks sent his way by the tables other occupants.

"Hey guys!" Blaine said. There was a collected shout of "Blaine!" From the other line.

"How much credit is this costing me?" Kurt couldn't help but say.

"Not as much as it's costing Nowacki!" Dior cried, bursting into laughter.

"Not cool man, not cool." Nowacki said. "Anyway dude's we like called you and stuff because we like," hiccough, "Wanted to tell you guys how awesome you were and shite, and like we have a message."

"We love you!" Nathan called.

"Sure you guys." Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt.

"No we really do, hey Justin! Over here, and bring Aaron with you!" They heard Dior shout.

"Whaz uuuuuuuup!" Justin's voice appeared.

"Did you know all you need is love?" Nowacki stated.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink." That was Aaron this time.

"Love lifts us up where we belong." Nathan sang.

"From where eagles fly over mountains high!" Jacob joined in.

"All you need is love!" Dior added then everyone went babadadaba.

"I was made for loving you baby you were made for loving me." Nathan made his voice sound comically deeper as both Blaine and Kurt tried not to laugh at the complete mix up of lyrics.

"The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee." Nowacki sang the next lines then stopped himself. "Hey, why did I have to sing that line?"

"Because you're a whore!" Dior bellowed loud enough for Kurt to instantly cover the speaker with his hand in case a teacher heard.

There was a muffled cry and thud indicating Dior had been tackled to the floor then it was Aaron's voice which came through the phone next.

"Hey Kurt, how's it going?"

"Fine but I have a suspicious feeling your friends have just freaked out my friends." Kurt admitted.

"Yeah sorry about that, fire water." Aaron offered as an explanation. "Everyone's drunk apart from me."

"Do you ever drink?" Blaine inquired.

"More than you've ever managed to." Aaron confessed.

"I would but Kurt is a very demanding boyfriend." Blaine dodged a swing from Kurt as Kurt said 'Am not!'

"Well I better love and leave you before we end getting blood on the floor." Aaron said, the sound of fighting ceased as a collective 'we love you!' came out the phone. Kurt and Blaine just laughed.

"Have fun with your hang overs'!" Kurt actually waved at the phone as he hung up then face palmed. Who does that?

"What the hell was that?" Puck demanded. "And what's fire water?"

"Our friends from England, and trust you to remember the fire water comment." Kurt crossed his arms.

"Whatever they're on I want some." Artie commented.

"Trust me," Blaine said. "You have no idea."

"Did you guys spend a week in a house of gay?"Santana said, ever the tactful speaker.

"Nope, just a house of innuendos and alcohol." Blaine shrugged.

"Looks like we're all going to England!"Puck declared. "What's the drinking age over there like, 18?"

"Puck, I doubt the whole of England is like that, it's just those guys were all kinds of crazy." Kurt grinned.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what is this?" Kurt nodded to Blaine who was sat on the floor in the choir room surrounded by a various assortment of biscuitscookies.

"Well," Blaine pointed to some brightly coloured rounded biscuits with a hole in the middle. "These are party rings; there are Wagon Wheels and Jaffa cakes as well. It's kind of what my suit case was filled with." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt picked up one of the Wagon Wheels. It was in blue wrapping and had a picture of an old Western style wagon on the front along with the words 'you have to grin to get it in.' Frowning, he opened the wrapper and took out the round, chocolate covered biscuit before biting in revealing marshmallow on the inside with a layer of jam in the middle.

"Wow, that's sickly." Kurt's eyes widened.

"And I have to eat all of these." Blaine sighed. "I am going to get so fat."

Just then, Finn walked in staring at the piles of chocolate covered goodness in front of him. "Dude, you're not going to eat all of that are you?"

"If you want some go ahead, in fact, take it all I have loads at home." Blaine grumbled.

Finn beamed, piling the lot into his hands until Santana turned up and knocked them all back to the floor.

"Do you think hobbit will say yes if you make yourself twice the size of the shire?" Santana snapped.

Finn looked down trodden at that.

"Hey, don't listen to her Finn; just run a couple hundred laps and you should be fine." Puck slapped Finn on the back.

"Or you could like, not eat everything all at once?" Tina added helpfully.

Kurt helped Blaine get up off the floor then they made their way over to a couple of seats at the back of the choir room.

"Thought about what you're going to bond with your dad over?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Please Kurt, not that again." Blaine shook his head. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Blaine, you _need _this. You can't just keep treating him like an acquaintance or live in student or something, he's your _dad_!"

"This has nothing to do with you Kurt so stay out of it okay?" Blaine said aggressively.

"Fine, if you want me to stay out of it, I'll stay completely out of it. No more dates, no affectionate actions, no seeing each other unless we're at school until you've had a proper conversation with your dad." Kurt sat back, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Kurt, that's not staying out of it." Blaine glared at him.

"Well if you can't make a simple date with your dad then you can't possibly make a date with me." Kurt scoffed.

"You're being totally unreasonable!" Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's knee but Kurt swatted it away.

"No touching Blaine. I meant what I said."

Blaine frowned, sitting back in his chair and sulking. "I bet Finn doesn't get this much trouble from Rachel." He mumbled.

"It's called hard love Blaine, deal with it." Kurt said stubbornly.

"You know what else is hard?" Sebastian sat down next to Blaine and winked.

Kurt looked at him, narrowed his eyes then stood up, walked behind Sebastian and yanked his chair out from under him resulting in Sebastian ending up on the floor with a loud thump. "You know I think the floor is pretty hard, am I right?"

"Bitch." Sebastian snarled.

"Only in your life sweetie." Kurt smiled before turning back to Blaine. "See you later hon, I think with all this time on my hands I'll go bond with Finn." He then walked over to his step brother who looked at him with confusion.

"Bitch." Blaine muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Kurt called.

"Only a wife would hear something like that!" Blaine shouted.

"You're not helping yourself!" Kurt warned although unable to keep the laugh out of his voice.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Oh Blaine, honey, dearest of mine, why ever would I enjoy this?"

* * *

><p><strong>To those of you who want my OC's to turn up in America, then I'd be happy to. I wonder what the Glee characters would make of them... hmmm... Oh and I had another strange dream last night which involved a captured dragon that later escaped and started eating everybody then the Glee people randomly appeared wearing purple with Mercedes going all diva walking around scaring people with a shot gun... strangely Kurt and Blaine weren't there... I'm scared :S <strong>

**Oh and I'm thinking about starting to buy cats now because I just know I'm going to die alone. Love sucks and I'm going to wear all black on Valentine's Day or at least spend it watching chic flicks and eating ice cream.**

ColferFan1217: **I think Kurt might give some ketchup to you if you ask him nicely **

Azrael Blood:** Yeah I was like, aww Blaine kissing Kurt, why didn't they show the whole thing? Sad face **

It'sNotUnusual: **Oh yeah terrorising the Y7 and 8's are fun. We have some really old toilets near our food tech room and we told them they were haunted XD One of my friends found a mini version of himself in Y7 and picked him up and walked around school with him for a bit until I caught him and told him to put the poor kid back. **

leahmo34 : **Yeah, so today I got him to hold the umbrella for me when we were walking into school seeing as he's taller than me. I don't live in London but outside it but I do go there in the Summer and when I went to see Wicked and Top Girls with school etc.**

Valkyrie Vamp : **I'd just pack chocolate haha, I'm not a typical Brit because I hate tea lol**

offtolimabean: **I tried reviewing but it wouldn't let me so I'm going to have to try using my Mum's PC to see if that will work. I sent you a message though. I now know what a Beta is lol, but I don't think I'd make a very good one but I might think about it. And sure, Kurt would love you to have some ketchup from him XD**

mylisa777 : **Like, when Glee met the English XP?**

TakeABow9 : **Yeah I was like, 'Why didn't you show us the kiss?' And don't worry, Aaron and I greet each other with, Aaron: Hey Potter, Hey Potter, Potter. And Me: Hey Draco, Hey Draco, Draco. Yeah we're that sad XD No you rock more!**

PrettyLittleScars: **Apparently us Brits are fun at festivals... **

KurtandBlaineGleek: **Mpreg? *Goes and reads* And Darren's back and there's still time before valentine's day so maybe... maybe... hmmm. Yep, they're called chips, fries are the skinny things you get from fast food restaurants XD And I hunt around for spoilers so err... what's the disturbing news? As for the MJ episode did you see what Sebastian does? Apparently it was Chris who pointed out Darren hadn't been, you know, yet so Ryan wrote it in. It's funny because Chris said he wouldn't wish the experience even on his worst enemy. And yay! Kurt stays, although I'm not sure if he'll still be a regular **

MahnaMahnaGleek: **Heya for when and if you manage to reach this chapter! You have like sent the review from chapter 20 so you might have got bored before you've reached this far but hey ho.**

**Thanks for the reviews! And for not getting bored of me yet XD**

MahnaMahnaGleek

KurtandBlaineGleek

PrettyLittleScars

TakeABow9

mylisa777

offtolimabean

Valkyrie Vamp

leahmo34

It'sNotUnusual

Azrael Blood

ColferFan1217

**Love Bertie xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the long time before the update, I've been pretty sick and now there's probably going to be another slow update again because I'm going to Poland to visit Auschwitz which, by the way will be**_** MINUS 18 DEGREES! **_**Apparently that's cold enough to stop my camera from working... My history teacher told me I was going to die. Yeah thanks' for that miss.**

**WARNING: Language I guess, and you have to have watched the MJ episode to like, understand and stuff.**

* * *

><p>"Wow dude, how much glue do you have?" Finn observed as soon as he got home.<p>

Finn had found Kurt in the sitting room sat crossed legged on the floor, an array of paper, string, beads and pens laid out in front of him along with quite a number of glue sticks.

"Huh?" Kurt looked up, gold glitter streaked across his face and pieces of paper trapped in his hair.

"The glue, Kurt, where'd it all come from?" Finn inquired as he dropped down on the couch behind Kurt.

Kurt picked up a pen and began scribbling animatedly on the paper. "I commandeered it from Art. That means borrowed by the way."

"Well as long as you didn't steal any chairs then that's fine; the school is in short supply as it is." Finn picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on.

"Yeah, any less chairs and we'd have to make a stand. Get it?" Kurt looked at Finn, grinning. At Finn's blank look, Kurt sighed. "Blaine would have gotten it."

"Why don't you tell Blaine it then?" Finn flicked through the channels as Kurt huffed loudly.

Kurt pouted, picking up a glue stick and angrily attacking the paper in front of him then flicking glitter at the page. "Because, Finn, that would be breaking my own rules."

Finn peered over Kurt's shoulder and laughed. "Well, by the looks of things you better hope Blaine caves. Is that, what, you're science homework?"

Kurt stared at his very creative plant cell, cursing when he realised he'd managed to spell out Blaine in glitter underneath the image he'd taken hours to create.

"That is it!" Kurt cried, jumping up and dusting his hands off.

"You going to phone Blaine?" Finn asked, without looking up from the TV.

"Nope, I'm making myself some potato smiley faces. They arrived in the post this morning from Nowacki so I thought I'd put some in the oven. Want any? He sent about ten bags." Kurt offered. "He said it's for the days I need a pick me up to help me smile even though he realises you can get them anywhere really. The faces, not the pick me ups."

"Erm sure, why not." Finn frowned with confusion, but hey, it was food right?

"Good, because we can have them with the tomato Ketchup that's in the fridge. Speaking of which, fancy a drink of tomato juice?"

"It's just going to be watered down tomato ketchup isn't it?"

"..."

"Well?"

"... Nooo."

"Then no thank you, it'll probably taste gross."

"Damn it, I liked it better when you were clueless."

"Please Kurt; you catch on after the third attempt."

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt win. He wasn't. But he really missed him... no, he wouldn't crack he wouldn't. Yet here he was standing outside his father's study, shifting nervously as he got up the courage to knock.<p>

There was no reply but Blaine went in anyway, closing the door behind him and turning to look at his dad.

Mr Anderson was staring at a computer screen, his glasses balanced on his nose and typing away until Blaine cleared his throat. Mr Anderson looked up, taken slightly aback when he saw his youngest son standing awkwardly in front of him.

"Blaine?" Mr Anderson quirked an eyebrow.

"Erm dad, I was erm, wondering if... err..." Blaine trailed off as his nerves caught up with him.

"Yes?"

"Would erm, you like to err, go and see a play with me or like a football match or something?"

Mr Anderson took off his glasses and studied Blaine for a while. Blaine refused to meet his gaze, finding the floor a great deal more interesting. What surprised him though was when his father started to laugh.

"Blaine, of course, in fact we could do both if you really wanted to." Mr Anderson agreed.

Blaine looked up for the first time, noticing his father was smiling made the corners of his own mouth twitch up slightly. He had not expected this at all.

"Well okay." Blaine grinned.

"Just find out when they're on and I'll arrange my schedule accordingly." Mr Anderson nodded, before putting his glasses back on and returning to his work.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn ignored the door bell, being too engrossed in Black Ops and eating their smiley faces. Kurt was beating Finn into the dirt so bad. The door bell went again and again until Kurt got annoyed and flung his controllers down.<p>

"I'm coming, for god's sake, insistent much?" Kurt cried, ripping the door open to reveal Blaine.

"I blame you for this." Blaine said, indicating the red mark on his forehead.

All anger in Kurt's face drained away leaving him with concern. "Oh my God, Blaine, your father... he didn't hit you did he?" Kurt dragged Blaine into the house, tipping his head back and kissing the red mark.

Blaine laughed, pushing Kurt away. "What? No! I was distracted and walked into a lamp post."

The look on Kurt's face then could turn milk sour. "And you interrupted my game for this? Thanks a lot Blaine now Finn's probably beating me seeing as I forgot to pause it."

"You don't like playing with Finn anyway, and I thought you'd be proud of me." Blaine shrugged his coat off, hanging it on the hook in the hallway.

"Who'd be proud of someone dumb enough to walk into lamp posts? I seriously doubt the fight club danger about you, honestly." Kurt crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"No proud of me because I talked to my dad." Blaine explained.

Kurt's face instantly lit up as he pulled Blaine over to the couch. "You have to tell me all about it."

"It wasn't a very long conversation but we've agreed to go and see a play and watch a football match together." Blaine shrugged, plonking himself down next to Kurt.

Kurt beamed, bumping his shoulder with Blaine. "See, who was right, go on tell me."

"You were." Blaine sighed.

"Damn right I was."

Blaine just rolled his eyes. Honestly, Kurt wasn't supposed to agree with him, that was not how relationships should work.

"Where's Finn?" Blaine suddenly looked around. He was pretty sure Kurt had mentioned playing a game with Finn yet the tyrannosaur was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know... Finn!" Kurt stood up, shouting. "How the hell can someone like Finn wander off without me realising? He's not exactly inconspicuous is he?" Kurt had his hands on his hips; in full mother, telling off my son, mode.

There was a thumping sound before Finn appeared again at the bottom of the stairs, a cell phone in hand and a rather confused look.

"It's Santana; she says we need to get down to McKinley as fast as possible." Finn huffed. "Of course, she didn't say it _exactly _like that. There was a lot of angry Spanish, and then she insulted me _before_ telling me."

"Look Finn, we don't need a long explanation." Kurt held up a hand to stop him from elaborating into even more detail. "Why do need to get to McKinley?"

"I don't know, but apparently it's important." There was some angrier Spanish coming from Finn's phone before he sheepishly hung up. "_Very_ important."

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he, Blaine and Finn ran into the choir room.<p>

Santana was just frowning at the whiteboard. They all turned and stared:

_**See ya public school losers! Hey Blaine, date still on, pick you up at seven.**_

"Date?" Was the first thing Kurt got from that message, turning to Blaine, his arms crossed and arching an unimpressed eyebrow.

"It's not a date." Blaine reassured Kurt.

"That's not the problem here gay one and gay two, that walking sex riot has been playing us the whole time." Santana snapped.

"How many times do you think I can say I told you so in one day? Care to answer that Blaine?" Kurt said bitterly.

"This is not the time to be smug Kurt, this is serious." Finn stopped Kurt before he could go any further. "So Sebastian has gone back to Dalton?"

"So it may seem." Blaine sighed. "He did keep saying he missed it, and the only reason he came here was to persuade me to come back to Dalton. They still can't believe I left to go to a public school."

Santana openly showed her distaste. "Oh, sorry we're not all preppy, born with a silver spoon up our arses, spoilt rich kids." She snapped.

"I'm not saying that like public school is a bad thing, I came here for a reason and I've never once regretted it. I have to say, the lack of 'code of conduct' you Glee guys have makes me feel a lot freer than being in the Warblers. But likewise the Warblers have things that I like too you know?" Blaine shuffled his feet about.

Kurt just shook his head, it seemed not even Sebastian could do wrong by Blaine, either that or Blaine was way too soft. "It's all right Blaine; I didn't like him here anyway."

"That's a shocker." Santana rolled her eyes.

"I guess that's that then." Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah, that's that." Kurt let his voice trail off as his attention returned to the board. Was it really?

* * *

><p>After the suggestion for MJ week, everyone was so excited and really getting into the spirit of it all. That was until the slushy incident. Kurt really hated Sebastian, <em>really <em>hated him. Well what's done is done and he can think of other ways to get back at Sebastian later.

"You know, now Rachel and Finn have left, I can now do this." Kurt got out of his chair and jumped up onto Blaine's side of the bed, clambering over his legs and twirling round so that he now sat on Blaine's other side.

Blaine just laughed at him. "Was that really necessary? You could have walked round you know?"

Kurt just sulked. "It was more fun doing it this way." He then looked at Blaine, his face falling to concern. "It was meant for me you know."

Blaine just shrugged. "I know."

"It should have been me, not you. I was the target and the entire Warblers were in on it. They must really hate me for making you transfer huh?"

"Kurt, they don't hate you. They might not have known who the intended target was." Blaine laid a hand on Kurt's knee, squeezing gently.

"Sorry, I'm making this about me." Kurt turned so that he was looking at Blaine fully, taking his hand in his. "I love you so much, even if you're currently patchy the pirate."

"Aw, well it's not every day I get to take a slushy for someone important is it?" Blaine reached up to stroke his thumb lightly across Kurt's cheek. "And patchy the pirate? Really?"

"What? It's like, poetic license, or something." Kurt insisted.

"No, it's unoriginal and been done to death." Blaine said with a smug grin.

Kurt just leant forward, planting a delicate kiss to Blaine's lips, careful of his eye and smiling as he pulled away. He then reached up and played with the top of Blaine's hair. "Changing the subject now but, do you want to know what I don't get?"

"What's that?"

"You've been in bed for all this time right?"

"Err, yeah."

"In your pyjamas."

"Yes."

"No visitors, you've had time to have showers etc etc."

"Kurt, where is this going?"

"Why do you still have gel in your hair? You aren't going anywhere, you haven't been to school either obviously, I'm the only one who sees you and what's the point in putting effort in when you're wearing pyjamas, so why the gel?"

There was a long pause before Blaine replied.

"I... don't know..."

"Oh dear Blaine, has this become like, a comfort thing or something?" Kurt leant his head on Blaine's shoulder and inhaled. "Or maybe it's just habitual. Hey, after your surgery do you think we can book you into rehab? Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm addicted to hair gel. I go through half a tub an hour and now I'm broke."

Blaine tugged Kurt's hair playfully. "That's not very nice, I'm injured you know."

"Obviously not injured enough for you to stop using hair gel." Kurt scoffed, trying to untangle Blaine's hair from its hardened prison.

"It's a weakness." Blaine whined.

Kurt pulled away and stared unblinkingly at Blaine. "I thought I was your weakness?" He smirked.

"I have never once said you were my weakness." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt just smiled, moving so he was kneeling in front of Blaine before leaning forward slightly so his nose brushed Blaine's. "Oh really?" he whispered.

Blaine swallowed. "Kurt..."

"Hold that thought, I promised the guys we'd talk to them on Skype." Kurt went to grab his laptop, leaning over Blaine's legs to get it. "They heard about your injury so wanted to know if you were okay."

"The guys?" Blaine frowned as Kurt flicked his laptop open and logged in. Almost instantly the screen erupted with the faces of Nowacki, Nathan, Aaron and Justin all shouting "Waaaazzzzz uuuuup?"

Blaine's eyes widened along with his smile as he tugged Kurt's laptop closer. "Hey guys! How are things over there?"

"Bloody freezing! Predicted snow on Saturday, supposed to start at 5pm and continue until Sunday morning." Justin grimaced.

"Ouch." Kurt nodded his sympathy.

"Why it didn't want to snow when I had an essay due in I don't know." Nowacki added.

"Because the snow Gods that be want you out of my house and not living with me until your 50, ergo, you need to pass college." Nathan pointed out.

"Speaking of living, are you guys in bed?" Nowacki frowned. "Not doing anything inappropriate I hope."

"Nowacki, I'm above the covers." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Nowacki!" Nathan thumped him over the head. "That was very impolite."

"Let's get to the point at hand." Aaron interjected. "Blaine, how are you?"

"A little scared to tell you the truth... what if the operation goes wrong and I don't get my eyesight back?" Blaine looked down as Kurt took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm guessing walk in circles for a while." Nowacki offered only to get hit by Nathan again.

"This is no laughing matter!" Nathan reprimanded. "And dude, don't worry about it, Dr Who made eye patches cool."

"Yeah, along with bowties, I see _loads_ of people wearing them around." Nowacki said sarcastically.

"I thought you stole your style from somewhere!" Justin teased, trying to get Blaine's mood to lighten up.

"What happened anyway, Kurt didn't give us much detail." Aaron asked.

"I'm guessing Kurt's told you about his undying hatred of Sebastian." Blaine stated.

There was a collective nod from the boys on screen as they reminisced Kurt's favourite person he regularly talked about (swore about) when Blaine and him were in the UK.

"He basically threw a slushie in my face." Blaine shrugged.

He was received by four blank looks.

"Is the ice they use in your ice drinks like proper big icicles or something, because I'm pretty sure the ones we have here will just give you brain freeze at best or perhaps, make you bounce off the walls." Nathan said.

Kurt shook his head. "No, he put rock salt into it. The actual target was me..."

"What. A. Knob." Nathan growled.

"For once I agree with you." Aaron crossed his arms and frowned.

"That's it, come on Nathan, we're flying over to Ohio right now to pay this prick a visit. Londoner style." Nowacki stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Sit down Nowacki, you're about as threatening as a one legged poodle." Justin yanked the guy back down.

"I'm from the dark side of London. Innit." Nowacki argued.

"Dude, your mum's an accountant and your dad's a solicitor; you did not grow up on the dark side of London." Aaron corrected.

"You guy's ain't the company you're worth." Nowacki sulked.

"Ain't ain't a word!" Nathan snapped.

"I just want to take that guy by his tie and..."

"Guys, please." Kurt laughed. "It doesn't matter, besides, I've already decided against violence."

"Now that's just being lazy." Nowacki complained.

"But still the right thing to do." Justin instantly agreed with Kurt. "Look, I've met these types of people before and the best thing to do is not let them have the satisfaction that they're getting to you."

"I'm just tired, you know? This seems to happen to me quite a lot and poor Blaine got into the middle of it. I guess I'd be nothing without him..."

"Awww." Blaine said, bringing Kurt into a hug.

"You guys are too sickeningly cute." Nowacki remarked.

"Yeah and you're useless, what is he good for?" Nathan said.

"Absolutely nothing!" Aaron and Justin chorused.

"Damn, I just got that song out of my head." Aaron glared at Nathan. "Thank's for that. I mean, they weren't even the right lyrics! It's war."

"Huh! Yeah. What is it good for?"

"ABSOLUTLEY NOTHIN!"

"SHUUUUT UUUUP!"

"Small Soldiers FTW!" Nathan grinned.

"I love that movie!" Kurt clapped his hands together.

"Does that have anything to do with the fact the guy in it is kinda good looking?" Aaron smirked.

"...Maaaybe." Kurt drew out. "Although Shia Labeouf is my favourite."

"Kurt! I thought I was the only one for you." Blaine said in mock disbelief.

"Please, you are no Shia." Kurt teased.

"Uh oh, do I sense a lover's quarrel?" Nowacki joked.

"It's Blaine's fault for not being Shia." Kurt huffed.

"Shia is like, the Prince of Douche." Blaine snorted crossing his arms. "And too old for you."

"I thought you were more like Jesse McCartney, who was also hot before he cut his hair off." Kurt noted.

"You know I've heard that somewhere before... Something to do with Harry Potter..." Aaron pondered. "Nope, can't think of it at this particular moment."

"So snow huh?" Blaine steered the conversation back to something more constructive.

"Yeah, and I bet we still have to go to college on Monday." Nowacki pouted.

"Dude, you should know by now that life sucks. Sod's law and all that." Nathan shrugged.

"But you do like the white stuff." Justin wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh totally, the white stuff is da bomb." Nowacki laughed.

"EWWW! Guy's was that an innuendo?" Kurt cried in complete horror.

"No, we were talking about snow, I don't know what sick mind you have." Nathan sniggered.

Kurt blushed profusely as Blaine chuckled. "Oh Kurt, you always fall for their tricks."

"Awaaaan, mummy's here!" A little girl shuffled into the room and Aaron turned to smile at her.

"Sorry, guy's we better go, my Mum is here to pick up my little sister. It was good talking to you though; I hope you feel better Blaine."

"And if that twat gives you any hell I'm coming over there and teaching him a lesson." Nowacki promised.

"Once again, one, legged and poodle." Justin reiterated.

"What 'evs. See ya, cap'n." Nathan saluted.

"Ha ha very funny." Blaine rolled his eyes before he and Kurt chorused a bye.

Kurt closed the laptop before turning to Blaine. "Soooo, feel any better?"

Blaine just laughed. "Somehow I wonder how those guys survive." Blaine shook his head. "But yeah, thanks."

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck, kissing softly at the skin there before yanking at the covers and bringing them up so that they covered Kurt along with himself.

"You know, I think the eye patch is really hot." Kurt hummed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Totally." Kurt then leant up to connect with Blaine's mouth, pressing lightly before pulling away. "Love you."

"Love you to."

* * *

><p><strong>So you guys, the MJ episode, like OMG! But did you notice that the Warblers were all in on it which means they might have known Sebastian was targeting Kurt, which means they resent him for taking Blaine away :O But Blaine saved Kurt! Awww there goes mister protective boyfriend for you. Heard a rumour, *maybe spoiler* don't know yet probably won't happen, that Kurt slaps Sebastian in the Regionals episode for tampering with his coffee. I was like YES! Can't see him punching Seb though, Chris would, Kurt wouldn't. *shrugs* But he might not which saddens me sorry, actually VIOLENCE IS NOT OKAY. Yep, that's what I meant. *cough* <strong>

leahmo34: **Unfortunately the guy I like probably only sees me as a friend, plus he's in love with the same girl for years so he doesn't really see anyone else if you get what I mean. **

Azrael Blood: **Don't worry, I'm going to fail my English class too so we can fail together. Who cares about struggle for identity in modern literature? Since when is Feminism the only struggle for identity (that's all our books seem to be about) honestly.**

mylisa777: **And Valentine's Day creeps ever closer. We have now renamed it 'Single awareness day' and spend most of our time glaring at the couples. Sigh.**

KurtandBlaineGleek: ** I think Kurt with a crush on the Spanish teacher is kind of cute. Hey he'll be lonely and miserable without Blaine there so might as well give him something to do XD It's harmless, plus heard that Blaine might actually be in the Valentine's episode for all of two seconds lol. I also heard about this episode that Kurt has a go at Rachel and Finn about them being engaged and how he knows he doesn't want to marry Blaine just yet when Rachel brings it up. And oh god the fantasies of meeting famous people just depress me so I gave up XD**

Satine de Sade: **I'm planning the perfect way to put Sebastian in his place. Heh heh heh.**

B2isbetterthanB1: **For some reason I love bitchy Kurt, don't know why just do.**

PrettyLittleScars: ** It's really tempting to have my OC's meet Sebastian...**

**Thanks for waiting guys, half term next week so everything should pick up from there. It snowed here and I couldn't go and have my party and Aaron has currently stolen my Glee DVD's and really needs to give them back because there's this massive hole on my shelf Also it was random Sebastian returning to Dalton but I thought it was relevant for everything to like, fit so...**

PrettyLittleScars

B2isbetterthanB1

Satine de Sade

KurtandBlaineGleek

mylisa777

Azrael Blood

leahmo34

ColferFan1217

gLeekedOut

becca579

**Love Bertie xx**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: So you guys will be my Valentines right? Because the road to being a lonely cat lady is paved in fur and frankly, one cat will be enough. And probably a Dulux dog. (don't know the proper name for it)**

* * *

><p>"So I brought you some magazines," Kurt dived into his bag, pulling out at least fifty different articles. "A game boy, colour <em>and <em>advanced, a Nintendo DS, a PSP, I've borrowed most of these from other people by the way. A selection of games of course, oh and about five books and a portable DVD player with a selection of DVD's and..."

"Kurt, please slow down!" Blaine chuckled, laughing harder when Kurt looked at him with a confused expression. "I'm going to be in the hospital for a couple of days, not years!"

Kurt was sat on the chair by Blaine's hospital bed surrounded by all the items he had pulled out his 'Mary Poppins' bag (seriously, how did he fit all of that stuff in there?). Cards and flowers were spread around the room from all the New Directions and The Warblers as well as a few cards sent over from the guys back in England.

"I just thought you'd get really bored." Kurt pouted.

Blaine shook his head, smiling all the same as he opened up his arms to Kurt. "Come here you."

Kurt grinned, plopping his bag down onto the floor and jumping up to snuggle into Blaine's arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I started work today you know." Kurt announced as he pulled away to sit back down.

"How was it?" Blaine asked, sitting up and giving Kurt his un- divided attention.

"Well I managed to burn myself making my first coffee so they shoved me on the register. I soon got the hang of everything though. I think they're going to let me have another go behind the counter tomorrow."

"Kurt, that's great!" Blaine beamed. "So, anything happen while I was away?"

Kurt instantly blushed as he thought back to the week's events, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. "Mr Schue invited his Spanish teacher to Glee club," Kurt started playing about with the bottom of his jumper, not making eye contact with Blaine. "And he told us it was better to learn Spanish through song and erm, he sang sexy and I know it. In Spanish."

"That go down well?" Blaine smirked as Kurt turned even more red.

"A little."

"Kurt, you're blushing." Blaine teased.

"He was hot okay?" Kurt snapped. "But I think it was more because of the accent, I mean, I prefer you obviously but he was like so exotic, and get this!" Kurt looked up, excitement spread across his face. "He's McKinley's new Spanish teacher and now Mr Schue is teaching history. Here's what I don't understand. Mr Schue spoke like fluent Spanish since, well like forever and apparently he can no longer understand and say any Spanish at all, weird huh?"

"That _is _weird. There is such a lack of continuity in this show." Blaine crossed his arms. "The writers seriously need to make up their minds."

"Wait, what was that?" Kurt frowned.

"What was what?"

"What you said just now."

"I just said that I guess I'll get to meet this new teacher when I get back to McKinley." Blaine repeated.

"Right, that's what I thought you said. Sorry, my hearing has been a little off since Mr Schue tried to sing in Spanish."

"Yikes." Blaine cringed.

"I know right. Oh and I almost forgot!" Kurt dived into his coat pocket, (he had thrown it over the back of his chair when he arrived) and brought out his phone. He flicked through his texts before finding the one he wanted and presented it to Blaine.

"Wow, that's... is that Tomburt's Hill?" Blaine stared at the snow covered hills; the bench where Kurt and Blaine had sat on was now occupied by a woman and man made entirely out of snow, huddled together with smiles made of pebbles.

"The one and the same," Kurt made Blaine scoot over as he pushed himself into Blaine's side, leaning in to study the tiny picture on his phone, his hand brushing against Blaine's as he did so. "Nowacki sent it to me a couple of hours ago. Apparently it snowed quite a lot on Saturday. What are you doing?"

"Asking Nowacki to make a snow angel." Blaine mumbled, beginning to text.

Kurt laughed when Blaine finally handed him back his phone. Five minutes later and there was a reply.

"He said no because it'll get his clothes wet."

"Aww." Blaine pouted. "Wait, what are you texting back?"

"That you're crying because he said no." Kurt replied with a blunt expression.

"Wait, you can't text that!" Blaine whined, leaning over Kurt to try and take his phone away.

"Done and sent." Kurt cried triumphantly. "And stop moving, you're injured."

"Kurt, if I move it's not going to have any effect on my eye." Blaine rolled his good eye, grabbing Kurt around his waist and practically pulling him into his lap.

"Blaaiiinee!" Kurt complained as Blaine kissed his neck. "B-Blaine, th- that, t-t-tickles." Kurt giggled, wriggling about. "S-stop, I've got a text back. It's from Aaron," Kurt frowned. "He says 'Sorry.' That's strange." Kurt's phone buzzed again moments later, this time the message was from Nathan. I picture message. Kurt snorted as he showed Blaine the image of Nowacki lying in the snow in just his boxers.

"Well he did say he didn't want to get his clothes wet." Blaine observed.

There was a long pause where Kurt began to play with Blaine's fingers nervously.

"What's wrong?" Blaine nudged Kurt's forehead with his own, interlocking their fingers properly to stop Kurt fidgeting.

"Finn and Rachel are engaged." Kurt said out of the blue.

"Yes. And?" Blaine said when Kurt didn't say anything else.

"I just don't understand, Finn doesn't realise just how talented he his, he's just giving all this up because he thinks all he's good for is living in the shadow of Rachel and it's not fair, I mean, he said he would look at the college leaflets but..."

"Kurt," Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently. "You've done all you can other than tying him up and dragging him to college or locking him in a basement or persuading Rachel to go and elope with that Jesse guy you told me about..."  
>"Wait, do you think I'd be allowed to do any of those things?" Kurt said hopefully.<p>

"You're not getting my point Kurt," Blaine looked unimpressed. "Listen, if Rachel and Finn want to get married then that's their choice, you can give them a push in the right direction but mostly it's up to them."

Kurt sighed. "I guess. You know Rachel asked what I'd do if you proposed to me." Kurt started picking at Blaine's sleeve, not making eye contact.

"And what did you say?" Blaine said, suddenly curious.

"I didn't say anything. I guess either way it'd be a wrong answer."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek gently. "Who knows what will happen but we just need to think about now, not next, you know?"

"I guess." Kurt looked up as Blaine cupped his face and brought their mouths together, moving Kurt's lips open to deepen the kiss.

"Mister Hummel, we need to prep Blaine for surgery now." A nurse walked in making them both jump as she started picking up all of the objects Kurt had left all over the floor. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to go now."

Blaine looked at Kurt, disappointed as he leant forward to kiss him lightly. "I'll see you when I'm allowed okay?"

"It's a date."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, your order should be ready in a few minutes." Kurt smiled politely as the customer shifted away to wait for their coffee.<p>

"Well Kurt, I have to admit, that Lima Bean apron suits you. Adds to your gayness, speaking of which, are you wearing girl clothes again?" Kurt looked up into Sebastian's stupid smirky face.

"May I take your order?" Kurt cocked his head to one side, un-phased by Sebastian's comment.

"The usual, try not to mess it up hon." Sebastian winked, leaning across the counter. "How's your boyfriend."

"He's doing great, thanks' for caring." Kurt's smile was filled with ice and dripping with sarcasm.

"That's good. How long have you been working for then Kurt? Not long I presume seeing as they haven't fired you yet." Sebastian leant on the counter while Kurt pressed the amount he owed into the cash register. "And how about a cookie too, I'm feeling daring today."

"And here's me thinking we could be friends." Kurt replied. "And at least I earn my money and don't live off mommy and daddy."

"Now Kurt, _your_ tiny public school brain may not mind working here forever, but I take no pride in being in a place unworthy. Of course it'd be expected from you; public school kids aren't meant to achieve."

"Not everyone who achieved went to a private school Sebastian. In fact, I'll probably be more likely to survive on my own while your pushing pencils under some family member until your forty. You'll marry a rather predictable choice; live in a uniform house down a uniform street where not even a single blade of grass is different from the others. You'll do the same thing day in day out until the day you die, an extremely, uneventful, totally ordinary death in comfort and luxury without ever having strayed from the path your parents set out for you." Kurt leant his cheek on his hand, staring at Sebastian through his lashes innocently.

"My, my Kurt, aren't we the foreseer of crud. I'll tell you exactly what's going to happen. You'll go to college, pass with second rate scores. You'll try to get a job in Broadway, maybe as an extra but after a while you'll realise you aren't getting anywhere and in the end you'll end up in an office for the rest of your life just like everybody else while I earn the big bucks." Sebastian leaned in closer. "And do you know what the best part is? You won't have Blaine. Your love life will be filled with butch guys all wanting to keep you in the house like the girl you are."

Kurt snorted. "Sweetie, you won't know what a relationship is even if it was dressed as a pink banana and jiggling about in your face. You're so intent on flirting with other people's boyfriends and being a complete slut I wonder why you don't go around wearing a price tag round your neck."

"Kurt!" Kurt jumped as his manager appeared behind him.

"S-sir! I- I..."

"I think your new employee isn't very good with etiquette manager, I hope you made the right choice to hire him, can't have him talking to customers like that can you?" Sebastian quipped.

"Sir, it wasn't my fault I..." But the manager stopped Kurt before he could finish.

"Kurt that was extremely inappropriate! I am so sorry sir; I'll have a _thorough_ chat with our employee." The manager narrowed his eyes at Kurt who hung his head in defeat.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Kurt looked up as he recognised the voice. His eyes widened in both relief, shock and shame as Justin came over, coat still on and scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Aaron was with him, looking suspiciously at Sebastian and Kurt's manager.

"It seems our new employee isn't all what you said he'd be." The manager addressed Kurt who refused to look at Justin, ashamed that Justin and Zoe had pulled so many strings to get him this job and he had probably already blown it on his second day. "And you're back early; I'd have thought the planes would be delayed due to the snow. Even if you are here, you're not supposed to be back at work until next week."

"I came to see how Kurt was getting on." Justin studied Kurt with a worried expression, Aaron doing relatively the same as he spoke up.

"Heard you're a finalist at NYADA Kurt." Aaron carefully looked at the customer who was apparently the one giving Kurt a hard time, noticing the sudden surprise on the snarky guy's face, with a sense of satisfaction he continued. "Thought I'd come back with Justin to give you a few tips seeing as I go to RADA myself."

Kurt stared at Aaron in confusion. Didn't he realise how much trouble Kurt was in?

"Kurt isn't doing very well I'm afraid, I suggest we let him go." The manager hinted, eyeing Kurt and pretending Aaron hadn't said anything.

"You know that's not your call to make is it Jason? You may have been put in charge while I've been away but I'm back now and you're back to being a stand in." Justin almost growled. "I'm sure Kurt has a viable explanation as to why he acted how he did."

Kurt blinked. "Wait what?"

"So I was insulted by your employee and you're letting him off?" Sebastian exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Sir, but Kurt is our new employee so we do allow some lee way and if I ask the rest of my company, I presume he is not the only one at fault." Justin turned to the other customers in the cue who all nodded in agreement. "Now, I am sorry for the inconvenience we may have caused and you may have your order free of charge." Justin then smiled warmly before motioning Sebastian away from the counter. Once Sebastian was out of ear shot he turned to Kurt. "You may go on your break now and Jason, back to work."

* * *

><p>Justin pushed a cup of coffee towards Kurt whilst he and Aaron sat down in front of him. Kurt was trembling slightly from either anger or fear, he didn't know. That was a close call and if Justin hadn't shown up...<p>

"Kurt, are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Erm, yeah, I-I guess. God I feel so stupid!" Kurt put his head in his hands. "I let him get to me _again _and it almost lost me my job."

"It's fine Kurt, really, and besides, no matter where you work they wouldn't let you go _that_ easy. Unless you're boss is a total ass." Justin reassured him.

Kurt looked up and eyed Justin suspiciously. "Speaking of boss, since when were you the manager of the Lima Bean?"

"Pretty cool huh? I'm the youngest manager ever." Justin gloated even though it probably wasn't true. "And I kind of like, own the place."

Kurt's jaw almost hit the floor. "O-own it? How the hell do I end up knowing so many convenient people?"

"Well I don't exactly own the shop, but the guy who does is my Dad's business partner so." Justin shrugged. "I do get to call the shots."

"Thank you, I mean, talk about excellent timing." Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides, I needed to be back, can't spend too long away from my coffee house, especially when I've left Jason in charge." Justin said.

"So Kurt, NYADA?" Aaron changed the subject to something lighter.

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous about that." Kurt admitted.

"Don't be, it'll be fine, I've come here to offer my services after all." Aaron said.

"Yeah, and left my house at the mercy of Dior and Jacob and most probably Nowacki and Nathan even though they live somewhere else." Justin grumbled. "I only left England to live here because I knew you'd be there."

"Please, the house won't be gone when I get back in a week." Aaron scoffed.

"It won't be gone but most probably will be blackened to a cinder and still smoking." Justin countered.

"So they didn't want to come over too?" Kurt asked.

"Oh they wanted to come over." Justin corrected.

"We just didn't tell them I was going." Aaron shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So you suddenly went missing. Won't they get suspicious?" Kurt questioned.

"Don't worry about it, I told them I was called for a movie part and would be away on location for a while."

"Will that actually work?" Kurt wondered out loud.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion outside and all heads turned to look out the windows.

Justin groaned and wiped a hand across his face in annoyance. "Apparently not."

Picking up their coffees, all three of them left the coffee house to the commotion outside which, to Kurt's complete shock, was a fight between Nowacki, Nathan, Puck and Finn.

"Okay, all I'm saying is there is this rather empty looking car park all around you, yet you had to go and choose the space right next to my car!" Nathan explained rather slowly.

"What, is your name on it or something? Go back to wherever poncy place you're from because I'm not afraid to go all badass on you." Puck threatened.

"Dude, what the hell is a car park?" Finn frowned.

"It's the same as a parking lot. It's not too hard to work out dumbass." Nowacki rolled his eyes.

"What'd you just cool my man?" Puck gripped the front of Nowacki's shirt as Dior and Jacob got out of the car to see what all the fuss was about.

"Okay, hold it!" Kurt yelled, pushing his way through the circle. "Puck, put Nowacki down, Finn, stop glaring, if the wind changes your face will stay like that."

"KUUUURRRT!" Nathan and Nowacki yelled, instantly ignoring their fight and tackling him to the ground. Jacob just shook his head and rolled his eyes as Dior joined the pile. Puck and Finn gave each other strange looks and Aaron and Justin tried to tear apart the group of flailing limbs on the floor.

"You know these losers?" Puck looked at Kurt disapprovingly.

"Losers? Alright, I'll show you who the loser really is once I go all London back streets on your sorry behind!" Nowacki lunged forward as Nathan held the back of his shirt lazily stopping Nowacki from moving with little effort. "Let me at him!"

"Nowacki. One legged poodle. Just a recap." Justin said.

"Yeah, they're the people I stayed with in England. Justin's friends." Kurt explained. "It was only supposed to be Aaron but I'm guessing they found out."

"Damn straight we did." Nathan said.

"We're really sorry Aaron, we tried to stop them, we really did." Dior apologised.

"And yet here you are." Aaron said, unimpressed.

"_I _tried to stop them. Dior said 'no, don't go' then jumped on the plane with them anyway. I only came along because they'd all end up in Australia if I didn't. _I'm _the smart one." Jacob announced.

"Please, you were the one who went online and booked the flights out here." Nowacki rolled his eyes.

"At least I did something! I bet you forgot to pack clean underwear!" Jacob snapped.

Nowacki's face turned white. "Oh my FSM, I think I did as well!"

"FSM? Really?" Nathan shook his head.

"What? It was in honour of Blaine's new look. You know, the flying spaghetti monster religion, pirates are a theme, get it?"

"You. Are. An idiot."

The fighting carried on as Puck and Finn looked on in horror. Okay, so the New Directions tended to fight all the time but these guys seemed ridiculous.

"Well then Puck, Finn, meet Nowacki, Nathan, Dior and Jacob. You already know Justin and this is Aaron." Kurt indicated everyone.

"Dude, are they always like this?" Finn's eyes widened.

"Indubitably." Aaron nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, sorry I can't write much in the way of answering you guys because I'm now off to the hospital to have a go at the disaster child that is my friend who decided to act all stupid and fall off his scateboard and fracture his elbow. Sigh. Honestly.<strong>

**oh and *spoiler* when they sing Love Shack tonight I bet anything Kurt and Blaine will be on opposite sides of the room or there will be like, very little interaction. If I'm wrong, I will update a chapter Thursday latest and spend all day writing it tommorow. Also, my guess is the guy in the Gorilla suite is either Karofsky or the new character that Samuel is playing and Kurt's sectret admirer is Alex from the Glee project. Just a guess.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Love Bertie and happy Valentine's Day! (grrr, now to go watch horror movies and eat ice cream)**

Eggs and Ham

KurtandBlaineGleek

offtolimabean

leahmo34

EllaCrain

PrettyLittleScars

mylisa777

ColferFan1217

R5Fanatic

Azrael Blood

CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: What's this? A chapter you say? Really?**

**WARNING: Oh so fluffy and tiny bit of language but that's about it really.**

* * *

><p>"So, was it a nice surprise?" Blaine looked smugly at Kurt as soon as they got into his car. The party had ended and finally everyone was going their separate ways, Kurt and Blaine going back to Blaine's house.<p>

"It was, oh my God, and how long did it take you to find a heart shaped eye patch, seriously?" Kurt gushed as Blaine laughed.

"I have my connections. I thought it was a nice touch, you know, ripping it off and going, hey look guys I'm not blind!" Blaine buckled himself in, Kurt doing the same as the car roared into life.

"I wonder if you have super amazing vision in that one eye now." Kurt pondered.

"As long as I can see you perfectly clear then I wouldn't really care." Blaine grinned, turning out the parking lot.

"Cheesy much my fine Warbler?" Kurt teased.

"I'm just a hopeless romantic." Blaine winked as he turned right. "You know, for a minute there I really believed you weren't going to sing with me."

"Please Blaine; I'd take my pink sparkly microphone to your pink sparkly microphone any day."

"I'm pretty sure they were red, you know, Valentine's Day, red hearts."

"Nope pink."

"No, definitely red."

"You have just had eye surgery you know."

"Which is why I'm right. Don't question my superior colour detecting skills Kurt, because you can't win."

"Says the guy who wears bright neon yellow glasses."

"Precisely why I know the microphone was red."

Kurt just rolled his eyes and leaned forward to turn the radio on. It was to their amusement that the first song that burst out of the speakers was in fact Love Shack and they both looked at each other cracking huge knowing smiles.

"It seems even the radio is applauding our vocal activities from tonight." Kurt hummed.

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked through the front door, Kurt was tugging at the front of Blaine's shirt with both hands, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Blaine blinked in surprise before melting into it, his hands going to Kurt's waist and bringing him closer.<p>

"You know, I really, _really_ like you in that song." Kurt whispered, his voice sending vibrations across Blaine's lips.

"I believe the best part was yours." Blaine leant forward, kissing Kurt's jaw softly. "Tinn roof, rusted. Totally hot. I do however, wonder what happened to my baby penguin."

"He's still here, underneath all the layers." Kurt joked as Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's arms.

"Yeah?" Blaine took Kurt into another kiss, biting down experimentally, Kurt sighing as he mirrored the actions.

"Yeah."

Blaine grinned, taking Kurt's tie in one hand like he had done before, as he pulled Kurt towards the bedroom. "Shall we try and find this penguin?"

* * *

><p>The couch seemed to be comfier than usual, Kurt lying between Blaine's legs, his back resting against Blaine's chest as one of Blaine's arms cuddled his waist and the other ran through his wet hair. Kurt snuggled closer, curling his legs up to his chest, feeling Blaine's warmth as his own. He had on a pair of Blaine's pyjama pants and a large T-shirt with a little canary design on the front. Apparently Blaine really liked his Warbler merchandise.<p>

Blaine himself was wearing something similar, but instead of the T-shirt it was a tank top. He seemed to own plenty of those. Maybe Kurt should consider buying one.

The TV murmured on in the background. They had chosen to use the one in the living room rather than the one in Blaine's room because it was bigger although the real reason would probably be that the couch allowed them closer contact. Kurt loved Blaine's couch. It was soft and you instantly sunk into it as soon as you sat down. Getting up again, now that was the problem.

Kurt was trying not to think about Karofsky. He had been flattered but seriously; the guy had just been confused. He found the gesture endearing but Kurt knew he could never be anything more than friends after what happened last year. Then there was that guy who seemed rather curious about the two of them. That blonde guy with the black top on. Had it been fear in Karofsky's eyes? What was going on? Kurt didn't know the full story and had been really tempted to talk to him. Karofsky had left before Kurt could question him and the guy who had been sitting there just raised his glass at Kurt and winked. What the hell was that all about? Not to mention Kurt's anxiety about Sebastian earlier that week. Kurt had decided not to tell Blaine about that incident. He had also decided not to tell Blaine about the guys coming over. It had taken all his cunning and persuading skills (and Aaron's and Justin's) to stop the guys storming the hospital. He wanted Blaine for himself for a while first.

Kurt sighed deeply, Blaine stopping his fingers moving through Kurt's hair and reaching down to lift Kurt's chin up so they were looking at each other. "What's up?" he was worried. Kurt hadn't said anything for a while now and he usually talked through the movies.

"I missed you." Kurt peered at Blaine through his eyelashes, blushing as he turned his body round, resting one hand on Blaine's thigh and the other on his chest.

"I missed you too." Blaine reached up and cupped Kurt's cheek, pressing their lips together gently, moving his hand round to the small of Kurt's back as Kurt manoeuvred himself so that he was now kneeling in front of Blaine otherwise the position would've been too awkward. Blaine pushed against Kurt's back lightly, Kurt allowing the force to happen moving up so he was balancing on just his knees. But then Blaine pulled away and Kurt whined from the loss of contact as he sat back down onto his feet.

"Kurt, there's something else isn't there?" Blaine ran his fingers through the side of Kurt's hair as Kurt ran his own over Blaine's wrist, the touch tickling his skin.

"It was handled so, everything is fine." Kurt smiled reassuringly, moving to continue what they had been doing before, only Blaine stopped him with a simple tug at the back of Kurt's shirt.

"No, tell me what's wrong."

"But Blaine, I..."

"Tell me what's wrong." Blaine ordered his tone serious and unmoving.

Kurt swallowed. "I almost got fired." He mumbled, looking away.

Blaine blinked. "Why?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt." Blaine warned.

"Because I insulted Sebastian and my manager over heard okay? Besides, he started it." Kurt sulked, crossing his arms.

Blaine just laughed. "Kurt, trust you for being you. Listen, you have to learn by now that Sebastian likes to get a rise out of you and you being, well you, like to win and frankly, your insults are extremely amusing. Yes the guy is a bum, but you've got to..."

"Be the bigger person, I know. I was the bigger person when Santana taped his confession though, so give me that credit."

Blaine tapped Kurt's nose and chuckled. "Of course dear, anything you say."

Kurt swatted Blaine's hand away. "Don't patronise me, I'm older than you."

"Only by a few months."

"But academically I'm above you by a year."

"Oh really?" Blaine leant forward making Kurt move back.

"B-Blaine." Kurt complained as Blaine didn't stop, Kurt ending up laying down flat on the couch giving Blaine the perfect exposure for tickling. "S-stop, p-please I give! I give!" Kurt squirmed about, yelling and laughing and crying all at the same time.

"So I win?" Blaine was relentless, not stopping despite Kurt's discomfort.

"Y-yes, You win, you win!" Kurt cried desperately.

"I always win." Blaine said with satisfaction. He leant down and kissed Kurt's nose before moving down to pepper more kisses across his jaw then finally connecting their lips. Kurt allowed Blaine to press into him as the kiss deepened and he curled is fingers into Blaine's un-gelled curls, relishing in this rare opportunity.

"I think you win though." Blaine said surprising Kurt.

"How come?" Kurt's words came out breathless from the kissing.

"Your amazing people skills allowed you to realise that Sebastian was a pri..."

Kurt dragged Blaine down again, swallowing his words. "That makes me right, not a winner."

"I just admitted that you won, and now you're denying it?"

Kurt just nuzzled into Blaine's chest. "Somehow I like it when you win."

* * *

><p>The Andersons' returned home to find Blaine and Kurt asleep on the couch, Kurt resting his head against Blaine's chest curled up on his side whilst Blaine was on his back, his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt and breathing softly. With a smile, Mrs Anderson fetched the duvet from Blaine's room and draped it over the sleeping pair. She then turned off the TV and the light before they all went up to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was emptying his locker when he heard them. Spinning round on the spot he came face to face with one of McKinley's jocks holding one of their favourite cups.<p>

"Your boyfriend back then Hummel." The jock sneered.

"Erm yeah." Kurt's eyes flickered to the cup and back. "Where's yours?"

The jock growled. "Hummel..."

"Kurt!" Blaine came running over, apparently not noticing the jock and his slushie. "You left your text book in the science lab and..."

"Looks like I can hit two gays with one ice fist." The jock smirked.

Blaine's face hardened into a glare as he turned round. "What's your problem?"

"Trying to be all tough huh? Why should I be scared of a shorty like you?"

"Because if you throw that slushy come lunch time I'll have my tea and will repay the favour." The jock turned to find Aaron standing there, his arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. "I'm not sure what would be worse, the scolding heat or the cold, want to test it out? Speaking of which the bell's about to go for lunch in a sec."

The jock pondered this for a second, before realising it wasn't worth it and stalking away.

"Aaron, you don't like tea." Kurt whispered once he knew the jock couldn't hear him.

"I know, but thanks to the stereotype I can get away with it." Aaron shrugged.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Justin?" Blaine asked as they all walked towards the canteen. Kurt had recently filled Blaine in on the events that had occurred outside the Lima Bean.

"Justin's working so I took the guys for a walk because they were misbehaving at the hotel then I lost them." Aaron explained as they walked through the canteen doors.

"How on earth can you lose Nowacki and Nathan? I can understand Dior and Jacob but those two..." Blaine exclaimed.

"They're like a walking circus, seriously, they attract attention wherever they go!" Kurt agreed.

"They are also extremely sneaky." Aaron confessed.

They all sat down at the New Directions table most of them staring at Aaron in confusion seeing as only Finn and Puck actually knew who he was.

"Who the hell are you?" Santana demanded.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Aaron." Aaron introduced himself.

"Another Limey huh?" Santana observed. "Sue's going to be ecstatic." She added sarcastically.

"Well that's Santana, her girlfriend Brittany, Arty, Mike, you know Finn and Puck, Rory, we recently acquired Joe, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Sugar and..." Blaine listed.

"Rachel." Rachel stretched out her hand. "Are you new here? Want to join the Glee club? We're about to go to regional's but you can probably join afterwards. It doesn't matter if you can't sing; you can still be back up."

Aaron just laughed. "Sorry, I'm a bit too old to be a student here, and I'm a dancer, not a singer."

Mike sat up straight then. "You're a dancer?"

"Are you another leprechaun in disguise then?" Brittany looked confused.

"Yeah I'm a dancer and erm, what?" Aaron looked at Brittany as if she had two heads. Santana glared at him for that reaction. He better watch what he'd say next.

"You know, you're too old to go to school but you live with Blaine and Kurt so have to follow them and grant them wishes."

"Oh right, no, my cousin is, but I myself have lost my brownies. They're a type of elf you know, just tend to run off and get up to mischief all the time. That's why I'm here you see." Aaron humoured her to the surprise of everyone else.

"I'm so sorry; Lord Tubington has probably eaten them." Brittany gasped.

"Well that would be troublesome." Aaron laughed.

Suddenly the doors to the canteen flew open and Nowacki and Nathan announced themselves in the loudest way possible, clutching papers and shouting as they flung them into the air, Dior and Jacob trailing in behind them to pick them all back up.

On seeing Kurt and Blaine sat at the New Directions table, Nowacki and Nathan began climbing over tables, finally stopping at theirs and sitting down cross legged. Nowacki picked up Santana's apple and took a huge bite out of it.

"Hey Blainers, good to _see _you." He said through a mouthful, Nathan clubbing him round the back of his head.

"That was a sucky joke and you know it!" Nathan reprimanded.

Santana was fuming and stood up to grip Nowacki by the front of his jacket. "Now you listen here potato nose, you're going to get off this table and drag your butt over to the queue and get me a new apple or I'm shoving the one currently in your fat face somewhere undesirable. Got that?"

Nowacki's eyes bulged as he nodded, quickly getting off the table and doing as Santana asked as soon as she released him.

Nathan stared at her with approval as Dior and Jacob finally arrived.

"Man, you're amazing; can we take you back with us?" Dior asked Santana who snorted and went back to eating her lunch.

"Where did you guys run off to?" Aaron inquired.

"To the principal's office." Nathan said bluntly.

"Okay, why?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Well we've persuaded him to give us temporary jobs while we're here. We're going to have to pay for accommodation somehow." Jacob explained.

"Wait, you did what?" Aaron shouted.

"Hold your horses, we didn't leave you out." Nathan handed him a contract. "Just sign here and become the temporary Drama teacher, oooo sparkly!" Nathan waved a jewel encrusted pen in front of Aaron's face. Where on earth had he found that?

"Now hold on just a second!" Aaron spluttered.

"How did you even convince Principle Figgins to even consider giving you a job?" Quinn piped up.

"Well, we offered to work for less than minimum wage and said it'd be 'cultural learning' for the students." Dior said.

"So basically you bull shitted." Puck said through a mouthful of food.

"Exactly." Nathan beamed.

"Wait, what are you guys even teaching?" Blaine found this all very amusing. He couldn't see these guys teaching the students here properly at all. In fact the students here will eat them alive.

"Jacob is teaching calculus, Dior English, Nowacki science and I'm teaching P.E." Nathan listed.

"Since when does Nowacki know anything about science? He'd blow up the lab!" Kurt cried.

"Since it's my major." Nowacki reappeared handing over Santana's brand new apple. "Don't worry, it's 'teacher training' and we'll be supervised at all times. We can be respectable human beings of society when we want to be."

"Sure you can." Kurt laughed.

"What I don't understand is why they took you on so easily. You've had no experience what's so ever and none of you have finished your courses and none of you are CRB checked seeing as that costs money. How many dodgy teachers have you had at this school?" Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Quite a few come to think of it... And Mr Schue has taken over history without having a degree showing he actually _knows _anything about history." Tina said.

"It's the writers; I'm pretty sure they know very little about the running of schools." Blaine complained. "When someone finds the plot, point me in the right direction."

"What was that?" Kurt frowned.

"I said the bell's about to go so we better get a move on." Blaine repeated.

* * *

><p>"Shall we try and find this penguin?" <strong>I wonder what was implied by that? Hmmmm... no idea XD<strong>

**Okay yesterday's episode, *spoiler* the beginning I was like, poor Kurt and then his face over all his cards and him thinking it was Blaine. How sweet. And you can say what you want about Karofsky, but that talk was kinda cute; the butterscotch ones are my favourite, tears. And no, I don't ship Kurtofsky, more like their friendship, but I really didn't care that it was him in the gorilla suit you know? And Sam's character Joe was kinda random, but the God squad conversation was lol. **

**What else, oh yeah, my prediction was wrong, obviously, and we haven't had that much Kurt and Blaine interaction since the first time so yay! Also, did you guys see the promo where *spoiler* it looked like Blaine was serenading Kurt? I wonder what that was all about... And OMG! There's going to be a cliff hanger. And we're going to have to wait seven weeks. If it's a Klaine cliff hanger I will become a recluse and not leave my home until the new episode, seriously. I will cry.**

Azrael Blood: **I gladly accept the yellow rose, haha.**

OnceUponATimeTheEnd: **Somehow, Sebastian is the person I love to hate. And he's blackmailing Rachel supposedly next episode so he can't be all bad XD**

Ayla Super Duckies : **Haha, yeah, I don't know how they do it, but my characters manage to voice everything that's going on in my head... weird...**

mylisa777: **Interaction? When was this ;P**

CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek: **If only we could all point out the flaws in the writers. Sigh.**

KurtandBlaineGleek : **Heard a rumour that Kurt might be slapping Sebastian next week. Sigh, I bet it was just a rumour. I can see him slapping him though, just not punching. That's Blaine's thing XD**

**Thanks for reviewing everybody! And heads up guys, next episode was written by the same person who wrote first time... will we get Klaine moments, possibly (she says hopefully) a kiss? Probably not, *sigh*.**

gLeekedOut

Valkyrie Vamp

KurtandBlaineGleek

CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek

mylisa777

fightsilence

ColferFan1217

Ayla Super Duckies

leahmo34

OnceUponATimeTheEnd

Azrael Blood

Write to you soon/ eventually (kidding) Love Bertie xx


	39. Chapter 39

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I've had literally no time and things have been... difficult. But today I've had like four free periods so I've been writing like mad. In this one Finn and Rachel haven't got married yet. Okay now I have to go so I apologise for the lack if answering at the bottom, just everythings getting in the way at the moment. It's really hard to explain.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Mercedes asked as Kurt subconsciously played with the glass fairy hanging up inside his locker.<p>

"What is it Mercedes?" Kurt sing-songed, currently in a blissful haze.

"I've always wondered something... about your locker."

"Hmmm?"

"Well the first time you met Blaine it was almost the next day you had a photo of him up in your locker and I'm still wondering how you found it. Did he give it to you, or had you instantly fallen in love with Blaine and stolen it?"

Kurt stopped playing with the inside of his locker and frowned. "That is a bit strange come to think of it. I'm pretty sure normal people don't do that. I guess one day I opened my locker and there it was." He shrugged, closing the door shut behind him.

"And there's another thing that's been bothering me." Mercedes added as her and Kurt began their walk to class. "When you first met Blaine he instantly became your mentor so I instantly thought he was older or at least the same age. But he's actually younger but still sort of acts like a mentor and acts slightly more mature then you. I just don't get it."

"Maybe it's because I'm taller?" Kurt suggested.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Mercedes quirked an eyebrow.

"It doesn't. But I see your point, I guess that's just the way things go I suppose. Like I hang out with the girls, he with the guys. I like scarves, he likes football, I play with swords, he dances on furniture, and it's just life."

"Hmm, I see." Mercedes nodded in understanding just as Puck rounded the corner.

"Hummel, your friends are like crazy man!" Puck announced. "I had that Nowacki guy for chem, and the first thing he says was that he originally taught at Hogwarts and is now our new potions master. So not cool, until he made this like, purple explosion."

"Erm okay..." Kurt murmured as Finn appeared.

"Just had Nathan for gym, we played stuck in the mud."

"Isn't that a kid's game?" Mercedes quirked a sceptical eyebrow.

"Not the way we played it." Puck smirked.

"I can't believe him!" Rachel cried, storming down the hallway with Blaine in tow.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked, instantly sorry he asked.

"Aaron criticised my acting! Huh, what does he know anyway?" Rachel huffed.

"He told her she was over acting." Blaine explained.

"What is he, two years older than me? How dare he?"

Kurt and Blaine gave each other knowing looks. "Well so far Aaron's list of achievements are." Blaine began.

"He's performed in the West End on several occasions." Kurt continued.

"Been in several films."

"Graduate of the Royal Academy for Dramatic Arts."

"And is a professional dancer." Blaine finished.

"So!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel, didn't you hear me? _West End_." Kurt emphasized.

"That's the UK equivalent of Broadway." Blaine offered helpfully.

"I-I know what it is." Rachel stammered.

Kurt just gave her a smug smile before heading towards the canteen, everyone else following close behind. As they all sat at their regular table, Blaine spoke up.

"Anyone have Dior yet?"

"Oh I have!" Mercedes announced. "He had us analysing poetry but when everyone complained that it was too hard he told us 'pick your favourite song, tell me why you like it, what techniques they used and why' so we did and then he goes, 'congratulations class, you have just analysed a poem."

"Well I had Jacob for maths." Kurt said. "Like with Dior, we complained it was too hard and that we might as well be learning rocket science, and do you know what he did?"

"Hummel we weren't there." Puck rolled his eyes.

Kurt just glared at him, ignoring his comment. "He taught us the maths behind rocket science and we actually _understood_."

"Okay, wow."

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS OF MCKINLEY! LISTEN UP!" Came Sue's voice from a megaphone. Everyone turned to see Sue standing on one of the tables. "NOT TO ALARM YOU BUT WE CURRENTLY HAVE A LIMEY INFESTATION, NOW IF YOU ALL DIRECT YOUR COMPLAINTS TO THE PRINCIPAL WE CAN HAVE THIS MEDIOCRE SCHOOL BACK TO ITS TRUE AMERICAN WAY. WHAT!" Sue looked down at Nowacki who was trying to get her attention. "I'M SORRY, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOUR ACCENT, TRY SPEAKING AMERICAN!"

Nowacki climbed up onto the table, Nathan following him close behind along with Dior. Aaron instantly slapped his forehead, while Jacob didn't seem to be paying attention.

Nowacki took the megaphone away from a very surprised looking Sue and started pressing buttons.

"CCCCHHHTTT LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER. HEY NATHAN THIS THING IS GREAT!"

Nathan instantly yanked the megaphone out of Nowacki's grip and wacked him round the head with it. "YOU OWE ME SOME NEW EARDRUMS YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN EXISTENCE!" Nathan yelled down the megaphone.

Dior, naturally, wanted a go. "WAR, HUH, YEAH, WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR."

Sue gave up, taking her megaphone from Dior and pushing the boys off the table, Aaron managing to catch Dior and Nathan while Jacob just blinked when Nowacki landed on the floor next to him. Sue then stormed out of the room while the new teachers were surrounded by students.

"Looks like they're popular." Quinn remarked, having turned up during the megaphone incident.

"I don't like them." Rachel sulked.

"That's because Aaron doesn't kiss your ass like everyone else." Puck pointed out.

Quinn grinned. "Okay, these guys sound better and better."

* * *

><p>"Heard you had a hard week." Justin said as Kurt took on his shift at the Lima Bean.<p>

"You have no idea." Kurt sighed, carrying a big cardboard box out front that was filled with coffee beans. "I suppose my new teachers got you up to speed with Karofsky huh?"

"Yeah." Justin looked down, knowing how much this meant to Kurt.

"And now Finn and Rachel are going ahead with their marriage, Blaine was really stroppy and is now friends with Sebastian again." Kurt scoffed loudly, dropping the box down and dusting his hands off.

"And what about you?" Justin inquired, getting out new coffee cups.

"I still can't trust the guy any farther than I can throw him." Kurt frowned, hands on hips and staring at the contents of the box as if it had called him a particularly nasty name. "I mean, it was Blaine who went all, 'anger management needed' on Mr Schue over that twit. Sebastian blinded him, and blackmailed Rachel. I don't suppose Blaine even thought about the way Sebastian picks on me and now he's talking to him again."

"Well you know Blaine, can't be mad for too long." Justin shrugged.

"It's a shame he has a short fuse. You know he shouted at me when I followed him out on stage. Of course I just rolled my eyes and looked really unimpressed." Kurt leaned back against one of the counters, sighing. "I'm acting really selfish aren't I?"

Justin leant back next to Kurt, dragging him into a quick side hug and lightly patting him on the shoulder before pulling away. "You know what you need?"

Kurt looked up at Justin expectantly. "What?"

"A horror movie night with the guys and I, you can bring Blaine too if you want." Justin beamed.

"I-I don't particularly like horrors, I mean, what's the point in scaring yourself half to death so you can't sleep at night?" Kurt wrinkled up his nose in disgust as Justin laughed.

"Trust me; with the guys horror films aren't that scary."

"I don't know..."

"It's the best way to feel better. Come on it'll be fun."

Kurt was quiet for the moment, contemplating Justin's offer. "I'll see what Blaine wants to do."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine arrived at round ten am Saturday morning, Kurt nervously looking behind him as Puck barged through to ring the door bell.<p>

"Man, this place is huge." Puck stated.

"That's because it's a student house; there are six of them after all." Blaine shrugged.

"Isn't it expensive though?" Finn frowned. He and Puck had decided to invite themselves along to this horror movie marathon after Kurt had made the mistake of asking Blaine while he was playing on the PS3 with Finn and Puck. Of course, Kurt had to finish the game for them before they even noticed his presence.

Kurt shook his head, "Nah, they all pay for it. When they leave, Justin will just move back into his usual apartment. Apparently they couldn't stand him being in a different house."

Puck wrinkled his nose. "Riiight."

The door abruptly opened and Aaron was revealed behind it along with a wall of sound. "Hey, err, students?"

"Yo, Mr. B, how's it going?" Finn beamed.

"Please, call me Aaron outside of class; Mr. B makes me feel like I need to be in a park feeding pigeons." Aaron scoffed, he stepped back to let everyone in.

"Sorry, they kind of wanted to come too." Blaine whispered to Aaron. "No isn't in their vocabulary."

"No, among many other words." Kurt added, rolling his eyes when he saw Finn take an interest in a tiny statue of an elephant then promptly broke the tusk. He looked guiltily at Aaron.

"Don't worry about it; that belongs to Jacob so I couldn't really care less."

"Where is everyone?" Puck asked. They could hear them perfectly well but there was no sign of the other teachers.

"Watching the washing machine." Aaron said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Erm, why?" Kurt questioned as they followed Aaron out into the kitchen.

"Because we can't start this bloody movie marathon until the washing is finished because Aaron doesn't want us to forget and leave it in overnight." Nathan called out grumpily. "What the hell are you doing?"

The group of guys surrounding the washing machine turned to stare at Nowacki who was busy smelling a pack of sticky notes.

Nowacki stopped, blushing. "The packet said floral scent."

"It's says fluorescent, not floral scent you complete spak." Dior rolled his eyes. "One minute left guys!"

"It was saying that ten minutes ago!" Justin moaned, running a hand over his face.

"Wait, no it's done!" Jacob cried out, yanking the door open and promptly pulling the clothes out. The group of guys attacked the pile, hanging the clothes on every available space.

Blaine blinked; pretty sure they were all going at super speed before they disappeared off into the lounge.

"We're done Aaron!" they all called at the same time.

Aaron sighed, staring at the mess they had made. "Well, it'll have to do I suppose."

"Dude..." Puck whistled as he and Finn joined them in the sitting room followed by Kurt and Blaine.

Duvets and blankets had been left out along with a giant pile of movies. Nowacki had left to make popcorn and there were also salad serving bowls filled to the brim with jelly beans, M&M's, Reece's pieces, jelly babies, Rowntree's Fruit Pastels and one dedicated to Cadbury chocolate. Kurt's eyes widened, as Blaine only smiled.

"How many packets did you buy?" Finn cried, staring down at the bowls.

"A few," Nathan shrugged.

"Give or take fifteen." Dior elaborated. "But the Cadbury's and Rowntree's we brought with us. The Cadbury here uses sour cream in the chocolate which tastes weird. Not that I'm insulting you're chocolate or anything, we're just not used to it."

"Yeah, we used our entire supply for this." Jacob said. "So you guys better feel special."

Blaine laughed just as Nowacki walked in with the popcorn.

"It's err, slightly burned at the bottom but it should be okay..."

"I should have known not to send the guy who burns water." Nathan shook his head, collapsing onto the couch whilst Jacob and Nowacki joined him, Finn and Puck taking the two armchairs while Aaron and Justin joined Kurt and Blaine on the floor.

"So, what are we watching first?" Finn asked.

"Dead silence. I love the old theatre in this, it is like, so epically cool." Dior answered. He had the case already opened and was inserting the disk.

"Dude, is that the one with the puppets and that old lady?" Puck grabbed a handful of popcorn as the bowl was passed his way.

"Dude, this has to last." Finn complained.

As the film adverts began, Blaine grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it over him and Kurt while Kurt reached across to grab a pillow. It was a fluffy dark purple, with horns and big eyes. It had attached to it a pair of bat wings.

"I love that pillow; it's so adorable because it hugs you back." Nowacki beamed. Nathan stared at him as if he were insane. "What, it's true."

"Scared already?" Blaine whispered as the title screen appeared.

"N-no." Kurt then watched the picture, seeing a rather nice looking old lady in the middle of the screen. "Hey this doesn't seem so bad." The old lady began to change, revealing jagged teeth and sallow skin, the picture moving forward as her mouth opened in a scream. "Oh My God!" Kurt shrieked, pulling the pillow in front of his face and effectively jumping into Blaine's lap.

"Dude, the film hasn't even started yet." Puck rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'd like to be a bee keeper but I don't like bees." Nowacki said randomly.

"Shut up, it's playing!" Nathan hissed.

The beginning wasn't too bad for Kurt, the usual happy couple who get sent a creepy doll. Just your average everyday life, Kurt tried to tell himself. When the rain started up, Kurt just told himself, its just rain. Then the sounds slowed down and there was silence. Kurt didn't know what happened next, he was too busy burying his face into Blaine's chest, now fully sat in his lap. "Tell me when it's over." He whimpered.

"It's over!" Puck called.

Kurt regretted looking instantly as Mary Shaw appeared. He squealed, bringing the covers up over his head and curling up into Blaine. He felt the rumble of Blaine's chest as he openly laughed, curling his arms around Kurt comfortingly.

Throughout the film Kurt was mumbling, 'don't look, you'll scream, don't scream, don't scream waaaa!'

Blaine found this all very amusing while the rest of the guys commented over the movie.

"Well if he didn't scream the first time, why would she go after him again, it's just so stupid." Justin said.

"I know right? What a cow." Puck agreed, stuffing his face again.

"Maybe she didn't recognise him? I mean, he was like, five at the time. Now he's sixty." Jacob suggested.

"If he hadn't gone into the basement in the first place then it wouldn't have happened, I mean, that's where his dad turned her into a puppet after all." Dior said.

"First rule of horror movies; stay away from the basement." Finn noted.

"Look it's the raven of death!" Nowacki pointed out.

"Uh oh, look out, it's a graveyard." Blaine teased Kurt.

"Shut up Blaine, it's not funny." Kurt snapped.

Afterwards they watched the Amityville horror, the original and the remake.

"I'm sorry, but you'd so realise that the house is evil." Nowacki shook his head.

"I'd leave the dog." Aaron admitted.

"Dude, you are so heartless!" Finn gasped.

"I'm British; I don't care."

"I'm British and _I _care!" Justin countered. "Don't worry Finn, I'd save the dog."

"In the remake he kills the dog." Jacob pointed out.

"I think Aaron directed that one." Blaine chuckled as Aaron glared at him. "You alright Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled. "This isn't as scary as the other one."

"Just you wait, once we've seen Shaun of the Dead for a laugh, we're putting in the Creep, the ring, the Grudge, Alien, sixth sense, which isn't all that scary but has a really clever story line. It by Stephen King, that film scared my Geography teacher for life; he can't even look at a clown. My bloody Valentine, Drag me to Hell, House of Wax even though I think the acting is naff." Nowacki listed.

"No saw movies then?" Puck piped up.

"Nah, Aaron doesn't like mindless gore with little plot." Justin sighed with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but who comes up with that stuff? Seriously?" Aaron defended.

Throughout the rest of the night, people had given up on eating anything and threw everything at each other instead. Blaine gladly joined in, reaching over Kurt who tried to not watch the TV screen. How can these people watch things like this? They were just barbaric!

It wasn't until eleven that the last set of the credits were rolling. Finn yawned, checking his phone then instantly bolting upright. "Damn, Burt told us to be back by eight!"

"Great, that'll look bad on us, us being teachers and all that." Nowacki pointed out.

"Well looks like we better go." Blaine tried to move but was pinned down by Kurt, asleep against him, his head tucked neatly under Blaine's chin. "Erm, a little help guys?"

"Just wake him up." Puck said.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's sleeping form, his chest slowly rising and falling. He lightly nuzzled his cheek into Blaine's chest and hummed. "I don't want to." Blaine pouted.

Finn laughed, bending down to scoop Kurt up into his arms. Kurt stirred momentarily, before settling back down again.

Blaine pulled himself up onto his own feet, pulling popcorn and chocolate out of his hair. He even found a jelly baby caught in one of his curls.

"I'm guessing my plan worked then." Justin said to Blaine, a smug grin on his face.

Blaine returned the sentiments. "Yeah, we've all been pretty depressed lately, I've been frustrated and angry but Kurt's been miserable. He may hate horror movies but this took his mind off of everything."

"Yeah boy!" Nathan shouted loudly.

"Shhh, Kurt's asleep." Jacob whispered.

They followed Puck, Finn still holding Kurt and Blaine to the door.

"Dude, it may not be badass, or like, the same as a joint bank robbery or something, but invite us along again sometime yeah?" Puck asked.

"Sure thing." Justin smiled.

"Just as long as you invite us to this bank robbery thing." Nowacki said.

* * *

><p>Kurt had woken up to a fully darkened room. Blaine was probably sleeping downstairs on the couch seeing as after the whole alcohol thing, Burt wouldn't let Blaine in the same bed. Finn and Puck were most likely crashed out in the basement.<p>

It was quiet, too quiet. For a while Kurt refused to move, scrunching up his eyes and telling himself it wasn't real, it was just a movie, make believe, that's all. That didn't stop him from running to open a window so that he could hear the sound of traffic before plummeting back into bed. He curled up the bottom of his duvet and tucked it under his feet so nothing could pull him out of bed. He then reached across to turn on his bedside lamp; a wrong move seeing as several shadows were instantly cast into the corners of the room.

Someone got up to use the bathroom and a door banged shut. Kurt jumped, diving under the covers.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't sleep. He wasn't scared, obviously, just thinking. His hands were linked behind his head, the covers reaching his waist. A lot had happened, what with Karofsky and Sebastian. Kurt was still complaining about Finn and Rachel's wedding to be. At least Blaine had made peace terms with Sebastian. Kurt might not like it, obviously, still scowling at Sebastian, willing him to burst into flames probably. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that. Say anything you want about Kurt, but Blaine loved all his little quirks.<p>

There was a thump sound. Then a pause. Another thump, then another pause. Blaine sat up, curious as this carried on for a while. A figure came shuffling into the room, a thick duvet draped over them, forming a hood and a teddy bear clutched to their chest.

"Um..." Kurt looked away.

"Can't sleep?" Blaine said with an amused smile. He couldn't remember Kurt ever needing to cuddle a teddy before.

Kurt nodded his head.

"Scared?" Blaine asked. Kurt blushed, frowning and looking away.

Blaine chuckled. "Come here." He opened his arms and Kurt moved forward, his feet never leaving the carpet as the duvet trailed behind him. Blaine pulled Kurt down next to him, grabbing Kurt's duvet and wrapping it round the both of them. He then shuffled backwards, tucking his knees up with him before getting Kurt to lay down, his back to Blaine's chest. Blaine then wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of Kurt's neck.

Kurt turned over, connecting his lips with Blaine's, pulling back and smiling. "Night. Love you."

"Night. Love you too." He gave Kurt an Eskimo kiss before Kurt turned back around and wiggled back into Blaine's embrace, falling back to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, so so sorry. I guess I don't deserve any reviews. :( but yeah, seven weeks wait! Omg I'm going to go insane. Anyway, off to school now, gotta go.<strong>

**Love Bertie xx  
><strong>


End file.
